Que je le veuille ou non
by likeol
Summary: Jackson s'est toujours demandé qui il était vraiment. Sa rencontre avec un Alpha va le mener à découvrir de sombres secret et qui il est vraiment. Parallèlement, Scott aura des choix à faire qui le changeront. En quête d'identité, c'est grâce à l'autre qu'ils trouveront la force d'avancer. Scott x Jackson
1. Co-capitaines

_Hey hey hey ! Hello les gens ! Et oui, déjà de retour après la fin de la Meute 1 & 2 ! Ca faisait quelques temps que je voulais écrire un Scott x Jackson (attention, ce n'est pas du tout une suite). A vrai dire, en lisant pas mal de fic, j'ai remarqué que Scott était souvent décrit comme un idiot coincé entres les cuisses de sa copine et un piètre amis. Je dois avouer que ça me peine, je reconnais qu'il n'est pas parfais ceci dit. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerai explorer dans cette fic le thème de la recherche d'identité et une relation qui ne semble pas si improbable. M'étant vaguement tenu au courant d'infos sur la saison 3, je m'en suis inspiré pour écrire certains points._

_Teen wolf ne m'appartient en rien donc tout cela est purement fictif._

_Sinon que dire ? Ah oui, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et que j'arriverai à attiser votre curiosité._

_Kissu_

**Chapitre 1 : Co-capitaines**

En cette fin de printemps, les nuits étaient un peu fraiches à Beacon Hills. Le vendredi soir, les gens aimaient se balader dans les rues légèrement illuminées. Les restaurants rivalisaient pour attirer les clients. Passant de petite rue en petite rue, il court depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes sans ressentir de trace de fatigue. Une bonne chose quand on est mi-loup c'est que sa condition physique est au-delà du commun des mortels. C'est bien la seule chose de réjouissante pour le moment après tout, il est poursuivi. Il saute sur un toit, descend en vitesse, saute un grillage, mais rien n'y fait, l'homme derrière ne le lâche pas.

Lui et sa grande bouche, il fallait toujours qu'il montre qui était le patron, qu'il marque son territoire. A vrai dire, il savait que ce n'était pas « son » territoire mais plutôt celui de Derek Hale maintenant, enfin, tant que les Alphas ne le lui prendrait pas. En parlant d'Alpha, celui à ses basques est particulièrement collant. Impossible pour Jackson de s'en débarrasser seul, il le sait. Ses pas le mènent devant chez lui, mais pas question de laisser ce malade savoir où il habite ! Il se remet en route, reprenant par la même occasion sa forme 100% humaine. Des gens sont dans la rue après tout. Il tente de le semer à travers les passants et ne fait pas assez attention à ce qu'il se passe devant lui.

« Aaaaaah !

Jackson a trébuché sur quelqu'un. Il sent un corps sous lui, un battement de cœur et une odeur familière.

-McCall ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Jackson ? Fais gaffe un peu.

- Tais-toi !

-Quoi ? Mpphhhff

Jackson a mis sa main devant la bouche de Scott pour le faire taire. Ce dernier louche sur cette main qui le touche. Le blond regarde autour de lui. Mis à part quelques regards étonnés, pas de trace de son assaillant. Il retire sa main.

-Ok, c'était quoi ça ? Demande Scott toujours à terre.

-Rien, salut.

Jackson se relève rapidement et part. Il ne sait pas vraiment où aller donc il rebrousse chemin en espérant que l'homme ne sache pas où il habite. Il est prudent, se fait discret mais arrivé devant sa porte, l'homme est là.

-Alors, où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

-Putain, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Demande Jackson énervé.

-Tu as voulu faire le malin tout à l'heure hein ? Tu penses que tu peux flirter avec les copines des autres ? Maintenant voyons voir comment cette jolie petite gueule d'ange se débrouille face à mes poings.

Jackson a à peine le temps de bloquer le premier coup que le suivant arrive directement dans son ventre. Il fonce droit devant et cogne violement l'agresseur contre le mur. Un coup de tête dans le nez oblige Jackson à lâcher prise, hagard.

Un coup de poing, deux coups de poings, le jeune loup riposte mais un chassé dans le ventre l'envoi bouler un peu plus loin. Il roule à terre pour esquiver un coup de pied qui lui aurait probablement cassé quelque chose. Il fait une balayette à l'homme qui tombe à terre mais par une pirouette que Jackson juge improbable. L'Alpha se retrouve à quatre pattes et se jette sur lui. Il commence à l'étrangler. Jackson suffoque et au bout de quelques secondes, l'Alpha est percuté et finit sa route au pied d'un arbre. Trop concentrer sur Jackson il n'avait pas fait attention au reste, menu fretin.

Scott a déboulé, il a suivi Jackson, intrigué.

-Scott ?

-C'est qui lui ? Demande le jeune homme en faisant face à l'inconnu puis en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet

Le co-capitaine de lacrosse se relève, essuyant le sang de ses lèvres.

-Ah ah ah, deux Omégas ? C'est l'apéritif ?

Griffes dehors, il se jette sur eux. Tant bien que mal ils résistent. Le début est laborieux mais ils se complètent bien et finissent par prendre l'avantage. L'homme d'un coup de griffe rapide va égorger Jackson mais Scott le tire en arrière avant d'être projeté contre le mur des Whittemore. Il se relève, Jackson sous sa forme de lycanthrope montre les crocs et ses yeux prennent une couleur qu'aucun loup à la connaissance de Scott n'a : Bleu électrique.

L'homme se stoppe dans son mouvement, la surprise se lit clairement dans ses yeux.

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demande-t-il à Jackson en perdant toute aura agressive envers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Quoi ? Demande-t-il sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi un Faÿ est-il ici ? Vous n'étiez pas tous mort ?

-Un Faÿ ? Demande Scott perplexe.

Voyant le même air d'interrogation dans le visage redevenu humain du jeune homme l'Alpha semble lui aussi perdu.

-Non cela ne se peut…

Sur ces paroles, il s'en va, laissant là les deux jeunes loups. Jackson fixe l'endroit où a disparu l'homme, confus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il a Scott en reprenant contenance.

-J'ai senti que tu avais des problèmes alors je suis venu.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, vas-t'en.

-Tu en avais clairement besoin. Il t'a bien amoché. C'est qui ce type ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

- Laisse-moi voir ce que tu as.

Scott dévisage Jackson, il porte sa main à son visage car il est blessé. Il s'arrête à mi chemin, demandant silencieusement l'autorisation à Jackson de le toucher. L'autre tourne légèrement la tête.

-Ok, j'aimerai juste vérifier que tu n'as rien de cassé, si c'est le cas il faudra t'emmener voir Deaton parce que si tes os se soudent mal ça va poser problème.

-C'est bon, je peux aller le voir moi-même McCall.

-Ok, fais comme tu veux.

Scott s'éloigne et Jackson le regarde. Finalement il se retourne, l'air fâché :

-Tu sais quoi Jackson ? T'as un problème. T'es blessé, tu ne sais pas ce que te veux ce type et si il te cherche il viendra directement ici, chez toi. Tu aimes trop te la jouer solo, si il arrive quelque chose, tans pis pour toi, moi j'essayais juste de t'aider.

Il s'en va, laissant là le jeune homme qui garde un visage fermé. Il entre chez lui, retire ses vêtements tachés et passe à la douche. Il est seul dans cette grande maison et l'homme qui le poursuivait s'est révélé être un Alpha. S'il se mettait en tête de l'éliminer… L'eau chaude l'apaise physiquement mais mentalement, il se repasse l'attaque et surtout les quelques mots qu'a prononcé son agresseur. Un Faÿ ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Faÿ ? Quoique ça puisse être, ça a coupé l'envie du type de le battre à mort donc ça doit être une bonne chose non ? C'est peut être juste un hasard ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le Kamina ? Ou ses yeux bleus quand il manipule le pouvoir du loup ? Oui…ça doit avoir un lien avec ça vu que c'est quand il les a vu qu'il s'est arrêté.

Jackson avait plein de questions, et aucune réponse. Devait-il oui ou non creuser cette histoire ? Il est sûr d'y trouver de la merde ou plutôt des emmerdes. Pourtant, l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui le rongeait depuis des années et peut être que ce ne serait qu'une piste vide mais il devait savoir, juste pour vérifier.

Il sort de la douche, passe quelques vêtements et va dans sa chambre, de suite il s'arrête, quelque chose est bizarre. Il sent autre chose que son odeur. Comme si quelqu'un d'autre était venu. La fenêtre est entrouverte, il n'arrive pas à reconnaitre l'odeur. Merde, il n'est définitivement pas en sécurité ici. Tous ses sens sont en éveil, il scrute, tends l'oreille, pas un bruit à l'intérieur. Il sort un sac de voyage rapidement et le rempli. Il s'habille en 4e vitesse et descend les escaliers, ça le fait royalement chier de laisser sa maison (enfin, celle de ses parents) comme ça mais il y a quelque chose qui craint à rester ici ce soir en tout cas. Il ne prend pas sa voiture, pas envie de l'abimer si un de ces Alphas débarquent ! Plusieurs choix s'offrent à lui. Aller chez Lydia ou Danny ? La jeune femme et lui ont pris des distances depuis qu'il est un loup-garou et l'idée de mettre son meilleur ami en danger ne l'enchante pas. Aller chez Derek ? Ca ne le tentait pas trop, après tout, il l'avait esquivé de son mieux mais il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait rejoindre une meute, probablement la sienne. Il savait très bien ce qui arrivait à la plupart des Oméga, merci Allison Argent. En parlant d'Oméga il restait toujours cet enquiquineur de Scott McCall non ? « Il est plutôt doué et il n'est pas du genre à faire des entourloupes, ça devrait aller » pense-t-il en se dirigeant chez son…son quoi d'ailleurs ? Bah, peut importe, il avait proposé son aide, Jackson comptait bien en profiter.

*Toc toc toc*

Une femme brune que Jackson reconnait comme la mère de Scott ouvre la porte en peignoir.

-Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Est-ce que Scott est là ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et le détail de la tête au pied, elle s'apprête à refermer la porte mais Jackson se reprends et active ses charmes avec lesquels il joue si bien :

-Excusez moi madame bonsoir, j'ai été un peu impoli, est-ce que Scott est là ? Je suis un ami de votre fils, bien que je ne savais pas qu'il avait une si ravissante mère.

Ok, c'était gros, très gros, mais d'expérience, Jackson savait que les femmes pouvaient gober n'importe quoi du moment qu'on les mettait en confiance et qu'on avec sa gueule d'ange.

-Bien essayé, tu dois beaucoup t'entrainer pour ton pitch, non ? Ca a déjà donné de bons résultats ?

Melissa McCall n'est définitivement pas une de ces femmes que ses flatteries peuvent atteindre.

-Désolé, écoutez, c'est important, j'ai besoin de Scott, maintenant.

-Et qui êtes vous ?

-Jackson…Jackson Whittemore.

-Ah…Le fameux…

La curiosité du jeune home est piquée au vif.

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi ?

-Oui, Scott m'a raconté que le co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse était un vrai petit con, beau parleur qui l'avait cherché plus d'une fois. Donc ami ? Je ne pense pas. Tu as 3 seconde pour trouver mieux où j'appel la police, et attention, pas de trucs de loups garous avec moi hein ?

-Quoi ? Comment vous…

-Il y a quelque chose de magique que je fais avec mon fils, ça s'appel co-mmu-ni-quer.

-Ok. Je sens qu'on n'est pas parti du bon pied vous et moi. Vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai un peu rigolé avec votre fils ?

-Pardon ?

-Ok, parce que j'ai pas eu une bonne attitude envers Scott. Croyez-moi je préfèrerais être ailleurs qu'ici.

-Alors personne ne te retiens dit Scott en apparaissant dans l'entrée aux côtés de sa mère.

-Scott…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jackson a bien envie de prendre Scott pour un fruit et de le presser jusqu'à ce que toute son arrogance coule hors de lui mais il se retient, il pose son regard glacial sur le brun à la place.

-Peux-tu m'héberger chez toi ce soir ?

Scott et Melissa le regardent comme un extraterrestre.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un qui maltraite mon fils viendrais chez lui pour lui demander l'hospitalité ? Va chez tes amis ! Enfin, si tu en as.

-Je ne maltraite pas votre fils réponds Jackson gêné et agacé. J'ai des problèmes et j'ai juste besoin de pouvoir réfléchir un peu, je ne le demanderai pas si je n'étais pas obligé, ça m'a semblé être la meilleur solution. T'as jamais refusé d'aider quelqu'un McCall, mais je comprends, tu m'apprécie pas et moi de même, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu me donne un coup de main hein ?

Melissa sent venir une répartie bien cinglante mais son fils parle avant elle.

-Tu peux rester.

-Quoi ? Demandent en chœur les deux autres interlocuteurs.

-Maman, fais moi confiance, il peut rester ?

-T'es sûr de toi ? Demande la mère comme si son fils était soudain devenu fou.

-Oui t'inquiète.

Elle s'éloigne laissant les deux jeunes hommes là. Jackson fait un petit mouvement de tête l'air de demandé pourquoi il n'est toujours pas à l'intérieur.

-Entre, vas y. Dit Scott en roulant des yeux et en se décalant.

Il l'emmène dans sa chambre. C'est la première fois que Jackson vient ici, c'est un peu bizarre. Il pose ses affaires sur une chaise et observe un peu cette pièce qui dégage quelque chose de rassurant.

-Pourquoi tu es là Jackson ?

-Si l'autre dingue revient chez moi, je fais quoi ?

-Donc tu t'es dit « allons chez Scott, il saura quoi faire ? ».

-Ouais, c'est un peu l'esprit.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Pas vraiment. Toi et ton pote Stiles vous vous êtes sortie de certaines situations non ? Comme cette fois au lycée avec Peter qui nous poursuivait.

Scott fronce les sourcils, il aimerait clairement que les gens ne le voient pas comme celui qui résout les problèmes, il aimerait d'ailleurs ne pas avoir de problèmes du tout. Il fait son maximum pour paraître un peu idiot. Oh, il ne l'est pas, mais la vie est bien plus facile quand vous paraissez plus bête que vous ne l'êtes.

-Ok. Donc tu veux mon aide sur ce coup ?

-Il n'y a pas de coup McCall.

-L'Alpha ? « Faÿ » ?

-Ca ne te concerne pas.

Scott se met à rire, pensant qu'il s'agit d'une blague mais devant le regard froid de Jackson il s'arrête.

-Attends, que je résume. Je te sauve, tu viens chez moi et tu me dis juste que ça ne me regarde pas ?

-Exact, maintenant j'espère que tu as un second matelas parce que je n'ai aucune intention de dormir à côté de toi, et certainement pas à terre.

-Comment tu peux être un tel trou duc ?

-Je t'emmerde McCall. Dépêches-toi.

-J'ai bien envie de te jeter dehors t'es vraiment horrible.

Jackson se contenta de retirer ses chaussures, sa chemise et son jean et de se glisser dans le lit de Scott sans même un mot, tout ça sous le regard médusé de l'hôte qui ne comprend pas une seconde comment un tel type peut exister. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Lui-même retire ses vêtements et se coucha dans SON lit.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais McCall ?

-Déjà, j'ai un prénom, ensuite tu es chez moi donc ce sont mes règles. Si tu n'es pas content tu peux toujours t'en aller.

Scott se mets dos à Jackson, quelque peu énervé, l'autre ne dit rien. Par la proximité et parce que jusqu'à présent, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit, Scott se met à sentir Jackson, il sent son odeur. Il y a quelque chose de particulier dedans. Chacun a une odeur propre mais la sienne…elle éveille son loup, il le sent qui s'interroge aussi.

-McCall, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Jackson s'est redressé d'un coup, Scott à son nez à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Surpris, il réalise la situation.

-Pardon, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai senti ton odeur et…mec c'est spéciale.

-Tu parles de mon parfum ? T'es pas obligé de devenir aussi louche.

-Non, ton odeur à toi. Je suis fatigué, j'ai du me prendre un coup sur la tête ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Reste loin de moi, manquait plus que ça, un homo qui me renifle.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Ouais un bi, peut importe. Écoute, je sais que la c'est un peu un rêve qui se réalise pour toi, dormir avec moi mais tu vois, j'aime pas les mecs donc respecte ça s'il te plait.

-Mais je ne suis pas…

-Arrête de nier, tu t'enfonces. J'ai rien contre les homos, toi-même tu sais, mais sérieux, faire ça comme ça c'est juste pas correct. Bonne nuit McCall.

Les yeux de Scott prennent une teinte cannelle claire et son pouvoir s'échappe de lui, touchant Jackson qui se retourne pour lui faire face.

-Arrêtes ça putain !

-Je fais pas exprès. Mince, je ne comprends pas. Je…j'y vais. »

Scott se précipite hors de la chambre et va dans la salle de bain. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage. « Tin, c'était quoi ça ? » Se demande-t-il. Pas question pour lui de retourner dans sa chambre, il va dans le salon et s'installe sur le canapé. Malgré quelques difficultés il finit par s'endormir.

Le matin suivant, Scott s'éveille doucement. Il ne réalise pas tout de suite pourquoi il voit sa télé en face de lui. Une étrange sensation le dérange, deux yeux couleur glace sont fixés sur lui, il a un mouvement de recule.

« J'ai faim.

-Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hier soir, tu te rappel ?

-Owwww, c'est vrai. Bien dormi dans mon lit ?

-Ca va, il faisait un peu froid. J'ai donc dis : J'ai faim.

-Bah, va t'acheter à manger, non ?

-Quel mauvais hôte tu fais.

-Il faut que je te nourrisse en plus ? Après avoir pris mon lit ?

-Arrête de geindre et dépêches toi ou on va être en retard en cours.

Scott a faim donc il va de toute manière se faire à manger, ce n'est pas comme si il allait le faire pour Jackson juste parce que monsieur son altesse a faim.

Il prépare des gaufres avec le reste de pâte qu'il y avait de la veille et une omelette. Disposant les deux plats sur la table il commence à manger suivie par l'autre loup.

Jackson trouva les gaufres excellente mais plutôt se mordre la langue que de le dire à cet idiot de McCall.

Ils se préparent ensuite rapidement et vont en cours, chacun de leur côté.

-Stiles, tu vas jamais croire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! Dit Scott à son meilleur ami sitôt arrivé.

-Tu t'es remis avec Allison ? Encore ?

-Hein ? Non !

-Tu as refait l'amour avec Allison ?

-Mec, ça n'a rien à voir avec Allison.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que vous deux là vous avez déjà fait des feintes genre on est plus ensemble mais on l'est quand même…

-Non, je t'assure, écoute, hier en rentrant des cours je me suis baladé un peu au centre-ville et Jackson m'est tombé dessus, il était poursuivi par un Alpha.

Scott lui raconte l'histoire en entier, même la partie « j'ai faim » du matin.

-Tu as laissé Jackson Whittemore entrer chez toi ? C'est comme laisser un vampire entrer chez toi Scott ! C'est le mal !

-J'aurais du faire quoi ? Le laisser dehors ?

-Il aurait pu aller chez n'importe quoi d'autre, pourquoi toi ?

-Je n'ai pas bien compris. Il me prend pour un bon samaritain.

Stiles hausse le problème en répondant « surement ».

-J'ai besoin que tu trouves des infos sur cette histoire de « Faÿ ». On se la joue discret hein.

-Chouette, enfin un peu d'action pour Stiles ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Ils se sourient et parlent de sujets plus triviaux au cours de la journée. A midi ils sont tous les deux dans un coin lorsque d'autres arrivent. D'abord Isaac avec qui ils s'entendaient vraiment bien puis Erica et Boyd. Quand Lydia passe, elle semble hésitante à s'assoir mais Stiles a l'air si content qu'elle prend place. Jackson passe par là et les regarde, finalement il ira plus loin, après tout, les choses sont encore un peu compliqué avec Lydia. Enfin Allison arrive timidement. Etrangement elle a noué des liens avec Erica, c'est encore un peu nouveau mais ça va de mieux en mieux et comme Lydia est là c'est tout bon pour elle, la situation se détend pour tout le monde.

-Ah au fait, Il faudrait que je vous parle à toi et Jackson tout à l'heure. Dit Isaac en souriant.

-A quel propos ? Demande Scott suspicieux.

-Une affaire de «tu-sais-quoi »

-Ok…en parlant de « tu-sais-quoi', Stiles, tu m'oublies pas pour notre «tu-sais-quoi » hein ? On se capte après chez moi ?

-Pas de problème, on a qu'à se faire une soirée « tu-sais-quoi » alors, mais c'est toi qui invite.

-Hey bien moi je vous laisse, je vais me refaire une petite « vous-savez-quoi », Allison tu viens ?

-Bon « vous-savez-quoi » à vous dit Allison en riant et en suivant Lydia.

-Tout ça est bien mystérieux commente Boyd en débarrassant son plateau.

-Ne t'occupes pas d'eux Boyd, on a notre propre « tu-sais-quoi » de toute manière.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ? Demande le noir en fixant la jolie blonde.

Pour toute réponse elle cligne des yeux. Un sourire radieux nait sur le visage de Boyd et ils s'éloignent bras dessus bras dessous.

-C'est n'importe quoi commente Stiles en partant lui-même, les deux autres à sa suite.

Croisant peu avant la fin des cours Jackson, Scott lui informe de la discutions à venir avec Isaac. Comme il n'obtient aucune réaction, il s'en va.

La fin des cours venue, Le jeune loup retrouve Isaac sur le parking de l'établissement :

-Où est ton co-capitaine ?

-Comment je le saurais ?

-Mince…Ah, il est là ! Jackson !

Ce dernier est entouré de plusieurs membres de l'équipe, il prétend ne pas les avoir entendus.

-Jackson, Derek souhaite vous voir, réfléchi bien à ce qu'il se passera si c'est lui qui doit venir te chercher.

Isaac se prend un regard meurtrier et lui lance en retour un magnifique sourire.

-Tu deviens bon à ça hein Isaac ?

-Disons que j'apprends. Je ne suis plus vraiment la petite chose fragile et impuissante que j'étais avant. Cette vie est différente.

-Vous semblez réellement plus heureux maintenant tous les trois, enfin, de ce que j'en vois.

-On à tous du mal à te comprendre sur ce point tu sais ? Pourquoi tu luttes autant contre ta lycanthropie ?

Scott à l'air mal à l'aise mais après tout, Isaac est probablement le seul qui peut en parler avec lui sans que le jeune homme change de sujet rapidement.

-Ne le prends pas mal, je ne veux vexer aucun d'entre vous, mais vous aviez des vies particulières, d'une certaine manière, vous vouliez échapper à votre désespoir, à votre douleur, vous vouliez être plus fort.

-C'est vrai…c'est probablement pour ça que je me sens reconnaissant pour Derek. Mais au-delà de ça, avoir une meute c'est tellement fort, quand tu laisses le loup prendre le dessus et que subitement « tu sais » comme si tu n'étais qu'instinct.

Scott frissonne, oui il connait cette sensation.

-Mais moi je n'ai rien demandé, et depuis que c'est arrivé j'ai peur pour les gens que j'aime. Je me sens responsable de certaines choses qui sont arrivés, des morts…

-Scott, ne me sors pas ton numéro de héros malgré lui, je sais que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu rechignes à être des nôtres.

-C'est ma raison.

-Non, ça c'est une des raisons mineurs, celle qu'on dit quand on veut paraitre cool, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre un peu, je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ok, tu peux te la jouer comme ça, ce n'est rien, de toute manière bientôt tu seras obligé d'avoir de solides arguments.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est ce pour quoi Derek a besoin de vous parler dit Isaac l'air sérieux.

Jackson arrive l'air fâché et c'est à pied qu'ils se dirigent vers chez l'Alpha. Isaac essai de détendre l'atmosphère mais Jackson ne participe pas. A vrai dire, Jackson semble tolérer le groupe mais sans plus.

Ils arrivent au pied de l'immeuble où habite à présent l'Alpha, la première fois qu'ils sont venus remontent à quelques jours à peine, Derek avait expliqué vouloir un nouveau départ, et tout loup garous qu'il est, un peu de confort ne fait pas de mal.

Le Loft comportait un grand salon, une cuisine spacieuse, une salle de bain, trois chambres, une petite pièce astucieusement reconvertie en bibliothèque et une salle d'entrainement entres autres. Malgré la beauté de l'endroit, Scott a l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors que la porte se referme. Derek Hale, dans toute sa magnificence d'Alpha est installé dans un des canapés. Jackson prends place en face de lui, Isaac va à côté de Derek. Scott ne sait pas trop s'il peut réellement s'assoir ou s'il doit s'attendre à devoir détaler en un clin d'œil. Sous le regard du propriétaire il s'assoit à côté de Jackson.

-Pourquoi on est là ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste nous appeler ? Demande Jackson.

-Vous n'auriez pas répondu.

-Pas faux.

-Ecoutez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire : Vous savez que le clan d'Alpha est dans la ville depuis quelques temps maintenant. Ils nous observent et je m'attends à ce qu'ils nous test. Chaque Alpha en temps normal à sa zone, il veille dessus et c'est à lui de gérer ce qu'il s'y passe.

-Ou tu veux en venir ? Demande Scott impatient.

-Vous deux êtes actuellement des Omégas. Et qui plus est, vous avez attiré l'attention de l'un des Alphas.

Leurs cœurs s'accélèrent en se rappelant la précédente soirée.

-Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

Derek lance un regard froid à Jackson qui le soutient sans sourciller pendant quelques secondes.

-Vous deux, vous avez à présent un choix à faire. Soit appartenir à une meute, soit fuir.

-Pardon ? Comment ça appartenir à une meute ou fuir ? Pour qui tu te prends Derek ?

-Scott, calmes toi lui demande Isaac.

-Scott, toi, plus que Jackson tu devrais savoir ce qui peut arriver aux Omégas. Je te rappel que le grand père de ton ex en à couper un en deux à son arrivé ici. Si vous vous attirez des problèmes, vous n'aurez aucun soutien. Pensiez-vous vraiment avoir le luxe de vous balader tout seul surtout à votre niveau actuel ?

-La seule raison pour laquelle tu nous veux c'est pour renforcer ton propre pouvoir Derek dit Scott en croisant les bras.

-C'est une des raisons en effet. Tu sembles oublier que ce pouvoir est partagé entre les membres et que vous aussi deviendrez plus fort et plus apte à protéger ceux que vous aimez. Sauf si tu estimes que tu aurais pu protéger ta mère d'un Peter par exemple, enfin à l'époque où il était un peu fou.

Scott sent venir en lui une sourde colère. Tout le monde le ressent.

-Je veux bien rejoindre ta meute, mais que l'on soit clair, je ne suis pas un animal, ne pense pas pouvoir m'utiliser comme chair à canon ou croire que je n'aurais aucun libre arbitre dit Jackson en haussant les épaules.

-Je t'expliquerai ce que tu as besoin de savoir au sujet de la dynamique de meute, tu me donneras ta réponse définitive après, mais sache que tu as fait le bon choix. Il se lève et serre la main de Jackson, Isaac fait de même, tout sourire.

-Tu es celui qui m'a transformé, contrairement à McCall je sais jouer en équipe, moi.

-Je rêve ! Toi, tu acceptes ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Je serai plus fort et mieux protégé. Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre d'un Oméga mal luné comme toi en cas de problèmes.

Scott est vexé pourquoi faut-il qu'il passe pour le chieur ?

-Scott, tu n'es pas obligé de rejoindre ma meute, mais tu n'es pas un Alpha, tu as beaucoup de potentiel ceci-dit, mais tu sais ce qu'il risque d'arriver ?

Scott regarde Derek, il a tout fait pour ne pas y penser mais le temps est venu qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Que se passera-t-il si un Alpha te réclame ? Si tu deviens sien de force ? Tous les Alphas ne sont pas comme moi, certains sont très vieux jeu, tu n'as aucune idée du sort qui pourrait t'attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si un Alpha suffisamment puissant, et crois moi il y en a beaucoup décide de te forcer à être son compagnon ? S'il t'oblige à tuer des gens en prenant le contrôle de ton inexpérimenté de loup ? Donc je te le dit une nouvelle fois : Tu peux rejoindre une meute où fuir.

-Il est hors de question que je parte d'ici pour fuir toute ma vie !

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas faire partie de ma meute en fait Scott?

Scott se mord la lèvre. Il ne peut leurrer aucun d'entres eux, merde, il est coincé, mais il tente quand même.

-Parce que je te hais Derek !

-C'est faux. Répond-t-il dans un sourire en sentant que l'autre ment.

-Je ne veux pas être ton toutou, la moitié du temps je n'approuve pas tes décisions, alors quoi si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu me dis de faire ? Je te connais à peine, tu ne fais confiance à personne ! Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi ?

-C'est différent avec les membres de la meute, il est plus facile de se comprendre. Même au niveau de choses que tu ne comprends pas forcément toi-même Scott, ce n'est pas une dictature tu sais ?

Scott réfléchit au fond, ce n'est pas ça le problème, il sait bien que les Bêta de Derek ont l'air heureux mais une partie de lui à juste peur. Isaac s'adresse à lui :

-De quoi as-tu peur Scott ?

-Je ne veux pas du loup ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu.

-Mensonge. Derek le fixe, il ne s'en sortira pas avec ça.

-J'ai peur de ce pouvoir ok ? J'ai peur de ce que je suis, de mon loup, de qui je deviendrai.

-On progresse ! Dit Derek l'air s'satisfait. Viens avec moi Scott.

L'homme se lève et se dirige vers une pièce que Scott n'a pas encore vu. Quand l'Alpha retire sa chemise et la jette à terre, il se stop en rougissant :

-D…De…Derek ! Je ne veux pas faire ça, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends !

-Umh, de quoi tu parles ?

-Toi, là, te mettant à poil !

-Scott, on va se battre, je retire juste ma chemise pour être à l'aise, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?

-Rien du tout ! Ah ah ah ah.

Jackson dit à Isaac en sachant pertinemment que tout le monde l'entends :

-Malaiiiiiiseeeee…

La pièce est vide à l'exception d'une table avec des bouteilles d'eau et des serviettes dessus. Il y avait à peine une petite fenêtre et le sol en pierre était froid sur leurs pieds à présent nus.

Derek ferma derrière eux deux. La pièce était insonorisée de sorte que quoiqu'il se passe là dedans, seul eux en seraient témoins.

-Prêt ?

-Euh, pas vraiment, pourquoi on fait ça ?

-Je veux te montrer quelque chose Scott et je ne vais pas me retenir.

Derek fonce sur Scott et dirige son poing vers son visage, il a juste le temps d'esquiver que le poing finit contre le capiton de la porte. Scott plonge sur le côté et tente de faucher la jambe de Derek, mais il est trop lent et celui-ci plaque le pied au sol avec le sien puis ramasse Scott et le lance contre un mur. Il l'attrape de nouveau et le pousse contre le mur opposé en le tenant par le col de son polo, Scott bondit de sorte que ses jambes prennent appuis sur le mur et pousse d'un coup ce qui force Derek à le lâcher. Il en profite pour tenter de frapper l'Alpha mais il l'esquive facilement, il détourne tous ses coups grâce à des gestes rapides, précis et souples. Scott s'énerve, Derek prends sa forme hybride, Scott aussi. Un coup de pied dans l'épaule le fait tombé à terre, il se relève, fonce sur l'Alpha qui d'un tour sur lui-même fait dévier le poing et le gifle. Scott a le goût du sang dans sa bouche, il essai encore et encore de le frapper mais chaque tentative finit par une claque.

-Tu ne seras même pas capable de me porter un coup comme ça, cesse de te retenir.

-Je ne me retiens pas !

-TU MENS ! Derek attrape le pied de Scot et le balance contre le mur le plus proche, aussitôt il le relève et fait pleuvoir les coups sur son corps déjà meurtri.

Scott a si mal qu'il peut à peine garder les yeux ouvert. Son loup hurle, il ne veut pas l'entendre, mais son hurlement se fait de plus en plus insistant, il le sent, prêt à bondir, à attaquer et il ne veut pas utiliser cette force là. Pas intentionnellement. Que restera-t-il de son humanité ? Il se contrôle pour garder le loup en cage, pas pour l'utiliser et le laisser faire. Il esquive un coup et titube au loin, tentant de reprendre les choses en main Derek court vers lui et saute, genoux en avant en direction de sa poitrine. Il tombe lourdement sur le thorax de Scott qui hurle. A califourchon sur lui, il le frappe de nouveau. L'un des coups a raison de la retenue de Scott dont le pouvoir s'échappe hors de lui subitement. Ses yeux dorés et son grognement montrent sa colère.

-Tu veux affronter mon loup ? Tiens !

Il arrête le poing de Derek en sa direction et tord le poignet de l'Alpha. D'un soubresaut, il parvient à déstabiliser l'homme sur lui puis à l'éjecter mais le répit est de courte durée, un plaquage de Derek fini de lui faire perdre la tête, il frappe et mord, qui que soit l'individu en face de lui, il l'a oublié, tout ce qu'il voit c'est un ennemi, et il doit l'éliminer. Il entend un bruit au loin mais n'y fait pas attention

Ils se battent de plus belle, Derek sourit de voir enfin Scott se lâcher même si techniquement il s'agit plus d'une perte de contrôle. Un peu trop de perte d'ailleurs, il est obligé d'en appeler au loup en lui pour forcer l'Oméga à reprendre forme humaine.

Scott cligne des yeux, se lève, les bras ballant, l'air triste. Il se dirige vers la porte mais Derek s'interpose.

-S'il te plait, laisse moi partir.

-Tu le laisses dominer par ton loup, c'est ça ton problème. Tu as peur de lui.

-S'il te plait Derek…

-Si tu me laisse t'aider tu pourras avoir le contrôle, tu n'auras plus à subir la lycanthropie. Tu seras enfin entier, je sais que tu ressens un vide en toi. Je sais que tu luttes contre mais crois-moi, renier cette partie de toi sera bien pire au final car tu seras un danger pour toi et pour les autres.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu veux me pousser à être meilleur ? Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance à tes yeux ?

-Je me sens responsable de toi. Dit Derek une main sur son épaule.

-C'est tout ?

L'Alpha sourit.

-Bien. Je te le dit parce que je sais que personne ne peut nous entendre. Si tu le répète, je le saurai et je te trancherai la gorge: Je t'aime bien Scott malgré ce que tu penses. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma meute et ma meute, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de pouvoir. Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois bien prendre ça vu que c'était couplé avec une menace.

-On dirait Stiles.

-Comme si ça te dérangeait.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Quoi ? Oh rien, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai voulu dire par là.

Derek le fixe, Scott a le regard fuyant.

-Alors ma proposition ?

-Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ?

-On a pas beaucoup de temps.

Derek semble embêté.

-L'Alpha que vous combattu hier, il est venu nous voir. Il a demandé si on vous connaissait et a dit qu'il avait un vif intérêt pour vous deux.

-Tu crois qu'il va nous réclamer ? Demande Scott en panique.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Ok, juste…Laisse moi 24h d'accord ?

-Ok, mais tu devras faire attention à toi.

-Holà, Derek Hale qui s'inquiète ? Stiles va…

Derek grogne.

-…Il ne va rien du tout car je ne lui raconterai pas, oh la la ce que tu peux être rabat joie.

Derek le regarde en fronçant ses sourcils. Scott l'imite. Les yeux de l'Alpha deviennent rouge. Scott roule des yeux et sort.

Étrangement, Isaac et Jackson semblent détendus et parlent de tout et de rien. En voyant Scott si amoché, Isaac a un air inquiet et s'approche de Scott.

-Ça va aller ?

-Ouais, ton Alpha c'est pas vraiment Yoda quand il veut te montrer quelque chose.

-Ah, disons qu'il a des arguments percutant dit Isaac en rigolant.

-On se voit demain à la même heure. Ok ? Demande Derek bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment une question.

Scott et Jackson acquiescent et sortent de l'appartement.

En sortant de l'immeuble Jackson demande :

-Alors ? Tu as décidé quoi ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Non, je fais juste la conversation, imbécile.

-L'idée de faire partie d'une meute avec toi ne m'enchante pas plus que ça tu sais ?

-Et moi donc ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me saoule.

-Je t'ai sauvé ! Et pas qu'une fois !

-Tu attends un merci peut être ?

-Oui ! Scott s'arrête, l'air mécontent.

Jackson souffle et lui lance le regard que l'on réserve à un gamin capricieux, il tapote le crâne du jeune homme.

-C'est bien ! Merci McMédor. Alors tu as décidé quoi ?

-Tu m'éneeeeeeeeeerves Jackson, tu le sais ça ? Et je ne sais pas, je réfléchi encore, je lui dirai demain.

-Ah, j'ai bien fait de rester dans le coin alors, j'ai intérêt à vous récupérer vite fait !

Localisant d'où venait la voix, ils voient l'Alpha d'hier. Grand, blond, cheveux long ondulé, yeux bruns. Il est accompagné d'une jeune femme, indienne ?

- On n'a pas l'intention de rejoindre ta meute. Lance Jackson en se mettant sur ses gardes.

-Vous n'allez pas avoir le choix. Tess, occupes-toi d'eux.

-A vos ordres maître Romuald.

En un instant, elle décoche un coup de pied sauté à Jackson et à attraper Scott. Ce dernier lui donne un coup de genoux et Jackson, remit sur pied lui donne un coup de poing dans la côte.

-DEREK ! Crie Scott en espérant que l'Alpha ait entendu.

-Oh, non, non, on aura fini avant qu'il arrive dit Romuald en souriant.

Il court et arrive derrière Jackson :

-Tu es à moi, Faÿ. »

_Voilààà Fin du chapitre 1 ! Bon, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, c'est toujours cool de savoir ce que pensent les lecteurs pour aiguiller l'histoire dans une direction ou une autre._

_Au programme du prochain chapitre : What the fuck is a « Faÿ » ?_


	2. Bêta

_Hello hello._

_Voici le second chapitre de cette fanfic. J'espère que vous allez apprécier :)_

**Chapitre 2 : Bêta**

Jackson écarquille les yeux de surprise, derrière lui se tient maintenant l'Alpha Romuald. Il ne sait pas comment on peut revendiquer quelqu'un pour faire partie de sa meute, il se demande même pourquoi il n'avait pas été directement rattaché à Derek en devenant un loup. D'un geste puissant, l'Alpha expose son cou et s'apprête à le faire sien.

Scott donne un grand coup dans le genou de Tess qui tombe .Il ramasse un caillou qui trainait et le lance de toutes ses forces en direction de Romuald. Trop occupé, celui-ci ne le voit pas venir et l'impact est rude. Un peu de sang coule de son front à l'endroit où il a été atteint. Il relève les yeux et fixe Scott d'un air méchant qui soutient le regard et avance vers lui.

Un hurlement résonne et Derek apparait, tombant de sa fenêtre jusqu'au sol.

« -Toi, je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois, ils sont avec moi.

-Pas encore Hale, je le sens, ils ne font pas parti de ta meute.

-Lâche les et va-t-en.

-Trop tard ! Il plonge ses crocs dans le cou de Jackson qui hurle tandis que du sang coule.

Romuald lève la tête, sous forme hybride avec un rictus de victoire.

Derek court vers lui et le frappe, libérant ainsi Jackson qui tombe à genoux et porte une main tremblante à sa blessure. Il sent quelque chose s'éveiller en lui, comme si son loup se faisait dominer métaphysiquement par Romuald.

-Jackson…souffle Scott, le regard de peur qu'arbore le jeune homme le met en colère. Puisant à l'intérieur de celle-ci, ses coups se font plus rapides, plus fort, plus dangereux. Tess, qui a sauté sur Scott, surprise par ce changement se fait totalement déborder et finit dans un mur, évanouie.

Scott se précipite auprès de Jackson :

-Merde, Jackson, tu…

-Je le sens, il m'appel…

-Résiste, tu lui appartiens pas, tu n'en as pas envie !

-J'y arrive pas Scott. La voix de Jackson estt teintée d'angoisse. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et se ferment à cause d'une douleur mentale.

-Il ne peut pas lutter contre la marque ricane Romuald toujours dans son combat.

-Si tu le peux, Jackson, concentres toi sur ma voix, tu es bien trop chieur et têtu pour te laisser avoir par ce connard.

-Scott…

Scott se concentre sur son propre loup. « Aide moi, s'il te plait ». Un hurlement monte en lui, il dirige son pouvoir vers Jackson, essayant d'établir un lien avec le loup du jeune homme. Il y parvient.

-Jackson ! Tu peux le faire, tu n'es pas à lui tu m'entends ? Jackson ! Bats-toi !

Subitement le pouvoir de Jackson répond à celui de Scott et ses yeux s'illuminent. il se relève d'un coup se tournant vers Romuald :

-Tu as raté ton coup.

-Quoi ?

Derek lui donne un coup de poing qui le fait tomber à terre.

-Ne t'avise jamais de refaire ça. C'est clair ?

-C'est pas possible, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir…

-Hey je te parle ! Dit Derek en le cognant contre le sol pour attirer son attention.

-C'est bon, gardes les…tant que tu le peux encore.

-La prochaine fois que je te vois, je te tue, maintenant dégagez.

Romuald se lève péniblement, amoché, attrape sa Bêta et disparait.

-Putain, pourquoi ce taré veut absolument qu'on devienne ses Bêta ?

Derek porte son attention sur Jackson et s'approche un peu de lui.

-Tu n'es pas à lui constate Derek en le reniflant.

Jackson hausse les épaules pour toute réponse.

-Jackson, vous êtes sûr de m'avoir tout dit sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Le téléphone de Scott vibre. Tout le monde reprend sa forme humaine.

« Allo ? Stiles ? Oui ?...umh…quoi ? Sérieux ? Mince...Oh…ok…A plus tard »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Derek.

-Umh, il est possible qu'on ait omis un petit détail qui en fait pourrait être important.

-Lequel Scott ?

A l'évocation de son prénom, Scott recule, l'instinct de survie probablement.

-Si je te dis « Faÿ », ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Oui répond Derek en fronçant encore plus ses sourcils.

-Jackson, hier ça m'a intrigué donc on a fait des recherches avec Stiles sur ça. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, c'est un nom de famille, le nom d'un clan de loup garous et je pense que Romuald crois que tu es l'un d'entres eux.

-Ce n'est pas possible objecte Derek.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Jackson dont le cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, regardant alternativement les deux loups.

-Ils…Derek cherche ses mots. De ce que j'en sais ils ont tous été éliminés, ce clan était mystérieux, pendant des siècles ils ont été proches de la famille royale.

-Les lycans ont une famille royale ? Demande Scott surpris.

-Avaient. Leurs descendants se sont battus entres eux à un moment et, à ma connaissance, ils sont mort. Les ennemis de la couronne se sont rassemblés et ont attaqués le clan Faÿ. Voilà ce que j'en sais.

-Mais pourquoi il pense que j'ai un lien avec eux ? Jackson est perdu

-Stiles n'a pas trouvé plus d'infos.

-Je ne m'y connais pas assez, il faut aller voir Peter.

-D'accord. Avant Derek, je veux que tu me marque.

L'Alpha est surpris.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je ne veux pas que l'autre malade nous tombe encore dessus et être aussi faible. Fais le maintenant.

-Approche.

Jackson s'avance, il tend l'autre côté de son cou et déglutit. Derek passe sa main dessus, il sent le pouvoir de l'Alpha autour de lui, prenant sa forme hybride, L'Alpha mord dans la chair profondément. La douleur est rapide puis remplacée par autre chose. Il y a dans le pouvoir qui s'écoule à l'intérieur de lui quelque chose de fort et de rassurant à la fois. Contrairement à Romuald, Derek n'essaie pas de prendre le contrôle du loup en lui, au contraire, il semble plus vif, plus fort, plus vivant que jamais. Quand c'est fini, ils se regardent l'un l'autre. Une larme coule des yeux du jeune loup. Il est un peu désorienté, ses sens ont augmenté d'un coup.

-Les mecs, ont dirait qu'il y a comme une tension sexuelle entre vous, c'est bizarre.

Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Scott serait mort une dizaine de fois à la suite rien qu'avec les regards qu'il reçu.

-Tu sais Scott, parfois tu es vraiment un gamin.

Scott hausse les épaules suite au commentaire de son co-capitaine. Il approche à son tour de Derek et se met dos à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Scott ?

-Bah, je me mets en position.

-En position pour quoi ? Demande Derek mi intrigué mi choqué.

-Pour être marqué aussi !

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, bon, tu y vas ou pas ? Fais le avant que je ne change d'avis.

Jackson se met à rire :

-McCall, vraiment parfois j'ai honte d'être à côté de toi. T'es vraiment un gamin décidemment.

-Je t'emm…aaaAAAAAAAhhhh !

Derek vient d'enfoncer ses crocs dans la nuque du jeune homme, le flot de pouvoir de Derek s'insinue en lui et réveille son loup. De la manière dont il se représente la scène, la bête était retenue par des chaînes et en cage. Mais ça, il le sait, c'était lui-même qui l'avait fait. Derek ouvre mentalement la prison, le loup grogne d'impatience.

-Scott, lui dit l'Alpha, il faut que tu libères ton loup, il faut que tu l'acceptes, lui, pour pouvoir m'accepter moi.

-C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

- Dépêches !

-McCall a peur du grand méchant loup ? Si ce n'est pas lamentable ça !

Vexé, Scott déverrouille mentalement les chaines du loup et le laisse venir à lui. Il le sent en lui, sent cette partie de lui-même qu'il voulait garder sous contrôle en la cachant, la niant parfois. Mais elle est là, et il ne peut plus nier à quel point il se sent incomplet et mal à l'aise. Il embrasse le loup en lui puis le pouvoir de Derek, c'est une explosion de sensation qui lui font tourner la tête, c'est de l'amour, c'est de la force, c'est une famille, c'est une volonté. Il se retourne, plongeant son regard dans les yeux de son Alpha. Titubant, tentant de se calmer, il pose sa tête contre son torse et serre ses bras autour de lui. Derek caresse doucement ses cheveux d'une main.

-Ca va ?

-La vache, c'est…wow…intense. Le monde semble si agressif, j'ai du mal à régler le volume si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Qui nous la joue Brockeback Mountain maintenant ? Se moque Jackson.

Il s'attend à un regard énervé de Scott mais au lieu de ça, il se tourne en parti vers lui et tend son bras pour l'accueillir.

-Même pas en rêve McCall.

Scott hausse un sourcil et mouline son poignet pour le faire venir.

Jackson roule des yeux, souffle et approche. Les deux Bêta dans les bras de leur Alpha découvrent cette sensation de protection un sentiment qu'ils n'ont jamais connu, c'est profond, c'est nouveau et étrange pour eux. Ils se séparent, gênés.

-Personne ne parle de ça dit Derek.

-Ca risque pas répond Jackson.

-Oh que non, trop gênant renchérit Scott.

-On y va ? » Demande Derek que ce moment émotion avait plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils décident d'aller à pied chez Peter, l'ancienne demeure des Hale.

« Ah mais qui voilà ? Mon neveu …oh oh oh, je vois, c''est donc ça que j'ai senti tout à l'heure ?

Peter se décale et les laisse passer.

-Comment ça que tu as senti tout à l'heure ? Demande Scott qui ne comprend pas de quoi l'autre Alpha parle.

-Comment Derek, tu ne les a pas prévenu ? Nous sommes tous une belle et grande famille maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre…

-Peter est dans la meute répond simplement Derek.

-QUOI ? NON !

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec McCall, être dans la même meute que quelqu'un qui a essayé de me tuer ne me plaît pas des masses dit Jackson en ne quittant pas des yeux leur hôte.

-Il m'a rejoint il y a environ une semaine.

-La famille c'est important pour moi vous savez ? Essai de convaincre Peter avec son plus beau sourire.

-Au point d'assassiner votre propre nièce ? Demande Jackson en haussant un sourcil.

Derek se raidit à l'évocation de ce souvenir, pourtant il se ressaisit vite et coupe court à la discussion :

-Il est des nôtres à présent, croyez-le ou non, c'est comme ça. Il est le seul de ma famille qu'il me reste. Vous savez ce que ça signifie non ?

Oh bien sûr cet argument était parfaitement valide à leurs oreilles, pourtant Scott ne semblait pas prêt à accepter ça.

-Je croyais que la meute était ta famille ?

Oui bien sûr cette remarque était puérile et stupide, il n'y avait pas de bataille pour savoir qui représentait plus la famille pour Derek. D'ailleurs le regard incrédule que pose sur lui l'Alpha fait souffler Scott :

-Laisse tomber.

-Même pas 1h et Scott a déjà un problème avec tes décisions, ah ah ah, je me demande bien pourtant tu veux autant de lui dans ta meute. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais pris, quel es son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Stiles.

Derek le fusille du regard et Scott se jette littéralement sur Peter, le collant au mur :

-Si jamais tu pose un doigt sur lui…

-Tu feras quoi Scott ? Tu sembles oublier à qui tu t'adresse.

Peter se saisit de la main de Scott et la tord. Scott contient sa douleur et utilise le mouvement initié par Peter pour lui coller ses pieds dans la figure et le forcer à le lâcher.

Ils sont séparé mais clairement hostile.

-Assez ! Dit Derek dont l'aura chargée de puissance force les deux loups à arrêter ce qui n'est pas du tout du goût du loup de Scott qui grogne.

-Je crois que ton petit protégé doit apprendre quelle est sa place. Il n'est pas au courant de la hiérarchie alors je ne lui casserai rien cette fois.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas pu te tuer moi-même la dernière fois que je ne pourrais pas te tuer plus tard Peter réponds Scott en grognant.

-Et sinon, on est venu là pour te demander des infos Peter, contrairement à ce malappris de McCall qui ne sait pas se tenir, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre toi.

-Ah, toi jeune homme tu sembles bien plus intelligent que lui, je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu trouver à cet imbécile. Quelle erreur j'ai eu de le transformer…

Scott observait les deux dans leur conversation. Il était habitué à ce que les gens ne le prennent pas au sérieux, pour autant ces mots le blessent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi ça l'atteint d'ailleurs, Peter et Jackson ne sont pas des gens qui comptent pour lui, mais en y réfléchissant, Peter est son « Créateur » d'une certaine manière, Jackson représente…peu importe ce qu'il représente. Et Derek…il aurait voulu son soutien, mais quand il le regarde il le voit se contenter de rester là sans intervenir. Scott aimerait les mordre jusqu'au sang, tous autant qu'ils sont. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas les forcer à le respecter, pour autant il y a une colère sourde qui grimpe en lui, une sorte de vague qui va et vient, quelque chose de si puissant qui le pousse à assoir sa domination que tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est tenter de refreiner sa colère. Ah bon ? Alors je ne suis que de la merde à vos yeux ? Je vous hais, je vous hais tellement, et sans toi Peter, tout serait bien mieux pense Scott qui ne reconnait pas ses propres pensées.

Personne ne fait attention à lui, il a construit un mur épais pour ne pas que les autres captent la force grandissante en lui. Pourtant, ce mur qui retenait toute sa rage cède en entendant ceci de la part de Peter :

-Derek, sérieusement, je devrais t'apprendre à choisir les membres de ta meute mieux que ça, je veux dire, Jackson est un bon élément mais le poids mort que tu nous a ramené aurait mieux fait de se faire tuer par sa chasseuse de copine. Au moins Stiles…

Derek est le seul à comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais il est déjà trop tard, Scott qui avait reculé de plusieurs pas pour tenter de ne pas céder court à présent vers Peter. Jackson tente de l'attraper mais Scott lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule qui le fait rouler à terre, Derek veut l'intercepter mais Scott tombe souplement sur son genoux et utilise sa jambe pour faire une balayette à son Alpha, en se relevant, il saute et donne un coup de genoux dans la gorge de Peter qui crache du sang. Sans répit il lui envoi deux coups de poings dans le ventre, attrape sa tête et l'oblige à tomber à terre. Se plaçant sur son dos, il maintient ses deux bras en arrière de sorte qu'il ne peut pas bouger sans manquer de se déboiter les épaules. Et il commence à tirer, il n'est même pas sous sa forme hybride pourtant ses yeux ont la couleur du miel, éclatant comme si des flammes allaient en sortir. Peter hurle alors que ses bras risquent tout simplement de fini arrachés sous le regard horrifié de Jackson. Derek n'a que quelques secondes pour agir, il puise en lui et hurle, il hurle pour tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce qu'il est l'Alpha et que cela doit cesser. Scott le regarde, son torse se soulevant et tombant comme s'il avait couru un cent mètre. Il lâche les bras de Peter et se lève. Il se dirige vers la sortie, personne ne le retient.

La pièce reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes.

-Bordel de merde c'était quoi ça ?! Demande Jackson qui se tient l'épaule.

-Je pense que la soudaine augmentation de puissante liée à son passage en Bêta et le fait qu'il ait « libéré » son loup l'on fait perdre le contrôle. Mais c'est surtout vos commentaires qui ont déclenché ça. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Peter.

Peter grogne, ses yeux deviennent rouge mais Derek l'approche et se baisse à sa hauteur.

-Tu es dans ma meute maintenant Peter, et tu es l'ancien Alpha. Ne laisse pas ça se reproduire, est-ce clair ?

-Mais bien sur mon cher neveu répond Peter avec un faux sourire qui signifie exactement le contraire.

-Je suis sérieux, sinon la prochaine fois c'est moi qui t'arrache les deux bras.

Peter sait que son neveu ne rigole pas. Il l'a déjà tué une fois, même si il est de sa famille il n'est clairement pas dans ses bonnes grâces.

-La vache, il fait mal ce con ! Se plaint Jackson un peu confus par la force du coup qu'il a reçu.

-Vous le sous estimez. Bref on était là pour te demander ton aide Peter, cesses de te trainer par terre et rends toi utile un peu.

-Ta compassion ne t'étouffe pas à ce que je vois Derek.

-Oh, j'ai de la compassion, mais pas pour les oncles idiots qui provoquent des gamins.

Derek se mit à rire, ce qui était vraiment bizarre dans cette situation. Peter se relève, époussette ses vêtements et s'assoit dans son fauteuil.

-Il oubli que j'ai un ticket avec sa mère…

-Peter !

-Ok, ok, je le laisse tranquille, mais soyons honnête, il n'a gagné que parce qu'il a bénéficié de l'élément de surprise.

-Oui disons ça rétorque Jackson en roulant des yeux.

-Que sais-tu des Faÿ ? Coupe Derek qui aimerait enfin aller droit au but.

-Plait-il ?

-Peter, que sais-tu des Faÿ ?

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça Derek ?

-Réponds. Les yeux de l'Alpha deviennent rouges et Peter daigne alors faire ce qu'on lui demande :

-C'est une famille qui a toujours été proche du pouvoir en place lorsqu'on avait encore une sorte de famille royale. Ils ont été tué il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça en fait, ça doit remonter à il y a entre 15 et 20 ans je pense. Je n'ai jamais été très fan alors je m'en souciais peu. Ils ont, parait-il agit dans l'ombre au cours de nombreuses guerre pour y mettre fin. Ils ont beaucoup aidés la famille royale lorsqu'ils ont décrété il y a des siècles de cela que les métamorphes ne se révèleraient pas aux humains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Jackson curieux.

-De ce qu'il se dit, il y a eu une bataille entre cette famille et une autre, je ne sais pas laquelle, ce qui a résulté globalement au fait que les Faÿ se soient fait exterminé, pour ce que j'en sais. Ils étaient installés du côté de Baltimore si je me souviens bien. Enfin, ce qui définissait surtout cette famille était leur force mentale.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Derek précédent de peu son Bêta.

-Ils étaient plus résistant à tout ce qui est attaque mentale, illusion, prise de contrôle etc, ce qui fait, par exemple, qu'il était extrêmement dur pour une autre personne qu'un Faÿ d'en prendre un dans sa meute.

Derek et Jackson échangèrent un regard.

-Tu veux dire que techniquement il est peu probable que quelqu'un puisse soumettre un Faÿ au point de l'intégrer dans sa meute ?

-Umh, je pense que c'est ça, en tout cas, il y a eu des histoires les concernant mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une question de mentalité et aussi de la volonté de l'individu à vouloir se soumettre à cette « attaque extérieur ».

Peter semble ravi de partager son savoir, il va chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque, bien caché, et le ramène. Il feuillète longuement les pages.

-Ah ! Alors il est indiqué que leurs loups ne se soumettaient qu'à des personnes qu'ils considéraient comme digne d'eux, mais ça ne semble pas être en rapport avec la force physique. Les Alphas de leur famille ou de la famille royale étaient naturellement plus disposés à les « avoir ». En fait, si je comprends bien, c'est plus comme si c'était le Faÿ qui choisissait d'intégrer ta meute plutôt que le choix de l'Alpha. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ca semble un peu confus dans ce ligne cependant.

-Oui je vois très bien en effet. Derek hésite entre la surprise, le questionnement et la fierté.

Peter fronce les sourcils en lisant plus en avant le chapitre sur cette famille. Il lève les yeux et voit Derek mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson en le regardant. L'autre lui sourit timidement, un échange que Peter n'aurait probablement pas compris jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son chapitre.

-Je rêve ?

-Quoi ? Demande Jackson innocemment.

-Toi, tu es un Faÿ !

Jackson hausse les épaules.

-On essai de savoir ce qu'il est exactement réponds Derek. Il ne connaît pas sa famille biologique, alors il pourrait littéralement venir de n'importe où.

-Comment tu as pu l'avoir dans la meute ? Demande Peter dont l'expression semble indéchiffrable.

-Je lui ai tout simplement demandé de le faire dit Jackson en haussant les épaules.

-Et ton loup a accepté ? Sans vous battre ?

-Oui.

Peter regarde alternativement les deux loups.

-Comment un Faÿ peut être vivant ? Mais ces yeux...non c'est impossible…je vais me coucher, je crois que j'ai besoin de repos.

Et il disparait sous le regard amusé des deux autres.

Pendant ce temps, Scott décide d'aller chez Stiles. Il devrait probablement se calmer seul mais il a besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprenne et ne le prenne pas pour un moins que rien.

Il sent son meilleur ami dans sa chambre et grimpe.

-Wow, mec ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tu pourrais pas au moins envoyer un sms ou quelque chose du genre ? Je pourrais être avec une fille là ?

-Vraiment ? Réponds Scott en levant un sourcil.

-Bon, une fille virtuelle, ok, mais ce n'est pas différent. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Stiles…

-Bah, vas-y crache e morceau. T'as l'air étrange.

-Tu vois l'Alpha qui nous a attaqué la dernière fois, Jackson et moi ? On était chez Derek et…

-Comment ça chez Derek ?

-Ow, euh, mince je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est ça ?

-Tu sais où Derek habite et tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet exact, il nous a attaqué avec une de ses Bêta alors qu'on partait de chez lui donc et il était bien décidé à nous forcer à le rejoindre, enfin surtout Jackson en fait.

-Wow, et ?

-Et je ne sais pas comment mais Jackson a réussi à repousser sa marque, et il est resté un Omega.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est arrivé ! Derek est intervenu et on a réussi à les faire partir, c'était intense.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien en tout cas.

-Ouais…Umh, tu vois le truc c'est qu'avec cette meute d'Alpha, deux Oméga qui se baladent dont un qui a attiré l'attention de l'un d'eux c'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

-Ou veux-tu en venir, Scott ? Le ton de Stiles a changé, c'est celui de quelqu'un qui sent qu'il va entendre une nouvelle particulièrement déplaisante.

-On a rejoint la meute de Derek ! Dit très rapidement Scott.

-Vous avez quoi ? Demande Stiles en papillonnant des yeux la bouche en cul de poule.

-On a rejoint la meute de Derek, on est ses Bêta à présent.

-Tu n'aimes pas Derek.

-Ce n'est pas ça Stiles, et puis, c'est ça ou risquer de faire face à un ou plusieurs Alphas tout seul, et entres nous tu sais bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps non ?

-Est-ce que je peux prétendre que non ?

-Stiles…

-Déjà qu'il t'interpelle quand bon lui chante mais alors maintenant…juste quand que je pensais récupérer mon meilleur amis maintenant qu'il est de nouveau célib mais noooon faut qu'il aille dans une meute obéir à Derek psychopathe Hale.

-En fait, c'est surtout toi qui a un problème avec Derek non ?

Stiles s'arrête, regarde son meilleur ami comme s'il venait juste d'apparaître.

-Ouais, Derek est un problème ! Rahhh rien que de penser à lui ça m'énerve. Je vais être obligé de le voir encore plus souvent avec son air supérieur là ! Je suis sûr que tu m'oublieras.

-Ecoute, ça ne changera rien entre nous. J'ai pris la décision qui me semblait la mieux pour tout le monde. Peut être que si tu apprenais à mieux connaître Derek…

-Il ne me laissera jamais le connaître…

Stiles a un air dépité, il avait presque chuchoté la dernière phrase.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Rien Scott, laisse tomber, va faire un de tes trucs de loups avec ta nouvelle famille, la vieille chaussette que je suis à besoin de dormir.

-Réagis pas comme ça…

Stiles s'est allongé dans son lit, il ferme les yeux. Scott décide de le laisser, finalement il ne lui aura pas parlé de ce pour quoi il était venu, tans pis.

Le lendemain, Derek décide de faire un tour vers le lycée de ses Bêtas. Il repère puis salue Isaac et Boyd, puis Erica, Scott et enfin Jackson. Il s'apprête à partir lorsqu'un missile à tête chercheuse furibond fonce sur lui.

-Derek, comment tu as pu me faire ça ? Comment tu as pu me prendre mon meilleur ami ?

-Retourne en cours Stiles réponds l'Alpha sans broncher.

-Il a déjà assez de problèmes en étant tout seul alors dans ta meute ?

-Stiles…

-Non ! Laisse-moi parler ! Tu ne comprends pas Derek, tu ne comprends rien…

Il y a quelque chose de cassé dans la voix de Stiles, peut être de la peur, de l'inquiétude, beaucoup d'inquiétude. Derek tente de le rassurer.

-Je ne t'ai pas pris Scott…

-Oh arrête ! On sait bien comment ça va se passer ! Il va passer tout son temps avec votre meute et il va oublier la sienne, c'est-à-dire moi ! Pourquoi tu me hais tellement Derek, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me prennes le seul ami que j'ai ?

-Bon, déjà, intégrer la mute était son choix. Ensuite, tu n'es pas seul Stiles ! Tu es juste trop aveugle pour le voir.

-Oh, arrête ! Je sais parfaitement que tu vas commencer à le monopoliser. Que ce soit clair, tu es responsable de lui à présent, mais il ne t'appartient pas pour autant !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?

Derek sent la colère grimper en lui d'une manière étrangement forte. Il pousse le jeune homme, remonte dans sa voiture non sans gratifier l'humain d'un regard mauvais et démarre. Mais Stiles n'en a pas fini avec lui et il fait la dernière chose intelligente à ce moment là, donne un coup de pied dans le vent menant à une chaussure non attaché correctement devenir un projectile et heurter la voiture de l'Alpha. La bouche de Stiles forme un O de surprise, Le bruit du moteur s'arrête. Derek tourne lentement sa tête en direction de Stiles, puis de la chaussure sur le siège passager. Ses yeux deviennent rouges, Stiles court vers le lycée sous le regard de quelques élèves. Oh bien sûr, Derek ne pouvait pas martyriser quelqu'un devant tout le monde, surtout pas le fils du sheriff, mais il paiera pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire, oh oui.

C'est la pause de midi, Stiles, toujours une chaussure en moins est assis à la cafétéria jouant avec sa nourriture tandis qu'il se noie dans son désespoir. Scott s'assoit à côté de lui.

-Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure avec Derek ?

-Oh, d'après toi Scott ?

-J'ai rien entendu, tout ce que j'ai vu c'est toi allant le voir puis toi en mono chaussures. D'ailleurs, dans les vestiaires j'ai une paire de pompes si tu veux à te prêter.

-Ce serait gentil en effet.

-Donc ?

-Donc rien, c'était vraiment le moment le plus misérable de ma vie, il va me tuer, ma chaussure a touché sa précieuusseeee voitureeee fait Stiles en imitant Gollum.

Scott se met à rire :

-Ah la vache, je serai toi, je ne dormirai que d'une oreille ce soir.

-Arrête ! C'est ton Alpha, va lui parler !

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, n'importe quoi ?

-Que tu es désolé ? Demande Scott.

-N'exagère pas non plus.

Jackson arrive à ce moment avec Lydia.

-McCall on doit parler.

-Nope. Scott croque dans sa pomme dans même le regarder.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

Malheur, Jackson n'aurait jamais du poser cette question.

-Ne me parle pas Jackson, va voir ton grand ami Peter plutôt.

-Mec, il t'est arrivé quoi hier ? T'étais flippant !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Questionne Stiles.

-Ton meilleur ami est devenu enragé, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé, il a failli démembrer Peter !

-QUOI ? Stiles pose un regard choqué sur Scott

-Et tu es le prochain sur ma liste si tu ne me laisse pas tranquille.

Scott dégage à ce moment quelque chose de puissant que même Stiles et Lydia perçoivent. Mais Jackson n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser marcher dessus :

-Ah ah ah ! Tu dérailles complétement McCall, t'es vexé parce que Peter pense que tu ne vaux rien ?

Une pulsion pousse Scott à lancer sa fourchette en direction de Jackson qui l'attrape au vol non sans paraître surpris.

-La vache ! Scott ! Tu essais de le tuer ou quoi ? s'écrit Lydia en se levant.

-Wow, Scott, je crois que tu vas loin là dit Stiles en reculant également, sait-on jamais.

Jackson fixe Scott, et Scott fixe un point dans son assiette, il se lève d'un coup et part avant que quelqu'un ne puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Scott évite tout le monde le reste de la journée, même Allison qui a tenté de lui parler en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Par un total hasard, aucun membre de la meute n'était dans le coin non plus. Il rentre chez lui en quatrième vitesse et rumine dans sa chambre. Il n'accuse même pas son loup, il sait que c'est lui-même qui perd le contrôle. Il doit se ressaisir. Il reste là, à penser pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux odeurs se diriger vers lui. Il se demande si il aurait le temps d'esquiver, prétendre être malade mais non, trop tard pour monter un mensonge cohérent. Il regarde par la fenêtre et voit son Alpha ainsi que son cher co-capitaine entrer par sa fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Vous ne pouvez pas appeler comme tout le monde, sérieusement ?

-Jackson m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Scott fusille l'autre du regard.

-Et ? Parce que je suis dans la même meute je suis obligé de l'apprécier ?

-Parce que vous êtes dans la même meute, tu ne devrais même pas penser à blesser de la sorte deux des autres membres. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Scott ?

-Rien du tout.

-Tu parles, il a très mal pris la conversation de la dernière fois avec Peter.

-C'est ce dont il s'agit ? Questionne Derek en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Je vous ai prouvé que je n'étais pas un raté, un mec inutile.

-La seule chose que tu as montré McCall c'est que tu es un dingue qui manque totalement de contrôle ouais ! Dit Jackson en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Il a raison, tu n'as jamais réagi aussi violement avant.

-Je suis désolé, ok ? Je me contrôlerai mieux à l'avenir. Scott prononce cette dernière phrase en fixant Jackson dans les yeux, comme…un prédateur.

-Ok, tu sais quoi McCall, toi, moi, maintenant, on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

-Tu ne dis rien ? Demande Scott à Derek.

-Allez-y, réglez vos problèmes.

Scott est surpris de la réponse. Il suit Jackson et tous deux s'éloignent rapidement vers la foret la plus proche où ils sont certains de ne pas être surpris. Derek les surveille afin de limite la casse si nécessaire.

-Alors comme ça le pouvoir te monte à la tête ?

-Pardon ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ton égo ? T'es juste un enfant pourri gâté par l'argent de ses parents, quel mérite tu as ?

-Je vais te fracasser.

Et le combat commence, les coups fusent, les corps volent, se cognent, se heurtent. Pendant deux heures, peut être trois, sous forme humaine ou transformés, ils ne lâchent rien.

Au final, ils tombent tous les deux de fatigue, essoufflés, meurtri, en sang.

-Bien, maintenant, que ce soit clair, personne n'essai de tuer un autre membre de la meute dit Derek en avançant. Scott, tu vas devoir travailler ton contrôle et vous deux avez sacrément besoin d'entrainement. Par contre, ta réaction a été puérile Scott, et franchement je ne pensais pas que tu avais si peu d'estime de toi-même. Crois-tu vraiment que Peter fait les choses par hasard ? Qu'il t'a mordu en ignorant si tu aurais du potentiel ou pas ? Crois-tu que j'aurais voulu de toi dans la meute si je ne croyais pas en toi ? Quand à toi Jackson, ça fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe, peut-être qu'il est temps que tu tombes le masque un peu tu ne crois pas ?

Ils se lancent des regards hostiles.

-Jackson, je vais accéder à ta requête à une seule condition.

-De quelle requête vous parlez ? demande Scott.

-Il veut aller à la recherche de sa famille biologique.

-Oh ? Scott regarde Jackson surpris de cette subite révélation.

-Quelle est la condition ?

-Tu emmènes Scott avec toi. Partez ce week end, je vous laisse 1 semaine. Si vous n'avez pas de pistes vous rentrez. Derek se retourne et s'en va, laissant incrédule les deux jeunes loups.

_Yeah ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur leur voyage à Baltimore à la recherche d'indice sur la famille de Jackson. Je sais que certains personnages plus ou moins principaux n'ont pas eu d'apparition pour le moment mais qui sait ? Comme d'hab, j'essai de montrer une évolution relativement logique, en tout cas, plausible des sentiments des personnages donc ne vous inquiétez pas, on va arriver au vif du sujet d'une possible relation entre Scott et Jackson. Ah oui, en light, il y aura éventuellement du Sterek aussi :d See ya !_


	3. Road Trip

_Hello les gens, voici la suite de la fic._

**Chapitre 3 : Road Trip**

A vrai dire, Scott est désemparé. Partir pendant une semaine avec Jack-ass-son Whittemore est bien la dernière des choses dont il a envie en ce moment. Pourtant il n'a pas le choix. Comment est-il censé justifier ça auprès au de sa mère et pour les cours ? Apparemment, ce n'est pas le problème de Derek et honnêtement, il le ressent surtout comme une punition par rapport à leur relation catastrophique.

Comment dire ça à Stiles ? Il voudra venir, mais il n'est pas question que ça arrive et avec un père sheriff, disparaitre de la sorte n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il souffle, allongé sur son lit. Il décide d'appeler Derek, après tout, peu être qu'en demandant gentiment il changera d'avis ? Non ? Il compose le numéro de son Alpha :

« Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Scott ?

-Voilà, j'ai repensé à ce que tu nous a dit tout à l'heure, tu vois au sujet de partir pour trouver des indices sur la famille de Jackson.

-Et ?

-Et tu vois, moi et Jackson, ce n'est pas possible, et je ne peux pas quitter les cours pendant une semaine, ce n'est pas possible. On n'est même pas encore majeur !

-Je m'occupe de vous procurez de faux papiers. Pour l'excuse, tu ferais bien d'en trouver une, c'est non négociable.

-Non, mais et si à la place, quelqu'un d'autres y allait ?

-Scott, tu iras avec Jackson.

A l'autre bout du fil, il sent le regard rouge de l'Alpha lui intimer l'ordre de le suivre.

-Je ne suis pas ton esclave Derek !

Oui, bien, montrer qui commande (même si techniquement, ce n'est pas Scott)

-Bien, je vais venir t'expliquer pourquoi tu dois y aller avec lui, je vais me lever, me déplacer jusqu'à chez toi et faire rentrer le pourquoi dans ton petit crâne égoïste.

-Egoïste ?! répète Scott offusqué.

-Ouais, égoïste. Jackson est dans la même meute que toi et il ne connait pas sa vraie famille. Tu peux l'aider et toi tout ce à quoi tu pense c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Attends, quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas…

-Ok Scott, je me suis trompé sur toi, je pensais que tu étais le type qui fait ce qui est juste, pas que tu étais du genre à faire que ce qui t'arrange seulement.

-Mais, ce n'est pas ce que…

-Tu n'aimes pas Jackson, je comprends, mais laisser tes sentiments personnels obscurcir ton jugement comme ça, c'est bas.

-C'EST BON J'IRAI ! »

Scott raccroche au nez de Derek. Oh, il sait qu'il paiera pour ça aussi mais la il et juste énervé. Ce type lui a retourné le cerveau en 2 minutes. C'est injuste !

A l'autre bout du fil, Derek souri.

***Jackson***

Pourquoi faut-il que je parte avec cet imbécile de McCall ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? En quoi est-il censé être utile ? Bon de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, au pire je m'en servirai comme chair à canon si les choses tournent mal. Il faut que je me détende, je vais aller voir Lydia.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je sonne. Elle m'ouvre, l'air un peu surprise.

« -Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tard ?

-Hey ma belle, j'avais envie de te voir, je me sentais pas de rester seul chez moi ce soir.

Elle me sourit.

-Entre, entre.

Je la suis, nous allons dans sa chambre, je retire ma veste et mes chaussures et la rejoint sur le lit.

-Lydia…Je pars une semaine chercher des informations sur ma famille, biologique je veux dire. Je m'en vais ce week end.

-Une semaine ? Mais on a cours et je suis presque sûre que tu n'as pas d'indices les concernant alors pourquoi cette précipitation ?

-Derek veut qu'on parte maintenant et puis, même sans avoir beaucoup d'infos, j'ai le sentiment que je vais trouver quelque chose la bas.

-Ais-je bien entendu : « on » ?

-McCall et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que Scott a à voir là-dedans ? S'étonne-t-elle.

-Derek veut qu'on y aille ensemble, bah de toute façon je m'en moque tu sais ? C'est un de ces trucs « mettons ceux qui se supportent pas ensemble ».

-Tu n'as pas de vrai problème avec Scott, Jackson, tu aimes juste l'emmerder.

-Ouais, et je vais m'en donner à cœur joie pendant toute une semaine. D'ailleurs, ça signifie que je ne te verrais pas…

-Oui en effet.

Je commence à caresser ses épaules d'une manière faussement nonchalante.

-J'aimerai passer la nuit avec toi…

-Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas exactement juste pour dormir non ?

Elle me sourit.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Jackson…

Je commence à embrasser son cou, laisse mes mains caresser ses hanches, elle veut céder, je le sens.

-Jackson…arrêtes…

-Pourquoi ?

Elle plante son regard dans le miens.

-Tu sais pourquoi.

-C'est juste une mauvaise passe, si on essai…

-Jackson ! Elle passe sa main sur son visage, arrêtons de prétendre que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment, on est honnête l'un envers l'autre, et on sait bien que si on continue, on va foncer dans un mur.

-Je tiens à toi Lydia, est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?

-Je tiens à toi aussi, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on a besoin d'autre chose.

Elle caresse ma joue, je vois dans ses yeux des larmes qui ne veulent pas tomber. Je hais la faire pleurer.

-Je peux rester juste dormir alors ? J'en ai besoin ce soir…

-D'accord, mais tiens-toi bien sinon tu finiras sur le canapé.

-Parole de scout.

Lydia est profondément endormie à côté de Jackson, pourtant lui est éveillé. Quand il est avec elle tout semble évident pourtant depuis quelques temps…c'est comme si ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Bien sûr au début ils avaient cru que l'épisode Kanima avait renforcé leur amour, pourtant le souffle était vite retombé, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait à présent et il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Lydia est la seule personne qu'il autorise dans son monde, elle sait que derrière tous les artifices qu'il met en avant pour impressionner la galerie, ce n'est pas vraiment qui il est. Ils ont ce point en commun de se cacher des autres d'une certaine manière. Il chasse ses doutes en collant son visage dans ses cheveux et tente de trouver le sommeil. Il sait à quel point Lydia Martin est une femme courageuse, tous les couples ont besoin d'une petite séparation avant de revenir plus beau et plus brulant qu'avant non ?

Etrangement, négocier avec sa mère de partir une semaine n'a pas été trop dur pour Scott. Oh, il a hérité des corvées pour le reste du mois et ne dois pas avoir de mauvaise note au moins pour les 3 prochains tests qu'il aura à faire mais globalement ça va. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ? A ses yeux, pas tout à fait. Certes c'est pour une mission sérieuse, mais c'est pour Jackson. Et Jackson, ne mérite pas des corvées et de devoir travailler deux fois plus ses cours. Il a aussi eu droit au discours de Stiles sur le pourquoi du comment de « ce n'est pas une bonne idée » d'autant qu'il a trouvé une piste par laquelle commencer : La famille du père de Jackson, Gordon Miller enterré à Baltimore. Mais c'était bien le seul indice qu'ils avaient pour le moment. Aucune trace d'un « Faÿ » enterré dans l'un des cimetières de la région. Scott a eu beau dire qu'il n'a pas eu le choix et comment Derek l'avait manipulé, Stiles ne voulait rien entendre. Le jeune homme lui envoya l »un de ses coussins à la figure en voyant l'air pessimiste de son loup garou de meilleur ami. L'envoyer lui et « l'autre dingue » dans une ville inconnue et probablement pleine de lycanthropes est la dernière des bonnes idées et son meilleur ami comptait bien faire comprendre son point de vue à l'Alpha.

Stiles sort son portable et compose son numéro :

-Pourquoi tu m'appel ?

-Pourquoi tu envoies Scott avec Jackson ? Vas-y-toi même!

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Stiles.

-A peine tu les as dans ta meute que tu les utilises comme s'ils étaient des objets !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu, répète.

Stiles déglutit, il sent qu'il a passé la ligne rouge, mais tant pis, audacieux pour audacieux…

-T'es un tyran !

-Attends, j'arrive.

Stiles lâche son téléphone comme si c'était un objet satanique. Il jette un coup d'œil à Scott qui blêmit. Stiles court fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre, ramasse une vieille batte de baseball sous son lit et se cache dans un coin.

-Il va me tuer, il va me tuer…

-Je crois que tu empires les choses-là Stiles, acceptes ta punition, ce sera plus simple.

-Certainement pas, mince je bosse sur un prototype de bombes lacrymo mais version loup, mais c'est pas du tout fini.

DING DONG.

-AHHHHHH ! Hurle Stiles en s'accrochant à sa batte.

-Si tu ne vas pas ouvrir ce sera pire le prévient Scott.

-Non, je peux prétendre ne pas être là…

-Tu veux tromper les sens de loups de Derek ? Es-tu…oh, il est à la fenêtre.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a vu ?

-Stiles, ouvre les yeux, je pense que vu comme les siens sont rouges…je vais ouvrir hein, j'ai assez subis moi.

Scott ouvre la fenêtre et Derek s'engouffre dans la chambre.

-Apparemment tu as un problème avec la façon dont je dirige ma meute Stiles ?

-Quoi ? Un problème ? Moi ? Non !

-Tu m'as traité de tyran c'est bien ça ?

Derek se saisit de Stiles et le coince contre la porte sous le regard médusé de Scott.

-En même temps, regarde ce que tu fais en ce moment même !

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de te cogner si tu savais fermer ta bouche.

-Tu agis comme un mec non civilisé, tu sais que la violence ne règle pas tout ?

-Je suis sûr que si tu t'ouvres en deux comme un pain fourré tu changeras d'avis.

-C'est étrangement sexuel ce que tu dis là…

Derek lâche Stiles et le regarde comme si il était fou.

-Je pense que je vais vous laisser hein dis Scott en reculant doucement vers la fenêtre.

-SCOTT ! Reviens !

-Vas-y Scott, je crois que je vais devoir éduquer ce petit chieur.

- Bon, sérieusement Derek, ne lui fait pas de mal.

-C'est vrai, t'as pas honte de martyriser un pauvre humain sans défense ?

-Sans défense ? Et cette batte-là, c'est quoi ?

-Oups.

-Stiles, ne te mêle pas des affaires de a meute, c'est compris ?

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas être d'accord.

-Pardon ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne peux pas faire n'importe quoi de mon meilleur ami, et tu sais quoi ? S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit durant l'escapade que TU as programmé, je ferai de ta vie un enfer. Je suis le fils du sheriff et je connais les Argent, réfléchi bien.

Scott et Derek sont choqués par les propos de Stiles. Est-ce du bluff ? Il a l'air si sérieux…

-Tu fais déjà de ma vie un enfer Stiles, rien que par ton existence.

Derek se retourne et s'en va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Demande Stiles.

-Qui sait ? Bon, je vais commencer à préparer mes affaires.

-Tu as prévenu Allison ?

Scott se tend, il a fait de son mieux pour préserver la jeune femme dernièrement.

-Non…Tu sais, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu dernièrement…je me sens responsable dans un sens.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, je compatis aussi avec elle, vraiment, mais tout ce qui est arrivé, ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne vas pas te punir pour les côtés un peu psycho-dingo des figures féminines de la vie de ton ex.

-J'aimerais arranger les choses, la faire sourire de nouveau, ne pas représenter d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qui lui a pris des membres de sa famille.

-Scott, on a accepté ces risques. Ne te prends pas autant la tête. Tu sais, je pense à dire la vérité à mon père.

Scott réfléchi un peu aux propos de Stiles.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Si il m'arrive quelque chose…oui bien sûr tu feras tout ce que tu peux pour qu'il n'arrive rien, mais si il arrive quelque chose je veux qu'il sache la vérité, je veux aussi faire ça pour qu'il puisse se protéger au cas où, tu comprends ?

-Oui…je me demandais, est-ce que toi et ton père vous ne devrez pas demander à Allison et son père de vous donner un entrainement basique ?

-Un entrainement de chasseur ? Demande Stiles étonné.

-Ouais, tu sais, juste pour que vous soyez moins sans défense. Je ne cherche pas à minimiser ce que vous pouvez faire, mais je suis inquiet pour toi et je crois que ça peut être une bonne idée d'autant qu'on risque gros à chaque fois.

-Je vais y réfléchir, ça me semble une bonne idée aussi.

-Merci. »

Scott prends son meilleur ami dans ses bras et le serre. Il s'en va et rentre chez lui.

Le lendemain Scott se rends chez Derek avec deux sacs. Seul Isaac et Derek sont présents. De la meute, Isaac est probablement celui avec qui il s'entend le mieux. Ils attendent que Jackson arrive, Scott en profite pour leur parler d'un sujet qui lui tient à cœur :

« -Dites, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, surtout à toi Derek.

L'alpha lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande Isaac.

-Voilà, c'est à propos de Stiles. Est-ce qu'il est possible…qu'il rejoigne la meute, mais sans être un loup garou ? Je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut au fond.

Les deux autres sont surpris par la question.

-C'est possible ça Derek ? Peter n'a seulement parlé de ça dans le cadre où un humain serait l'âme sœur d'un métamorphe ou son esclave.

-L'âme sœur ?

-Oui, Isaac se tourne de nouveau vers Scott, parfois la connexion de deux être est si forte qu'on peut réellement parler d'âme sœur ou de compagnon, appel ça comme tu veux. Les humains normaux ne le sentent pas de la même manière que les métamorphes, sauf si leur âme sœur en est un. Comme a dit Isaac, sinon en tant qu'esclave.

-Comment est-ce qu'on sait si quelqu'un est notre âme sœur ?

Scott demande de manière avide, son cerveau fonctionne rapidement, Derek intervient.

-Ton loup le saura, si tu l'écoutes et que tu es honnête avec toi-même alors tu le sauras.

-Est-ce que ça signifie qu'on finira forcément ensemble ? Que c'est la seule et unique personne qu'on aimera ?

-Non, tout dépend de vos choix, il faut plus voir ça comme un lien, le plus puissant, c'est la personne que ton toi humain et ton toi loup aimerez à 100% tous les deux.

-Ow je vois…Donc pour Stiles ?

-Je crois que c'est possible, mais je ne crois pas qu'il restera vraiment juste un humain ordinaire, une meute partage une énorme quantité d'énergie mystique, ce n'est pas anodin.

-En mon absence, est-ce que vous pourrez lui en parler et veiller sur lui ? Juste…je veux être sûr de faire mon maximum pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Scott regarde droit dans les yeux son Alpha en posant sa requête. Après quelques secondes sans réponse, celui-ci acquiesce et Scott se détend.

-Je crois que Jackson arrive dit Isaac en tendant l'oreille. Quelques secondes après, un klaxon retentit.

-Bon bah j'y vais…

-Tu tires une tronche pire que celle de Derek le matin

Le regard que lui lance Derek fait sourire Isaac.

-Tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir Scott lui dit l'Alpha.

-Um, c'est tout comme.

-Je pense que ce petit séjour vous fera du bien, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas vous entendre dans la meute, mais ensemble vous êtes vraiment bon alors tâche de prendre sur toi et d'apprendre de lui d'accord ?

-Oui chef…

C'est tout de même dépité que Scott s'en va et sort de l'immeuble. Une Jeep est en bas, baissant la vitre teintée, Jackson apparait avec des lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

-Vraiment Jackson ? Vitre teintée ET lunette de soleil ?

-Tu n'y connais rien au style McCall, mets tes affaires dans le coffre.

Chuchotant pour lui-même :

-Le voyage va être long.

-Oh tu n'en as pas idée McCall.

-Tu sais que j'ai un prénom ?

-Ouais peu importe, allez dépêche, tu nous fais perdre du temps.

-Tu as combien de voiture comme ça ?

-J'ai revendu l'ancienne et pris celle-ci, elle est plus adapté à ma nouvelle vie trépidante de loup garou.

-C'est…un Grand Cherokee ?!

-Jaloux hein ?

Scott roule des yeux et s'installe. Il y a quelque chose de fort et de luxueux qui se dégage de cette voiture, jetant un regard à Jackson qui démarre il se dit que la voiture est à l'image de son propriétaire. Le téléphone de Scott sonne.

-Allô ? Oui…oui…QUOI ?...c'est une blague ? Stiles, sérieux ?...Ouais certes c'est plus près mais enfin tu imagines si on y était allé ?...umh…umh…non…bon ok. Salut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-On allait suivre le mauvais Gordon Miller. Celui qu'on veut est à Salem.

-Tu déconnes ?

-J'en ai l'air ?

-C'est pas un peu cliché Salem ?

-J'en sais rien, écoute, allons-y en espérant qu'on n'ait pas un appel de nouveau.

-On y sera dans une douzaine d'heures selon le GPS.

-Bien.

Pendant deux heures, ils ne prononcent pas un mot, les paysages changent au fur et à mesure. Jackson n'aime pas ce silence, il cherche quelque chose à dire mais de quoi est-il censé parler avec Scott ?

-Alors…toi et Allison ?

-Pas tes affaires.

-Tu sais McCall, j'essaie d'être sympas et de ne pas te jeter de ma voiture alors si tu pouvais faire un petit effort ce serait bien.

-On est obligé de parler, toi et moi ?

-On va passer une looooongue semaine ensemble alors ouais, on est obligé de parler.

-Bien, il n'y a plus d'Allison et moi. On est séparé.

-Ouais, et vous allez vous remettre ensemble encore une fois ! dit Jackson en roulant des yeux.

-Non, ce n'est pas comme ça…c'est fini.

-Alors tu abandonnes ? Juste comme ça ?

-Jackson…Scott cherche ses mots, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je sens que c'est pour le mieux, que notre situation est trop compliquée et qu'on a besoin de s'éloigner. On a essayé, mais j'ai l'impression que ça la fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

Ces mots trouvent un écho en Jackson, mais il n'en dit rien. Il se tait d'ailleurs. Penser que McCall ressentirait des choses si proches de ce qu'il vit avec Lydia ne le rassure pas.

La radio joue doucement et le hasard le fait tomber sur des stations un peu obscures.

Une musique commence, Jackson tente d'identifier ce que c'est mais Scott a tout de suite reconnu, il prétends ne pas avoir remarqué mais lorsque Jackson va pour changer de station il arrête sa main.

-Attends, j'aime bien cette chanson.

Jackson le regarde brièvement et repose sa main sur le volant tandis que Scott s'agite sur son siège et bouge au rythme de la musique. Ce n'est que le début d'une longue série, la radio semble avoir ni queue ni tête quand à sa programmation musicale, mais Scott connait toutes les chansons et chante en semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou, même sur des chanson dont la langue n'est clairement pas l'anglais.

-Vraiment McCall ? Jackson a un énorme sourire.

-Rohh pète un coup Jackson.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais des goûts musicaux aussi étranges.

-Ca ne te donne pas envie de danser ?

-Disons que ça se laisse écouter.

-Rabat joie.

-Simplet.

La musique continue, Scott s'est calmé, peut être que le dernier mot de Jackson l'a vexé ? Il a l'air songeur. Ils s'arrêtent à une station essence à côté d'un supermarché. Scott en profite pour aller acheter quelques courses. En revenant, une odeur familière l'interpelle. Il cherche Jackson du regard, il est garé un peu plus loin. Suivant son odorat il remarque à l'autre bout du parking une jeune femme qu'il met quelques secondes à reconnaitre : Tess, accompagnée d'un homme trentenaire dont l'épaisse tignasse bouclée rousse manquait singulièrement de discrétion. Il se précipite dans la voiture.

-Jackson, démarre ! Vite !

-Wow, il t'arrive quoi ?

-Putain, démarre je te dis, Tess est là ! Et si elle est là, qui sait où est Romuald ?

-Merde ! Tu crois qu'elle nous a suivis ?

Jackson démarre, et est obligé de passer prêt d'eux pour sortir, ils ne semblent pas les remarquer.

-Etrange, on dirait qu'ils ne nous ont pas vus ?

- On ne restera pas pour le savoir, normalement vu comme souffle le vent elle n'a pas du capter mon odeur, mais on ne sait jamais.

Scott est un peu angoissé, l'idée de se battre de nouveau avec Tess et Romuald ne l'enchante pas. La route défile et pendant un moment, c'est le calme plat. Ils finissent par s'arrêter de nouveau dans un Burger King. Scott, vigilant, surveille régulièrement les personnes présentes, Jackson lui pique des frites dès qu'il a le dos tourné mais Scott finit par s'en rendre compte.

-Hey !

-Quoi ?

-Mes frites !

-Faut être plus réactif Scott, sur ces paroles et se saisit d'une des frites du jeune homme et arbore un grand sourire.

Pour se venger, Scott fait de même il allonge son bras mais Jackson lui tape dessus avec sa main. Scott retente, mais à chaque fois Jackson est plus rapide que lui.

-Qui l'eut crû, je suis plus rapide que toi. Ca me déçoit McCall, je pensais qu'il y avait au moins un domaine où tu étais meilleur que moi mais en fait non.

Scott aimerait répondre quelque chose de spirituel mais c'est la page blanche dans son esprit. Peut être était-ce vrai après tout ? Jackson Whittemore est meilleur que lui en tout. Ces pensées tournent dans son esprit durant tout le reste du repas, la mine sombre, le visage baissé il finit de manger et remonte dans la voiture sans attendre le conducteur.

-Alors on est vexé ? Demande Jackson en grimpant.

Seul le silence lui répond.

-Oh la la, ça y'est c'est reparti pour McCall le silencieux. Pas étonnant que tu aies si peu d'amis avec ce caractère.

-Au moins les miens sont vrais ! rétorque Scott en lui lançant un regard méchant. Pas attirer par l'argent de papa et maman.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'es qu'une merde McCall.

-Tu n'as pas mieux ? Des insultes ?

-Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton pitoyable niveau, tout est pitoyable chez toi, tes amis, ta famille, TOUT ! La seule raison pour laquelle tu es dans l'équipe de lacrosse c'est parce que tu es un loup garou ! La seule fille que tu as réussi à attirer est une chasseuse et parfois je me dis que tout ce que tu gagneras c'est rôtir comme sa tante à fait rôtir la famille de Derek. Tu ne dois ta survie que par ta chance, pas tes capacités, c'est juste un miracle que toi ou Stiles ne soyez pas mort !

-Arrête la voiture.

-Quoi ?

-ARRETE TA VOITURE !

Jackson s'arrête et Scott descend, il s'éloigne rapidement de Jackson et ce dernier, fâché, reprends la route seul.

Pendant ce temps, à Beacon Hill, Stiles rentre des courses. Son père n'est pas là avant tard dans la nuit donc il faut bien qu'il se nourrisse. Il range ses victuailles et souhaite se lancer dans des pâtes carbonara lorsque la porte sonne. Il fronce les sourcils, n'attendant aucun invité. A travers le judas de porte il voit Derek Hale, de surprise il lâche un cri et recule. Se rappelant qu'il n'est pas vraiment censé avoir peur de l'Alpha il ouvre prudemment.

« C'est pour quoi ?

-J'ai à te parler.

-Et bien pas moi !

Stiles referme la porte d'un coup sec, son cœur bat à tout rompre. Quelle audace ! Mais le loup le mérite bien, après tout, vu comme il le traite parfois...il n'a pas le temps de se remettre que le loup descend les escaliers vers son salon, Stiles s'insulte mentalement d'avoir laissé sa fenêtre ouverte pour aéré.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me claque la porte au nez.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on entre par effraction chez moi.

-10 secondes et j'ai déjà envie de te mordre.

-Tu utiliserais n'importe quel prétexte pour poser ta bouche sur mon corps ! Stiles s'arrête, quelque chose dans sa phrase est vraiment bizarre.

Derek le regarde avec un air choqué puis ses yeux virent au rouge et il bondit sur le jeune homme le coinçant contre un mur.

-Tu me gaves avec tes conneries Stiles, alors écoutes moi bien, Scott m'a demandé quelque chose te concernant et je suis à deux doigts de faire l'exacte contraire tu m'entends ?

-Tu me…fais…mal…

Derek enlève son bras de la gorge du jeune homme, il a l'air de vraiment avoir mal, quand Stiles lève les yeux, il ressent un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas vraiment inspiré à l'humain depuis longtemps : de la peur.

Derek va s'assoir dans un fauteuil et regarde par la fenêtre plutôt que de regarder Stiles. Ce dernier ne sait pas comment réagir, si le loup garou se mettait à réaliser ses menaces, alors il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. Il n'ose pas se déplacer, il se laisse glisser contre le mur jusqu'à être assis à terre.

-Pardon dit finalement Derek l'air toujours dans le vague.

Stiles mets quelques secondes à répondre.

-Que me veux tu Hale ?

Derek reporte son attention sur Stiles, il y avait eu très peu de cas où Stiles l'avait appelé de la sorte, sur ce ton et à chaque fois, quelques choses at pu détourner son attention du loup avant que quelque chose de trop négatif arrive mais là ils sont seuls.

-Scott m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, et encore moins d'un type qui a failli me briser le coup il y a quelques minutes. Qui plus est, je trouve ça gonflé qu'un type qui essaie de m'éloigner veuille à présent soit disant veiller sur moi.

Derek est en colère, contre Stiles mais surtout contre lui-même, sont loup semble un peu trop vivace.

-Stiles, si je te demande de rester en dehors des affaires de la meute et de tout ce qui est dangereux, tu le ferais ?

-Non.

Stiles le regarde avec défi. Derek est à la fois agacé et soulagé.

-Est-ce que tu souhaites rejoindre ma meute, sans être un loup garous j'entends ?

-…Pardon, je n'ai pas bien compris.

-Est-ce que tu veux faire parti de ma meute ? Si c'est le cas, nous serons en mesure de te protéger, ainsi que ton père. Je sais que tu te mettras toujours dans le pétrin d'une manière ou d'une autre, si tu acceptes…je pense que quelque chose de bien peut en sortir pour tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Demande Stiles soupçonneux.

-Parce que Scott me l'a demandé.

Derek réponds simplement, mais le ton est un peu froid, comme une réponse qu'il s'attendait à donner.

-C'est tout ?

-…

-Alors je refuse.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je refuse de faire partir de ta meute juste parce que Scott l'a demandé. Je ne serais même pas un loup garous. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi et tu peux très bien me surveiller comme tu le fait d'habitude c'est-à-dire en me molestant ou en restant cacher quelque part.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu risques ta vie !

-Je sais très bien ce que je risque, j'ai décidé d'aider mon meilleur ami, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je ne comprends pas mais c'est toi qui ne ME comprends pas Derek. Je vous vois, je vous fréquente, et je ne te servirai pas le speech du « je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain faiblard », on sait bien ce qu'un simple humain peut faire, mais vous me laissez toujours en dehors de tout, et regarde, sitôt Scott dans ta meute, tu l'as envoyé au loin.

-Une meute s'occupe de ses membres, on parle de Jackson et de sa famille biologique, tu ne crois pas que c'est important ?

-Si, bien sûr que si…

-Alors quoi ?

-Alors je me sens seul sans Scott ! Et pire que tout, je me sens impuissant à présent. Stiles attrapes violement sa tête et pousse un cri de frustration.

Derek se lève et va auprès de lui, il pose sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

-Tu n'es pas seul Stiles, acceptes et tu auras une nouvelle famille, accepte de faire parti de ma meute et je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

-Pourquoi Derek ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.

-Fais le…pour moi.

Stiles ouvre les yeux en grand, Derek a clairement dit qu'il veut qu'il fasse partie de la meute, lui ?!

-Vraiment ?

-Ais-je l'air de plaisanter ?

-Tu n'as quasiment jamais l'air de plaisanter, sauf quand tu me tortures.

-Possible.

Derek sourit et à ce moment là, Stiles aurait accepté n'importe quoi. Tout ce que l'Alpha lui aurait demandé, il l'aurait eu.

-J'accepte.

Le mot a franchi sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le sourire de Derek s'élargit.

-Bien. Je te laisse tranquille alors, viens quand tu veux pour devenir l'un des nôtres.

Derek l'aide à se relever et s'éloigne vers la porte.

-A…attends !

Derek se retourne vers lui, le visage impassible.

-Des pâtes carbo, ça te dit ?

1h après avoir abandonné Scott, Jackson s'arrête sur le bas côté de la route. Il sort de sa voiture et fait les cents pas.

« Comment j'ai pu le laisser au milieu de la route ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? »

Il donne des coups de pieds dans des cailloux, quand il pense à ce qu'il risque si jamais il ne rentre pas avec son passager, il a des sueurs froides. « Jackson, tu ne pouvais pas t'embrouiller avec lui une fois arrivé ? Noooon, il fallait que tu le remettes à sa place sur le moment hein ! Bon ok, en vérité, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a remis à ma place…Fuck…Il faut que je le récupère ! »

Jackson grimpe dans sa voiture et fonce pour retrouver la zone où il a laissé Scott descendre. Au bout d'un moment, il se rend compte qu'il n'arrive pas à repérer l'endroit exact, il cherche pendant 2h sans succès.

« Tiiiiiiiin, il est où ce type ? Mais, attends, j'ai qu'à l'appeler ! Imbécile, tu n'aurais pas pu y penser plus tôt ? » Jackson cherche le numéro de Scott dans son portable. « Non, sérieusement ? Je l'ai pas enregistré ? Non, c'est une blague ! » Il a beau chercher et rechercher, pas de numéro de Scott, nulle part.

« Bon, réfléchis, est-ce que Lydia a le numéro de Scott ? Peut être, au pire il y a Allison, bien, bien, faisons ça » Il envoie son sms [Hey, ça va ? Dis-moi, tu as le num de Scott please ?]

Il attend une dizaine de minutes et une réponse apparaît : [Pourquoi as-tu besoin du numéro de ton propre passager ? Demande-le-lui !] « Rahhhh, Lydia, vas-y fais pas ta relouuuuuuuuuuuue ». Jackson lui passe un appel, invente une histoire de supermarché trop grand afin de ne pas inquiéter Lydia. Celle-ci lui transmet le numéro de Scott.

Il appel, encore, et encore, et encore, mais tous ses appels passent sur messagerie automatiquement. Il tente les sms, sans plus de succès. Il décide de reprendre la route et de s'arrêter au prochain bar pour y réfléchir. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes il tombe sur un motel bar et se gare sur le parking. Il descend et se dirige vers le bar. A l'intérieur, environ une vingtaine de personne dont une bande de motards à l'air peu commode. Leur odeur l'interpelle rapidement : Des loups garous.

« Bon, ne cherche pas les problèmes et tout ira bien ». Il s'assoit à une table de deux libre et commande un sandwich et un milk shake. Une serveuse du nom de Daisy minaude à outrance en lui apportant sa nourriture, Jackson réponds avec un sourire et commence à manger.

-Hey, toi là !

Jackson se tourne vers celui qui lui parle. Un des motards à l'air latin, quadragénaire, muscles dehors pour impressionner la galerie.

-Oui ? Demande innocemment Jackson.

-J'ai vu que tu reluquais ma nana.

La fille en question, Daisy, s'approche.

-Oh, Brad, non, n'agresse pas les clients s'il te plait.

« Daisy et Brad ? Vraiment ? » Pense Jackson en roulant des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas reluqué votre copine. Sa poitrine s'enfuie de son décolleté, c'est limite si je ne me suis pas pris un coup de mamelon quand elle m'a donné mes plats.

Daisy rougit, Brad aussi mais pas pour les même raison.

-Ici c'est mon territoire, lui dit Brad, dégage avant que je te re-face le portrait.

Jackson sent le pouvoir de Brad, il est moins imposant comparé à celui de son Alpha et il est presque certain qu'il n'est qu'un Omega. Il essuie sa bouche avec une serviette, prends ses vêtements, laisse de l'argent sur la table et bouscule Brad pour sortir. Les clients regardent sans intervenir. A la porte, il sent quelqu'un tenter de lui saisir le bras et un autre parvient à le pousser dehors, il tombe.

Ils sont trois, Brad, et deux autres hommes dont un avec une chaine.

-Bien, trois contre un ? Je vois qu'on a du perdre ses couilles sur la route.

Le premier se jette sur lui, Jackson esquive en se baissant puis en le soulevant pour le faire basculer. Le second avec la chaine est si poilu qu'il se permet de prendre sa forme hybride en plein jour, il donne deux coups de chaines sur les genoux de Jackson qui tombe sous l'impact. Il roule pour échapper à un autre coup, Brad le soulève et le jette contre sa jeep.

-Ah bon ? Les véhicules comptent ?

Jackson court vers ce qu'il suppose être leur moto, devant l'air colérique des trois motards il se dit qu'il a raison, il donne un grand chassé dans la première qui fait tomber les deux autres.

Les trois hommes foncent sur lui, l'un parvient à l'attraper alors qu'il donnait un coup de poing à celui à la chaine, Brad se venge en le frappant dans le ventre.

Jackson a tout juste le temps de sentir une gerbe de pouvoir familière que Brad fini à terre, une personne debout sur son dos. Scott.

Jackson en profite pour se détacher de l'homme derrière lui. Il utilise la chaine à terre pour l'attraper au cou et le jeter sur les motos à terre.

Le troisième, face aux deux Bêtas, s'enfui. Jackson se tourne vers Scott, gêné.

-Umh…Merci, d'être intervenu.

Scott se retourne et prends la direction du motel sans rien lui répondre.

-Attends ! McCall ! (Jackson le rattrape) Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit ok ? Ecoute, je crois qu'on devrait parler…

-Je ne veux pas te parler Jackson, tu peux te débrouiller tout seul non ?

-Non, je ne peux pas…j'ai besoin de toi là, ok ?

Scott le regarde sans ciller.

-S'il te plait ?

Scott souffle.

-Ok, on va parler et quel que soit les problèmes que tu as avec moi, on va les régler une bonne fois pour toute. »

Ils entrent tous les deux dans la Jeep, Jackson démarre et ils reprennent la route vers Salem dans une ambiance plus que tendue.

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre aura aiguisé votre curiosité concernant l'évolution des relations entres les personnages._

_Je trouvais trop beau que sous prétexte qu'ils sont dans la même meute, Jackson et Scott seraient à présent copain comme cohon mais ça n'empêchera pas des choses d'arriver ! _

_Je voulais faire un vague Sterek light (enfin au départ je ne comptais pas en faire) et finalement j'en ai quand même mi ah la la._

_Dans la prochaine partie, une conséquence inattendue pour Stiles et l'arrivée à Salem pour Jackson et Scott qui feront une rencontre importante._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions ou remarques :)_

_See you soon._


	4. Nos relations

_ Bonjour à tous et à toutes comment allez-vous ?_

_Voici le 4e chapitre de cette fanfiction, des avancées singulières sont à prévoir ! _

_Merci à ceux qui apprécient cette histoire et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews qui me motivent d'autant plus à avancer._

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 4 : Nos relations**

Cela fait un peu plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils roulent et ils n'ont toujours pas prononcé un mot. Scott attends que Jackson se décide à parler, il finit par fixer le conducteur de la jeep jusqu'à ce que presque malgré lui, son pouvoir l'atteigne. Il se rend compte que son propre pouvoir est différent de celui d'avant. Il est plus fort, bien sûr, il est un Bêta à présent mais ce n'est pas que ça, il sent un quelque chose de Derek en lui et une partie qui viens…du reste de la meute, comme un lien, il est incapable de mettre des mots dessus mais une chose est sûr, il sent un lien avec Jackson et il est à peu près certains que l'autre le sent aussi.

« Arrête ça.

-Quoi ? Demande Scott.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me sondes, j'ai l'impression de te sentir d'une manière qui ne me plais pas.

Scott détourne le regard, c'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose d'intime dans le fait de tenter de decrypter quelqu'un. Il ne perd pas pour autant le fil et relance le sujet de départ :

-Alors ? On doit parler toi et moi Jackson. Je ne reste pas avec toi pendant une semaine si tu ne me supporte pas. Je préfère encore affronter Derek qu'être avec quelqu'un qui me méprise.

-Je ne te méprise pas, je sais que tu as du mérite pour tout ce que tu as fait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Et depuis des mois je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi, je te rappel au passage que j'aurais pu laisser Derek faire son plan initiale, c'est-à-dire, te tuer.

-Je suis désolé pour ça d'accord ? Jackson essai de rester calme, mais devoir ouvrir un minimum son cœur le rends nerveux. Il souffle, tente de peser ses mots et reprend :

-Je sais bien que, contrairement aux autres, tu ne voulais pas devenir un loup garou. Pourtant malgré toutes les menaces que tu as eu, dont moi, tu as réussi à avancer, à protéger de ton mieux ceux que tu aimes, t'es pas pitoyable, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Je sais que c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal alors ?

Jackson perçoit une sorte de douleur dans la voix de Scott alors qu'il pose cette question. Ce type le déconcerte parfois.

-Non, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagis comme ça, pourtant je…je pense que c'est bien qu'on soit dans la même meute. On fait une bonne équipe je crois.

-Je m'excuse aussi dans ce cas.

-Pour ? demande Jackson surpris.

-Pour avoir dit que seul ton argent intéressait tes amis.

-Oh tu sais, la plupart des gens qui gravitent autour de moi le font pour les mauvaises raisons, à part Lydia et Danny je n'ai personne.

-Je vois…Pourtant t'es le genre de mec qui attire les gens à lui je trouve. Je veux dire, ce serait normal que quelqu'un soit jaloux de toi, t'as tout pour toi, une copine géniale, de l'esprit, même si tu l'utilise mal le plus souvent et un physique…enfin, on voit que tu as fait du sport quoi. Bref, et puis tu nous a nous maintenant, te meute.

Jackson s'étonne des compliments qu'il entend à demi mot. Certes, il sait ce qu'il vaut mais il n'a jamais entendu Scott dire ce genre de chose le concernant, pourtant sa mine s'assombrie.

-L'image…tout n'est qu'une question d'image.

-Alors montre qui tu es vraiment.

-On sait bien que c'est difficile d'être vraiment soi aux yeux de tous.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y a plus que le silence entre eux.

-Dis, tu feras quoi si tu trouves des membres de ta famille biologique ?

-Je ne sais pas…franchement, j'en sais rien du tout…je ne peux pas juste débarquer sans savoir dans quoi je mets les pieds. De ce qu'on nous a dit, ça pourrait aussi bien être une secte secrète d'assassins, ils pourraient bien être tous mort, se cacher ou je ne sais quoi.

Jackson a l'air angoissé.

-Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais trouver ?

-J'en suis terrifié admet Jackson en souriant.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, je serai à tes côtés.

-Arrête McCall, tu deviens sentimental.

-Toi, tu sais comment gâcher une ambiance.

Ils se mettent à rire.

-Merci…Scott. »

Il remet ses lunettes de soleil et Scott regarde par sa vitre en souriant à son tour.

Finalement, ils n'arrivent qu'en début de soirée à Eugene où ils passent la soirée. Se baladant dans la ville pour se dégourdir ils s'arrêtent dans un bar. L'ambiance est bonne et Jackson ne peut s'empêcher de penser au lendemain lorsqu'ils arriveront à Salem, la ville où sa famille a vécu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? demande l'autre Bêta qui a réussi à obtenir une bière sans que la serveuse ne lui demande son âge.

-Rien de spécial, je suis juste content. Il me faut une raison ?

-Non, non…c'est cool de te voir comme ça. Apparemment, je ne dois pas être le seul puisque la fille la bas n'arrête pas de te regarder. Quel succès !

Jackson ne saurait dire si Scott est envieux, admiratif ou tout autre chose. Il regarde la fille en question et il est tout de suite comme attiré par elle. Elle n'est pas spécialement grande, brune, cheveux ondulés, yeux gris, son physique athlétique est parfaitement mis en valeur dans son t shirt blanc, veste noir et slim assorti. Elle semble accompagnée d'amis et ils sont autour de la table de billard. Elle plante son regard dans celui de Jackson et s'assure qu'elle le voit mettre la boule dans le trou. Puis elle regarde Scott qui ouvre de grands yeux, surpris et fais un geste sur la queue de billard qu'il est a deux doigts de qualifier de plutôt sexuelle tandis qu'elle la fait glissé entre ses doigts. Elle frappe d'un coup sec et la boule fonce vers le visage de Scott qui l'arrête au vol. Elle s'approche d'eux d'une démarche féline :

-Désolé joli cœur, je ne suis pas très douée au billard. Bel arrêt !

Scott sort l'excuse la plus probable.

-Oh, merci, je joue au lacrosse alors j'ai de bons réflexes.

-Ah oui ? Umh, ça vous dis une petite partie avec mes amis et moi ? Si vous gagnez, je paie ma tournée. Elle cligne d'un œil et rejoint la table.

-Bah alors Scott, tu te bouges ?

Jackson passe devant lui et rejoint la jeune femme, bientôt suivi par Scott qui pense que Jackson ne se fait pas beaucoup prié dès lors que ça implique une jolie fille.

-Moi c'est Sonya, et voici mes amis Amely et Therel.

Amely se lève et leur fait la bise, sa peau couleur chocolat sent la pomme et ses épais cheveux sont ramenés en arrière grâce à un élégant foulard. Le garçon semble plus timide, un peu mal à l'aise il leur sert tout de même la main. Il a plus ou moins la même taille que Sonya, blond, cheveux très court et des lunettes.

Ils jouent donc une partie, Scott et Jackson contre Sonya, Amely et Therel. Scott est particulièrement mauvais, il a l'impression que ses sens de loups garous ne lui sont d'aucune utilité ici. Amely essai de lui donner des conseils mais à vrai dire, elle n'est pas beaucoup plus douée. En revanche, la vraie partie semble plus se dérouler entre Jackson et Sonya. Jackson n'aime pas perdre, aussi, il n'utilise ses capacités qu'à petite dose pour maintenir un point d'avance, mais sentant son manège, Sonya joue plus sérieusement et finalement c'est bel et bien un combat à mort qui a lieu sur la table de billard. Scott est soupçonneux cette femme est du niveau de Jackson à ce jeu, il sait bien que l'autre utilise ses capacités. Pourtant, à part celle de Jackson, il ne sent aucune aura de loup garous donc Sonya doit être bel et bien humaine. Finalement, elle rate un coup et les autres gagnent. Elle paie donc sa tournée.

Ils passent une partie de la soirée ensemble, rigolent, dansent même un peu puis se séparent.

-J'espère te revoir Jackson, toi aussi jolie cœur !

-J'espère pas moi ! répond Jackson en plaisantant, allez, rentrez bien.

Ils se saluent, se serrent la main et Sonya prends même Jackson dans ses bras. Les trois s'éloignent, dès qu'ils sont hors de vue, le visage de Jackson perd son sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Scott.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fille.

-Sonya ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle est sympa.

-Rappel-toi du billard, la boule qui a failli te frapper, la façon dont elle jouait, elle m'a laissé gagner McCall.

Scott réfléchis, il trouve aussi que quelque chose n'est pas tout à fait innocent là-dedans.

-Je crois que tu as raison, il y a un je ne sais quoi de dérangeant chez elle, elle ne sent pas le loup donc c'est étrange, mais après tout, il y a d'autres espèces de garous et je ne m'y connais pas trop. Ou peut être qu'on est tout simplement parano.

-Nous sommes les Bêta de Derek, on est forcément un peu parano.

-Ah ah ah ! C'est vrai, mais on ne devrait probablement pas lui dire ça.

-Bon, on va se trouver un hôtel, j'en ai repéré un pas loin il me semble.

Prenant la jeep, ils s'arrêtent devant un hôtel à la façade sobre.

-Wow, c'est trop cher ça Jackson ! dit Scott en voyant les prix pratiqués.

-Holà, commence pas à faire ta pauvresse hein, c'est bon, je vais payer !

Scott veut répliquer mais Jackson attrape son bras et le force à le suivre. L'homme à l'accueil décolle à peine le nez de son portable en les voyants.

-Deux chambres individuelles, 1 nuit.

-200 $

Jackson sourit et cherche son portefeuille, son sourire disparait alors que ses mains parcours ses poches désespérément vides en dehors des clés de sa jeep.

-Oh put….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Scott.

-Euh, je pense qu'on va revenir plus tard…

Jackson sort, une nouvelle fois en tirant Scott derrière lui. Il le lâche, marche de long en large sur le trottoir, il fonce vers la jeep et cherche un peu partout, finalement il se résigne.

-Je n'ai plus mon portefeuille, cette fille, Sonya, elle a du me le prendre !

-Quoi ? T'es sûr ?

-Evidemment McCall que je suis sûr ! J'ai bien cherché ! Je garde toujours mon portefeuille dans la poche intérieur de ma veste ! J'y crois pas ! je me suis fait volé !

-Il y avait quoi dedans ?

-Ma carte d'identité, des papiers, mon argent…

-Ok, bon, voici ce qu'on va faire, on va se poser dans un hotel biiiiien moins cher parce que moi j'ai pas autant d'argent que toi et on va réfléchir à tout ça à tête reposée ok ?

Jackson continue de marché de long en large, Scott pose ses mains sur ses bras pour qu'il le regarde et fait un signe de tête pour lui demander une réponse. Jackson se détend un peu :

-Ok. »

Ils font une rapide recherche sur le net et se dirige vers celui trouvé. Scott en profite pour appeler Stiles.

« -Allô ?

-Stiles, ça va ?

-Justement je pensais à toi, c'est quoi cette histoire de protection que tu as demandé à Derek ?

-Stiles…

-Ok, pour mon père c'est une bonne idée, et avoir un entrainement des Argent peut être bien, ouais ouais, mais tu aurais du m'en parler avant ! C'est pas cool.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas prémédité ça tu sais ? 'Fin, bref, du coup, tu as décidé quoi ? Tu sais, pour…la meute ?

-De quoi tu parles McCall demande Jackson qui entend les réponses de Stiles.

-Je lui ai proposé de rejoindre la meute.

-QUOI ? T'es sérieux là ? Attends, j'ai rien dit, toi et Stiles vous êtes un peu toujours enfourner l'un dans l'autre.

-Derek a accepté rétorque Scott sans relevé l'histoire de l'emboitement.

-Ouais bah il a pas l'air d'en savoir bien long hein dit Stiles, Peter a dit que ça me changera, que je ne serait certes pas un loup garous mais certainement pas un simple humain.

-Mince…J'imagine que ça explique cette histoire de partenaire ou d'esclave…

-Pardon ? C'est quoi ça ? demande Stiles intéressé.

-Isaac a dit qu'il pensait que seul le partenaire, l'âme sœur si vous préférez d'un loup garou ou l'esclave de la meute peut l'intégrer sans devenir lui-même un loup garou, mais j'ai rien entendu sur l'histoire de ne plus être humain ! C'était tout le point, te garder humain.

-Umh umh…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit Jackson ? demande Stiles accroché à son téléphone.

-Juste une petite précision, pour l'esclave…Peter m'en avait parlé à un moment, mais c'est un peu spécial, c'est genre un esclave de sang où je ne sais quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Scott le regarde d'un air suspect.

Jackson souffle.

-De ce que je me rappel, en gros il s'agit d'un humain qui, au sein d'une meute, peut amplifier les capacités des membres. En gros, dans une dynamique de meute, chaque membre est relié comme une toile d'araignée, ok ?

Scott fait oui de la tête et Stiles acquiesce également à l'autre bout du fil.

-Les liens entres les membres décident de la force de tous. Dans une meute, ce n'est clairement pas le nombre qui fait la force, il vaut mieux une meute de 4 soudé que de 20 complètement désunis. C'est pour ça que Derek nous a envoyé ensemble Scott.

D'une certaine manière, Scott se sent vexé de ne pas savoir ça, mais il sait qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

-J'ai lu quelque chose dessus en effet répond Stiles.

-Un esclave de sang va augmenter la puissance de chacun des membres mais en contrepartie, si il meurt, les membres perdent autant de pouvoir, de puissance, qu'ils en ont gagné grâce à l'esclave. Un Alpha peut se retrouver comme un Oméga à cause de ça et bien souvent, si on découvre qu'une meute a un esclave de sang, c'est le premier à être visé en cas d'attaque.

-Ca m'a l'air un peu dangereux.

-Ca m'a l'air génial dit Stiles, je pourrais vous rendre plus fort !

-C'est une possibilité, mais si tu meures, tu peux tout aussi bien nous emporter avec toi dans la tombe !

-Stiles, tu es trop tête brulée pour qu'on fasse quelque chose comme ça décrète Scott. Je refuse que tu deviennes esclave de sang.

-Rabat joie. De toute manière je ne veux pas devenir un monstre comme vous hein, donc je vais être intégré comme un humain normal. Enfin, Derek ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails.

-Alors comme ça, Stiles va faire partie de la meute…dit Jackson presque pour lui-même.

-Un problème avec ça ? Demande Stiles avec un ton de défi.

-Non, au contraire, j'aurais une excuse pour te cogner dessus.

-Finalement je change d'avis, je veux pas venir.

-Chochotte.

-Psychopathe.

-Si vous continuez comme ça, la prochaine fois c'est vous deux qui partirez ensemble, peut être que je devrais suggérer l'idée à Derek fait malicieusement Scott.

-Ah non ! répondent en cœur les deux hommes ce qui fait rire le jeune homme.

-Bon les mecs, je vais y aller, je suppose que vous saurez bien assez tôt si ça a fonctionné ou pas.

-Tâche de ne pas crever en route.

-Merci répond Stiles, après un petit moment il ajoute : J'espère que ça ira.

-T'inquiètes, on se capte plus tard, see ya.

Scott raccroche, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu tendu.

Finalement ils arrivent dans un motel à la sortie de la ville, les prix sont abordables pour Scott.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demande la femme de l'accueil aimablement.

-Umh, est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres ?

-Nous avons soit une chambre pour deux soit une chambre familiale.

-La chambre pour deux alors décide Scott.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre qui leur a été indiquée. En entrant un petit détail attire l'attention de Jackson.

« Elle a dû se tromper.

-Umh ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Il n'y a qu'un lit.

-C'est un lit deux place.

-Oui, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul, qui va dormir dedans ?

-Bah, nous. Scott le regarde comme si ses questions sont si stupides qu'il en est choqué (ce qui est compréhensible). Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Scott file dans la salle de bain et Jackson hausse les épaules, il s'assoit sur le lit et fouille dans son sac, juste pour vérifier, au cas où, que son portefeuille n'y est toujours pas. Il maudit Sonya et s'en veux de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Une semaine avec Scott en étant un sans papier, la vie va être rude ! Ils n'ont rien fait d'illégal donc ils n'auront pas particulièrement de problèmes avec la police mais on ne sait jamais et à tout les coups, la malchance de Scott l'atteindra et il se retrouvera dans une situation où son portefeuille aurait été indispensable.

Son esprit vagabonde et il entend Scott sortir. Il semble n'avoir que pour seul vêtement une serviette.

-Exibitioniste, lui dit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de regarder tu sais ? Fais l'autre en utilisant ses bras pour tenter vainement de cacher son corps ce qui a surtout pour effet de montrer ses muscles d'avantages.

-C'est bon détends toi, il n'y a rien que tu caches que je n'ai pas déjà vu.

-TU MENS ! Je ne me douche jamais à poil dans les vestiaires, pas comme certains parmi nous.

-Ah oui ? Jackson s'approche de Scott qui recule instinctivement jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.

-Es-tu en train de dire que tu nous mattes sous les douches ?

-Je ne vous matte pas ! Réponds Scott scandalisé.

-Oh allez, je suis sûr que tu as bien dû jeter un œil, juste par curiosité, pour… (il approche sa bouche de l'oreille de Scott) savoir.

Scott ne réponds rien mais son cœur le trahi. Il se dépêche de récupérer son sac et d'enfiler un t shirt et un jogging en lançant des regards fâché à Jackson qui se met à rire et entre à son tour dans la salle de bain.

-Pfff, imbécile de Jackson ! Toi et ta lubricité…comme on dit, gueule d'ange cœur de démon…bon c'est peut-être pas exactement ça mais c'est tout comme ! Rahhh, il m'énerveeee, vicieux va…pervers, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui matte les autres dans les douches, il doit bien se rincer l'œil le cochon…

-TU SAIS QUE JE T'ENTENDS ? dit Jackson de la salle de bain en haussant la voix.

Scott déglutit, il ne pensait pas que le loup avait l'ouïe si fine avec l'eau qui coule sur lui. Il tire la langue en grimaçant en direction de la porte, satisfait que ça au moins, Jackson ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Quand ce dernier sort, Scott fait exprès de paraitre occupé sur son téléphone mais, lorsque dans sa vue périphérique, il voit la serviette de Jackson tomber à terre, il le lâche. Il n'ose pas bouger.

-Tu ne ramasse pas ton téléphone ?

-Si, si, si…euh…

Scott pose sa main sur un côté de son visage pour être sûr de ne rien voir et se baisse pour ramasser son portable, quand il va se relever, Jackson est en face de lui, il ne voit que ses jambes devant ses yeux.

-Alors ?

-Euh, Jackson, est-ce que tu peux…

-Oh c'est bon McCall, tu vas pas crever de ce que tu vas voir tu sais ? Je suis sûr que ça te plairait même.

-Oh seigneur…t'as vraiment un problème toi ! (Scott relève le visage et tombe nez à nez avec le short de Jackson. Il réalise qu'il s'est fait avoir.) Enfoiré !

Jackson explose de rire devant l'air de Scott.

-Si tu voyais ta tête ! Oh mon dieu, quand tu as réalisé que je n'étais pas à poil ! AH AH AH ! t'es déçu hein ?

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais même pas répondre, tu pourrais avoir un minimum de pudeur ! Tu t'es cru dans Anita Blake ou quoi ?

-Anita qui ?

-Oh, laisse tomber.

-Dis moi.

-C'est un livre, Anita Blake c'est un peu une sorte de Buffy contre les vampires, en plus sexy et plus gore aussi, enfin je pourrais t'en parler des heures mais ça ne t'intéresseras pas.

-Et quel rapport avec moi ? demande Jackson réellement curieux.

-Dedans, les métamorphes ont une sacré tendance à l'exhibitionnisme et à apprécier bien plus qu'une personne normal les contacts physiques, ils dorment parfois les uns avec les autres parce qu'ils trouvent ça rassurant et ce genre de choses. Enfin bon, ce n'est qu'un livre, dieu merci ce n'est pas comme ça en vrai ah ah ah.

-McCall…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais, faut vraiment que tu te renseignes concernant les meutes…Enfin je ne vais pas faire ton éducation, tu comprendras bien assez tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ?

-A quel point tu vie dans le déni.

- Explique-moi alors Jackson ! Tout le monde sait des choses sauf moi.

-Tu ne voulais pas les savoir.

-Certes, mais maintenant oui.

-Bah tu vois par exemple, ce que tu me décris la dans ton livre, tu sais que c'est probablement à peu de choses près la vérité ?

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Tu parles jamais avec Erica, Boyd ou Isaac ?

-Pas de la meute non…

Jackson souffle, ce garçon le désespère.

-Pendant la 1ère semaine où ils ont été transformés, ils ont dormi avec Derek chaque soir. Tu penses que si Derek se balade aussi souvent à moitié nu c'est pour quelle raison ? Tu as bien vu à quel point les contacts physiques sont différent depuis que tu es un loup non ? C'est pour ça que je suis pas trop trop fan de dormir avec toi ce soir, j'ai pas envie de me réveiller avec un Scott complètement allongé sur moi ! On n'est pas encore assez intime.

Scott regarde Jackson avec le regard aussi vide que celui d'une poule puis il se met à rire.

-Ha, tu m'as presque eu ! ah ah ah, allez, on devrait aller dormir demain la journée sera longue ! Ah je te jure, ce que tu n'inventerais pas toi parfois…

Jackson plisse les yeux, dans sa tête, le mot « déni » clignote au néon en regardant Scott. Si Derek a accepté de dormir avec les autres, il n'allait pas mourir de dormir à côté de Scott non ? De toute manière, si l'autre loup devient trop collant, il saura le remettre en place d'un coup bien senti. Voilà.

*****Scott*****

On s'allonge et on éteint les lumières. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenons à trouver le sommeil. J'ai trop chaud, je retire la couette mais rien n'y fait. Je retire mon t shirt, c'est un peu mieux. Tout ça à cause de Jackson, maintenant c'est comme si j'avais conscience que de lui dans ce lit bien trop petit à mon goût subitement. Je me tourne vers lui, me retourne encore, tasse mon oreiller.

-Arrête de gigoter, tu m'empêches de dormir.

-Désolé.

Arhhhg, je n'arrête pas de penser à cette histoire de dormir collé ensemble, brrr, dormir collé à Jackson, pfff, nawak…pitin, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Derek, je te déteste ! Tiens, je vais t'envoyer un sms pour te faire comprendre mon mécontentement. Je récupère mon portable et lui envoi texto « Tu m'énerves ! C'est quoi cette histoire de dormir comme une portée de loups là ?». Je n'aurai pas de réponse probablement, mais tant pis. Faut que j'évacue ma tension. Grrrr. Bon allez Scott, calmes toi, zen, zeeeeen, respire, le sommeil va venir. Comment il peut rester si calme derrière ? Je suis certain qu'il doit bien rigoler intérieurement de me savoir comme ça.

Je suis là, à me prendre la tête pour dormir lorsque je le sens ce retourner, il s'approche et me bloque contre lui, collant son corps au mien, ses bras m'entourent. Un drôle de bruit absolument pas viril, très couinement, m'échappe à cause de la surprise. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il croit faire comme ça lorsqu'il me devance.

-Tais-toi McCall, ne…dis…rien ». Me fait-il en détachant chaque syllabe à la fin.

Alors je me tais. Et là, je me sens ridicule, parce que collé à lui, je me détends, parce que son odeur m'apaise, parce que je me sens bien dans les bras de cet homme, de Jackson, que je ne devrais pas mais que mon corps se détend alors qu'il ne devrait pas, bien au contraire. Tans pis, ce qu'il se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas non ? Même si là on est à Eugène et pas du tout dans la ville de la débauche.

Quand Derek voit le sms de Scott, il est dans le salon de Peter avec Stiles en face de lui, les autres Bêtas sont là aussi, observant la scène qui s 'apprête à se dérouler. Contre toute attente, Derek se met à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demande Stiles soupçonneux.

-Scott à apparemment découvert un nouvel aspect de sa vie de louveteau.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Dis-nous tout demande Isaac avide de savoir.

-Il faut croire qu'il dort avec Jackson répond Derek avec un grand sourire.

-Et alors ? Certes, c'est étrange, mais pourquoi tu rigoles ? Stiles ne comprends pas.

-Les loups garous préfèrent dormir…ensemble, comme une portée répond Derek, surtout quand ils sont jeunes.

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux en imaginant son meilleur ami et Jackson.

-Wow, on les quitte, ils ne se supportent pas et ce soir ils dorment ensemble ? C'est fulgurant ça !

-Si Scott avait mieux étudié les dynamiques de meute comme je le lui ai dit, il n'aurait pas été surpris, tans pis pour lui dit simplement Derek. Bon, on s'y met ?

-Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas devenir un poilu ?

-Oui, oui, on en est tous sûr dit Peter bien qu'il n'en est pas réellement convaincu puisque lui, la seule fois qu'il a vu cette procédure, elle a échoué, mais probablement était-ce parce que le loup a fait semblant d'ingérer l'aconit…

-Donc, on bouffe l'aconit, il me mord et je le mords pour boire un peu de son sang, c'est ça ?

-Pour la 3e fois, Stiles, oui.

-Non mais attendez, c'est que ce n'est pas particulièrement ragoutant comme procédure je vous signale.

-Bon les autres éloignez-vous demande Derek en approchant le petit bol où la poudre d'aconit est versée.

Ils prennent chacun une petite cuillère et récupère de la poudre dedans.

-A la tienne ! Ne peut s'empêcher de dire Stiles à l'Alpha avant d'ingérer sa cuillère.

Tous les deux se mettent à tousser alors que de la poudre bleuet violette scintillant leur sort quelque peu de la bouche et du nez. Derek devient tout pâle et tombe à terre. Stiles s'approche pour l'aider à se relever.

-Prêt ?

-O…oui…oui, vas-y, maintenant !

Derek prends sa forme hybride, et mord Stiles au poignet. Stiles aimerait crier mais avec la poudre d'aconit encore dans sa bouche, il se contente de mordre le premier endroit de Derek à portée : son cou.

Stiles sait qu'il faut absolument qu'à travers sa morsure, il ingère le sang de Derek, sinon il se transformera probablement en loup garou. Alors il mord, plus fort. Il sent la main de Derek sur sa tête dans un geste presque…affectif ? Il sent le liquide presque brulant arriver dans sa bouche. Il aspire et avale. En décollant sa bouche, il ne peut s'empêcher de donner un coup de langue sur la blessure qu'il a infligé à l'Alpha, cela le fait frissonner. Ils échangent un regard, les yeux de l'Alpha deviennent rouge et ceux de Stiles brillent du même marron que ceux des Bêta, puis il s'écroule dans les bras de Derek.

_Alors ce chapitre vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que les évolutions que je mets en place ne vous semblent pas trop incongrues ah ah ! _

_Au prochain chapitre pour Jackson et Scott, l'arrivée à Salem où ils retrouveront une connaissance et où l'enquête pour en apprendre plus sur la famille de Jackson continuera de plus belle. _

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver trop confus l'histoire autour de l'intégration de Stiles à la meute, ceci dit, même concernant Derek, qui peut dire si il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait à ce niveau là ?_

_A bientôt pour la suite._


	5. Salem

_Ayaaa, je sais que je l'ai trop dit mais je le dit quand même (Patriiiiiiick) je suis super content que la fic vous plaise :d Je dois avouer que je suis très inspiré par les fic que je lis régulièrement (en espérant tout de même parvenir à être unique dans ce que j'écris), ça donne toujours envie de continuer mon histoire._

_Merci à vous tous et toutes pour vos reviews/mp 3 _

_Au programme de ce chapitre, pas mal d'explications et une rencontre qui marquera un tournant dans l'histoire de l'un de nos personnages._

**Chapitre 5 : Salem**

Lorsque Jackson se réveille, il est dans la même position dans laquelle il s'est endormi, c'est-à-dire, en cuillère, la tête dans le cou de Scott. Il n'y a pas de panique, pas de réaction violente, juste un constat. Il devrait frapper McCall pour être dans son espace personnel et il est à peu près certain de pouvoir retourner la situation en sa faveur mais il n'en a pas envie. La vérité c'est qu'il ne sent pas vraiment de gêne à avoir l'autre loup garou dans ses bras. Son loup semble plutôt content, il se sent rassuré. Si son loup est content, lui aussi. Après tout ça ne signifie rien de particulier, les loups font ça souvent alors…

Il sent le cœur de Scott s'accélérer. Apparemment, il vient de se réveiller et il a l'air de...paniquer ? Umh, intéressant, et si on s'amusait avec lui ? Se demande-t-il en ne prenant que deux secondes pour agir avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Il approche ses lèvres du cou de Scott et l'embrasse en disant :

« Bonjour amour.

Ces simples mots font littéralement bondir Scott du lit, emportant avec lui la couette et la plaçant devant lui, l'air effrayé.

-Q..quoi ? Comment ça « bonjour amour » ?

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-A quoi tu joues Jackson ?

-Bah, on a passé une bonne nuit ensemble non ? Tu as dormi comme un bébé après avoir joui.

-Après quoiiiiii ? Demande Scott dont la voix est partie dans les aigus qui ne peut nier avoir bien dormi, mais ne se rappel absolument pas d'avoir…« Joui ».

-Tes petites fesses toutes rondes sont un délice tu sais ?

-PARDOOOONNNN ?

Scott est paniqué, il est presque certain que rien de tout ça n'est possible. Non, pas moyen…n'est-ce pas ? Il est techniquement impossible que quelque chose se soit passé avec Jackson. Mais il s'est réveillé dans ses bras, et son air coquin à l'air si convainquant…

-Relax McCall, je me fous de la gueule. T'es tellement crédule !

Jackson se met à rire, Scott blêmit, réalisant s'être fait avoir. Il saute sur Jackson en tentant de l'immobiliser avec la couette, l'autre tout en continuant de rire lui assène un coup d'oreiller, il réplique avec le sien, et ils roulent, s'attrapent, leurs corps se frottent et bien évidemment, ils finissent emmêler l'un dans le regard de l'autre.

-Est-ce une technique pour m'avoir dans ton lit ?

Scott rougit, il se débat pour sortir du lit, prends ses affaires et s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Il retire son boxer, se met sous la douche et ouvre l'eau. Il analyse la scène qui vient de se dérouler. « Ahhhh je déteste ce typeeee putaiiiinnnnn » se dit-il. Mais cette nuit…non, il ne veut pas y penser…pourtant…

Scott tente de se changer les idées, il ne veut pas s'attacher à ce genre de choses, ils ont une mission et il compte bien aider Jackson de son mieux même si cela signifie supporter ses blagues douteuses.

C'est tout habillé qu'il sort de la salle de bain. Il sent Jackson le regarder mais il se précipite sur son téléphone et appel sa mère pour lui donner des nouvelles. Excuse parfaite pour ne pas faire attention à l'autre loup.

Ils reprennent la route pour Salem, environ une heure après, ils atteignent enfin la ville. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup discuté durant le trajet mais lorsque Jackson s'arrête à l'entrée de la ville sur le bas-côté, Scott sent que quelque chose le tracasse. Il voit le visage fermé de l'autre loup et tente de le rassurer :

-Hey, ça va aller. On y est presque, le début des réponses se trouvent ici.

Jackson reste silencieux, les deux mains sur le volant. Il veut savoir, enfin il le voulait, mais maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le faire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais douter ?

-J'ai déjà des parents…je pense que d'une certaine manière je leur fait du mal, est-ce que ce n'est pas comme les renier ?

-Tu les aimes ?

-Oui, même si on a une relation parfois compliqué depuis que je sais que j'ai été adopté.

-Etre à la recherche de ses origines est normal, ils t'ont élevé, ils t'ont aimé. Peu importe ce que tu trouveras, ils seront toujours tes parents non ?

Jackson réfléchit un peu puis fini par répondre :

-Tu as raison.

Il redémarre et entrent dans la ville.

****Stiles***

_Umhhhh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mon lit ? Umhhhh confortableeee, je vais me rendormir un peu, on est dimanche, je peux faire grasse matinée. Attends, quelque chose cloque._

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre, mais hier, j'étais avec les autres, j'ai fait ce truc dingue pour être dans la meute et après je ne me rappel de rien. Je devrais appeler quelqu'un. Je récupère mon téléphone, posé en évidence sur le bureau. Tiens, Isaac, parfait, je lui envoie un sms « Hey, ça va ? Dis-moi, tu pourrais passer chez moi ? ». Je me rallonge et attends une réponse qui arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard « Ok, dans une heure je suis là ».

Ah, Isaac, ce type est une perle quand même, enfin, quand il n'a pas cette attitude hautaine comme les premières fois que je l'ai vu après sa transformation. Heureusement, il a changé, beaucoup plus sympas l'Isaac.

Je décide de passer dans la salle de bain et traine sur internet en attendant. J'ai l'impression qu'Isaac arrive, bien que je ne sache pas comment, l'instinct surement car la minute d'après il frappe discrètement à ma fenêtre.

-Vous savez que j'ai une vraie porte ?

-Oui, désolé me dit-il en souriant. Tu voulais quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? J'ai souvenir d'avoir mordu Derek et plus rien.

-Tu t'es effondré, net, endormi. On a essayé de te réveiller mais rien n'y a fait alors on t'a ramené chez toi.

-Oh, d'accord. Qui m'a déshabillé au fait ? Je n'avais pas ce t shirt hier. Heureusement, c'est le même boxer.

-L'Alpha.

-Oh…le pervers.

-Tu te sens bien ? Rien de bizarre ? Me demande Isaac l'air inquiet.

-Bah écoute, pour le moment rien de particulier je crois. Faut croire que ça a fonctionner.

-Umh, ok, dis-moi ce que je ressens si je fais ça ?

Isaac s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je suis censé réagir à ça. On est pas vraiment intime avec Isaac malgré tout, je ne ressens pas de gêne, de la surprise, beaucoup de surprise, mais pas gêné d'être dans les bras d'un type que je ne considérais jusqu'à présent pas vraiment comme un ami. Il desserre son étreinte.

-C'était cool, vraiment, mais Isaac, tu prends souvent dans des bras des gens comme ça ? Je veux dire, c'est cool hein, simplement peut être devrais-tu prévenir…

Il rigole.

-Non, t'inquiètes, mais je suis curieux de savoir si tu as tout de même un côté lupin ou pas du tout. L'histoire entre Scott et Jackson m'a un peu inspiré, après tout, nous aussi on a été vachement surpris quand on a été mordu. Les choses étaient si différentes dans notre perception du monde que j'ai eu du mal à remettre le curseur sur « normal ».

-Tu as l'air de bien t'en sortir.

- Avec un Alpha comme Derek on n'a pas trop eu le choix.

-Oh, merde ! Je viens de réaliser, ce type est mon Alpha aussi à présent.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Stiles.

Il a un grand sourire, un sourire de gamin le jour de Noël.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non, non, non, je me disais, j'aime bien ton sourire, c'est bizarre, enfin y'a pas de sous-entendu là-dedans hein, mais maintenant je me dis que ton sourire est comme un enfant à qui on donne un cadeau tu vois, j'ai envie de protéger ce sourire, Super héros style tu vois ? Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient.

-On dirait que quelqu'un découvre l'esprit de meute.

-Tu veux dire que je vais voir tout le monde comme si il n'avait pas de défaut ? Je vais m'extasier sur les cheveux d'Erica et je vais vouloir protéger les bras de Boyd ? Ça craint.

-Ah ah ah, non, mais je pense que les choses seront plus simples pour se comprendre à présent.

-Mouais…Quel est le programme du jour ?

-On devrait vérifier à quel point tout ça t'a affecté. Prépares-toi, on va voir Derek et Peter. «

Je fais la moue, et il me pousse en direction de la porte de ma chambre.

Ils garent la jeep non loin du cimetière. Marchant silencieusement, ils croisent quelques personnes sur le chemin, un enterrement à même lieu en ce moment même. Jackson se fige.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Jackson l'attrape par son pull et le tire un peu plus loin.

-Regarde ! La fille au dernier rang, avec le chapeau !

-On dirait Sonya. Attends, qu'est-ce que Sonya ferait ici ?

-Rien à foutre du pourquoi ! En revanche on va récupérer mon portefeuille.

-Attends Jackson, on ne sait pas qui sont ces gens et c'est un enterrement. On va la suivre après la fin de la cérémonie et quand on saura ou elle habite on ira la voir d'accord ? On doit se faire discret ici, on ne sait pas sur qui on risque de tomber.

-Ok, on la suit mais après on lui fait sa fête.

-Toi et les femmes.

-Ce n'est pas une femme, c'est une voleuse !

Scott lance un regard de la honte à Jackson qui hausse les épaules. Ils attendent la fin de la cérémonie, puis la réception qui suit. Enfin, la filature les mène dans un quartier calme où Sonya ainsi que plusieurs personnes entrent dans une maison aux murs vert pâle et à la toiture marron. L'ambiance est plutôt calme dans le voisinage aussi ils ont vite fait de se rendre compte du parfum particulier qui flotte dans l'air.

-Tu sens ça ? demande Scott aux aguets.

-Il y a des loups garous par ici. Il y en a dans la maison où elle est entrée.

-On ne sait pas si c'est chez elle…

-Regarde à cette fenêtre ! (Jackson montre du doigt une fenêtre à l'étage) tu crois qu'elle ferait ça si elle n'était pas chez elle ?

Dos à eux, elle retire sa robe noire, laissant apercevoir son dos. Mettant ses mains devant sa poitrine, elle ne retourne et les regardes.

-WOW ! Elle nous a repéré tu crois ?

-Même pour un loup garou, il n'est pas possible de nous voir à travers les vitres. Je pense que notre odeur ne ressort pas jusqu'à elle, ça doit être un hasard dit Jackson en restant rivé sur le regard de Sonya.

Celle-ci disparait de la fenêtre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle sort, seule et habillé d'une chemise rouge avec un jean et se dirige droit vers eux.

-On fait quoi ? demande Scott.

-Je m'en occupe.

Jackson baisse sa vitre et tourne sa tête vers Sonya d'un air « Qui est cette paysanne qui ose me déranger ? ».

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi jolie cœur ? dit-elle à l'attention de Scott.

-Mon portefeuille.

-Oups !

-Oups ?

-Ouais, je m'en suis aperçue ce matin Jackson, il était là, dans mon sac, je ne sais vraiment pas…

-Arrête ton char, rends le moi, maintenant. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une cleptomane.

-Oh, ce que tu es grognon aujourd'hui, tu étais beaucoup plus fun au bar !

-C'était avant de me faire voler.

-Je voulais une excuse pour vous revoir.

Cette réponse désarçonne Jackson.

-Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de loups de notre âge dans le coin. Mon père ne me laisse pas vraiment les fréquenter alors pour une fois que deux beaux inconnus passent à portée…

Jackson se met à rire.

-Ok, jouons cartes sur tables, mais d'abord, mon portefeuille Sonya.

-OK, ok, tiens !

Elle fouille dans son sac à main et sort le portefeuille de Jackson qui le récupère d'un geste sec.

-Dis moi…s'apprête à commencer Scott.

-Attends jolie cœur, on devrait aller ailleurs pour parler, ici les murs ont presque littéralement des oreilles.

-Tu es surveillé ? demande Scott soucieux.

-Pas tout à fait, mais un excès de prudence ne peut pas faire de mal, je connais un parc où on sera tranquille.

- Ok, guide-nous.

Jackson hausse un sourcil en direction de Scott pour lui demander depuis quand il dirige les opérations. Ce dernier fait mine de ne rien avoir remarqué tandis que Sonya grimpe à l'arrière et ils partent tous les trois.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, ils sont au milieu du dit parc. Quelques parents surveillent leurs enfants qui jouent. Ils ne sentent aucune présence lupine dans le coin, tant mieux.

-Maintenant accouche.

Jackson plante son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, ils sont tous les trois assis à terre et la température est agréable pour la saison. Se débarrassant d'une feuille qui s'est posée sur sa main elle répond :

-Je suis un loup garou, comme vous.

-Pourquoi tu ne sens rien ? demande Scott en tentant de nouveau l'expérience. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Ca…je ne sais pas vraiment, c'est juste que je peux le faire. C'est devenu une habitude en fait. Elle ferme les yeux et l'instant d'après son odeur leur parvient. Voilà, ça devrait être mieux. Apparemment, c'est un truc de famille où je ne sais quoi.

Jackson fronce les sourcils, cette odeur lui semble particulière mais il ne sait pas pour quelle raison.

-Donc ça te prends souvent de voler les portefeuilles des gens ? Pourquoi étais-tu à Eugène d'ailleurs ? Les deux autres sont humains ou ils peuvent aussi supprimer leur odeur de loup ? demande-t-il.

-Umhhh, alors, non, je n'ai pas pour habitude de voler, sauf probablement le cœur des beaux garçons qui me plaisent (elle fait un clin d'œil à Scott qui rougit).

-Tu peux arrêter de flirter avec lui s'il te plait ?

-Ca te dérange ?

-Oui, surtout parce que tu ne réponds pas à mes questions.

-Je ne suis pas une voleuse Jackson ! Les autres sont humains, ce sont des amis, c'est la vérité et on était à Eugène parce que la sœur de Therel y habite et nous a invité à diner.

-Ils savent pour toi ? Demande Scott.

-Non…Quand j'étais jeune, on a beaucoup déménagé avec ma famille, mon père m'a appris très tôt à cacher au mieux ma nature quand cela était nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici finalement ? Scott est curieux d'en apprendre plus sur cette fille.

-Ma mère…elle voulait revenir ici, tous ses souvenirs sont ici…mon père ne voulait pas pendant des années et finalement il a accepté.

Sonya a l'air mélancolique, comme si penser à sa mère l'attristait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande Scott.

-Non, ça va…c'est juste…elle est tombée malade donc ce n'est pas tous les jours joyeux à la maison.

-J'en suis désolé, est-ce que…

Mais Sophia l'interromps :

-Vous restez combien de temps ? Vous avez un endroit où rester d'ailleurs ? Ça craint un peu Salem ces temps-ci pour les métamorphes. Il y a eu quelques incidents avec une famille de chasseur dernièrement.

-On reste une semaine. Scott se stoppe, analyse la phrase qu'il a entendu : une famille de chasseur ? Demande le jeune loup dont le cœur se serre malgré lui.

Jackson lui jette un bref regard, espérant que l'autre n'en dévoile pas trop.

-Ouais, la Famille Krinn. Vous les connaissez ?

-Non, non, du tout. Les chasseurs de chez nous ne sont pas de cette famille.

-Ouais, j'imagine…ça vous dirait de rester de rester chez moi ? Mon père est en voyage ces temps-ci et rester seule avec ma mère est déprimant, comme vous l'avez-vu, ma vie est pas très joyeuse ces temps-ci propose-t-elle en faisant référence à l'enterrement.

Jackson et Scott se regardent, est-ce une bonne idée d'aller chez une voleuse ? Mais Scott, pragmatique décide d'accepter, après tout, ce sera toujours ça d'économisé en hôtel !

Ils retournent donc chez Sonya et pénètrent la maison aux couleurs printanières, décorée avec goût. Elle leur fait visiter, le grand salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain et les quatre chambres.

-Mes parents sont dans celle-ci, mon grand-père vît avec nous alors il dort ici et moi dans celle du fond. Vous serez dans celle d'en face, ça vous va ?

-Tu es sûre qu'on ne dérange pas ? Demande Scott, soucieux de ne pas être impoli.

-Ouais, pas de soucis, grand père ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à la maison de toute manière. Mon père encore moins et je suis certaine que ma mère aimera avoir de la compagnie. Installez-vous. »

Elle les pousse dans ce qui sera leur chambre. La pièce n'est pas excessivement grande mais assez lumineuse. Le lit est un peu moins grand que celui de l'hôtel mais qu'importe. Jackson se méfie de Sophia, mais Scott lui, est déjà conquis.

Stiles à trois paires d'yeux qui le scrute.

« Comment il ne peut y avoir aucune différence ? Je ne sens même pas qu'il est dans la meute constate Peter en se touchant le menton.

-Quelque chose n'a pas marché.

-Quoi ? J'ai bouffé une plante, bu du sang et me suis évanoui pour rien ?

-Peut-être qu'il manque quelque chose ? demande Isaac qui ne voit pas ce qui cloche.

-Isaac, viens, on va chercher dans les vieux livres que j'ai si on trouve quelque chose.

Isaac et Peter s'éloignent, laissant seul Derek et Stiles. Ils se regardent sans échanger un mot. Plus Stiles regardent Derek plus il sent quelque chose en lui, mais il interprète ça comme de la gêne ou de la faim. Le loup de Derek a envie d'hurler, sans raison apparente. L'Alpha fait de son mieux pour contenir sa frustration mais c'est dur.

-Bon bah, faut croire que le cosmos ne veut pas que je sois l'un des vôtres dit Stiles en faisant la moue.

-Je me fous du cosmos Stiles.

-C'est pour ça que ton karma est si mauvais.

-Il n'y en avait qu'un de suffisamment chiant pour faire foirer une intégration.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? demande Stiles vexé.

-Je suis certains que si on te mordait, tu rejetterais la morsure, tu es ce genre de mec, un chieur. C'est dingue…Derek a l'air ennuyé mais Stiles n'y fait pas attention.

-Non mais oh, je te permets pas de me parler comme ça hein ! Stiles se lève et vient se placer face à Derek. Tout est de ta faute, je suis sûr que tu as saboté l'intégration tout seul ! Tu ne veux pas de moi, admet le !

La tournure de la dernière partie de la phrase perturbe l'Alpha malgré lui.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Alors prouve le Derek, fais en sorte que ça marche ! Je veux faire partie de ta meute putain de loup aigri ! Je veux être avec vous, je veux que tu sois « mon » Alpha.

Derek, dont la frustration atteint des sommets laisse son loup hurler, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Ses yeux deviennent rouge, ceux de Stiles brillent d'une couleur cannelle comme les Bêta. Il devrait être surpris, mais il n'est plus vraiment maitre de lui-même en cet instant. C'est sous forme hybride qu'il s'approche de lui. Il laisse glisser ses crocs le long du cou du jeune homme qui est totalement pétrifié, pas par la peur, même si sa vie ne tient qu'à un fil, mais d'anticipation. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Eux même ne le savent pas, ou plutôt, si, ils savent, ils sont guidés par quelque chose, un savoir qui leur échappe mais qui est dans leurs veines.

Derek fait une fine marque avec l'un de ses crocs dans le cou de Stiles, leurs regards se rencontrent et là, sans qu'il ne le contrôle, le pouvoir de l'Alpha fonce vers l'autre, sous la surprise, l'humain attrape la main de Derek dont le pouvoir le parcoure comme de l'électricité , le remplit et éveille, ou crée, il ne sait pas bien, quelque chose en lui. Il a l'impression de sentir tous les membres de la meute en cet instant. Il le sait, ils le sentent aussi. Tous s'arrêtent, connectés ensemble comme cela n'est jamais arrivé avant, sur cette toile invisible mais plus solide que n'importe quel matériaux sur Terre, chacun partage son pouvoir, tous convergent vers Stiles et enfin, cette « chose » éveillé hurle et la somme des pouvoir, désassemblé, recréer, amplifié percute tout le monde au fond d'eux dans une boule de puissance qui implose. La seule façon dont leur corps peut traduire cette sensation est par le plaisir. Une boule de plaisir concentré les envahit, un orgasme s'empare de chacun d'eux.

Stiles et allongé sur le canapé, enfin allongé…ses pieds sont sur le dossier, ses fesses sur le siège et le haut du corps à terre. Derek a posé sa tête contre l'un des murs. Tous deux ont le souffle court. Stiles affiche un sourire bienheureux, et lorsque Derek le voit, il ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

Peter descend son escalier à ce moment là :

-Oh oh oh, oh oui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait mais mmmmmmhhhh c'était putain de bon !

-C'était quoi ça ? Dit Isaac, les yeux brillant, reprenant sa respiration.

-Je…je ne sais pas. Derek, c'était quoi ? Derek ? Allô ?

Derek s'est assis contre le mur, son regard est fiévreux, remarquant enfin les autres, il se ressaisit.

-Je crois…Je sens ton odeur de meute Stiles, je la sens !

Stiles se renifle, quelque chose cloche.

-Oh la vache, attends, je sens un truc, *snif snif* on dirait…du sapin, de la lavande…et quelque chose d'autre. Ces quoi ces conneries, ça n'a rien à voir avec le parfum que j'ai mis ce matin ! Et puis, vous avez senti ça aussi non ? L'orgasme ? Demande Isaac plus rouge que jamais.

-Tu peux sentir notre odeur de meute ? S'étonne Isaac.

-C'est ça alors ?

Stiles ouvre de grands yeux, puis un sourire extatique nait sur son visage.

-OUAAAAAAISSSS TROP BIIIIENNNN !

Derek et Peter se regardent. L'Alpha prends sa tête entre ses mains, se relève et cogne contre le mur.

-Derek…Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça donnerait ça. Peter s'approche de son neveu et pose la main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

-J'espère pour toi…

-Tu sais que je dis la vérité, je n'aurais jamais essayé de faire ça à Stiles, jamais. Je ne suis pas fou.

-Je sens que c'est vrai, bordel ! Il cogne une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

-Euh, ça a marché non ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Stiles fait parti de la meute maintenant, non ? Demande Isaac.

-Isaac, concentres toi, est-ce que tu te sens différent ?

Isaac fronce les sourcils. Il ferme les yeux.

-Je me sens plus…puissant…umh, c'est étrange…

-Hey les mecs, je suis toujours là hein ! Fait Stiles en agitant les bras.

-Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Désolé de quoi Peter ?

Peter risque un regard à Derek dont le visage est totalement fermé. Pourtant c'est ce dernier qui répond :

-Tu es un esclave de sang.

Le silence ce fait dans la pièce.

-Je croyais que ce n'était pas possible, que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça arrivait.

-On a du se tromper manifestement.

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça signifie concrètement en fait être un esclave de sang ? J'ai entendu des choses venant de Jackson la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone et ça n'avait pas l'air si innocent que ça. En plus j'aime pas trop ce côté « esclave », je veux rester un homme libre moi et puis…

Le téléphone de Derek sonne. Peu de personnes ont son numéro donc c'est que ce doit être important. Il décroche :

-Oui ?...oui c'est moi…ils ont fait QUOI ?...J'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Isaac.

-Erica et Boyd ont été arrêtés.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Attentat à la pudeur répond Derek en sortant.

Malgré le départ de l'Alpha, Isaac, Stiles et Peter continuent la discutions :

-Bon, Peter, concrètement, un esclave de sang c'est quoi ?

Ce dernier se sert un verre de rhum, s'assoit et commence son explication sous le regard avide des deux plus jeunes :

-D'abord, il faut comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de schéma type pour une meute. Pour les loups, la plupart du temps c'est un Alpha et des Bêta, soit qu'il a transformé, soit marqué comme sien.

Une meute peut ne pas avoir que des membres d'une même espèce, mais il faut alors être prudent car ce qui marche sur un autre loup, peut ne pas avoir le même effet chez un autre garou. Par exemple, marquer quelqu'un en le mordant dans le coup chez les loups c'est la meilleure façon de le faire. Mais si on fait ça à un chat-garou par exemple, et oui, ça existe, ça signifie qu'on veut…se reproduire.

Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, la plupart des meutes transforment leurs humains quand ils les intègrent, au fil du temps. L'esclave de sang, peu de meutes le tente, le prix à payer est trop fort si un problème survient. Déjà, les loups garous évitent de le faire avec un autre garou, généralement, la puissance risque de les transformer en Alpha et c'est mauvais. En plus des problèmes d'égo que ça peu amener. Ensuite, si c'est fait avec un humain alors il faut veiller à sa protection parce que si quelque chose lui arrive, plus les liens de la meute ne sont forts, donc le gain de puissance aussi, plus la chute est dangereuse.

J'ai rencontré deux meutes qui avaient tout simplement enfermé leur esclave de sang puis être sûr que personne ne mette la main dessus. Malheureusement, c'est typiquement le genre de réaction qui fragilise son rôle et qui finit par être contre productif.

Il s'arrête, reprends son souffle. Stiles ne sait pas quoi dire mais il écoute de toutes ses oreilles. Isaac réfléchit à cent à l'heure à ces informations.

-Est-ce…je suis encore humain ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais rencontré moi-même un esclave de sang. Tu as l'air normal ceci dit…

-Je crois que mes yeux ont brillé, enfin comme un Bêta tout à l'heure, attendez.

Stiles se concentre et plisse les yeux, rien ne change. Il pousse comme si il était aux wc, toujours rien. Il maudit Derek et repense à l'instant où il l'a intégré et ô miracle, ses yeux brillent d'une couleur orangée un peu diffèrent de celle vu par Derek un peu plus tôt.

-Umh, étonnant…je ne sens pas de loup en toi ceci dit.

Stiles saute sous le regard interrogatif des deux autres. Il saute certes haut par rapport à ce qu'il a l'habitude de faire mais rien de comparable aux loups garous.

-Quoi ? Je vérifie juste…tiens Isaac, viens voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande le chevelu en approchant tout de même.

Stiles donne un coup de poing dans son épaule.

-Aïe ! Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

-Oh, j'ai peut être un peu plus de force quand même ! Super !

-Je crois qu'être auprès de la meute te renforce. Avec le temps, quand tu contrôleras ton habilité tu seras une sorte de jauge de pouvoir, tu pourras améliorer quelqu'un ou le rendre plus faible. Mais bon, ça ne fonctionne qu'avec un membre de la meute et ta capacité de modification, encore une fois, dépend de tes rapports avec les autres. En conséquent, je sens que toi et moi on va vite devenir ami Stiles dit Peter d'un ton mi amusé mi menaçant.

-Pas avec cette attitude tonton !

-Tonton ? Peter est choqué, il n'a pas entendu ce mot depuis des années…une époque bien lointaine à présent.

Isaac remarque l'air penné de l'ancien Alpha.

-On devrait peut être prévenir Scott et Jackson non ?

Stiles se dit qu'il a hâte de tout raconter à Scott, ça y'est ils sont dans la même meute !

En parlant de Scott, celui-ci a la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Sa main est juste posée, il ne sait pas vraiment si il doit ouvrir ou pas. A l'extérieur, Jackson a lui aussi la main sur la poignée. Ils se sentent, à travers la porte, ils savent que quelque chose s'est passé, cette vague de plaisir et de puissance les a secoué.

Finalement, il se décide à ouvrir. Jackson entre et il referme la porte derrière lui, s'adossant à celle-ci. Il plonge son regard dans celui de l'autre loup, leur cœur bat à toute vitesse. Le cœur de Scott s'accélère encore plus tandis qu'il se dit que Jackson est probablement la personne dégageant le plus d'érotisme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'il en joue, même sans s'en rendre compte. Son regard à moitié fermé, la façon dont il passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure…c'est trop. Il réalise que ce constat n'est pas objectif, il éprouve du désir pour Jackson, ça explose dans son esprit, c'est un fait. De toutes les choses bizarre qu'il lui est arrivé au cours de ces deux dernières années, celle-ci est probablement la plus étrange. Il avait toujours reconnu que Jackson était beau, mais là, c'est différent, il le trouve charmant, sexy, envoutant et il n'a pas envie d'être envouté par Jackson.

Inconscient de son propre corps, des signaux qu'il envoi à Jackson, de son regard chargé de désir, il pense. Jackson n'en perds pas une miette, il le sait à présent, Scott le regarde comme des centaines de personnes l'ont regardé, comme un mec sexy sur qui l'on aimerait sauter, et ça le dérange. Oui, ça le dérange, tous ces gens qui ne voient en lui que son argent ou son corps…ça le fait redescendre sur terre tout de suite, il reprend son masque d'arrogance. Contrairement à ce qu'il pense, Scott le remarque tout de suite.

-Arrête de fantasmer McCall, y'a rien pour toi là-dedans dit-il en se désignant de la tête aux pieds.

Géné, confus, Scott baisse le regard. Il s'éloigne de Jackson.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Laisse tomber, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Alors Scott se retourne carrément, il va vers la fenêtre, l'air blessé. Son téléphone sonne et le tire de sa rêverie. Stiles est à l'autre bout du fil :

-Scott ?

-Stiles, comment tu vas ?

-Ca va…plus que bien ! Devines quoi !

-Tu fais partie de la meute ?

-Tu gâche tout le suspeeeeens là ! T'es censé dire «quoi ? ». On la refait ! Deviiiines quoiii !

-Quoi ? Fait Scott en jouant le jeu

-Je fais partie de la meute !

-C'est génial Stiles, je suis vraiment content que ça ait été.

-Oui, à propos de ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle.

-Quelle est la mauvaise ?

-Alors tu vois la dernière fois que je t'ai appelé, on a parlé de plein de choses hein ? Sur ce que je serai une fois intégré ?

Scott le coupe :

-Si jamais tu m'annonces que tu es le partenaire de Derek je viens vous arracher la tête moi-même.

-Quoi ? Non ! Attends, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire ? Tu ne peux rien contre l'Amour Scott !

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Et toi ?

-….Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Je suis un esclave de sang.

-PUTAIN STILES !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ok ? C'est arrivé c'est tout ! Et puis écoute bien, parceque c'est important, Jackson est dans le coin ?

Scott glisse un regard à Jackson mais ce dernier qui entends la conversation s'approche et salut Stiles.

-Yep Stiles, je suis là.

-Oh, hello ! Donc en fait par rapport à ma nouvelle « condition », il se trouve que je vais probablement être un peu different, je pense que je serai globalement plus fort que je ne l'étais, mais pas comme un loup garou, z'aurez pas de concurrence dit-il en rigolant. Et sinon globalement je suis un thermostat à pouvoir, donc si vous êtes pas gentil je peux aussi pour affaiblir, et oui ! Scott, faut que tu reviennes, Peter veut devenir mon meilleur ami !

-La vache, je sais pas vraiment quoi dire…

-Je pense que ça ira, il faudra juste qu'il cesse d'aller au milieu du danger et on n'aura pas de problème.

-Rêve toujours Whittemore si tu crois que tu vas avoir toute la gloire ! Oh, et sinon quand c'est arrivé, l'intégration je parle, vous avez rien ressenti de bizarre ?

Scott rougie, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

-On a eu un orgasme lâche de but en blanc Jackson.

-Ah..ouais, on a tous eu un moment de plaisir intense…umh, et bien apparemment Boyd et Erica ont été arrêté pour attentat à la pudeur. Derek est allé les chercher.

-Wow, carrément ? Bon, au moins on a gardé le contrôle c'est déjà ça. Bon, je dois te laisser Stiles, j'entends la fille chez qui on est venir nous chercher.

-Quoi ? Quelle fille ?

-Je te raconterai, bye !

Scott raccroche tandis que Sonya frappe à la porte et entre.

-Hey, les garçons, ma mère est réveillé, venez lui dire bonjour.

Ils la suivent dans le couloir. Scott est plein d'appréhension. Autant voir des animaux malade, ça va, car il peut aider à les soigner, autant un humain ça le mets mal à l'aise, ça lui rappel une période difficile de son enfance, lié à Stiles.

Ils pénètrent dans une chambre décoré avec style, tous les meubles ont un look design et sur le lit, une femme assise, blonde avec une épaisse chevelure, un visage élégant dégageant à la fois de l'assurance et de la fragilité. Ses yeux bleu et ses lèvres pleines donnent l'impression d'être en face d'un mannequin ou d'une princesse. Malgré son air pâle elle semble plutôt vive. Scott est soufflé par ce qui se dégage d'elle. Elle a un je ne sais quoi qui l'interpelle. Jackson est estomaqué, leur regard ce rencontre.

-Jackson, Scott, je vous présente ma mère : Maeg.

_Yeaahhhh voilà la fin du chapitre ! ça vous a plu ? Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour des problèmes pour nos héros et l'adage "l'union fait la force" n'aura jamais été aussi vrai pour certains. _

_Si vous avez des remarques, suggestions ou autres, n'hésitez pas._

_See ya !_


	6. Je n'y crois pas

_Helloooo les gens comment allez-vous ? J'espère réussir à ne pas rendre l'histoire trop trop compliquée (mais un minimum intéressante tout de même :d). Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Je n'y crois pas**

Le dîner est étrangement détendu aux yeux de Scott, ce sont des étrangers après tous, pourtant ils sont accueillant, aussi bien la fille que la mère. Sonya a l'air ravi, sa mère à meilleure mine maintenant qu'elle ne l'a eu durant ces dernières semaines.

Au début, Jackson n'osait pas parler mais Scott et Maeg ont réussi à le décoincé et il s'en donne maintenant à cœur joie. Toussant quelques peu, la mère de Sonya attrape rapidement une serviette, toutefois, elle ne peut cacher les traces de sang qui maculent à présent l'objet.

-Madame…

-Ah, non ! Pas de « Madame », je ne suis pas une une vieille ! Appelez-moi Maeg tous les deux.

-Oui Ma…Maeg fait Jackson en se redressant.

-Donc, qu'est-ce que deux beaux jeunes hommes comme vous font dans le coin ?

-Je suis à la recherche d'informations sur ma famille. Réponds Jackson, ce qui surprend Scott car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre dise les choses aussi simplement.

-Ah ? Comment ça ?

-En fait…j'ai été adopté, et jusqu'à il y a environ 3 ans, je ne le savais pas. Au début, j'ai voulu chercher ma famille, savoir d'où je viens…mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me donner de pistes, ils m'ont toujours dit que c'était pour mon bien.

-Ce n'est pas facile tu sais, pour des parents de voir leur enfant s'éloigner.

Le ton utilisé laisse penser qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle, Sonya baisse un peu la tête mais sa mère lui serre la main affectueusement.

-Je sais que ça leur fait de la peine d'une certaine manière. J'ai même laissé tomber pendant un temps, mais j'ai fini par apprendre quelque chose qui me pousse à en savoir plus.

-Du coup, il faut qu'on aille au cimetière de la ville, on va voir si on peut trouver quelque chose en rapport avec ses parents.

-Vous ferez ça demain les garçons, j'ai une envie de tarte pas vous ?

Tous les deux regardent avec surprise. Le ventre de Scott grogne (à moins que ce ne soit son loup) malgré qu'ils viennent de manger. Maeg et Sonya se mettent à rire.

-Ok, ok, je vais m'y mettre. Tu viens me donner un coup de main ma chérie ?

-Oui, dans deux minutes m'man.

Alors que sa mère s'éloigne-t-elle chuchote :

-Merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça lui fait du bien, je ne l'ai pas entendu rire depuis vraiment longtemps.

-De rien, j'espère qu'elle se remettra fait Jackson en posant son regard à l'endroit où Maeg a disparue.

-Ouais…chaque année il y a une période où elle déprime, mais depuis deux ans, c'est pire, cette fois elle se rend malade et elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi.

Scott se garde de dire qu'il connait ce genre de chose, il pense à Stiles, à combien ça a pu être dur certaines années.

Finalement, Sonya rejoint sa mère accompagnée des deux jeunes hommes. Ils ont du mal à garder leur sérieux et la cuisine ressemble plutôt à un chantier qu'à autre chose. Les odeurs de sucre, de pomme, de la pâte et autre les enivre (enfin ce sont surtout les quelques verres de vin qui les rends joyeux) et ils sont surpris de voir un homme apparaître dans la cuisine. Il est grand, brun aux yeux vert, son visage semble avoir été gravé dans du marbre.

Scott n'en revient pas, cet homme, sa carrure, ce qu'il dégage, il est impressionné. Mais plus encore, c'est cet air de déjà vu qui le saisi aux tripes. Il y a quelque chose chez cet homme de familier et il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Le seul brun aux yeux d'une couleur similaire est Derek. Certes ils sont tous les deux imposants mais radicalement opposé. Derek serait les Ténèbres et cet homme la Lumière. Ce n'est pas positif où négatif, simplement une sorte d'opposition.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demande-t-il aux deux hommes.

-Papy ! Soit pas malpoli, en plus je t'ai envoyé un sms, tu pourrais lire ce que je t'envoi.

-Tu m'as envoyé… ? Ahhhhh pardon, veuillez m'excuser, ma petite fille écrit toujours ses messages dans un langage étrange, j'ai mis 15 minutes à tenter de décrypter et j'ai abandonné. Donc, vous êtes ?

-Moi c'est Jackson et lui Scott, votre fille nous a inviter à rester ici durant cette semaine.

-Que faites vous par ici ? Vous êtes du coin ? Je n'ai jamais senti votre odeur.

-Nous venons de Beacon Hill réponds Jackson.

-Ah oui, et donc le playboy, comment as-tu rencontré ma petite fille ?

-On l'a rencontré dans un bar à Eugene.

Sonya tente de faire des signes pour que Jackson se taise, sans succès.

-Voyez-vous ça, il emmène ma petite Sonya dans des bars…

-Oh, elle y était bien avant qu'on n'arrive vous savez ?

-Oh vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Tout le monde ici peut sentir que le pouvoir de Jackson et celui du grand père se tâtent, se tournent autour mais avant qu'ils ne se touchent Sonya intervient.

-Pépé, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit. On était avec la sœur de Therel au début et on s'est juste détendu avant l'enterrement.

-Tu sais ce que ton père va dire si il revient et qu'ils sont là ?

Sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, cette phrase jette un froid chez les deux femmes.

-C'est bon, je vais prévenir ton père ma chérie. Il ne dira rien. Bon il est temps de déguster cette tarte ! Hop hop hop !

A la fin de la soirée ils sont repus. Ils souhaitent bonne nuit à Maeg, Sonya et Nathan, le grand père. Passant tour à tour dans la salle de bain, Jackson est couché avant que Scott n'ait fini. Lorsque ce dernier entre, le silence de la pièce est angoissant. Il a déjà dormi avec Jackson la nuit précédente, alors pourquoi il y pense comme si ça avait une quelconque importance ? Non, ça n'en a absolument aucune. Donc il se couche sur le dos, regardant le plafond en essayant de ne penser à rien. Sur la fine ligne entre la conscience et le sommeil, il sent Jackson se tourner vers lui, risquant un regard ver slui il voit l'autre le fixer.

-Mh ?

-Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu étranges ? Je veux dire, ils sont sympas mais, je ne sais pas…

-Ne te prends pas la tête, on reste sur nos gardes mais ça devrait aller. J'espère vraiment qu'on trouvera quelque chose demain.

-Ouais, moi aussi. »

Jackson s'approche un peu de Scott, il ne le touche pas et d'une certaine manière, c'est frustrant, pour lui et pour l'autre aussi, même si il ne le sait pas. « Alors quoi ? Tu ne seras plus capable de dormir correctement sans toucher McCall ? Jackson, reprends toi ! C'est ridicule. » Finalement, Jackson se retourne de nouveau, dos à Scott et se force à ne plus bouger.

Le lendemain Stiles est dans sa chambre, seul. Pensant à sa nouvelle condition il essai de déclencher quelque chose, un super pouvoir, un effet magique, n'importe quoi ! Rien ne se passe. Il fait la moue et entend son père en bas qui s'en va. Aujourd'hui il lui diraittout, mais avant ça, il doit parler à Allison.

Il ne la croise qu'après son premier cours. Cherchant du coup Lydia du regard, il ne la voit pas. Il se dirige donc vers la brune.

« Hey, Allison, comment tu vas ? Justement, je pensais à toi c'est dingue le hasard quand même non ?

-Salut Stiles, je suppose que tu vas bien répond-elle en souriant.

-Ouais, super, super bien. Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc important seul à seul, tu serais libre quand ?

-Dans deux heures ça te va ? Rien de grave ?

-Non, rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Dans deux heures ça me va, on se rejoint dans l'estrade près du terrain de sport ?

-D'accord, je file, à tout à l'heure.

Stiles la regarde s'éloigner, Lydia surgit aux côtes de la jeune femme, la prends par le bras et lance un signe de salutation à Stiles dans un grand sourire. Ah, Lydia, une vraie beauté. Stiles aime bien la rousse, elle est unique, elle dégage quelque chose de si particulier. Pourtant depuis quelques temps il se sent vide. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'est plus amoureux d'elle. Il se sent prêt à trouver quelqu'un pour lui à présent. C'est que mine de rien, elle était le soleil de ses jours et la lune de ses nuits mais doucement, ça a changé, maintenant il la voit comme une amie et ça lui va. Enfin, il y pense parfois mais ce n'est pas le sujet maintenant. Il a du mal à rester concentrer durant les cours, deux heures peuvent être extrêmement longues lorsque l'on attends quelque chose. Aussi, lorsque finalement la cloche sonne, c'est d'un pas rapide qu'il s'installe dans l'estrade et attends en tapotant des pieds sur un rythme rapide que la chasseuse arrive. Quelques minutes plus tard elle pose son sac à ses côtés. Des élèves s'entrainent sur le terrain et il n'y a que quelques personnes dans les gradins, à priori, ils sont libre de parler vu qu'ils se sont mis dans un coin en hauteur.

-Alors Stiles, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Umh, alors je veux que tu gardes l'esprit ouvert, ce n'est pas facile de t'en parler…

-Oh mon dieu !

-Quoi ? J'ai encore rien dit.

-Je le savais !

-Quoi ? Qui te l'a dit ? C'est Scott ? C'est Derek ?

-Je savais ! Je savais que ça ne pouvait concerner que Derek !

-Bein, ça ne concerne pas vraiment que lui tu sais dit Stiles un peu confus.

-Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas le seul, mais bon, tu es à lui maintenant non ?

-Umh, techniquement oui, mais tu dis ça d'une manière bizarre.

-Comment c'est arrivé ? demande-t-elle avec le regard du « je veux tout savoir comme si j'y étais ».

-Bah au début c'était bizarre, on était tellement frustré, et finalement c'est devenu intense, c'était comme une connexion et d'un coup on a su quoi faire, enfin surtout lui, moi j'avais juste peur, ah ah, ce n'est pas très glorieux, j'ai cru qu'il allait me dévorer comme le petit poulet que je suis.

-Hannnnw ! Allison prends le jeune homme dans ses bras, celui-ci est toujours aussi confus mais réponds à son étreinte.

-Wow, tu le prends mieux que je ne le pensais.

-Stiles, j'ai aucun problème avec ça, tu devrais le savoir.

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est juste tellement nouveau pour moi.

-Il te traite bien j'espère Derek, sinon il aura affaire à moi.

-Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand Peter lui a dit que j'étais maintenant un esclave de sang ah ah ah, oh mon dieu je ne pourrais même…Allison ?

-Pardon, j'ai du mal comprendre, esclave de sang ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire ici ça ?

-Bah, c'est de ça dont on parle depuis tout à l'heure.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Comment ça « non » Allison ?

-On parle de toi faisant ton coming out de bisexuel et sortant avec Derek Hale.

Stiles ferme puis ouvre les yeux avec force, se reculant d'un coup en se plaquant contre la rambarde.

-NON ! RIEN DE TOUT CA N'EST ARRIVE.

-Pour le moment ? Fait-elle suspicieuse.

-Allison, tu t'égare, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais mais du fait que j'avais rejoint la meute de Derek et que les choses ont pas tourné comme on le pensait donc que maintenant je suis un esclave de sang.

Elle le regarde, réfléchit puis réponds :

-Tu sais que tu vas être LA cible de choix de tous ceux qui voudront affaiblir votre meute ? C'est dangereux Stiles ! C'est presque le statu le plus dangereux possible dans une meute. Scott n'a pas pu laisser faire ça ! C'est une des premières choses qu'on m'a appris en tant que chasseur, viser le point faible !

-C'est un accident certes mais ça va pour le moment. Je ne suis pas un mec faible ! Enfin je suis plus faible qu'eux dans ma résistance et ma force mais je ne suis pas pour autant inutile ou je ne sais quoi. Ecoute, je vais tout avouer à mon père ce soir.

-Tu es fou ! Stiles, sérieux ?

-Non, écoutes moi, c'est important, c'est mon père, je ne veux pas lui mentir. Quand on ment à quelqu'un soit disant pour le protéger ça finit toujours mal, c'est toujours ce qui arrive dans les comics, les séries ou les films. Donc je vais lui parler, il doit savoir.

-Tu vas le tuer.

-Mais non, je suis à peu près certains que ce ne sera pas la chose la plus étrange qu'il aura entendu venant de moi.

-Comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas l'être ? Tout compte fait, je préfère ne pas savoir. Bonne chance, mais bon, je ne suis pas ravie de ça pour toi.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide justement, je veux que toi et ton père, vous nous entrainiez, comme du self défense version chasseur. Si des loups se lancent à ma poursuite je dois être capable de survivre.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Derek de t'entrainer ? J'enlève ce que je viens de dire, c'est idiot.

-Alors, vous allez nous entrainer ?

-Je ne sais pas, faut que j'en parle à mon père d'abord, au moins tu prends la situation au sérieux.

-Ouais…je crois que ça ne me fera pas de mal de pouvoir me débrouiller. J'ai pas envie d'être sur le bas côté de la route comme un chien abandonné. Et puis Derek me prendra plus au sérieux aussi du coup.

-Tu l'as revu depuis que tu fais partie de sa meute ?

-Pas depuis hier non, il a du aller récupérer Erica et Boyd au poste.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il semblerait qu'à un moment mon intégration ait déclenché quelque chose chez les loups et que ces deux là se soient sauter dessus au milieu d'un magasin.

-Ces horrible, ils vont bien ?

-Oh, bah oui, ils allaient bien, quand je parle de sauter dessus, je parle de…Stiles mime un geste bien explicite qui fait rougir Allison.

-Oh, je…je vois.

-Ils ont du tirer une tronche quand ils ont vu Derek arriver…bref, je dois y aller, je t'appel ce soir d'accord ? Tu me diras si c'est ok ou non.

-Pas de problème. Stiles, prends soin de toi et sois prudent d'accord ?

-Comme toujours ! lance-t-il en s'éloignant.

Jackson erre dans le cimetière de Salem, seul. L'air est un peu frais mais qu'importe, il regarde méticuleusement chaque pierre tombale, chaque caveau dans l'espoir d'y voir le nom de son père biologique. Une odeur familière lui parvient :

-Tu aurais pu prévenir quand même ! Pourquoi tu es venu tout seul ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir McCall.

Scott souffle, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour ça après tout, même si il est un peu vexé. Du coup, il reste à distance de l'autre loup et cherche à son tour la tombe de Gordon Miller. Le cimetière est grand et l'ambiance un peu pesante. Les quelques gens qu'ils croisent ne portent pas le bonheur sur leurs épaules, clairement. Il entend le cœur de Jackson s'accélérer brutalement. Il est debout, devant une tombe qui a priori n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'y a pas de fleurs, et elle n'est pas particulièrement entretenue. Prudemment, Scott s'approche et lit :

_Gordon William Miller_

_1975 – 1994_

Jackson lit et lit de nouveau ces quelques inscriptions. Il n'avait que 19 ans quand il est mort, le même âge qu'à Jackson à présent. Son père est là, sous ses pieds, enterré. Il tente d'être fort, mais l'émotion est forte, des larmes coulent et il se baisse pour toucher la pierre. Il frisonne, pas de froid mais de tristesse. Il s'assoit à terre et laisse venir sa peine. Scott s'approche de lui, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Tans pis, dans un moment comme celui-là, il devait le réconforter, lui faire sentir qu'il n'est pas seul. Se plaçant derrière lui, il l'entoure de ses bras et Jackson s'y accroche, pleurant pour de bon cette fois. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ses parents étaient mort, mais entre le savoir et le constater il y a un gap. Pendant un long moment ils restent comme ça jusqu'à ce que finalement, les larmes de Jackson s'arrêtent de couler.

-Je vais chercher la tombe de ma mère.

Il tapote légèrement le bras de Scott pour que l'autre desserre son étreinte. Ils regardent autour mais pas de trace de l'autre tombe.

-Ne devraient-ils pas être l'un à côté de l'autre ?

-J'en sais rien McCall, je ne suis pas expert en placement de tombe.

Scott ne répond rien, il imagine a quel point l'autre doit être tendu, ce qu'il dégage est assez oppressant.

Ils ont beau chercher pendant une heure, pas de traces. Finalement, ils croisent Nathan, bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il discute avec un autre homme, plutôt jeune, il semble osciller entre la fin de vingtaine et le début de trentaine, brun, cheveux long, un tatouage dans le cou et un look de dandy. Les deux hommes remarquent notre duo :

-Hey les gamins, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande Nathan.

-Je suis venu voir la tombe de mon père, je l'ai retrouvé répond Jackson calmement.

-Ah oui, c'est bien, c'est bien. C'est triste de retrouver la trace de sa famille pour découvrir qu'elle est morte, mes condoléances.

-Qui est-ce ? demande Scott en fixant le dandy.

-Oh, c'est Luc, l'oncle de Sonya. C'est le frère de son père.

-Enchanté fait-il en se courbant avec élégance.

-De même répondent les deux jeunes hommes interpelés par le choix audacieux de la couleur de la veste dans un tel endroit : Orange pâle et noir, seule touche de couleur dans tout son ensemble, mais quelle touche !

-Ce sont des amis de ma fille, ils restent avec nous cette semaine. Ils viennent de Beacon Hill.

Le cœur de Luc manque un battement. Il a l'air de réfléchir puis dans un sourire lance à la cantonade :

-Bon, ce n'est pas que l'ambiance morbide me déprime mais si quand même un peu. Je passerai ce soir Nathan, ça te va ? On a des choses dont on doit discuter.

-Oui, pas de problèmes. Ton frère revient quand ?

-Dans deux jours normalement, espérons qu'il ne raccourcisse pas son séjour.

Il les salue et s'en va.

-Je me demandais, quel genre d'homme est le père de Sonya ? demande Scott pas certains de si il peut poser cette question.

-Il est…umh…puissant.

-Drôle de qualificatif pour parler de votre gendre remarque Jackson.

-Dans notre famille c'est le seul Alpha à présent alors ça se remarque.

-Vous êtes dans sa meute ?

-Non, Maeg, Sonya et moi on est en dehors de toutes ses affaires de meute. Enfin, pour le moment j'ai réussi à faire une sorte que Sonya n'y soit pas mais je pense que quand elle sera majeure, il essayera de la récupérer.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air fan de lui continue Jackson.

-Honnêtement, non. Nos familles ont eu une histoire compliqué sur plusieurs niveau, on a connu beaucoup de tragédie, ce n'est pas toujours facile vous savez, mais ma fille et ma petite fille sont tout ce qu'il me reste alors je me dois d'être à leur côté.

-Vous pensez qu'on devrait se trouver un hôtel pour le reste de la semaine ? C'est gentil à vous de nous hébergé mais on ne voudrait pas vous créer de problème. J'ai cru comprendre que le père de Sonya était très protecteur envers sa fille.

-Non, Jackson, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça devrait aller. Enfin, je l'espère.

Ils avancent tranquillement jusqu'à la jeep de Jackson. Sur le parking, peu de personnes partent ou

Arrivent à pied ou en voiture. De l'une d'elle une jeune femme descend accompagnée d'un homme. Une tignasse rousse bougeant avec le vent les interpelle, la jeune femme croise leur regard :

-Appel Maitre Romuald ! Vite !

Scott court en direction du roux qui sort son téléphone de sa poche, et le percute violemment. Tess se jette sur Scott et d'un coup de pied bien placé l'envoi contre une voiture. Jackson intervient à son tour. La confrontation est rapide et ils finissent dans un coin non fréquenté. Soudainement Nathan s'avance tranquillement, il saisit le roux au cou et d'un geste sec sur la nuque, le rend inconscient, le jetant aux pieds de la jeune femme.

Plus personne n'ose bouger.

-Que fais-tu ici Tess ? Je pensais avoir été clair la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontré.

Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide entre Jackson et Nathan.

-Tu nous as menti, tu ne nous a pas dit qu'il en restait d'autres.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demande Nathan à Tess.

-Vous la connaissez ? fait Jackson en position d'attaque.

-Elle est, d'une certaine manière sous les ordres de mon gendre.

-Quoi ? répond Scott choqué. Alors vous connaissez Romuald ?

Plusieurs choses se passent simultanément : Une voiture arrive, Tess s'enfuit et les yeux de Nathan se mettent à luire.

Scott et Jackson sont encore plus sous le choc.

-Quoi ? demande Nathan, contrarié.

-Vos yeux…ils sont bleus ?! Manque de s'étranglé Jackson.

-Oh ça, c'est un truc de famille. Vous m'avez bien parlé de Romuald, son Alpha ?

Jackson et Scott se regardent, ils ont quelques secondes pour décider de la marche à suivre.

-Ah, c'est original réponds Jackson en faisant de son mieux pour donner le change. Il glisse un regard à Scott pour lui signifier qu'il va falloir qu'ils parlent, et vite. Veuillez nous excuser, il faut absolument qu'on appel notre Alpha, à plus tard.

Sans laisser le temps ni à Nathan ni à Scott de réagir, il empoigne ce dernier le pousse dans la voiture, il grimpe à toute vitesse et démarre.

-Mais ou tu vas ?

-On récupère nos affaires et on dégage d'ici ! Il connait Tess et Romuald, ce type doit travailler ou même, être dans la meute du père de Sonya, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer quand elle leur dira qu'on est ici ? Bordel, il fallait qu'on aille se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup !

-Jackson, sérieux, tu deviens dingue la, on ne peut pas partir, tu as vu comme moi, Nathan, il a la même couleur d'œil que toi quand il utilise son pouvoir. Ca doit vouloir dire quelque chose !

-Au mieux que c'est un hasard, au pire, un traitre.

- Arrêtes ta caisse Jackson.

-Quoi encore ?

-Arrêtes toi, on ne peut pas réagir à chaud comme ça.

Jackson s'arrête devant la maison de Sonya.

-Vas récupérer nos affaires, on se tire d'ici. McCall, tu as entendu comme moi, si son père est un Alpha et que Romuald bosse pour lui, alors il est de la meute des Alpha à Beacon Hill. Si il apprend ce que je suis, ou du moins ce que Romuald pense ce que je suis, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau. Ni de celle de notre meute.

-Jackson, tu me fais confiance ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance, oui ou non ?

-Je suppose que oui dit-il méfiant.

-Il faut qu'on ait le cœur net sur cette histoire. Est-ce que Maeg et Sonya sont pareils que Nathan? Est-ce que Nathan est un Faÿ ? Qui est vraiment le père de Sonya ? On ne sait pas grand-chose. Mais Tess et lui ne s'entendent pas, les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis comme on dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire, déjà, prévenir Derek et vérifier où se trouve Romuald actuellement. Il faut ensuite qu'on parle à Sonya on se tient prêt à débarrasser le plancher au cas où.

Jackson n'ose pas imaginer que ces gens puissent…non, ce n'est pas possible, il doit en avoir le cœur net.

Ils sortent de la voiture, il n'y a pas d'odeurs particulières dans le coin donc ils entrent chez Sonya. La maison est tranquille mais ils sentent une aura pesante, comme une sorte de détresse. Ils suivent l'odeur et arrivent devant la chambre de Maeg, la porte est ouverte, Sonya est aux côtés de sa mère, elle a l'air fiévreuse et Sonya peine à empêcher ses larmes de couleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Jackson que l'angoisse saisie.

-Elle…je ne sais pas…elle ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Le médecin n'arrivera que dans une demi-heure, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la soulager.

Elle utilise une serviette humide pour la rafraichir.

-Je peux essayer quelque chose ? demande Scott timidement.

-Oui, vas-y…même si je ne sais pas bien ce que tu peux faire pour elle.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de prendre sa douleur ?

-De quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible ça !

-Umh, si…enfin, je n'ai jamais essayé sur un autre loup garou, que sur des animaux.

-Fais-moi voir. Fais n'importe quoi si ça peut la faire aller mieux.

Jackson va vers la jeune femme et la prend dans ces bras pour la réconforter. Ils ne quittent pas du regard Scott qui prends la main de Maeg dans la sienne et se concentre. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit plus compliquer qu'avec des animaux mais non. Il se saisit de la douleur, le mal qui la ronge semble bien ancré en elle. Il sent le transfert commencer, mais contrairement aux précédente fois, son loup est là et il se nourrit de la douleur qu'il intègre. Au bout de quelques secondes, Maeg est paisiblement endormie.

-Putain la vache ! C'est efficace ton truc !

-Je n'étais pas sûr que ça fonctionne.

-Soit pas si modeste McCall, t'es un bon lui dit Jackson en posant sa main sur son épaule en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sans savoir pourquoi exactement, Jackson est plein de gratitude envers l'autre loup.

-Tu peux soulager les autres en prenant leur douleur, personne ne t'en as parlé ?

Sonya fait la moue.

-Pas ça non, mais j'ai appris d'autres choses en revanches. Des choses que les autres loups ne savent pas faire.

-Comme ?

-Ca, c'est un secret joli cœur. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

-Sonya, on aimerait de parler, on peut aller ailleurs ? demande Jackson.

-Oui, venez dans ma chambre, on va laisser ma mère se reposer.

Ils vont tous les trois dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Tu vas peut être trouver ça étrange mais, quel est ton nom de famille ?

-Enor, pourquoi ? Elle devient suspicieuse d'un coup.

Les deux loups se regardent.

-Et ton grand père ?

-Pourquoi vous me posez ce genre de question ? fait-elle à présent sur la défensive.

-On cherche des gens, et c'est important qu'on sache…

Elle se lève et laisse échapper son pouvoir.

-Partez d'ici maintenant ou vous le regretterez.

-Quoi ? Attends, Sonya, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Scott perdu.

-Mon père m'a prévenu qu'un jour des gens viendraient probablement poser des questions sur ma famille, partez d'ici ou j'appelle des renforts.

-Attends, on s'est probablement mal…On cherche des Faÿ et…

Sonya se transforme en un clin d'œil et hurle, rapidement, ils sentent l'odeur de quelques loups dans le voisinage.

-Vous avez 5 minutes.

-McCall, bouges !

Scott file récupérer leur affaires tandis que Jackson déboule jusqu'à sa jeep. Il démarre et s'arrête juste pour laisser monter Scott. Des personnes sortent de leur maison, il y en a même un qui se mets au milieu de la route, Jackson fait une embardée pour l'éviter. Ils roulent vers le centre-ville pour noyer leur odeur dans la foule le mieux possible.

-Putain, c'était quoi ça ? demande Scott en se retournant fréquemment.

-Calmes toi.

-Me calmer ? On s'est fait chasser de chez Sonya juste parce qu'on a posé des questions sur son nom de famille. Ce qui est ridicule parce que ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas eu moyen de tomber dessus juste par hasard !

-Il y a des choses bizarres avec eux. D'abord que Nathan connaisse Tess et Romuald, le fait que le père de Sonya lui ait dit que des gens s'intéresseraient à sa famille…

-Admettons que Nathan soit bien un Faÿ, on sait que Romuald pense que tu en es un aussi. On sait aussi qu'à un moment, ils ont commencé à disparaitre. Ils étaient discrets, mais ce n'était pas les Illuminati ou les templiers non plus.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Peut-être qu'ils se cachent, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils sont protégés. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que dès que Romuald a pensé que tu étais un Faÿ il a essayé de te faire sien.

-Personne ne me fait sien McCall, sauf si je le décide.

-Un vrai sauvage…bref, donc, pourquoi un mec comme Romuald travaillerait pour le père de Sonya ? Pourquoi Tess avait l'air si contrarié quand elle a dit à Nathan qu'il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il y en avait d'autres ? Je n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver de sens à tout ça. »

Ils restent silencieux et s'arrêtent dans un café. Ils parlent et parlent, tentent de trouver un plan pour la suite mais que faire ? Ils leur faut des réponses, si ils ne peuvent pas parler à Sonya, ils parleront à son grand père.

Stiles est assis chez lui à la table dans la cuisine. Il a préparé à manger et une délicieuse odeur emplit peu à peu la maison tandis que son père rentre.

« Wow, Stiles, tu as fait à manger ? De la vraie nourriture en plus ! _Le sourire de son père en retirant son manteau se dissipe rapidement_. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Bonsoir papa, assieds-toi voyons ! Ton fils ne peut pas te faire à manger de temps en temps sans que ça ait l'air suspect ? Ca me blesse tu sais ?

-Stiles…

-Allez, assieds-toi, ça va refroidir. Je prends soin de mon père voilà tout.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Umh, cette cuisse de poulet est délicieuse…

Stiles sait que son père peut être amadouer par de la nourriture, il a pris ça de lui d'ailleurs. Ils font la conversation, parlent de leur journée, des choses classiques en somme. Plus le temps passe, plus le jeune homme est angoissé à l'idée de tout avouer, mais il le faut, il n'a pas le choix.

-Papa, je dois parler.

Son père le regard, essuie sa bouche et pose sa serviette. Croisant ses mains il pose sa tête dessus.

-Très bien, allons-y, je t'écoute. Le regard de son père est le même que celui qu'il pose sur des délinquants, ce n'est pas rassurant.

-Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, c'est déjà assez stressant comme ça sans que j'ai l'impression d'être au poste.

Stiles est nerveux, son père le sait. Il se lève, sort deux verre, verse un peu de whisky dedans, en pose un devant lui, un devant Stiles. Ils en prennent chacun un et le jeune homme toussote ce qui fait sourire l'homme.

-Est-ce que tu crois que certaines choses ne peuvent pas être expliquées rationnellement ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu crois…au surnaturel ?

-Au surnaturel ? Umh…j'ai vu des tas de choses étranges dans ma vie Stiles et parfois j'aurais aimé que ce soit une quelconque créature qui l'a fait, mais à chaque fois, c'était bel et bien un être humain. Je ne sais pas si j'y crois. En tant que sheriff je dirais non, mais en tant qu'homme je dirais que je ne sais pas, tout est possible après tout.

Stiles fait tourner son verre entre ses mains.

-Tu finis par me stresser à ne pas dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

-Papa, regardes moi.

Son père ne fait que ça depuis les dix dernières minutes. Il fixe son fils et voit de ses propres yeux ceux de sont fils changer de couleur et devenir orange vif. Il lâche son verre d'un coup comme si l'objet venait de le bruler.

-Papa, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sur, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Tes yeux, ils…

-Je vais être direct avec toi : Il y a des créatures que tu prends pour des inventions qui existent bel et bien. Les loups garous, ils existent. Juste…laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout s'il te plait. Il y a tellement de choses qui auront un sens pour toi, et je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

Stiles s'arrête, son cerveau chauffe et son père se déplace pour être à côté de son fils, il pose sa main sur son bras pour l'encourager. Alors Stiles parle :

-Il y a un peu plus de deux ans il y a eu une affaire sur un corps dans les bois, celui de Laura Hale tu te souviens ? Bon et bien elle a été tuée par son oncle. Tu te rappel aussi que l'autopsie de sa moitié de corps à révélé que seul un animal avait pu faire ça ? C'est vrai aussi, son oncle est un loup garou et il a attaqué Scott. Tout a commencé comme ça. Scott est devenu un loup garou et…ok ça a l'air con dit comme ça mais je t'assure, écoute, je ne sais même pas comment parler de tout ça… Derek…

A l'évocation de ce prénom, son père se raidit.

-Derek Hale ?

-Oui, Derek en fait vient d'une famille de loups garous, Kate Argent, la tante d'Allison tu te souviens d'elle ? Elle les a quasiment tous tué une nuit, ouais, c'était elle. Il ne restait que Derek, sa sœur et son oncle. Peter a tué Laura, Derek a tué Peter et Peter est revenu d'entres les morts. Oui je sais, mais je te jure que c'est vrai, écoute, toujours est-il que Derek est un Alpha, un chef de meute, dans sa meute il y a Peter, oui, moi aussi je trouve ça dingue même si il s'est...calmé. Il y a Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Scott et…

-…et toi je présume. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours avec eux ?

-Oui…Il y a eu pas mal de problèmes. Les loups sont assez territoriaux tu vois, cette ville c'est le territoire de Derek.

-Le territoire de Derek ? Tu crois que les autorités…

-Papa, ça n'a rien à voir avec les autorités, c'est bien au-delà de cet aspect ! Une autre meute est arrivée dernièrement, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils veulent mais ça craint et j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à nos proches. J'ai besoin que l'on soit préparé.

-Tu es un loup garous toi aussi ? demande le sheriff sceptique.

-Non, moi je suis…disons que je suis humain, je me transforme pas et tout donc ça va.

-A quoi veux-tu que l'on soit préparé ? Sérieusement Stiles, des loups garous, ça me semble un peu gros.

-C'est la vérité, il faut que tu me crois.

-Stiles, tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je me dise que c'est vrai juste parce que tu me le raconte. Tu m'en as raconté des histoires alors désolé mais il va falloir faire mieux.

-Bien, tu veux une preuve ? Alors attends cinq minutes.

Stiles sort dehors et compose un numéro.

« Allô ?

-Pourquoi tu m'appel ?

-Tu sais que u peux être plus accueillant ?

-Je raccroche.

-Derek, j'ai pas le temps pour ta mauvaise humeur la, ramènes tes fesses de loups garous chez moi, tout de suite s'il te plait, c'est important, très important pour moi, tu peux faire ça ?

Derek respire lourdement au téléphone, il peut sentir le stress dans la voix du presque humain.

-J'arrive.

Stiles retourne à l'intérieur, il prends la bouteille de whisky et ressert son père ainsi que lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour boire plus que de raison Stiles.

-Crois moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Derek apparaît dans la cuisine. Son air dur ne le quitte pas. Il s'arrête à distance respectable du sheriff.

-Derek Hale ?

-Monsieur…

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Derek jette un regard à Stiles.

-Derek, je suis en train de tenter de convaincre mon père de l'existence de tu sais quoi, mais il ne me crois pas alors le mieux c'est encore qu'il le voit de ses yeux non ?

-Tu es sûr de toi ? demande Derek soucieux de la réaction de l'homme.

-Oui, vas-y. Papa, reste calme.

Alors Derek fait luire ses yeux d'une couleur rouge électrique, pour le show un peu quand même. Le sheriff se lève d'un coup, Derek se transforme sous sa forme hybride et il parvient de justesse a éviter la pluie de balle qui s'abat sur lui.

-PAPA ! hurle Stiles qui se jette sur son père pour l'empêcher de tirer.

-Lâche moi Stiles !

-Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Qu'est-ce que JE fais ? Tu amènes le type le plus suspect de toute la région sous mon toit, il devient « ça » et tu me demande ce que JE fais ? Oh Stiles, tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir, il est hors de question que tu fréquente ce genre de créatures !

-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

Le sheriff tire une nouvelle balle prêt du visage de l'Alpha qui ne bouge pas, il sait que l'homme n'a pas l'intention de le tuer, néanmoins, il n'est pas si rassurer que ça, aussi il reprend forme humaine.

-Stiles, écoutes…

-Non, tu devais me croire, je te l'ai dit, c'est la vérité. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça mais c'est ma vie à présent, des gens comptent sur moi et je compte sur eux. Je fais parti de sa meute, c'est mon Alpha, et je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal tu comprends ?

-Tu m'abandonne pour lui ?

La tournure de phrase fige Derek et Stiles. Le cœur du jeune accélère tandis qu'il essai de répondre de manière cohérente.

-Je ne t'abandonne pas, je t'explique ma vie d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, on va tout t'expliquer d'accord ? Assied toi, lâche cette arme, lâche…lâcheeeeeeeeeee, merci ! Stiles pose l'arme hors de portée de la main de son père qui ne cesse de jeter des regards à Derek.

Alors ils lui expliquent, parfois avec trop de détails, parfois en éludant certains faits. Au bout d'une heure, son père lance à Derek :

-Mon fils a déjà été blessé parce qu'il est mêlée à vos histoires. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une vie dangereuse mais, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis sérieux, si jamais il arrive quelque chose de grave à mon fils, il n'y a pas d'endroit sur terre ou en enfer où je ne te retrouverai Derek Hale.

Le changement du vouvoiement au tutoiement n'échappe à personne, chacun des deux sait à quel point il pense ces paroles. Stiles est tendu au maximum.

-Je veillerai sur lui.

-Il y a une dernière chose qu'on doit faire papa.

-Ce n'était pas assez là ?

-Non, on des gens à aller voir.

-Qui ?

-Les Argent."

_Pow pow, on ne blague pas avec le sheriff ! Estimons-nous heureux, il a raté Derek ! Je dois avouer que je ne savais pas vraiment comment Stiles est censé dire à son père « coucou, vla les loups garous ». Ce pauvre homme n'aura pas vraiment le temps de se remettre de ses émotions !_

_Bon alors le Nathan, Faÿ ou pas ? Maeg et Sonya ? Et si ce sont des Faÿ, sont-ils de la famille de Jackson ? Quel lien avec Romuald ? Ah, que de questions !_

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui ont laissé un petit message, ça fait plaaaaisir !

See ya !


	7. Un pas en avant

_Muhahahaha vos messages me font trop plaisirs ! J'espère que vous appréciez ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai une impression bizarre sur celui-ci, comme si j'en avais trop dit ou pas assez..rahhh bon, vous verrez bien !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Un pas en avant...**

Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'il est suivi à travers les rues animées de la ville. Le soleil tombe doucement mais la rue marchande ne désemplie pas. Prenant quelques petites rues qui serpentent entres les magasins, immeubles et autres il a bien l'intention de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cachez les gamins ?

Scott et Jackson sautent d'un toit et arrivent devant Nathan.

-Il y a quelque chose dont nous aimerions vous parlez.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire sans me suivre comme des assassins ? Ah, ces jeunes…

-On se méfie, tout à l'heure nous avons parlé à Sonya et elle est devenue un peu dingue.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-On lui a posé des questions sur votre famille car il y a quelque chose qui nous a interpellé et lorsqu'on a prononcé le mot Faÿ elle nous a chassé.

Nathan devient livide.

-Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ?

-Romuald en a parlé quand il nous a attaqués. On a fait des recherches et on a découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une famille qui avait disparue.

-Jamais entendu ce nom les gamins désolé.

-Vous mentez ! Réalise Jackson qui a entendu le très léger changement de rythme cardiaque.

-Je veux que vous écoutiez attentivement : Partez d'ici. Oubliez. Laissez nous, laissez notre famille.

-On ne peut pas partir comme ça, il…

-Tais toi Scott. T'as entendu le vieux ? Il veut qu'on se tire d'ici, qu'on oublie. C'est pas grave.

-Quoi ? Non, attends Jackson on ne va pas…

-Scott, viens.

Jackson utilise un ton neutre. Scott regarde alternativement les deux hommes puis suit Jackson à contrecœur. Ils retournent dans le même motel que la première fois, la frustration de Jackson est à son paroxysme, il marche de long en large dans la chambre et Scott ne peut rien faire pour lui.

La nuit est tombée sur la ville, le bruit des voitures qui passent le long de la route et la faible musique du bar du motel tranchent le silence pesant de la pièce.

-Je vais me doucher.

Pas de réponse de la part de Jackson. Scott ferme la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

-Je reviens, je vais nous chercher à manger lance Jackson en sortant.

Il grimpe dans sa Jeep et démarre.

Jackson

Rien à fouetter de leurs avertissements à la con ! Je VEUX savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! D'abord un type m'attaque et me sort ce fichu nom de Faÿ, puis je découvre que j'en suis un et que je ne peux pas être maitrisé ou manipulé mentalement, mais ça c'est normal, je ne suis pas n'importe qui quand même.

Et Nathan ? Il me cache quelque chose, c'est certain ! Même la réaction de Sonya n'était pas du tout normale ! Un moment c'est notre pote l'instant d'après c'est limite si elle ne nous lance pas des chiens dessus. Non, non, j'ai droit à des explications, je lâcherai rien.

Je passe une 1ère fois devant chez eux, m'assurant à l'odeur de qui est là ou non. Parfait, il ne semble y avoir que Maeg. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tenter de me trancher la gorge juste pour quelques questions. De toute façon que l'on soit bien clair, personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne me dis ce que JE dois faire. Nanméoh. (Enfin, sauf Derek maintenant…je sais jouer en équipe tout de même, pas comme certains).

Je frappe à la porte discrètement, de toute façon avec ses sens, elle est parfaitement capable d'entendre. Elle ouvre ma porte, l'air hagard.

-Oui ?

-Maeg ? Tu vas bien ?

-Qui êtes vous ? dit-elle d'une voix faible.

-Jackson !

-Jackson…oh, je ne t'avais pas reconnue, entre, entre…

J'entre dans la maison, perplexe, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important. C'est au sujet de ma recherche.

-Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle est docile…ce n'est pas normal…la Maeg d'il y a quelques temps étaient combative et avec un très fort caractère, là, elle donne juste l'impression d'être une passoire.

-J'ai essayé d'en parlé à Sonya et Nathan mais ils sont devenu un peu dingue, il faut vraiment que quelqu'un me réponde !

Elle me regarde, l'air absent, je décide tout de même de me lancer.

-Tu connais les Faÿ ?

Ses yeux se mettent à flasher d'une couleur bleue océane, pourtant son air est toujours aussi lunaire. Je sens cependant les rouages de son esprit faire du chemin, elle tente de se concentrer, son visage se ferme, puis se relâche d'un coup.

-J'y arrive pas, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler…Jackson…Maman ? Julian ?

-C'est pas grave, tu devrais aller te reposer Maeg.

-Non, je dois savoir, je dois me souvenir, c'est important ! J'oublie…ils me font oublier…

Son pouvoir danse autour d'elle, il me touche, me caresse, cherche le mien, je le sens qui m'appel. Elle m'appel, comme si je pouvais l'aider à accomplir quelque chose. Elle a l'air si perdue, si confuse et ça me fait mal de la voir comme ça, elle a dit qu'ils lui font oublier, qui lui fait oublier quoi ? Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans le coin.

Un homme apparait dans le salon. Il semble être dans la fin de la trentaine, grand, brun, sombre, son métissage lui donne une peau café au lait. Il a le visage de ceux qui ont l'air d'avoir des poignards dans les yeux même en souriant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Ne la touchez pas.

Je rêve…

-Qui êtes vous, vous ?

-Je suis son mari.

Oups.

-Je suis ami avec Sonya.

-Non vous ne l'êtes pas.

-Salomon, c'est Jackson, il est très gentil, c'est vrai, c'est un ami de notre fille.

-Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ? Comme…droguée ? Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux et sa réaction m'indique que quelque chose de pas net s'est passé.

-Eloignez-vous d'elle.

Son pouvoir me touche, c'est un Alpha, et pas un faible avec ça. Il tente de me soumettre et probablement qu'un simple Beta aurait fui, mais je peux très bien résister à sa demande

Elle tourne vers moi son regard dans lequel je pourrais me noyer et je laisse mon propre pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle mais à l'instant même ou cela arrive, mon loup hurle, je sens mon énergie la parcourir et aller réveiller ce qui n'aurait pas du être endormie : sa louve.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, probablement parce que je ne suis pas un lycan depuis bien longtemps mais j'en sais suffisamment pour savoir que si l'animal d'un métamorphe est endormi tandis que l'humain est éveillé c'est qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Le mélange du pouvoir de l'Alpha, du mien et de celui de Maeg fait vibrer la pièce et une onde de choc nous fait tituber. L'Alpha reprend vite ses esprits et il s'avance vers moi d'un air menaçant. Maeg est étendue sur le sol, inconsciente et je ne sais pas si je dois lui prêter secours ou fuir devant Salomon.

-Je te laisse une minute d'avance, après ça, je te pourchasserai et je te tuerai de mes mains.

-Wow, très élégant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'offre cette porte de sortie, probablement parce que sa femme pourrait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et intervenir pendant qu'il tente de me tuer, ce qui ferait mauvais genre puisqu'elle m'aime bien, je crois. Je saute par la fenêtre derrière moi et cours aussi vite que possible. J'ai à peine le temps d'atteindre mon véhicule que j'aperçois cinq personnes se diriger vers moi, à leur odeur, ils ne sont pas humains. J'ai intérêt à dégager vite fait et j'accélère. Je n'aime pas trop leur air carnassier, je me dirige vers l'un d'eux qui s'est posté au milieu de la route et ouvre ma porte violement en passant à côté de lui le faisant tomber durement contre la route. Voilà un bon avertissement !

On ne peut clairement pas rester ici. On ? Merde, McCall ! Je sens qu'il va me prendre la tête quand je vais lui raconter mais tant pis, il faut absolument qu'on se tire d'ici au plus vite. Une dizaine de minute plus tard je suis au motel, je remarque que la porte de notre chambre est ouverte. L'odeur que je perçois me fait m'arrêter. Tess et quelqu'un d'autre étaient là…du sang…de l'aconit ? Mon cœur accélère alors que de plus en plus de gens, probablement tirer de leurs occupations par le vacarme du combat se sont approchés. Je me force à me calmer, il faut que je retrouve Scott, son odeur…Jackson, concentres-toi. *snif* non, il n'est pas dans la pièce. Bon, ça m'arrange parce que si quelqu'un a appelé la police, je n'aurais pas à tenter d'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut quand même que je récupère nos affaires en vitesses. Je passe devant les quelques curieux, la porte est défoncée, le lit saccagé et des choses un peu éparpillées. Je trouve rapidement nos sacs, les prends et fonce de nouveau vers la Jeep. Je me remets à suivre l'odeur de McCall, je dois faire le tour pour repérer ceux que je cherche. En contre bas, dissimulés par quelques arbres j'aperçois Tess, le rouquin dont j'ai zappé le nom et Scott sacrément amoché. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je cours, je saute et pendant les quelques secondes de la chutes, l'homme a le temps de se retourner mais ses trop tard, mes genoux percutent sa cage thoracique avec fracas. Il est étendu sur le sol, moi mes deux genoux enfoncés dans sa poitrine. Un de moins.

Tess me regarde, surprise, mais elle se reprend vite :

-Oh mais voilà celui que je cherche, tu sais, ton petit ami ne s'est pas montré très coopératif, heureusement qu'on avait une petite arme très sympathique avec nous pour le rendre un peu plus docile…

Elle me montre une lame qui luit d'une lueur pourpre, je peux dire que le sang de Scott est dessus et en jetant un bref coup d'œil à McCall, je sais qu'ils ont tenté de le faire parler.

-Toi, je vais te régler ton compte.

-Allons, allons, que crois-tu pouvoir faire ? Je vais te ramener à mon maitre et…

Non, j'en ai rien à péter de ses histoires, elle a blessé Scott, elle l'a touché, elle va payer c'est tout ! Je fonce sur elle, d'un coup de pied dans sa main j'envoie voler la lame en l'air. Je me sens plus puissant que jamais, la rage probablement, je lui porte un coup dans la gorge, lui fait une balayette, la maintient au sol avec mon pied et attrapes la lame qui retombait. Pour finir, je lui fais gouter un peu de sa propre médecine en la lui enfonçant bien comme il faut dans le ventre. Elle se contracte et crie mais mon poing dans sa tempe la mets KO.

-Jack…son…

Je regarde McCall, puis Tess…je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir coupable pour ce que je viens de faire, mais je me sens mieux…je suis content de lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Je m'approche du blessé, de fines traces de sang constellent sa peau, son regard est fiévreux. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je le prends dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à la jeep, ce qui n'est vraiment pas évident car il y a une pente à remonter qui n'est clairement pas prévu pour qu'un humain puisse passer par là. Qu'importe, au bout de quelques minutes je suis en haut. La police est arrivée devant le motel, je me dépêche de mettre mon « paquet » dans la voiture, de l'attacher puis de me mettre au volant et de fuir le plus loin possible.

Maudite ville ! Scott n'a pas l'air bien à côtés de moi, au bout de quelques kilomètres je m'arrête. Je suis totalement perdu, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

-Pardon, c'est ma faute, j'aurais...j'aurais pas dû te laisser…

Il me regarde, la respiration un peu difficile.

-Tu es allé la voir. Maeg.

Il n'y a pas d'accusation dans sa voix, juste un constat, il sent probablement son odeur sur moi. Je baisse la tête.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop égoïste.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est ta famille, c'est important pour toi…je comprends.

-TU ES IMPORTANT POUR MOI AUSSI BORDEL !

Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi je hurle, je me sens si coupable, si il meurt à cause de moi à présent ? Il me sourit.

-Oui, probablement parce qu'on est dans la même meute, mais…

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais, je n'ai pas d'excuse pour être parti comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave Jackson…

-Si ça l'est ! Arrête, sérieux, arrête de me regarder comme si tu le pensais en plus, tu devrais être en colère, tu devrais m'insulter, j'en sais rien !

Et c'est vrai, la culpabilité s'est répandue en moi à une sacrée vitesse, et je tiens des propos que je n'aurais jamais pensé tenir avec lui, mais je ne veux pas d'un pardon même si il commence à guérir.

-Jackson…

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais mort ?

-Je ne t'aurais pas laissé.

Sa main se lève, tremblante et il la pose sur ma joue, son regard semble empli de patience…ça m'énerve, McCall est un type bien et moi j'ai juste jamais été correct avec lui. J'avais tellement de préjugés et aujourd'hui on est responsable de la vie l'un de l'autre. Je frotte ma joue contre sa paume, il me caresse un peu les cheveux, normalement je n'aurais laissé personne ruiner ma coupe mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de faire des chichis.

-Reposes-toi, il faut qu'on se pose quelque part. Je pensais retourner à Eugène, on passe la nuit là-bas et demain à la première heure on repart à Beacon Hill.

-Ca me semble bien…

Son regard se fait lointain et il semble tomber dans le sommeil.

-McCall ?

-Ummhhh

-T'endors pas, tu as de l'aconit dans le sang, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera.

-Appel Deaton, je suis crevé…

-McCall, déconnes pas ! MCCALL ! »

Sa tête tombe mollement contre le siège, je n'ai pas le numéro de ce Deaton mais j'ai celui de Derek. Il saura quoi faire non ?

« Je sais déjà comment se compose une balle ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? demande le sheriff offusqué des « cours » qu'il prend auprès du père d'Allison (ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de prendre quelques notes)

-Ecoutez, il faudra que vous appreniez comment intégrer vous-même de l'aconit dans vos balles pour neutraliser un loup garou. Je vous indique juste la procédure. Faites attention aux doses aussi.

-Neutraliser ? Mais je ne pourrais même pas les mettre en prison ! Je ne vais pas m'amuser à assassiner des gens !

-Je comprends votre dilemme morale, vous ferez vos propres choix, en attendant, venez ce soir avec nous, on va faire une ronde dans la ville voisine, vous pourrez probablement voir comment ça se passe.

-Une journée de boulot et une battue pour trouver des loups garous, ma vie va de mieux en mieux…

-Papa arrête, c'est génial non ? Mais moi, pourquoi je n'ai pas d'arme ? Je veux dire, même Allison à des armes…

-Allison est une chasseuse et toi tu es mon fils à moi, donc je ne vais certainement pas te donner un flingue, tu serais capable de te tirer dans le pied toi-même.

-Mais papa !

-Si jamais je te trouve avec une arme, tu le sentiras passer.

-Allons, allons, monsieur Stilinski, loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est exactement ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ?

-…mais, en considérant la situation, la moindre aide pourrait vous être utile. Mieux vaut être bien protégé, votre fils, de par sa position risque à présent d'être une cible donc…

-Une cible ? Pourquoi mon fils serait une cible ?

Chris jette un rapide coup d'œil à Stiles et Allison. Cette dernière regarde également Stiles.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? demande prudemment la jeune femme, pas vraiment sûre de devoir en parler.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement nécessaire.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? Et Stiles, ne me ment pas. Soit tu joues cartes sur table, soit…tu te rappel la fois ou tu as cassé ton vélo ?

Stiles blêmi.

-Euh, alors, bon, voilà, le truc, comme tu le sais je fais partie de la meute de Derek. Je ne suis pas un loup garou hein, donc, euh, bon, je ne suis plus tout à fait tout à fait humain.

-Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'être tout à fait toi lui répond son père.

Ce commentaire fait sourire Stiles.

-Oui, certes, bon, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais en gros, je risque d'être une cible parce qu'en m'éliminant, la meute sera très affaibli et à la merci de leurs opposants.

-Je vois…Pourquoi est-ce ainsi ? Pourquoi toi plus que les autres ?

-Eh bien, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est juste…arrivé. Disons que je suis une force et une faiblesse pour la meute. Papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien si j'apprends à me défendre. Bien sûr Scott veillera sur moi, les autres aussi, même Derek tu sais ?

Stiles remarque qu'à chaque fois qu'il fait référence à l'Alpha, ils se tendent tous. D'une certaine manière, ça lui fait de la peine, mais ils ne leur en veulent pas, après tout, il est directement lié aux peines des trois personnes présentes.

-Je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type. Je préfère encore te savoir avec une arme plutôt que de compter sur Hale.

Stiles a envie d'argumenter, mais finalement il se tait. Après tout, il a ce qu'il veut.

-Alors j'aurais quoi ? Un marteau magique ? Un flingue ? Un arc ? Une épée ? Un poing américain avec une lame sur le dessus ? Fiou ! Fiou !

Stiles fait mine de donner des coups de poing et des coups de pieds ce qui fait rouler des yeux son père.

-On va y réfléchir, il faut que tu trouves ton style de prédilection. On va vous donner des bases de combat au corps à corps, dans tous les cas, de tir pour toi Stiles, on ne sait jamais fait Chris en regardant son père dont le visage lui laisse penser que l'homme doit déjà être suffisamment dangereux comme ça.

Le père de Stiles s'assoit, il a soudainement l'air anéanti.

-Tout va bien monsieur ? demande Allison inquiète.

-Combien ?

Ils se regardent tous les trois sans comprendre.

-Combien quoi papa ?

-Combien d'affaires avaient un lien avec les métamorphes ? Combien de personnes avez-vous vous-même tué ? Stiles…est-ce que…

-NON ! Papa, non, je n'ai…je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais pour moi, je sais que ça te mets dans une horrible position, j'en suis désolé. Mais même si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je ne changerais rien. Parfois, les choses se passent mal, je suis conscient du monde dans lequel je suis. Mais je ne veux pas me laisser couler en pensant trop à ça. On ne cherche pas les problèmes tu sais ? Ça te réconforte pas, je sais, mais fais-moi confiance.

-Stiles, je n'ai plus que toi. Si tu avais été tué par Peter ou Jackson ? Ou même Scott ? Tu peux penser à ton père un peu ?

Le sheriff retient difficilement ses larmes. Chris sait, il le comprend mieux qu'il ne saurait l'exprimer. Stiles va vers son père, le prends dans ses bras.

-Papa, c'est la vie que je choisi, je t'aime et je te laisserais pas, c'est pour ça qu'on est là, pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté.

-Ça fait beaucoup à intégrer en peu de temps, j'ai besoin de dormir. Chris, je vous appellerai demain. Merci beaucoup.

-De rien.

Stiles s'en va avec son père.

-Tu crois que ça va aller pour eux ? demande la jeune femme à son père.

-Ils sont fort, mais on gardera un œil sur eux.

Derek est avec Erica lorsqu'il reçoit l'appel de Jackson. Ce dernier tente de rester calme mais l'Alpha entend l'angoisse dans sa voix.

«-Tu vas devoir le saigner pour expulser un maximum d'aconit.

-LE SAIGNER ? CA VA PAS ?

-Jackson, fais ce que je te dis ok, et tâche de ne pas le tuer, un demi litre devrait être assez pour que le processus de régénération du sang débute. Appel moi demain avant de reprendre la route.

Jackson veut protester mais Derek a déjà raccroché.

-Tu es sûr qu'on ne devrait pas les rejoindre ? Pour le moment on a toujours Romuald en visu mais la meute d'Alpha semble s'agiter ces temps-ci remarque la blonde.

-Jackson a trouvé de précieuses informations. De plus, Romuald ne prendra pas le risque d'intervenir lui-même et l'autre duo est parfaitement capable de gérer deux Bêtas.

-D'accord…Au fait, comment va Stiles ? Tu as couru bien vite lorsqu'il t'a appelé tout à l'heure.

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Tu savais que chez les loups garous les femelles sont bien plus sensibles aux humeurs des autres ? On a une plus forte empathie. Bien sûr que tu le sais, ah ah…

-Où veux-tu en venir Erica ?

-Oh, nulle part, juste…tu es doué pour essayer de cacher des sentiments.

-Ta façon de dire ça semble insinuer que j'ai échoué.

Elle se contente de sourire et d'aller dans le salon. Juste avant d'allumer la télé elle chuchote pour Derek :

-Voilà un combat qui promet d'être intéressant.

Derek décide que la meilleure attitude est de faire comme si il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Après tout, Erica est maitresse du « prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai ». En plus, il n'a pas du tout envie de penser à Stiles. Certes, maintenant qu'il fait partie de la meute il risque d'être encore plus insupportable mais mieux vaut entendre Stiles et toutes ses conneries plutôt que pas de Stiles du tout non ? Enfin, faut le dire vite parce que parfois il lui sort un peu par les yeux. Voir même souvent en fait. Ce type est la personnification de l'agacement et puis après tout, s'il l'a intégré, c'est uniquement pour Scott. Derek tente de se convaincre bien qu'il sait très bien qu'il voulait déjà le jeune homme dans sa meute. Scott lui a juste fourni l'opportunité parfaite. Sa meute lui semble bien telle qu'elle est actuellement, c'est pourquoi il ne laissera personne la lui enlever.

-Au fait Derek reprends la jeune femme.

-Umh ?

-Je suis vraiment impressionnée par ce que tu as réussi à faire.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Nous, la meute, je ne sais pas…je me sens vraiment idiote d'avoir voulue partir tu sais ?

-C'est bon, c'est normal de douter.

Elle lui sourit et repart à son émission. Au fond, il est touché, parfois il se demande s'il a fait les bons choix et parfois, il sait que c'est le cas.

Jackson maintient Scott dans la douche. Il l'a mis en boxer (et lui aussi par la même occasion) pour éviter de trop se tacher. Il se sent un peu coupable d'avoir pris l'argent de son « co-pilote » pour payer la chambre du petit motel qu'il a trouvé mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quoiqu'il en soit, il le maintien dans la douche.

-Scott, tu m'entends ?

-Umhhhhh, quoiiiiii ?

-Tin', t'es vraiment dans les vapes. Ecoutes, je vais devoir faire une saignée pour enlever un peu d'aconit de ton corps, comme j'aimerai éviter de laisser de marque sur ton corps je vais utiliser ce couteau d'accord ?

Scott ne réponds pas. Tant pis, après tout, il ne lui demande pas vraiment son avis. Il ne sait pas vraiment où couper pour que ce soit rapide et pas dégueu. Une veine, ça lui semble bien jusqu'à ce qu'il imagine le tout gicler un peu partout. « raaaahhhh mais où je suis censé couper ? »

-Désolé mec. C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire tandis qu'il enfonce la lame sur l'avant-bras du jeune loup. Le sang carmin se mets à couler.

-Aiiiiieee ! Se plaint Scott malgré tout incapable de bouger.

Jackson tente de faire circuler le sang vers la blessure afin d'en finir au plus vite mais comment évaluer un demi litre à l'heure nu ? Il est obligé de rouvrir la blessure qui commençait déjà à cicatriser. Il répète l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Scott ne tienne plus debout et que sa pâleur donne l'impression qu'il n'a jamais vu le soleil de sa vie. Il l'essuie, faisant de son mieux pour que rien n'air l'air suspect, c'est-à-dire, ne pas mater toute la région sous la ceinture (qu'il n'a plus). Il l'allonge dans le lit, et lui mets un bandage au poignet. Il passe à son tour dans la salle de bain et en sors une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-McCall ?

-mmmmooui ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Vidé de toute mon énergie.

-Okay, reposes toi alors.

Jackson s'allonge, Scott est sur le côté, les yeux déjà clos. Savoir l'autre mal en point le perturbe, alors il s'approche jusqu'à être collé à lui. Il se laisse faire lorsque le jeune homme prend son bras et le passe autour de son torse. Non seulement il se laisse faire mais en plus il le sert contre lui. Il laisse son pouvoir flotter autour d'eux comme si cela pouvait l'aider. Dans un sens, il se sent bien avec McCall dans ses bras. En secret il attendait cette occasion de dormir « avec lui ». Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est comme ça.

Respirer l'odeur de l'autre homme l'aide à s'endormir. Oh oui, il passe une bonne nuit. Tellement bonne que le lendemain en se réveillant, la façon dont il s'étire collé à l'autre peut passer pour des frottements. Son cœur s'accélère en se rendant compte de la situation un peu intime. Malheureusement ça ne s'améliore pas, l'érection du matin est visiblement la et bien collé contre les fesses de McCall. C'est à ce moment que Scott choisi de se réveiller. La main de Jackson étant sur son torse, aucun des deux ne peut prétendre à quel point ils sont gênés par cette situation. Scott se retourne, ils se regardent, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. La main de Jackson est toujours en contact avec le corps de Scott. Il sourit.

-Merci.

-Pour ? demande Jackson.

-Tu m'as sauvé.

-Disons que nous sommes quittes alors.

-Pas tout à fait.

Scott avance son visage et embrasse Jackson. Quand il s'éloigne, l'autre ouvre lentement les yeux, plein de surprise.

-Maintenant nous sommes quittes.

-Bordel McCall c'était quoi ça ?

-Pour l'érection de ce matin. Maintenant on est quitte aussi dans le « gênant ».

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? Vraiment ?

Pour toute réponse, Scott passe sa main dans le cou de l'autre homme et l'amène à lui pour un second baiser auquel Jackson réponds tout de suite. En seulement une seconde, les voilà lancés dans une joute de langue, de lèvres et de caresses. Scott grimpe sur Jackson, entre ses jambes, il sent leurs érections l'une contre l'autre et un gémissement lui échappe. Prenant l'entière mesure de la situation, il se recule et sort du lit.

-McCall ?

-Je…pardon, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

-Ton bas ventre à l'air de bien savoir lui.

Rouge de honte, Scott file dans la salle de bain d'un air maladroit, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture et de tomber contre la porte. Jackson ricane.

-Bien McCall, très classe. Alors tu me sautes dessus puis tu joues la vierge effarouché ? C'est bon y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat !

Scott est à deux doigts de cogner sa tête contre la porte. Dans quel monde embrasser Jackson aurait pu être une bonne idée ? Certainement pas celui-ci.

-Je…

-Ouvre la porte.

-Non !

-McCall…

-Non…

-Scott !

Sans qu'il ne comprenne sa main est sur la poignée. Il est à peu près certain que Jackson en a appelé à son loup. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications non ? Il reste là à regarder sa main. Il peut dire que, comme cette fois chez Sonya, Jackson est de l'autre côté de la porte. Et comme cette fois, il lui ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

-J'ai paniqué.

-Tu as paniqué pour un simple bisou ?

-Un simple bisou ?

Bien sûr que ce n'était qu'un simple bisou. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu signifier d'autres ? Scott, s'insulte mentalement, il rougit de honte. Mais à quoi a-t-il pensé ?

-Je t'en veux pas de m'avoir sauté dessus, je veux dire, regarde-moi. Jackson montre son corps de haut en bas avec un regard séducteur.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-C'est bon, relax, c'est pas comme si tu étais le premier mec que j'embrassais.

-Quoa ? demande Scott en avalant sa salive de travers.

-Danny, j'ai déjà embrassé Danny, alors maintenant reprends tes esprits, on bouge d'ici et on rentre à la maison. Tout ça n'a absolument aucune importance d'accord ?

Scott est abasourdi…Danny ? Sans importance ? Dans sa tête et dans son cœur, ça n'a pas du tout la même saveur. Il doit faire bonne figure, tant pis, il y pensera plus tard. Il jette ses sentiments dans une boîte et la ferme à clef.

-Ok. Pas de problèmes. »

Jackson fronce les sourcils. Ce ton que vient d'employer le jeune homme, il le connait bien. Il a le même, celui qui signifie qu'il fait semblant. Depuis quand McCall fait semblant ? Il ne peut certes, pas lui lancer la pierre mais quand même…bref, rien ne sert de penser à tout ça, ce n'est absolument rien du tout, du moins, c'est ce que Jackson préfère croire car que se passerait-il si en vérité ce baiser l'avait bien plus perturbé que ce qu'il montrait ? Si en vérité il paniquait autant que Scott mais qu'il était juste meilleur pour cacher ses émotions ? Non, il ne veut pas y penser, McCall est tout simplement : inenvisageable.

Dans une voiture, aux environs de trois heures du matin :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes avec toi ? Je n'aime pas être mêlée aux affaires de mon frère.

-Je dois retrouver ces gamins et j'ai besoin d'une protection contre ce fichu gang d'Alpha qui doit être à Beacon Hill en ce moment.

-Et tu penses qu'être avec moi te sauvera ? Je ne vais pas risquer ma vie pour toi papy.

-Je crois que je préférais encore quand tu m'appelais beau papa.

-C'est bas de l'utiliser pour me forcer à faire ce genre de choses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que tu as laissé son père comme ça ?

-Il me proposerait un verre de rhum avec du citron.

-Pas faux. Je suis sûr que ce sera la première chose qu'il réclamera quand il se réveillera.

-3 ans ça doit donner soif.

_Ouaiiiis mes **** ont pas tous la même longueur, osef ! Sinon que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Maeg ? Qu'est-ce que Nathan veut à Jackson et Scott alors que c'est lui qui leur a dit de partir de la ville ? Et ce baiser entre nos deux principaux protagonistes ? _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, le retour à Beacon Hill promet d'être mouvementé !_

_See ya_


	8. Back to B H

_Hey people how are you todayyy ? Bon j'arrête l'anglais, voici le chapitre 8 de Que je le veuille ou non. _

_Voici une petite réponse à certaines reviews que j'ai eu récemment : _

_Feather-of-blood tu as l'air dingue mais ça me fait rire ! Je vais essayer d'améliorer la lisibilité du chapitre à partir de maintenant._

_yume o'brien tes messages me font toujours autant plaisir._

_Njut question émotion, attends la révélation de l'histoire de Maeg et de sa famille, tu en auras pour ton argent._

_gagayel le Jackott (*_*) est un peu long à se mettre en place donc il risque d'y avoir encore un peu de torture à ce niveau là niark_

_PsychopathequiAssume, sakuraetsasuke, erimoon : Z'avez plus qu'à lire la suite ! voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Back to B H.**

Ils arrivent à Beacon Hill en début d'après midi. L'ambiance était bonne dans la Jeep ce qui a fait passé le temps bien trop vite à leur goût. Ils se dirigent vers l'appartement de Derek et se garent en bas de l'immeuble.

-On dirait que notre voyage est terminé fait remarquer Scott.

-Ouais, soit pas trop déçu ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais de ne plus me voir hein ?

-Je sais…c'est juste que…

Scott s'arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il est sur le point de dire ? « C'est juste que ça va me manquer de ne plus dormir avec toi ? » Hola, ça sonne biiiiien trop gay cette histoire. M'enfin il l'a embrassé lui-même alors sonner gay…c'est déjà un peu tard pour ça non ? Et puis, au-delà de ça, il y a quelque chose d'autres de bien plus problématique qui pointe le bout de son nez, mais pas question de l'admettre

-Que ? Que quoi McCall ?

-Rien, on y va ?

- Dis-moi.

Jackson pose son regard droit dans celui de Scott.

-C'était sympas d'être avec toi finalement.

-M'essayer c'est m'adopter réponds Jackson en lançant son plus beau sourire mannequin.

-Tu as vraiment un problème d'égo.

-C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime tu sais ?

-Je te préfère pour le côté de toi que j'ai découvert là bas bougonne Scott. Pas cette espèce de playboy des bacs à sable.

Jackson est sincèrement surpris de la remarque, il veut en savoir plus.

-Quel côté ?

- On s'en fout, on n'est pas dans une séquence émotion d'une émission à la con plaisante Scott pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je veux savoir demande l'autre.

-Bon, juste que tu as été courageux, déterminé, drôle et tout ça quoi, je veux dire d'habitude tu es comme ça avec tes amis, pas avec moi…

-Je savais que je te faisais craquer McCall réponds du tac au tac Jackson d'une voix sensuelle.

-Oh, arrête avec ça, je ne craque pas sur toi, je n'aime même pas les mecs !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

Jackson attrapes le visage de l'autre passager et l'embrasse doucement. Scott pourrait abandonner toutes ses règles, il pourrait s'abandonner lui-même pour ce baiser. Il le sait, il s'est fait avoir, tans pis, c'est trop bon.

Celui-ci se termine, Jackson a ce regard vainqueur qui montre qu'on a piégé quelqu'un tandis qu'il recule et s'assoit correctement. Scott est vexé et choqué, l'autre lui donne une petite tape sur la joue puis sort prestement de la voiture.

-Jackson !

-Allez, on à notre Alpha à voir. C'est bon, tu vas t'en remettre !

Scott se mord la lèvre, ce type l'énerve. Toutefois, il le suit et arrivent devant la porte de Derek. Frappant quelques coups ils n'ont pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir la mine réjouit de Lydia qui leur ouvre la porte. Elle saute au cou de Jackson et l'embrasse. Jackson surpris ne réponds pas au baiser. Ce n'est clairement pas l'accueil auquel il s'attendait.

-Tu m'as manqué lui dit-elle rayonnante.

-Je ne suis parti que quelques jours…quel accueil !

-Venez, les autres sont là aussi dit-elle en le tirant à l'intérieur

Lydia et Jackson entrent et laissent la Scott, un peu effaré de ce qu'il vient de voir. Son cœur frappe fort dans sa poitrine, il ferme les yeux et doucement commence à s'insulter mentalement : « Evidemment, à quoi tu t'attendais imbécile ? Bien sûr qu'il y a Lydia ! Et il te l'a dit lui-même, quoiqu'il y ait eu entre vous ça n'avais aucune signification. Alors Scott, on se reprend et on fait bonne figure ! Qu'est-ce que je me sens con… » Finalement, il entre et en effet tout le monde est là, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Derek, Stiles, Erica et Peter.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Vous n'avez pas cours ?

-On a tous séché cet aprèm réponds Lydia toujours en souriant.

-Bien, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire je pense déclare Derek en se servant une bière.

-On veut tout savoir ! Réclame Erica, avide de connaître les dernières histoires.

-Ca va Scott ? Tu n' s pas l'air dans ton assiette lui glisse Stiles.

Scott relève la tête et croise du coup le regard interrogateur de Jackson.

-O…ou…oui, tout va très bien. La suite d'intonation étrangement utilisée pour prononcer cette phrase l'oblige à toussoter pour reprendre sa voix normale.

-Bien, Jackson, Scott, racontez-nous ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Jackson commence son récit, ponctué de compléments donnés par Scott ainsi que de questions des uns et des autres. Cela leur prend une demi-heure pour raconter leurs quelques jours hors de la ville. Bien sûr, ils occultent totalement les « rapprochements » dont ils ont été « victimes ».

-Si je comprends bien, tu fais probablement partie de cette famille de Faÿ mais tu ne sais pas quel lien tu as avec eux et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu prononces le nom interdit et tu t'es fait chassé résume Stiles.

-Le coup d'aller voir Maeg en laissant Scott en plan c'était limite fait Boyd en fixant Jackson.

-Ouais je sais, j'ai pas assuré la dessus.

-Bon au moins, tout le monde va bien fait Lydia enthousiaste.

-Mais du coup, ils cachent forcément quelque chose non ? Reprends Stiles concentré. Si ce sont des Faÿ, pourquoi réagir comme ça avec toi ? Pourquoi avoir un lien avec Romuald ?

-En parlant de lui, on a eu des nouvelles depuis le combat ? demande Isaac.

-Quel combat ?

-Ah c'est vrai, on ne vous a pas dit, répond-t-il à Scott, Romuald s'est pointé dans le coin avec deux autres Alpha et un Bêta. J'étais avec Derek et Stiles à ce moment là. Je dois avouer que l'aide de Stilinski a été…utile.

-QUOI ? Demande Scott en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-Ouais, on pourrait croire que c'était désavantageux pour nous mais en fait maintenant, de base, je suis plus fort qu'un Bêta et Derek, plus fort que Romuald. Depuis l'intégration de Stiles dans la meute, l'écart s'est creusé. Mais c'est vrai que deux Alphas ce n'est pas rien et si Stiles ne nous avait pas donné un petit power up ça aurait pu finir autrement.

-Ouais, je suis intervenu juste à temps, tu vois, comme un héros qui guette l'opportunité propice, le regard affuté ! C'était dément ! Je maitrise la Force mec ! S'exalte Stiles en mimant les gestes. Tu aurais vu ce travail de précisions…

-Stiles…fait Derek sans même le regarder.

-Ok, ok, c'était un pur hasard, je n'ai pas encore de contrôle sur ce qui se produit ou ne se produit pas chez moi, n'empêche que tu je t'ai sauvé msieur l'Alpha.

-La prochaine fois que je te dis de reculer, tu reculeras.

-Oh, ça va hein, si je n'avais pas foncé sur toi tu aurais pu n'avoir qu'un moignon là ou tu as une main droite qui serre cette canette de bière ! Tu devrais être reconnaissant.

-Je serai reconnaissant quand tu arrêteras de faire n'importe quoi.

-Ca t'écorcherait vraiment la langue de dire merci hein ? fait Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Plutôt t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents.

-Fétichiste…marmonne Stiles

-Qu'as-tu dit ? demande Derek en plantant son regard sur le jeune homme.

-Je disais c'est triste !

Derek détourne la tête, mais sitôt hors de son champs de vision, Stiles lui tire la langue ce qui fait rire Allison et Isaac tandis que Boyd, Lydia et Derek sont consternés.

-Bref ! De notre côté fait Isaac on a découvert des choses intéressantes…

-La meute d'Alpha est actuellement en pleine crise, apparemment Romuald à une soif de pouvoir qui commence à les déranger. Lui, Salomon et un autre Alpha chercheraient à prendre le contrôle du groupe complète Derek.

-Comment vous savez des choses comme ça ? demande Jackson.

-L'un des Alphas est…une vieille connaissance de Derek dit Stiles. C'est à cause d'elle qu'ils sont là. Oh, pourquoi ne leur dirais-tu pas pourquoi ils sont là précisément ô grand Alpha ?

Derek lance un regard noir à Stiles qui a son visage le plus angélique

-Elle veut que je les rejoigne.

-QUOI ? Fait Scott toujours choqué.

-Quoi, quoi, quoi, tu n'as que ce mots là à la bouche petit ? Réponds Peter apparemment fatigué du manque de vocabulaire du jeune loup durant cette conversation.

Scott reste silencieux. Il se sent fatigué subitement, entre Peter qui le met mal à l'aise, cette histoire d'Alpha venu récupérer Derek et Lydia et Jackson qui se font des papouilles, c'est trop.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il une vingtaine de minutes après être arrivé, je dois y aller.

Il part sans autres formes de procès sous le regard inquiet de certains membres de la meute.

* * *

Il décide de rentrer chez lui à pied. Une fois arrivé, il constate que sa mère n'est pas là. Il lui envoi un sms pour la prévenir qu'il est revenu et grimpe dans sa chambre. Il se laisse choir sur son lit. Umhhh son lit, la chose la plus merveilleuse sur terre ! Il savoure cet instant lorsque quelqu'un sonne à sa porte. Il grogne de frustration mais se déplace quand même pour ouvrir.

-Stiles ?

-Ouais, je suis parti juste après toi, j'ai senti que mon meilleur ami n'allait pas bien alors j'ai accouru.

Scott lui lance un regard plein de gratitude puis le prends dans ses bras. Stiles réponds à l'étreinte.

-Merci d'être passé. Mais je crois que ça va, je suis juste…fatigué tu sais ? Echapper à la mort tout ça.

-Vu ce qui t'es arrivé, ouais je veux bien le croire.

Ils se dirigent vers la chambre de Scott qui retrouve sa place dans son lit.

-Stiles…est-ce que tu es sûr de qui tu es ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu ne te sens jamais comme si tu n'étais pas vraiment toi ? Comme si tu portais ta propre peau mais sans savoir ce que tu étais censé faire ? Comme si tu avais des réactions qui n'allaient pas ?

-Ok Scott, désolé de te demander ça de manière aussi directe mais, il s'est passé quoi avec Jackson pendant votre petit week end là ?

-Rien.

-Scot, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Comme si je t'avais pondu tu vois ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé Stiles.

-Tu peux essayer de tromper les autres, mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait des zones d'ombres dans votre récit. La façon que tu avais de rougir un peu…Est-ce que tu aurais couché avec cette Sonya ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai pas…écoute, vraiment il n'y a rien.

-Je suis surpris, il a l'air différent en tout cas, Jackson. Non ?

Stiles remarque trop de choses pour son propre bien pense Scott, et il n'aime pas mentir à son meilleur amis, aussi change-t-il de sujet.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi jusqu'ici ?

-Oh, j'ai eu mon premier entrainement de meute. Mais je ne suis ni aussi agile, ni aussi rapide que vous donc j'en ai encore des courbatures dans les jambes. Mais cette sensation c'est...wow c'est électrisant.

-Tu as l'air de t'être bien adapté dis donc remarque Scott.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu ne sembles pas ravi de la situation.

-Ravi n'est pas vraiment le mot que je cherche. J'ai demandé à ce que tu intègre la meute pour te protéger Stiles, et regarde maintenant ? Tu es officiellement le gars à abattre si on nous veut du mal. Je ne voulais pas ça.

Devant l'air penné de son ami, Stiles sent venir en lui une pointe de remords.

-Scott, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu sais, globalement, l'intégration d'un humain à une meute est la même, seuls quelques détails changent suivant la place que l'humain aura.

-Oui, on a lu ça dans un des livres de Peter.

-Bah justement, j'ai fait des recherches…écoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis dans cette position aujourd'hui, j'assume. Je sais que tu as l'impression que tu dois protéger tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas d'accord ?

-Stiles, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.

-J'en ai autant à ton sujet Scott, alors on est quitte.

-C'est bas ça tu sais ? Depuis quand on se cache des choses de toute manière. Si tu me dis pour toi, je ferai de même, promis.

-Mouais, j'ai pas confiance.

Scott lui donne le regard de petit chiot et Stiles craque en deux secondes.

-Ok ok, bon, il se pourrait, éventuellement que j'ai moi-même légèrement modifié la procédure d'intégration.

-Tu as fait quoi ? demande Scott ayant du mal à cacher sa surprise.

-J'ai fais exprès d'être esclave de sang, oh Scott, me regarde pas comme ça, je voulais être utile…

-Tu étais déjà utile !

-Pas comme ça ! Maintenant je peux vraiment vous aider, c'était ça ou être le compagnon de l'un d'entre vous. Enfin je veux dire, d'une femelle. Mais il n'y a qu'Erica et elle est prise maintenant, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était elle qui m'intéressait.

-Tu as tourné ta phrase étrangement, Stiles.

-Ca m'arrive de mal tourner mes phrases, Scott.

-Non, ça ne t'arrive jamais, tu dis plein de conneries quand tu veux, mais là, c'était étrange…

-Bon et toi alors ?

Scott se stoppe. Il inspire et expire profondément.

-Jackson et moi on…umh…on s'est embrassé.

-T'es sérieux la ? Comment par tous les feux de l'enfer et du paradis tu as pu en arriver là ? Attends, Alors comme ça tu es attiré par les hommes ? C'était bien ? Il a répondu au baiser ? D'où la drôle de tête que tu avais tout à l'heure alors, ça explique tout !

-Wow attends, attends, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…bon ok, je sais ce qui m'a pris, ça me semblait tellement normal sur l'instant…j'ai tellement honte…j'étais en train de me remettre de mes blessures et on a dormir ensemble, le lendemain matin il était collé à moi et…

-Et ? demande son meilleur ami avec avidité.

-Et il avait la gaule, alors comme c'était gênant…même moi ça me semble nase, c'est juste, il était là, et putain, il est beau quoi, j'ai juste craqué, je ne sais pas, on a commencé a s'embrasser, et c'était tellement intense…et c'est arrivé aussi juste avant de monter chez Derek, je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

-Ok cowboy, on parle de Jackson là. Il aime séduire, la séduction c'est son arme comme moi c'est mon cerveau. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de sa faute à lui, à se pavaner là, comme si il était le boss, à rouler des mécaniques sans même le faire exprès, sa façon de parler comme si il allait t'utiliser comme os à mâcher, ses fichus yeux, son fichu sourire bien trop rare, son fichu corps, son fichu style de merde qui lui va comme un gant à un point qu'on dirait un mannequin pour sous vêtements, et son fichu tatouage idéalement placé pour mater…

-De qui tu parles Stiles ?

-Quoi ? Qui ? De qui tu parles toi ?

-On parlait de Jackson.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je dis.

-Il n'a pas le sourire rare, ni de tatouage…Derek a le sourire rare et un tatouage.

-Qui ?

-Derek.

-Derek qui ?

-Derek Hale, notre Alpha, Stiles…Scott plisse les yeux tentant de sonder son amis qui joue a l'idiot, mais à ce jeu la, il est le roi.

-On parle de Jackson.

-Non parce que si tu parlais de Derek ça serait bien tombé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah tu sais, quand je lui ai demandé de t'intégrer, il n'avait que le mot compagnon à la bouche.

-Quoi ? S'égosille Stiles les yeux pétillant.

-Je te jure il avait l'air déçu quand il a pensé aux autres possibilités.

-Non tu mens.

-Non non, et puis je pense que plaquer un mec contre le mec ça a une signification particulière avec lui, tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il ne faisait ça avec personne d'autres ?

-Si…mais je me disais que je me faisais des films…

-Non, non, si tu veux mon avis, c'est juste un timide et il a peur de souffrir et maintenant que vos sentiments sont réciproques tu devrais foncer. Il a peur de se confesser je pense.

-Quoi, tu crois…

-Stiles,s sérieux, en plus tu es dans la meute, c'est un bon point pour toi et la vie est courte tu sais ? Pourquoi se prendre la tête avec les genres, hommes ou femme peut importe !

-J'avais jamais pensé…oh mon dieu…Derek…et moi ?

Une voix grave se fait entendre et ils en localisent la source derrière la fenêtre.

-Toi et moi quoi Stiles ?

-DEREK ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Derek ? demande Scott faussement surpris (il a senti son Alpha arriver jusqu'à sa maison il y a déjà quelques minutes)

-De quoi vous parliez tous les deux.

-Oh simplement de Stiles qui…

Stiles se jette sur Scott et l'oblige à fermer sa bouche grâce à ses mains. Son meilleur ami est hilare et rigole d'autant plus des efforts que fait Stiles pour le faire taire.

-Attends, tu vas voir !

Rassemblant son pouvoir, Stiles les dirige vers Scott et se concentre pour l'affaiblir. Pendant quelques secondes, sous la surprise, Stiles pousse Scott qui fini les fesses à terre. Ils se regardent sans oser bouger.

-C'était quoi ça ? demande Derek.

- Je…je ne sais pas bredouille Stiles ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Tu m'as affaibli...tu m'as rendu comme un humain fait Scott dont les yeux prennent une couleur cannelle.

-Non ! Je…en fats si, c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est génial non ?

-Ne refait jamais ça Stiles !

Scott tremble.

-Comment tu te sens Scott ? demande l'Alpha attentif.

-C'est comme si il avait fait disparaitre mon loup…c'est horrible fait le jeune homme en jetant des regards aigris contre son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça donnerait ça. J'étais juste…en colère.

-Pour une blague ?

-Une blague ! C'était une blague ? Sérieux, ne joue pas avec mes sentiments comme ça Scott.

-Donc tu admets...

-Oh, mais tais toi ! Stiles se jette sur Scott pour qu'il se taise de nouveau.

-Ok, ok, désolé, on en reparlera plus tard d'accord ?

Stiles fait la tête, il s'éloigne en croisant les bras. Scott se lève et le rejoint. Il lui donne un coup de tête affectueux (pas fort le coup hein), ils faisaient souvent ça étant enfant quand ils se fâchaient.

-Ca fait deux fois que je demande ce qu'il se passe ici, si je dois le demander une troisième fois, l'un de vous finira par passer par la fenêtre.

-Oh, c'est simplement cet idiot de Scott qui plaisantait en disant que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, que tu me voulais comme compagnon et que tu étais juste trop timide pour oser m'en parler. Ah ah ah, c'est tellement stupide !

Tout occupé à rire, Stiles ne voit pas le regard meurtrier que Derek lance à Scott. Un regard porteur d'une promesse « je vais m'occuper de ton cas ».

-Pourquoi es-tu parti Scott ? demande l'Alpha en changeant de sujet

-Je me sens juste fatigué.

-Je peux sentir que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité.

-C'est la seule que je peux te donner Derek.

Considérant la réponse de son Bêta, il ferme les yeux puis les ouvre après avoir inspiré profondément.

-Scott, si tu as un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler.

-On dirait presque que Derek t'offre son amitié remarque Stiles soucieux, comme si cela était contre nature.

-C'est le cas répond l'intéressé.

-Je suis en train de rêver, Derek Hale veut un ami ?

L'Alpha grogne, ses yeux deviennent rouges.

-Tu sais Derek, si tu n'es pas moins sauvage, les gens seront tenté de ne pas accepter d'entrer dans ta vie commente Stiles pas rassuré pour autant.

Derek roule des yeux.

-Merci, Derek dit d'une voix mal assuré Scott. Il s'est passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps que je dois me remettre de tout ça.

-Tu vas y penser, mais pas maintenant. Puisqu'on est libre, que dis-tu d'une aprèm de geek ? propose Stiles les yeux brillant.

-Toi tu sais comment parler aux hommes répond Scott en souriant et en papillonnant des yeux.

Derek se retourne et se dirige vers la fenêtre.

-Où tu vas grand méchant loup ? demande Stiles à son attention.

L'Alpha a un air plus que confus sur le visage. Il fronce les sourcils.

-Je m'en v…

-Tu ne vas nulle part, tu es inclus dans le projet « passons une bonne aprèm ensemble », tu n'avais pas compris ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que…

-Allez Derek, c'est une bonne idée. On a jamais vraiment trainé ensemble fait Scott.

-Je ne vais pas…

Il se prend une double attaque yeux de chiots de Stiles et Scott. La compo est parfaite, personne n'y a résisté en 3 ans, Derek ne sera pas le premier !

-Alooooorsssss ? demande Stiles.

-AloooOoOoORRrs ? renchérit Scott.

-Comme vous voulez.

Le cœur de Derek accélère un peu lorsqu'il voit le visage de Stiles sourire sincèrement. Il jette un rapide regard à Scott, le genre de regard que l'on lance pour vérifier que personne ne nous a vus faire quelque chose que l'on n'assume pas. Malheureusement pour lui, le regard interrogateur de Scott lui indique que son Bêta l'a a l'œil. Génial, il avait bien besoin de ça.

Du coup, ils passent la soirée tous les trois. S'insurgeant du manque cruel de connaissances de Derek dans l'univers des comics, des animes et des jeux vidéos (bien qu'il ait battu sans problème les deux Bêta à _Call of Duty. _Ils réalisent même l'exploit de le faire sourire à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, c'est tard dans la nuit qu'ils se décidèrent à quitter la maison des McCall, juste avant que Melissa n'arrive.

* * *

Stiles marche en direction de sa maison, encore grisé des blagues de la soirée. Tournant sur lui même aléatoirement les bras levé sous le regard intrigué de Derek.

-Au fait, pourquoi me suis-tu ? demande Stiles au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je m'assure que tu ne te fasses pas attaquer en route. Avec ta chance, je pensais déjà qu'on aurait rencontré quelqu'un.

-Un garde du corps ? Génial ! Est-ce que ça signifie que tu te prendrais une balle pour moi ? demande de nouveau Stiles en rigolant.

Derek grogne.

-Umh ?

-Oui, je prendrais une balle pour toi Stiles.

Le jeune homme le regarde en clignant des yeux.

-Ah ah, tu as pris ma question trop au sérieux Derek.

Ce dernier pensait en effet que la question était sérieuse. Entre les fois ou Stiles plaisante vraiment, celles ou il fait semblant, celles ou il est sérieux, celles ou il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux etc, l'Alpha est perdu. Il continue de marcher les mains dans les poches jusqu'à ce que la maison du sheriff soir en vue. Stiles pose une main sur la poignée et se tourne vers Derek. Ils échangent un regard sans parler.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

-Pas de problème. »

Il s'éloigne, il part plutôt rapidement, avant que l'humain ne puisse ajouter un mot.

* * *

Pendant une semaine et demie les choses se passent plutôt normalement pour la meute. Stiles a un entrainement intensif avec les Argents et la meute, apprenant un peu de self défense. Ne virant pas poilu avec les crocs et les griffes, il milite ardemment auprès de son père pour obtenir une arme personnalisée qu'il dessine durant son temps libre : des gants avec des griffes en argent intégrées façon Wolverine. Chris ne le prends absolument pas au sérieux sur cette demande mais le sheriff sait à quel point il est mortellement sérieux et qu'il n'a que peu de temps avant que son fils ne se mette en mode gamin infernal et ne l'harcèle littéralement jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Boyd et Erica débutent une toute nouvelle relation. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sautent dessus au cause de l'intégration de Stiles, ça ne leur était quasiment pas venu à l'esprit, maintenant ils apprennent à se connaitre et forment un tandem redoutable.

Peter, Isaac et Derek surveillent les Alphas et ont régulièrement des rendez-vous avec Milie qui s'est révélée être une cousine de Tess bien qu'elles se soient éloignées depuis plusieurs années. Malgré tout, elle a de la peine de voir qu'elle suit Romuald, qu'elle juge responsable pour les actions de Tess.

Jackson et Lydia semblent s'être remis ensemble et Scott n'a pu garder bonne figure que trois jours après quoi, il a commencé à se renfermer lui-même malgré sa bonne volonté. Il a fait de son mieux pour le plus penser à Jackson, se convaincre que rien ne s'était passé entre eux mais les choses ont pris une tournure bien plus perturbante lorsque Jackson a commencé à revenir lui parler comme si de rien. Ni vraiment proche, ni vrai animosité, il y avait clairement un malaise entre les deux jeunes hommes. Jackson semblait, à sa manière, tenter de garder Scott dans son entourage mais ce dernier fuyait à la moindre occasion sans même qu'il puisse réellement savoir pourquoi. Son corps ne se sentait pas bien et c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

Vendredi après midi, Scott est en cours, écoutant à moitié la leçon et à moitié son meilleur ami se plaindre du traitement que Derek lui inflige lors de ses entrainements.

Il finit par rêvasser. Il s'imagine sortant des cours en courant, appelé par une mystérieuse voix. Il s'imagine sauter sur le toit des voitures dans le parking du lycée et aller de toit en toit jusqu'à ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sauté toutes les voitures de la rangée. Il s'imagine courir jusqu'au centre ville et arriver devant l'entrée d'un hôtel, allez à l'accueil et savoir exactement où est l'ascenseur sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Alors il monte et appui sur un étage au hasard. Il arrive devant une porte et quelque chose ne semble pas normal. D'un coup, il sort de sa léthargie. La panique commence à le gagner alors qu'il se rend compte qu'il se trouve bien devant la fameuse porte de son « rêve ». Son cœur s'accélère. Il regarde dans sa poche et sort son portable, il a 3 appels en absences de Stiles, un de Isaac, un de Allison et même un de Jackson. Il n'a pas le temps de trop réfléchir, la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme qui le tire a l'intérieur.

Un slim noir, un t shirt rouge et une veste en velours noir mais surtout ce chapeau de hobo bobo genre je joue de la gratte dans le métro et je fais tomber les lady en émoi parceque c'est moi le plusse beau de tous les plusse beau:

-Luc ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Scott en s'éloignant le plus possible.

-Scott, détends toi, on ne va rien te faire. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir.

-On ? Comment ça peut vous faire plaisir alors qu'on ne s'est que vaguement croisé ?

Nathan sort d'on ne sait où (probablement la chambre) un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca a été dur de te retrouver gamin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répète Scott à peine rassuré.

-Je t'ai appelé fait Luc.

-Appelé ? répète Scott sans comprendre.

-Je suis un Enor, on peut plus ou moins manipuler les esprits tu te souviens ? Bah je t'ai attiré comme le font les sirènes.

-Vous m'avez manipulé ? demande Scott en colère.

-Oh, easy, easy boy. Certes ce n'est pas très élégant, quoique, si en fait mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est dur de trouver ton esprit dans cette marée de gens. Vous n'avez pas exactement laissé beaucoup d'indications pour vous joindre répond Luc.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Déjà c'est toi, Nathan, qui nous a dit de partir, ensuite Sonya a mon numéro !

-Umh, non elle ne l'a plus…vois-tu lorsque ton cher partenaire Jackson a jugé bon de rendre visite à Maeg il nous a tous foutu dans un sacré pétrin révèle Nathan. Et Salomon, le père de Sonya a croisé Jackson. Il n'a pas du tout été content de voir que sa fille avait de nouvelles fréquentations donc son téléphone a subit une mort tout à fait tragique.

-Comment ça Jackson vous a mis dans le pétrin ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à Salomon qui sa fille fréquente ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais elle est différente ». Donc tu vas nous mener à lui et nous allons tous avoir une charmante discutions au cours de laquelle nous tenteront de répondre à tes nombreuses questions.

-Je ne vous mènerais à personne et vous allez nous laisser tranquille. C'est clair ?

-Ouch, il est un peu sauvage celui-ci fait Luc avec un grand sourire.

Scott se dit que sauvage, lui, il ne l'est pas contrairement à certaines personnes de son entourage, néanmoins, il sent que la situation n'est pas à son avantage. Si Luc peut effectivement détourner son esprit, mieux vaut qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

-Même si je dis que ça a peut être un rapport avec ce que Jackson cherche ?

-Tu veux dire, sa famille ?

Luc et Nathan échangent un regard.

-Oui, sa famille.

Scott réfléchi intensément. Il ne leur fait pas confiance mais il est sur son terrain.

- Ok, donnez-moi votre numéro de téléphone, je vous enverrai le lieu et l'endroit du rendez-vous et bien entendu, ce sera avec ma meute.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas agir stupidement gamin.

-J'espère pour vous que VOUS n'allez pas agir stupidement. Vous n'êtes pas sur votre territoire donc ne pensez pas faire la loi. Et Luc, la prochaine fois que vous m'hypnotisez je vous arracherai la gorge avec les dents comme le dit si bien mon Alpha.

-Charmant fait Luc un air de dégout sur le visage.

Après avoir pris le numéro de Luc, Scott s'en va.

-Il a du cran ce petit fait l'Enor.

-Mouais, espérons qu'on trouve ce qu'il s'est passé rapidement.

-Tu vas "lui" dire la vérité ?

-En partie. Si c'est bien "lui" qui en est responsable...

Lorsque Scott est en dehors de l'hôtel il envoi un message général pour indiquer de le rejoindre chez Derek a 18h précise. Lui, se dirige directement chez l'Alpha. De toute manière, tans pis pour les heures de cours qu'il rate.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demande le loup en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de passer te voir juste comme ça ?

-Je suis à peu près sûr que tu devrais être en cours.

-Ouais, à propos de ça…Luc Enor et Nathan sont en ville, ils veulent parler avec Jackson, je leur ai donné rendez-vous ici à 18h. Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Tu as bien fait, j'étais curieux de rencontrer ce fameux Nathan par moi-même.

-Par contre Luc…il peut réellement manipuler les esprits, il m'a fait venir du lycée jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel en me faisant croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il faudra être prudent.

-Umh, ça pose problème. Les artefacts qui protègent de ce type d'attaque sont très rare et très cher donc on ne pourra compter que sur nous. De toute façon, à moins d'être un Alpha, il n'est pas une menace pour moi.

Derek disparait dans la salle de bain puis jette une serviette à Scot.

-C'est pour quoi ?

- Enlèves ton haut.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux que… Scott ouvre de grands yeux.

-Puis que tu es là et qu'on a deux heures devant nous, entrainement.

-Ah, entrainement ? D'accord, j'ai cru totalement autre chose fait Scott riant nerveusement sous le regard interrogateur de l'Alpha.

Ils vont dans la pièce d'entrainement de Derek. Il y a un grand espace, les fenêtres sont sans vis-à-vis et quelques poteaux en bois (non porteurs) rappellent vaguement la forêt. Ce dernier lui enseigne quelques techniques, il constate avec satisfaction que Scott s'est amélioré, sa force, sa vitesse et sa précision sont bien meilleurs depuis qu'il est un Bêta et encore plus depuis que Stiles fait parti de la meute. En revanche il manque cruellement de souplesse du coup Derek parvient facilement à le déstabiliser.

A une demi heure du rendez-vous ils sont en sueurs et essoufflés. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

-Je vais me doucher.

Derek ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et va ouvrir la porte après avoir reconnu l'odeur. La bouche de Stiles s'ouvre malgré lui devant le spectacle de l'Alpha torse nu, ruisselant de sueur. Une goutte part de son front, descend le long sa tempe, longe sa lèvre, passe par le menton et finie dans son cou. Il déglutit péniblement, se fonçant à ne pas baisser les yeux plus bas, non, non, non qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Certainement pas mater Derek Hale. Certainement ne pas rêver de refaire le parcours de cette goutte avec sa langue. Oh que non !

-Arrête de baver.

Cette simple phrase fait redémarrer le cerveau de l'adolescent dont la bouche s'ouvre de nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour projeter un flot de parole en guise de défense.

-Je ne bave pas Derek, je suis choqué, parfaitement choqué par ton manque de pudeur ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera bien ? En slip ? C'est comme ça que tu ouvres aux gens ? Veux-tu bien aller te doucher s'il te plait ? (PAS PENSER A DEREK NU SOUS LA DOUCHE) Je veux dire, ta biter et, euh, t'habillé ! llé ! Non mais franchement, et puis c'est quoi cette odeur ? Je sais que tu sens le mâle Alpha mais quand même ! (cette odeur le rends dingue, il veut se frotter à Derek, le toucher, l'embrasser, se rouler dans cette odeur). Non mais vraiment, ce ne sont pas des manières ! Bon il est où Scott, il ne m'a pas répondu, je suis sûr qu'il est la, c'est qui sous la douche ? J'espère que c'est lui !

Derek n'est pas intervenu durant le monologue du jeune brun, le laissant juste passer pour qu'il entre. Il aimerait parfois savoir faire abstraction des propos inutiles de l'autre mais alors il manquerait des occasions de le titiller.

-Si ce n'est pas lui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Que ? Quoi ?

Stiles est pris au dépourvu. Derek se mets à rire.

-Ca pourrait presque être n'importe qui tu sais ?

Stiles fixe l'Alpha avec un regard vide puis se dirige vers la salle de bain, il ouvre la porte d'un coup sec, cognant Scott au passage.

-Hey ! Mec, putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Oh, Scott c'est bien toi, je le savais.

-T'essai de me tuer ou quoi ?

Stiles jette un regard noir à Derek dont les efforts pour ne pas rire font tout de même transparaitre son envie travers ses abdos qui se contracte tandis qu'il pouffe intérieurement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé tout à l'heure ? Tu es parti comme un dingue, tu sais qu'une bonne partie du lycée t'as vu parti comme un détraqué et sauter de voitures en voitures ? Je pense d'ailleurs que pas mal de personnes vont essayer de te marcher dessus en revanche à ce que tu as fait subir à leur caisse.

Scott blêmit, il enfile un T shirt, laisse tomber sa serviette, dieu merci il a un boxer sur lui pense Derek, et mets son jean. Stiles a l'habitude de voir son meilleur ami plus ou moins dénudé alors il ne fait plus trop trop attention.

-Je te raconterai tout à l'heure.

Les autres arrivent au fur et à mesure. Ainsi Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Jackson sont « sagement » assis dans le salon aux côtés de Scott et Stiles. Le jeune McCall leur fait un résumé de son après midi et finit juste à temps lorsque les odeurs de Luc et Nathan se font sentir.

-Je vais les chercher propose Scott en se levant.

Il revient quelques minutes après avec les deux hommes. Ils s'inclinent devant l'Alpha local jusqu'à ce que celui-ci pose une main sur leur épaule à tour de rôle. Une façon de dire bienvenu quand on n'est pas sur son territoire.

Ils se mettent tous les deux sur les sièges de bars blanc et chromé qui sont devant la cuisine ouverte de l'Alpha et font face à la meute.

-Bonjour, à tous, je suis Luc et voici Nathan. Nous sommes venus car nous pensons qu'un danger vous guette et nous devons éclaircir certains points avec l'un d'entre vous. Il fixe Jackson en disant cela, ce dernier ne cille pas.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous en danger ? demande Erica.

-Vous deux amis ont mis le nez dans une histoire compliqué et ils ont attiré l'attention de deux personnes qu'il vaut mieux éviter.

-Romuald et Salomon ? demande Jackson qui connait déjà la réponse.

-Oui réponds Nathan. Nous avons besoin de savoir quelque chose de très important en premier lieu, Jackson, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as vu Maeg ?

-Vous semblez avoir peur de la réponse intervient Boyd plutôt doué pour décrypter el comportement des gens.

-En effet.

-Je suis allé la voir pour obtenir les réponses que vous ne sembliez pas enclin à me donner dit Jackson avec aplomb. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être elle-même. Elle semblait lutter contre quelque chose et franchement, je n'ai pas aimé la voir comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Le presse Nathan.

-Salomon, le père de Sonya est arrivé et m'a demandé de m'éloigner d'elle. Mais elle semblait tellement…enfin je ne sais pas, mon pouvoir à surgit de lui-même et après elle est tombé au sol, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Les deux hommes échangent un regard, Luc passe sa main sur son visage, il semble fatigué.

-C'est fichu, il n'y arrivera plus.

-Qui n'arrivera plus à quoi demande Stiles.

-Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si elle retrouve tout réponds Nathan à Luc en faisant totalement abstraction des autres.

-HEY, je vous parle ! fait Jackson en se levant et en haussant la voix. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Il est en colère et un peu effrayé. Instinctivement la main de Scott (qui était assis à côté) s'empare de la sienne et il se rassoit, sans lâcher la main du jeune homme.

-Elle va bien, on va y aller.

Luc et Nathan se lèvent sous l'air sidéré de Jackson et perplexe de Derek. Ils parviennent jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvre.

-Vous deux, vous n'allez nulle part, vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec ma mère !

La jeune femme mi humaine mi louve ferme la forme derrière elle en entrant (forçant les hommes à reculer) et reprends forme humaine.

-So…Sonya ? fait Nathan plus que surpris.

-Et merde conclut Luc en roulant des yeux.

-Personne n'ira nulle part avant que je ne sache l'entière vérité.

Sonya les a visiblement suivis et elle a l'air en colère, très en colère.

* * *

_Hey hey hey hey alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il est temps qu'on ait quelques réponses non ? Je me demande si la façon dont j'ai amené le Sterek est pas trop bizarre…Je vais essayer d'approfondir leur relation (pas dans un sens sexuelle le mot approfondir hein, bande de pervers)._

_A votre avis, qu'à fait Jackson (malgré lui) à Maeg ? Pourquoi Romuald veut à tout pris Jackson alors qu'il est déjà dans une meute ? Pourquoi Jackson ne s'est pas mis avec Scott ? Derek fera-t-il un massage à Stiles ? Aucune de questions éventuellement avec une réponses ou non dans la suite de Que je le veuille ou non tin din din diiiiinnnnn *bruit angoissant*_


	9. Révélations

_I say peooooople, we all looking for love toniiighttttt. Comment allez-vous ? Avant toutes choses, merci pour les messages que vous avez laissé, vous me faites super plaisir et rire._

_Je suis content que vous ne soyez pas choqué par le Sterek que je mets en place. Je vais sur beaucoup de Tumblr qui concernent Teen Wolf et je suis tombé à quelques reprises sur des conversations indiquant que nous, fan de pairing en tous genre (mais surtout ceux avec des sexy boyz qui ne sont pas du tout homo au départ), sommes grosso modo des dingues et des obsédés. Snif, je suis dingue, oui obsédé oui, mais je rappelle que je ne possède aucun personnage de la série et que tout n'est qu'une fiction qui ne se prend pas trop au sérieux :d_

_Moi aussi j'ai découvert l'application , lire des fics sur son tel dans les transports c'est plutôt sympas non ?_

_Sinon, oui Jackson est un trou-duc' un peu MAIS il a un cœur quand même donc ne soyons pas trop dur avec lui._

_Bref, ce chapitre apporte donc son lot de «révélations ». N-joy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations.**

Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle reprend sa forme humaine qu'elle a l'air moins en colère. Au contraire, Sonya donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait faire autant de dégâts sous forme humaine que sous sa forme hybride ce qui n'est pas du tout rassurant.

« Je suppose que c'est la Sonya dont vous nous avez parlé ? demande Erica en détaillant l'adolescente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande Jackson choqué.

Sonya se tourne vers lui, avance en bousculant son oncle et son grand père et en donnant, à la vitesse de l'éclair, une magistrale gifle à Jackson dont le visage part sur le côté. Personne ne bouge, lentement il la regarde de nouveau dans les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Ca c'est pour ce que tu as fait à ma mère, quoique ça ait pu être. Comment tu as pu la laisser comme ça ? Je parie que tu ne t'es même pas soucié de savoir si elle était toujours en vie.

Derek

Je grogne et tous se tournent vers moi. Je sens le pouvoir de cette fille prêt à jaillir et la regarde dans les yeux. L'un d'eux se met à avoir une teinte verte, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Soudain, j'entends une sorte de bruit blanc.

Je suis toujours chez moi ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je voyais il y a quelques secondes. Encastré dans la télé, ou plutôt la télé encastrée dans lui, Boyd est dans un coin de la pièce. A sa gauche le corps d'Erica, sans tête. Celle-ci se trouve sur la terrasse, derrière la baie vitrée maculée de sang. _Non, ce n'est pas possible…_Un tourbillon d'odeurs me parvient, je me retourne, allongé sur le plan de travail qui délimite le salon de la cuisine américaine, Isaac, une multitude de couteau plantés un peu partout dans son corps. Je fais un pas vers lui, je ne comprends pas, quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'entends un drôle de bruit dans la salle de bain, je m'y précipite et dans la cabine de douche, gigotant malgré lui, le corps de Scott est la, entouré de sang, le pommeau de douche et une bonne longueur du tuyau apparemment profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge. Ses yeux sont révulsés et mon cœur a bien trop mal. Alors je suis les autres odeurs, bien que je ne veuille pas savoir. Le corps de Jackson sans doigts et sans yeux est pile devant ma chambre. A cet instant je sais. Je sais ce que je vais trouver de l'autre côté de cette porte. Dans un murmure, faiblement, j'entends _Derek, Derek_…qui m'appel. Je suis incapable de penser, c'est un cauchemar, c'est un…non, ça n'a pas pu arriver, jamais je n'aurais laissé ça se produire, JAMAIS ! Non, pas lui…pas eux…pas sa voix, je vous en prie, NON ! NON ! NON !

Mon pouvoir se libère d'un coup et me revoilà dans mon salon. Tout le monde me regarde et je cligne des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ils sont vivant…et cette fille…c'est elle !

-Sonya qu'as-tu fait ? demande le dénommé Luc horrifié.

Alors une colère explosive m'envahit, je fonce sur le grand père que j'envoie voler contre le mur, Luc tente de m'arrêter mais je me saisis de son bras et le tort violement jusqu'à entendre un craquement sinistre le laissant tomber à terre dans un hurlement. Je me tourne vers la jeune femme qui semble comprendre son erreur, je crois qu'une ou deux personnes ont esquissé un mouvement pour intervenir mais la simple émanation de mon pouvoir les a calmé. Ma main rencontre sa gorge et je la soulève, elle se débat frénétiquement mais elle n'arrivera à rien. Je sens la peur dans ses yeux.

-Derek ! Derek ! Stiles saute sur mon dos comme si il pouvait faire quelque chose. Lâche-la, arrête !

-Attends, s'il te plait, ne la tue pas ! me dit Jackson. Il s'incline devant moi.

Même dans mon état je me rends compte que si Jackson en vient à s'incliner, c'est que c'est important. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, je la relâche.

-Mettez les tous les trois sur ce canapé. .Toi, Sonya, tu ne dois ta survie qu'à Jackson, sache-le, mais si jamais tu recommence, j'appliquerai sur toi ce que j'ai vu et je suis certains que tu n'apprécieras pas.

-Sonya, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? C'était vraiment stupide, il va tous nous tuer maintenant fait Luc qui se maintient le bras en place malgré l'évidente douleur.

Sonya se contente de lui lancer un regard plein de colère bien que c'est un peu inefficace car elle sait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire ça. Rapidement elle se lève et se met à genoux devant l'Alpha.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai perdu le contrôle, ce n'est pas une excuse mais épargnez-nous. Mes capacités se développent depuis peu et je ne me contrôle vraiment pas bien admet la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs ? demande Stiles. Tu as bogué comme un Windows 98 pendant une mise à jour. Ca a duré quelques secondes et quand tu as repris connaissances, tu leur as sauté dessus.

Derek regarde Sonya, gênée elle retourne s'assoir à côté de son oncle.

-Il a eu une vision d'une de ses plus grandes peurs dit Sonya.

-J'aurais du me douter que tu serais plutôt illusionniste lui dit Luc visiblement fier. Tu es une rêveuse, comme ton oncle.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demande Scott.

-Les Enor, commence Luc ont souvent, pas toujours, mais souvent des capacités psychiques un peu particulières. Enfin plus exactement de la manipulation de l'esprit. Moi, et apparemment ma nièce sommes tous les deux des illusionnistes. On peut, basiquement, faire voir n'importe quoi à presque n'importe qui, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pu t'appeler Scott.

Peter, qui s'était fait tellement discret que personne n'a remarqué à quel moment il est arrivé, adossé à la fenêtre, voit converger vers lui plusieurs regards.

-Ca me rappel quelqu'un fait Jackson

-Ouais, moi aussi, quelqu'un qui a fait la même chose à une certaine femme continue Stiles.

-Alors qu'il était mort non ? Renchérit Boyd.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que vous avez un rapport avec la famille Enor demande Scott jetant des regards à Peter et Derek.

Les deux se regardent mais personne ne dit rien, puis Peter semble de plus en plus agacé.

- Quoi ?

- Réponds, lui dit Derek.

-Quelle est la question ?

-Est-ce qu'on a un rapport avec les Enor ?

-Comment le saurais-je moi ? Ecoute Derek, ton arrière grand père paternel n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de tout à fait fidèle et j'ai vaguement entendu des bruit de couloir qui suggéraient que ton arrière grand-mère ne soit pas la mère de Merrick Hale, mon père. Je crois que je vous ai perdu là non ?

-Est-ce que oui ou non on a du sang des Enor en nous Peter ? demande Derek perdant patience.

-Possible, comment le saurais-je ? A moins de faire des analyses de sang…bref, de toute façon là n'est pas la question.

Derek lui lance un regard du «je-n'en-ai-pas-finis-avec-toi» et revient à la conversation initiale.

Stiles meurt d'envi de savoir ce que Derek a vu. Quelle est sa plus grande peur ? Le vide ? Le feu ? Il se mord les lèvres se retenant difficilement de poser la question. Son meilleur ami lui touche à plusieurs reprises le bas du dos avec son doigt ce qui fini par l'agacer et il se retourne. Scott fait non de la tête et il roule des yeux. Rahh ce Scott, il le connait trop bien.

-Ok c'est bon, rabat joie finit-il par dire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bon ? demande Isaac.

-Oh rien, je pensais à voix haute. Bref, donc cette charmante lady peut tourmenter les gens avec des visions. Plutôt cool conclut-il sincèrement impressionné.

Elle lui sourit.

-Je crois que je peux aussi montrer des choses agréables tu sais, comme genre tes désirs profond ou un truc du genre.

-Ah oui ? demande-t-il intéressé.

-Sonya…gronde Nathan.

-Stiles…gronde Derek en même temps

-Quoi ? Je fais simplement connaissance. Attends, c'est vrai j'en ai perdu le fil ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ?

-Nous ? On a rien fait du tout dit Luc un air outré, la main plaquée sur son visage avec un grand geste théâtrale.

-Depuis que mes capacités se sont développées j'ai eu un sentiment bizarre à chaque fois que je vois ma mère, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. Et pareil quand je rendais visite à…oncle Julian. Je le sens, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est, alors dîtes le moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait à tous les deux !

-Luc a dit la vérité, nous ne leur avons rien fait. Ta mère…ta mère a subie des manipulations de mémoire dit finalement Nathan les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu es sûr que tu dois leur parler de ça ? On ne sait pas si on peut leur faire confiance dit Luc en lançant à la meute des regards méfiants.

-Luc, ça fait trop longtemps maintenant, J'ai tout fait pour protéger ma famille, on a peu de temps. Si on foire, on est aussi bien mort ! Il se tourne vers les autres : En plus, on sait que la meute d'Alpha est venue pour Derek Hale, mais avec Romuald qui a découvert que Jackson est probablement un Faÿ, ça va être pire. Certains d'entres eux sont réglo mais Romuald, Salomon et une dénommée Milie sont de vraies vermines.

-Je connais Milie fait Derek, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit sournoise.

-Ah oui ? Luc se met à rire, tu savais que lors de leur précédent arrêt recrutement elle avait elle-même transformé toute une famille en Oméga uniquement pour distraire les chasseurs locaux ? J'étais venu rejoindre mon frère pour une affaire de famille, j'étais aux premières loges.

Derek parait contrarié.

-Donc, intervient Jackson, vous confirmez que je suis l'un d'entres vous ?

-On le suppose en tout cas, bien qu'on ne sache pas d'où tu pourrais bien venir. Quel âge tu as ? demande Nathan.

-19 ans.

Le vieux blêmit.

-Sais-tu qui sont tes parents ? Je veux dire, les biologiques ? J'ai été stupide de ne pas avoir osé te poser la question avant.

Jackson s'apprête à répondre, mais il a peur. Que va-t-il apprendre ? Est-ce qu'il souhaite savoir ? La panique lui fait dire une réponse qui n'est pas la vraie en se rappelant l'un des noms qu'il avait vu sur une des tombes à Salem. Il se concentre pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque de sorte que personne ne relève la supercherie.

- Alejandro Beaumon et Francesca O'bryan.

Scott, Stiles et Derek savent que l'autre vient de mentir pourtant, ils ne pourraient pas le dire grâce au langage corporel du jeune homme. Ils lui demanderont plus tard pourquoi il n'a pas dit la vérité, en attendant, ils jouent le jeu.

-Umh, ça ne me dit rien…Est-ce que je peux sentir ton pouvoir ? Pour être sûr ? demande Nathan visiblement déçu.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Jackson laisse son loup faire le travail et immédiatement, les yeux de Nathan, les siens et l'un des deux yeux de Sonya deviennent bleu électrique.

-Umh, c'est bien un Faÿ fait Nathan surpris.

-Pourquoi tu n'as qu'un œil qui est devenu bleu ? demande Scott à l'attention de la jeune Faÿ/Enor.

-Papa m'a dit que c'est parce que le sang des Enor et celui des Faÿ est de force égale en moi donc voilà. Je n'ai jamais posé la question, j'imagine que ça ne m'a pas semblé bien important. Donc Jackson est de la famille mais personne ne sait comment et il est possible que son Alpha et ce monsieur (elle parle de Peter) soir liés aux Enor. Ca fait beaucoup de famille sortie d'on ne sait où fait Sonya suspicieuse.

-Concernant Jackson, notre famille s'est un peu dispersée lorsque certains ont migré aux états unis. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls et uniques Faÿ du monde ma chérie. Pour Derek et…quel est votre nom déjà ?

-Peter.

-Oui, Peter, je n'en sais rien.

-Ca ne me semble pas impossible non plus intervient Luc. Je me rappel que pendant une année entière, quand ma cousine Betty est morte, elle a hanté son mari humain parce qu'il l'avait trompé. Le pauvre…Mais de ce que j'en sais, apparaitre aux vivant tout en étant mort sans avoir été appelé par une personne « spécial », est une capacité de chez nous.

Il reçoit des regards plein de désapprobation.

-Bref, reprend Nathan, l'histoire est un peu longue alors essayez de suivre, il éclaircit sa gorge,

Les Faÿ et les Enor ont toujours été rivaux, et au cours du siècle dernier, nos conflits ont pris une tournure de plus en plus sanglante au point qu'il y a une vingtaine d'année on a eu la plus violente de nos batailles.

J'étais l'Alpha de notre meute et l se trouve que ma femme…Liz, elle était l'esclave de sang de notre famille.

_Toute la meute se fige, certains risquent des regards vers Stiles dont la bouche s'ouvre avant qu'il ne la referme rapidement._

Quand ils l'ont découvert, certains membres de sa famille l'ont piégé et l'ont tué. A cette époque, mes deux filles étaient enceintes.

-Tu ne m'a jamais dit que ma mère avait été enceinte avant moi dit Sonya choqué de la révélation.

-Parce que la mort de ta grand-mère a déclenché un choc que tous les membres de la meute ont senti. Elle était merveilleuse et puissante, sa mort…je suis redevenu un Bêta, Ta mère a accouché prématurément et ta tante venait elle, d'accoucher. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il s'est passé parce que ta tante est morte cette nuit là, son mari aussi, tué par des Enor. A ce moment-là, je n'étais pas à leur côté.

-Mais, pourquoi papa aurait laissé faire une attaque sur ma mère ? Il l'aime !

-Umh…

-Vas-y, dis-lui qu'on en finisse insiste Luc.

-Ta mère a rencontré ton père dans sa jeunesse, a ce moment la elle est effectivement sortie avec ton père mais ils se sont séparé et elle a fréquenté un humain. Ils s'étaient même mariés. Mais quand ton père l'a su, il ne l'a pas du tout bien pris.

-A cette époque, Salomon et moi on venait de rencontrer la meute d'Alpha, on est parti environ 2 ans avec eux donc il a été assez mécontent à son retour de savoir Maeg mariée. En revanche, il ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte précise Luc.

-J'arrive pas à y croire répond la jeune femme.

-Il était dans une rage folle et c'est à ce moment là que Romuald est intervenu. Il m'a fait du chantage pour que je lui apporte l'humain. Ils ont dit que Salomon lui effacerait juste la mémoire concernant Maeg et qu'ils l'enverraient loin en le forçant à divorcer aussi.

-Salomon aimait vraiment ta mère, il était prêt à tout murmure Luc en y repensant.

-Je n'avais pas envie de coopérer, surtout pas avec eux mais ils ont menacé mon frère et l'ont tué. Du coup le soir de l'accouchement, malgré ma douleur je suis allé à sa poursuite mais il savait ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Il a fuit en voiture et je l'ai poursuivie. Je jure, je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas qu'il avait les enfants à l'intérieur de la voiture. Je ne savais pas ! Nathan craque et se met à pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Jackson, angoissé.

-Romuald avait piégé un pont, il avait anticipé qu'on y viendrait et l'a fait sauté pas mal de voitures sont tombé dans l'eau, c'était horrible, tous ces gens qui se noyaient…

-Pourquoi j'ai comme l'impression que vous l'avez laissé mourir fait Jackson incapable de dire pourquoi il a ce sentiment.

Nathan se fige. Luc se lève d'un coup.

-Je ne te permets pas de lui parler comme ça, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a traversé pour protéger sa famille.

-Vous l'avez laissé lui et les deux enfants ? Comme ça ? La question de Scott est accablante pour Nathan dont les larmes tombent encore et encore.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous, qui êtes un Enor et vous qui êtes un Faÿ vous entendez si bien ? demande Boyd.

Les yeux de Luc s'écarquillent tant il ne s'attendait pas à la question. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé, le regard plein de tristesse. Nathan tapote doucement son dos.

-C'est mon gendre, voilà pourquoi.

Un petit flottement se fait entendre.

-Attendez, vous avez dit que Maeg est avec Salomon et que votre autre fille est morte, son mari aussi. Vous avez une troisième fille ? demande Stiles qui tente de mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

-Non, j'ai un fils, il est actuellement dans le coma pour avoir défié Romuald et Salomon répond Nathan.

-QUOI ?s'exclame Stiles bruyamment. Alors votre fils à pactiser avec l'ennemi aussi ?

Nathan se met à rire.

-Ah ah ah, au début je le voyais comme ça. Après tout ce qui nous était arrivé, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il fréquente l'un des fils Enor, mais ils se sont tellement battus pour leur relation que j'ai été obligé de l'accepter. Je n'ai pas eu le choix et Luc n'est pas comme le reste de sa famille.

Luc et Nathan échangent un regard chargé d'émotion à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Salomon et Romuald ont insisté pour que je me mette avec Milie. Je n'étais pas d'accord donc Salomon a…il a foutu le cerveau de Julian en l'air. Mon frère est plus puissant que moi, je n'ai jamais pu le réveiller.

-C'est horrible laisse échapper Erica les larmes aux yeux tandis que Boyd serre sa main.

-Oui…Et finalement, d'une certaine manière, Jackson nous a redonné espoir fait Luc en tournant son regard vers l'athlète.

-Comment ça ?

-Le soir de l'attaque, Maeg a craqué mentalement parlant. Elle avait tellement perdu…elle ne pouvait pas s'en remettre, alors Salomon lui a…il lui a supprimé certains souvenirs et grâce à Romuald et ses connaissances, ils ont pu la garder en état de fragilité, notamment au niveau de ses pouvoirs. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu se remettre avec elle et la garder sous contrôle toutes ces années

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que mon père n'a pu être avec ma mère que parce qu'il l'a drogué version loup garou ? demande Sonya qui a perdu toutes ses couleurs.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça répond Nathan, je pense sincèrement qu'il aime ta mère et réciproquement, enfin, elle l'avait aimé. Cette méthode arrangeait tout le monde sur le moment. Je ne voulais plus que ta mère souffre et Salomon l'aidé alors…

-MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ? COMMENT TU AS PU LAISSER FAIRE CA ?

-Sonya, calmes toi, ce n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, et c'est fait maintenant. Sans ça tu ne serais même pas là.

-Tu penses que c'est une excuse ? Vous êtes complètement dingue ! On ne peut pas cacher ça à ma mère !

-On l'a fait pendant tout ce temps, sans l'intervention de ton ami, on l'aurait fait jusqu'au bout. Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas perdu toutes ces personnes, ton propre mari, ton enfant, ta mère, ta sœur…

Nathan vibre d'émotion, mais il a beau argumenté, Sonya ne l'entends pas du tout de cet oreille.

-Vous êtes horrible. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce que vous lui avez fait. Comment vous pouvez la regarder tous les jours dans les yeux et…

Cette fois c'est elle qui se prend une gifle de son grand père. Ses cheveux volent et elle se lève, furieuse.

-Tu ne sais rien des sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour garder cette famille, ce qu'il en reste, vivante. Ne joues pas l'offusquée Sonya, on ne t'a jamais menti sur le monde dans lequel on vit. Sur cette guerre qui nous a opposé dit Nathan visiblement excédé. Tu sais très bien quel genre de personne sont Romuald et ton père.

Personne ici ne doute que leur histoire est bien plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait. Sonya lance des regards de pure haine aux deux hommes de sa famille et décide de s'assoir à terre à côté de Scott. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui montrer son soutien et elle se laisse aller contre lui.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprend Luc, le pouvoir des Faÿ restant est trop faible ou incomplet pour avoir une incidence sur le « charme » de Salomon et Romuald. Or, toi, Jackson, tu es un Faÿ en pleine possession de tes moyens donc il est probable que ton pouvoir ait réveillé Maeg. On ne sait pas ce dont elle se rappel ou pas à vrai dire, je pense que si elle ne se souvient que de quelques petites choses, elle se méfiera de nous et ne nous dira rien. Elle est intelligente.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout dit Derek tranquillement.

-En effet on aimerait que Jackson revienne avec nous.

-Non. Je ne remets pas les pieds à Salem, cette histoire a mis ma meute en danger.

-Nous comprenons tes réticences continue Luc essayant de l'apaiser mais c'est très important. Tu pourras peut être aidé Maeg et Julian.

-Je ne vais pas vous aider à manipuler cette femme ! Quand à ce Julian, je n'ai aucun devoir envers lui.

Luc perd instantanément son sourire.

-Cette réponse est drôlement égoïste. Alpha, pourrais-tu accéder à notre requête ?

-Jackson est libre d'accepté ou non répond Derek. Il souri à Jackson qui lui-même à le sourire du « niark-niark-niark-chè-dans-ta-gueule » qui lui va si bien.

-On parle de sauver des vies la quand même argumente l'oncle Enor.

-Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt être auprès de Maeg en ce moment même ? demande Boyd.

-Nous partons ce soir, nous avons besoin d'une réponse au plus vite. Peux-tu y réfléchir de nouveau s'il te plait ?

Luc fait des efforts pour se retenir, à croire que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il kidnapperait Jackson.

-Je ne comprends pas, il y a quelques jours ça ne vous dérangeait pas qu'elle se fasse manipuler non ? A mon avis c'est simplement parce que vous êtes dans la merde et que vous avez peur d'elle, de ce qu'elle fera quand elle se rappellera de vos actions. Vous me dites égoïste ? Subitement vous voulez la libérer de l'influence de son mari ? Qu'avez-vous fait jusqu'à présent ? Pas la peine de me jouer la carte de « sauver » une vie, vous avez fait vos choix et voici où vous en êtes, assumez.

Du grand Jackson. Scott et Stiles sont à deux doigts d'applaudir mais ils se retiennent.

-Bien, fait Nathan déçu, nous n'allons pas abuser de votre temps. Merci de nous avoir reçus. Luc, Sonya, nous y allons. Alpha, merci de votre accueil. Cette dernière se lève et glisse un petit mot dans la main de Scott. Jackson fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Les trois s'en vont, la tension se relâche doucement dans la pièce.

-Bah dis donc, c'était vachement intense tout ça. J'ai la dalle, toute cette émotion…oh la la j'en reviens pas fait Stiles.

-Comment tu peux parler de nourriture dans un moment pareil ? demande Erica.

-A vrai dire, moi aussi j'ai faim, on peut aller manger quelque part ? J'ai l'impression d'étouffer un peu fait le Faÿ.

-Tu vas bien Jackson ? demande Isaac.

-Ouais, je crois. J'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

-Bien, on y réfléchira tout en allant manger. Mexicain c'est bon ? Je connais un bon restau dans le coin fait Peter enthousiaste.

-Allons » réponds Derek.

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et sortent.

* * *

Le restaurant en question semble plutôt loin des endroits qu'ils s'imaginent que Peter fréquente. Ce n'est pas du tout tape à l'œil et pas dans le centre ville. L'endroit est charmant, poutre apparente, il n'y a que quelques personnes dans la salle.

« On va probablement lui faire son chiffre de la soirée fait remarquer Isaac.

-C'est moi qui invite déclare Peter.

-On va probablement lui faire son chiffre du mois dit de nouveau Isaac.

-Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de cette remarque sur les Enor dit Erica lorgnant déjà sur le menu.

-Ce que vous êtes dur maugrée Peter. Personne ne m'aime.

-Je crois qu'on peut raisonnablement dire que Derek t'aime bien, sinon tu seras de nouveau mort fait Stiles avec un grand sourire.

-Ne me mêlez pas à ça prévient l'Alpha.

-Je reviens dit Scott en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

La musique joue sur des rythmes à priori cubains et il a bien envie d'esquisser quelques pas tandis qu'il fait ses affaires. Il tire la chasse, sort et se lave les mains lorsque Jackson entre à son tour.

-Oh, Jackson. Tu vas bien ? demande-t-il d'une manière qui se veut désinvolte.

-Qu'est-ce que Sonya t'as donné tout à l'heure ?

-Quelque chose.

-McCall.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demande Scott qui sent monter un peu d'agacement.

Jackson le fixe et il se sent mal à l'aise, il veut dire n'importe quoi, tout pour ne pas se sentir comme un imbécile.

-Alors euh, avec Lydia, reparti comme en l'an 40 ?

Ok, maintenant, Scott se sent vraiment idiot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parle de la seule chose dont il ne veut pas entendre parler.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répond Jackson glacial.

Scott rigole un peu, secouant sa tête en signe de dénégation comme si il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-C'est puérile Jackson.

-Aussi puérile que m'esquiver depuis qu'on est revenu ?

Scott fronce les sourcils et tente de passer.

-Je n'aurai pas cette conversation avec toi.

Le jeune homme lui tourne le dos pour sortir mais Jackson le force à se retourner et utilise son avant bras pour le plaquer contre la porte. Le dos de Scott heurte la porte. Leurs visages sont proches à présent. Leur souffle est lourd et vraiment, c'est trop de promiscuité pour Scott.

- Laisse-moi Jackson, les autres nous attendent.

-Bien, vas-y,

Jackson se recule en levant les mains, laissant libre accès à la sortie à Scott pourtant ils continuent de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Scott inspire profondément et avance vers Jackson. Pour sortir il est obligé d'être dos au jeune homme, ça ne dure que deux secondes avant qu'il ne soit plaqué contre la porte, qu'il sente le corps de Jackson derrière lui puis ses dents dans son cou. Le contact aussi a duré quelques secondes mais quand Jackson se recule il a un air confus sur son visage. Scott pose immédiatement sa main sur son cou, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de sang, Il a le visage baissé, il ne dit pas un mot, ne regarde même pas Jackson et sort.

-Bah alors, tu as été bien long ! remarque Stiles.

-Ou est Jackson ? demande Peter impatient de commander.

-Ah, il arrive répond Stiles.

Ils commandent, Scott sent le regard de Jackson sur lui et le regard de Derek aussi. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je sens que Derek se doute de quelque chose, merde Jackson ! Merde ! »

-Tout va bien Scott ? demande Derek son regard perçant toujours placé sur lui.

-Oui, oui, impec. Il plonge avec une intensité douteuse dans son menu.

Heureusement le reste de la soirée se passe mieux, ils se détendent, parlent des derniers événements et à la fin c'est un Stiles un peu ivre qui sort en chantonnant du restaurant, bras dessus bras dessous avec Isaac et Scott eux-mêmes tout jouasse.

Derek grimpe dans sa voiture, Erica et Boyd a l'arrière, Stiles devant. Tandis que dans celle de Peter, Scott, Isaac et Jackson se font raccompagné.

Finalement, Derek dépose Stiles chez lui en dernier. Il soutient le jeune homme qui a du mal à marcher bien droit. Il parvient à l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre et tente de le jeter dans son lit sans ménagement mais Stiles s'agrippe à lui et Derek lui tombe dessus ce qui fait pouffer l'ancien humain.

-Ah ah ah, tu ne tiens plus debout toi aussi Derek ?

-C'est toi qui m'a fait tombé, lâche moi. Imbécile.

-Je ne te tiens pas !

-Si.

-Ow fait Stiles en réalisant que ses mains sont toujours sur la veste de l'Alpha.

Ce dernier s'apprête à se relever lorsqu'il subit une attaque.

-Poulpage !

Stiles verrouille ses jambes sur le dos de l'Alpha et ses bras autour de son cou comme si il était un lémurien ou un sac à dos mais porté sur le ventre.

-Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche moi je t'ai dit ! M'énerve pas.

Derek tente de se débarrasser de son paquet mais il ne peut pas sans lui faire mal.

-Je te lâche si tu me souhaites bonne nuit.

Derek souffle, le jeune homme le lâche, il est toujours allongé à quelques centimètres aux dessus de Stiles grâce à ses avants bras.

-Bonne nuit Stiles.

-Non pas comme ça !

-Comment alors ? demande l'Alpha agacé.

-Comme ça !

Stiles se saisit du visage de l'homme au dessus de lui et lui donne un baiser puis il se met à rire. Derek se relève lentement et d'une démarche particulièrement robotique va vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre et saute. A en juger par le bruit métallique en bas et le miaulement outré d'un chat, il a du rentrer dans une poubelle. Stiles rit de plus belle.

-Bonne nuit mon loup.

Il s'endort du sommeil du juste, probablement inconscient de ses propres actions.

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa alors vous pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? J'ai un peu peur que la lumière sur le passé des Enor et des Faÿ soit trop dense L mais bon, j'essaierai de donner des précisions dans les prochains chapitres. _

_En tout cas nos héros ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise ! Les Faÿ, même si on peut les considérer comme « gentils » ont clairement leur part d'ombre. Jusqu'où est-on prêt à aller pour protéger ceux qu'on aime ? Pourquoi Jackson est-il de nouveau avec Lydia ? Est-ce que Boyd aime le chili con carne ? Derek a-t-il peur des chats ? Autant de questions éventuellement sans réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! (Et oui, encore ! muahahahaha)_


	10. Monnaie d'échange

_Fiouuu déjà le chapitre 10...C'est horrible comme je suis partie avec une idée et au final il y a bien plus de rebondissements que je ne l'aurais visualiser._

_Merci à vous lecteurs et reviewers, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Au programme un enlèvement et un affrontement qui n'ira clairement pas dans le sens de l'un de nos personnages qui s'en serait bien passé._

_Allez, je me chut, bonne lectureeeee_

**Chapitre 10 : Monnaie d'échange**

Très franchement, les souvenirs du comment il est rentré chez lui sont plus que confus dans l'esprit déjà apocalyptique de Stiles. Et, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ce n'est pas vraiment sa préoccupation. Il sait, pour en avoir été témoin de ses propres yeux qu'Allison est une femme forte mais son ego a quand même mal de s'être fait mettre à terre si facilement.

« Comme quoi regarder les Power Rangers dans mon enfance n'aura pas été suffisant pour savoir me battre dit-il en se relevant.

-Tu as des bases, mais je crois que tu essais de faire des choses trop fantaisistes pour ton niveau constate Chris. Et surtout tu manque affreusement de concentration.

-Dire que je manque de concentration c'est comme dire que le soleil brille ou que le Cola champagne n'a pas réellement de champagne dedans. Papa pourquoi tu n'apprends pas à te battre toi ?

-Parce que moi je prends déjà des cours de self défense fait le sheriff occupé à créer ses balles anti-loup à une table dans un coin de la pièce.

-C'est injuste, je n'arriverai pas à votre niveau avant des mois !

-Pas si tu parles autant fait Chris patient. Allison, commence par lui apprendre l'équilibre et à être solide sur ses appuis d'accord ?

-Pas de problème.

-Avoue que tu aimes malmener mon frêle corps dit Stiles à la jeune femme qui a un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Mais non…bon peut être un peu, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'entrainer avec des gens de mon âge, je trouve ça cool.

-Tortionnaire.

-Fillette.

-Je ne suis pas une fillette ! A l'attaque !

Stiles bondit sur Allison hilare qui, d'un mouvement fluide, l'esquive. Il finit donc à quatre pattes en soufflant lourdement.

-Soyez sérieux s'il vous plait.

-Oui chef ! » dit Stiles à Chris en mettant sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'un militaire.

Cela fait environ une semaine qu'ils s'entrainent tous les jours et très franchement, même Stiles se rend compte que ce n'est pas du luxe.

* * *

Scott étudie à la bibliothèque avant d'aller au travail. Cette année, il doit vraiment faire plus d'efforts. Tout allait plutôt bien avant qu'il ne devienne un loup garous et clairement, ses résultats scolaires en ont pris un coup. Mais loup garou ou non, sa mère est intransigeante. La seule chose qu'elle lui demande c'est de se reprendre. Elle le laisse plus ou moins libre de faire ce qu'il veut tant que ses notes reviennent à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire avant (et qui reste vivant et bien portant aussi accessoirement).

Conjuguer sa vie de meute, les dangers auxquels il est sans cesse confronté et sa vie scolaire est un exploit à ses yeux. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de marges de manœuvre avant entre les cours et le boulot mais être un joueur de Lacrosse et un loup garou n'a pas du tout aidé. Il doit donc trouver le temps de tout gérer en même temps. Les gens qui ne le connaissent pas depuis longtemps pensent qu'il est idiot mais soyons honnête, comment voulez continuer à avoir de bonnes notes avec une vie comme la sienne ? De toute manière, pour aller dans l'université qu'il souhaite (et par un curieux hasard, ils 'agit de la même que celle de Stiles) il doit obligatoirement obtenir une bourse. En y pensant, il redouble d'ardeur pour emmagasiner le maximum d'informations.

A ce moment là, comme sortie de nulle part, Lydia s'assoit en face de lui.

« -Hey, Scott, ça va bien ces temps ci ?

-Lydia ? Euh, oui, oui, ça va et toi ?

Leurs voix sont basses ce qui rends la conversation légèrement mystérieuse.

-Ca va, tu révises ? C'est bien ! Comment vont les amours ?

-Quoi ? Que ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu me parle de ça ? demande Scott complètement prit au dépourvu.

-Et bien, je me posais la question voilà tout.

Scott se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse : _Si Lydia Martin me pose une question c'est qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête. Est-ce que Jackson lui aurait tout dit ? Oh non, pitié…_

_-_Rien de neuf.

Bon, il sait très bien qu'il en faut plus pour clore une conversation avec Lydia, mince.

-Vraiment ? Il parait que tu as été proche d'une dénommée Sonya récemment pourtant.

_Ah c'est donc ce ça qu'elle parle ? Ouuuuuuuffffff._

-Ow ? Non, non, elle est sympas voilà tout, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle de cette manière.

Lydia se lève sans se départir de son sourire et, prête à partir lance :

-Ah oui ? J'imagine que tu préfères Jackson, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Elle s'en va. Certaines personnes ont tout entendu, Scott est rouge de honte. Il ramasse ses affaires en vitesse, le temps de la rattraper elle est déjà dehors.

-Attends, Lydia ! S'il te plait, écoutes moi !

Elle s'arête et se retourne. Scott la saisit doucement par le bras pour l'inviter à se mettre à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit ça ?

-Scott, ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi.

Scott détourne le regard. Qu'est-il censé dire ?

-Qu'est-ce tu sais ?

-Je sais que depuis que Stiles est entré dans votre meute toi et Jackson vous vous êtes rapproché. Jackson et moi…on parle beaucoup tu sais ? C'est assez surprenant comme évolution tu ne crois pas ?

-Lydia, tu penses vraiment que moi, j'aurais envie d'être avec lui ? Oui on s'est rapproché, je n'aime pas haïr les gens, je ne l'ai jamais haïs à vrai dire, et difficile d'esquiver quelqu'un de ta propre meute.

-Peux-tu être franc avec moi Scott sur une question ?

-Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

-Est-ce que oui où non, Jackson te plait ?

-Me plait comment ?

-Tu recommences à faire l'idiot…

-Pardon…écoute, Lydia, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie et crois moi, j'ai juste eu un moment d'égarement, je ne ferais rien pour me mettre entre toi et Jackson il faut que tu me crois. Ce type…je ne sais pas…tu t'es tellement battue pour lui…je ne sais pas, je ne savais même pas que je pouvais penser à un mec d'une manière euh…romantique ? je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme. Je t'assure. Je sais que je me répète sur les je ne sais pas, oh mon dieu, désolé.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur de dire la vérité Scott ? le coupe Lydia.

Scott reste la, il a du mal à réfléchir correctement, comme si toutes ces pensées devenaient miettes avant d'atteindre leur destination. Il frissonne, les paroles de Lydia peuvent parfois être acérées comme des lames.

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

La tête baissé il s'éloigne rapidement vers son job à mi temps.

* * *

-Alors ? demande Allison qui apparait au détour d'un mur.

-Ton ex-petit ami est vraiment perdu.

-Au moins il ne nie pas en bloc comme le tiens. J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait demandé de jouer le jeu. De faire semblant d'être de nouveau avec lui juste pour qu'il puisse…qu'est-ce qu'il espère faire d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée, mais Jackson est biiiiiiiien trop fier et biiiiiiien trop têtu pour admettre avoir ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque intérêt pour une personne comme Scott.

-Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Allison un peu offusqué.

-Ils sont vraiment opposé. Ce serait aussi bizarre que… je ne sais pas Stiles et Derek !

-AH AH AH, tu imagines ces deux là ensemble ? Ce serait comme un petit singe qui jouerait avec un tigre !

-Oh mon dieu m'en parle pas, tu vois à quel point c'est vraiment bizarre ? Tu sais quoi, ils ne méritent pas d'avoir des femmes éblouissantes comme nous dans leur vie fait Lydia en faisant un mouvement de cheveux aussi glamour qu'une pub pour shampoing haut de gamme.

-Avoue que tu vois surtout ça comme un defi, tu aimes jouer les entremetteuses réponds Allison en prenant le bras de son amie.

-Ouais, et ça c'est un sacré défi : Pousser Jackson et Scott l'un vers l'autre.

-Seulement si on a la preuve que c'est ce qu'ils veulent.

-Seulement si on a la preuve que c'est ce qu'ils veulent, oui oui…t'inquiètes pas va, ils le veulent, ils sont juste trop hétéro-macho-normé pour l'avouer et l'assumer ».

* * *

Être devenu un loup garou à endurci Scott pourtant, devant une « simple humaine » il perd tous ses moyens. Qu'on se le dise, un jour Lydia Martin pourrait tout simplement dominer le monde si personne ne fait attention !

Il arrive au cabinet du Dr Deaton, là où aucun animal ne risque de lui poser des questions embarrassantes. D'une certaine manière, devenir vétérinaire lui semble encore plus important depuis sa nouvelle condition.

« Scott, j'aimerai te présenter ton nouveau collègue fait Deaton en rangeant un carton plein de bandages.

-Hey Scott, ça va ?

-Isaac ? Wow, tu vas bosser ici ? demande le jeune homme enthousiaste.

-Ouais, tu m'as vraiment inspiré la dernière fois tu sais ? Alors j'ai demandé à Monsieur Deaton de m'engager.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre le « Monsieur » tu sais ? dit le doc en continuant à ranger à gauche à droite.

-C'est génial, je vais tout te montrer !

Scott commence son tour de la boutique, lui et Isaac sont comme deux gosses dans un magasin de jouet bien qu'ils prennent tout ça très au sérieux. Aux alentours de 20h, la journée de travail touche bientôt à sa fin lorsque quelqu'un entre.

-Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide avec mon chat.

-Je vais voir dit Scott à Deaton et Isaac.

Il va à l'accueil et se fige. Romuald est la, Tess, encore et toujours, Milie et un autre Alpha qu'il n'a jamais vu, excessivement bodybuildé il semble n'avoir que peu de mobilité.Il se maudit de n'avoir pu déceler leurs odeurs, il a juste le temps de crier : C'est un piège ! Avant de se prendre un coup dans la nuque et de tomber sec.

Isaac arrive, mais il repère de loin les intrus, il ne sait pas quoi faire Deaton en revanche avance résolument.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ici ? demande-t-il calmement.

Pour une raison qui échappe totalement à Isaac, ils ne disent rien. Romuald ramasse Scott et ils s'en vont sans rien dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ils ont enlevé Scott ? Comment vous avez réussi à les faire fuir ?

- Isaac, écoute-moi bien attentivement, il va falloir que tu sois prudent en sortant d'ici. Rassemble les tiens et contact ton Alpha.

-Mais…

-S'il te plait Isaac, c'est important.

Le jeune homme obtempère, il file rapidement vers son Alpha, ne prenant pas le temps d'appeler quelqu'un ou d'envoyer un sms. Il arrive devant la porte de Derek et frappe avec force :

-DEREK ! DEREK ! OUVRE MOI C'EST ISAAC !

La porte s'ouvre sur le regard dur de Derek, celui du _« tu me dérange »._ Il sent la détresse de son Bêta et se radoucit laissant transparaitre une certaine peur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Romuald et d'autres, ils sont venu chez Deaton et ont enlevé Scott. Ils n'ont rien dit, ils sont juste venu et reparti quand Deaton s'est approché d'eux.

Derek semble réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Va chercher les autres, restez groupé surtout. Je vais à leur poursuite, on se tient au courant par téléphone.

Derek enfile sa veste et ils partent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Lorsque Scott ouvre les yeux, il est attaché à une chaise, de lourdes chaines lui entravent les bras et les jambes. Il tente de se dégager mais rien n'y fait. C'est en entendant la voit derrière lui qu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas seul dans cette pièce sombre aux parois grises.

-Doucement gamin, tu me fais mal à bouger comme ça.

-Nathan ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? On est où ?

-Je vous avais dit qu'ils étaient dangereux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font ça ?

-Tu penses qu'ils m'ont révélé leur plan ? demande Nathan avec un air moqueur.

-Je vais pouvoir répondre à ta question dit Romuald en arrivant.

Sans autre forme de procès il sort une lame d'une de ses poches et l'enfonce dans le ventre de Scott qui se tord et étouffe une insulte.

-Ca c'est pour Tess.

Combattant la douleur, Scott peut difficilement cacher sa colère.

-Je commence à en avoir marre que vous me tombiez dessus. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Ce qu'on veut surtout c'est ton petit ami.

-Mon quoi ? Je n'ai pas de…

Un coup de poing l'empêche de finir sa phrase.

-Allons, allons, nous sommes en gens de bonne famille, le mensonge n'a pas sa place ici.

-Je ne mens pas, vous pouvez entendre mes battements de cœur, vous le savez !

-Certes, mais tu sens son odeur, et il n'y a qu'en étant marqué par quelqu'un que l'on sent son odeur, ou alors vous avez beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe ensemble.

-Non, je vous assure, attendez, marqué ? Non, je…merde…Pourquoi Nathan est là ?

-Nathan est revenu à la maison avec une nouvelle plus que douteuse, vois-tu, les Enor ont réussi à contrôler les Faÿ depuis une vingtaine d'année mais ceux qui restent sont...cassé. Je veux dire, un ancien Alpha plus que diminuer, une femme dont la mémoire à été si souvent manipulé que ça en devient ridicule et une demi Faÿ inconsciente du passé sordide de sa famille. Et là, sorti d'on ne sait où, un Faÿ tout beau, tout neuf, tout puissant arrive ? Et il essai de me faire croire qu'il n'est pas de sa famille _fait Romuald en enfonçant son doigt à plusieurs reprise dans le torse de Nathan_. Ah ah ah, je n'y crois pas une seconde et peut importe que pour le moment ce soit Derek qui l'ait, il ne fera pas long feu. On avait un accord avec Nathan mais il nous a caché celui-là, je n'aime pas me faire doubler.

-Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si important ?

-C'est une simple question de puissance, de pouvoir. Je ne peux pas laisser à Salomon tout le trésor tout de même. Et puis, il devient trop mégalo, le seul qui dirigera les Alpha, ce sera moi. Au fond, tu sais que tu es plus puissant maintenant qu'avant, et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que tu es un Bêta. Plus tu seras proche de Jackson plus vos capacités augmenteront. Ce pouvoir, il me le faut.

-Laissez Jackson tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par vous aviez un accord avec Nathan ?

-Ah ah ah, enfin une question intéressante. Nathan, mon cher Nathan, veux-tu bien répondre ? Quel est la nature de notre accord ?

Romuald fait les cents pas, se délectant de la situation. Il semble vraiment avoir une totale confiance en son plan. De toute évidence, Nathan aurait préféré se couper lui-même les veines plutôt que de se confesser. Un pas en sa direction de la part de Romuald et la langue de Nathan se délire miraculeusement :

-Je devais les protéger, je devais…

-Nathan, on perd patience.

-Ils m'ont dit que si je leur donnais les noms des autres, ils ne nous feraient plus de mal pleure à présent Nathan. J'ia du choisir, je n'avais pas le choix.

-VOUS AVEZ VENDU LE RESTE DE VOTRE FAMILLE ? s'écrie Scott épouvanté.

-Et crois moi, on a fait un bon boulot de nettoyage. Alors j'ai du mal à croire que l'autre _mignon sorte de n'importe où et n'ai aucun lien avec la branche principale de leur famille. Donc, Scott…Romuald joue avec le couteau toujours dans le ventre de Scott_, dis moi tout, Jackson n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ces Faÿ-ci ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Umh, tu dis la vérité, mais ça ne me convient pas. Heureusement, on va pouvoir l'interroger nous même.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh, parce que tu es notre monnaie d'échange répond Romuald en sortant de la pièce.

Scott est horrifié, si jamais ils mettent la main sur Jackson par sa faute…non, il doit faire quelque chose et vite. Il teste la solidité de la chaine, elle semble dure mais pas incassable.

-Vous êtes vraiment horrible Nathan, vous le savez-ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas…

-Oh, laissez tomber. Vous pouvez-bien moisir ici, moi je me tire.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en aller. Que comptes-tu faire contre 3 Alphas et à minima 6 Bêta ?

-Je dois quand même essayer.

Scott observe la pièce, s'il ne peut pas passer par la porte alors…il passera quand le conduit d'aération (s'il est à la bonne taille). Ou serait-il plus sage d'attendre ? Il ne sait pas où il est, si les autres vont le retrouver ou non. Il y réfléchit, si, il sent qu'ils arrivent, il ne sait pas comment mais c'est une sorte de certitude, l'espoir de les voir arriver lui redonne de la force. Il fait de son mieux et fini par libérer une de ses mains, en profitant pour retirer la lame toujours plantée en lui. Il a mal, sérieusement, pourquoi autant de gens aiment le poignarder de la sorte ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il observe la pièce. Il sent deux loups de l'autre côté de la porte. D'une certaine manière il ressent qu'il peut les maitriser, mais les autres ? Il ne peut pas juste courir au hasard sans même savoir où il est. Le conduit d'aération ? Ouais, ça sonnait mieux avant, Dieu seul sait ce qui peut en résulter. Tans pis, il passera par la porte. Il faut semblant d'être de nouveau attaché.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, taisez vous et laissez moi faire intime-t-il à Nathan.

-Ok.

-A l'AIDE, IL S'ETOUFFE !

Les deux « gardes» se précipitent à l'intérieur et vont vers Nathan qui, comprenant le plan, fait le mort. Scott bondit sur ses pieds et utilise la chaise qu'il brise violement sur le crâne de l'un d'eux. Le second, à juste le temps de se retourner qu'une chaine se retrouve autour de son coup pendant que Scott l'étouffe jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. La voie est libre, il vérifie le couloir, pas âme qui vive.

-Hey ! Hey ! Où tu vas ? Me laisse pas ici ! s'indigne Nathan.

-Vous le méritez pourtant.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger.

-Et aucune obligation de vous aider.

Nathan cligne des yeux, de toute évidence il sait qu'il n'est pas en position de force ici.

-S'il te plaît, Scott, il faut que je retourne auprès de ma famille, je t'en prie.

-Si je vous libère, vous ferez ce que je vous dis ? Vous n'allez pas me vendre contre votre liberté ?

-Oui à la 1ere question, non à la seconde.

-Bien. »

Scott le détache mais au fond de lui, il n'a pas confiance en Nathan, un type qui a vendu une partie de sa famille n'aura probablement aucun scrupule à le vendre lui à la 1ère occasion.

* * *

« Erica, Jackson, avec moi. Boyd et Isaac vous prenez l'entrée de derrière.

-Et nous ? demande Stiles sur le qui vive à son Alpha.

-Tu ne pense quand même pas qu'on va rester ici à attendre ? fait remarquer Allison.

-C'est trop dan…

-Ah non, je fais partie de la meute à présent, je viens !

-Et techniquement, même si je ne suis pas « dans » votre meute, je ne vais pas laisser Scott risquer sa vie sans rien faire, donc…

-Ok, vous allez avec Boyd et Isaac, mais vous êtes responsables de vous-même. Maintenant on y va.

L'Alpha en tête, Erica et Jackson sur ses talons, il fracasse la porte d'entrée de l'entrepôt où les ont mené l'odeur de Scott. Au bout de deux secondes ils tombent sur Milie et l'autre Alpha qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Il est accompagné de quatre Bêta.

-Et merde dit Jackson qui doute de l'équilibre d'un tel combat.

-Milie.

-Derek. Je te présente…Bah, peut importe.

Sur ce, elle sort une lame de son t shirt, la plante dans l'estomac de l'homme et lui brise le coup. Les Bêta sont effarés, ils lui sautent dessus mais à cet instant ils ne sont plus qu'une bande d'Oméga et a elle seule, elle s'en débarrasse.

-J'ai entendu dire des choses bien négatives sur toi lance Derek en passant par-dessus un Omega inconscient.

-Ah oui par qui ?

-Nathan.

-Ah, elle rigole a gorge déployée. J'en ai appris de belles sur celui-là. Je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux affaires de Salomon et Romuald, mais la j'étais obligé d'intervenir quand j'ai entendu leur histoire d'enlèvement.

-Donc…elle est avec nous ? demande prudemment Erica.

-Ouais, mais ne lui tournez pas le dos, on ne sait jamais répond Derek laissant ses deux Bêta se demander si il plaisante ou non.

Pendant ce temps Isaac, Boyd, Allison et Stiles explorent une partie du bâtiment qui de toute évidence, doit être une chambre froide. Des carcasses sont accrochées en rangées.

-Je ne sais pas si ça me donne faim ou si ça me dégoute dit Isaac.

-Tu me dois un repas d'ailleurs lui lance Boyd.

-Tu ne perds jamais le nord toi hein ?

-Je n'ai pas très envie de sentir la viande froid donc euh, si on pouvait sortir d'ici vite fait commente Stiles qui se cogne contre les morceaux de viande.

-Stiles baisses toi !

Allison le pousse de sorte que la lame qui le visait finisse dans une des carcasses juste derrière lui. Des Bêtas entrent et tentent de les encercler. Boyd balance avec force la carcasse d'une vache presque entière. La parabole décrite manque l'homme en face dont le sourire moqueur fleurit sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'en retour de flamme, la carcasse le percute de plein fouet. Boyd se jette sur lui et en deux coups le mets KO.

Stiles distrait bien malgré lui un autre métamorphe jusqu'à ce qu'Allison trouve le bon angle d'attaque. Le bruit d'une flèche qui fend l'air se fait entendre et l'agresseur tombe. Quelqu'un attrape son pied, elle chute à son terre et est trainée en arrière, Stiles ramasse son arbalète et court après elle. Il vise mais la flèche par complètement à côté (touchant en revanche le mollet d'une femme qui s'apprête à frapper Isaac ce qui l'handicape. De frustration, Stiles jette l'arme au visage de la créature qui détourne brièvement son attention de la jeune humaine qui saute sur l'occasion pour sortir deux couteaux de ses bottes et sectionné les tendons d'Achille de ses deux pieds. L'homme loup hurle en gigotant sur le sol.

-Pour info ces lames sont trempés dans de l'aconitine alors…

Elle finit là son explication pendant que le loup écarquille les yeux et que sa respiration se fait plus lente.

-Je tiens à préciser que moi on ne m'a toujours pas donné d'armes grommelle Stiles en l'aidant à se relever.

-Quand tu seras prêt. Allez, faut qu'on retrouve les autres et Scott aussi.

Boyd et Isaac ont mis hors d'état de nuire (de manière plus ou moins définitive) deux loups garous chacun. Ils n'ont pas l'air blessé donc ils avancent tous jusqu'à sortir de la salle. Ils explorent et se heurtent à quelques lycans jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un couloir ils aperçoivent Scott et Nathan qui ont l'air mal en point. Ils se mettent à courir vers eux mais Romuald et plusieurs Bêta leur barre la route. Le combat s'engage de plus belle, Allison assure les arrières de Boyd, Isaac s'occupe des autres Bêta.

-Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquille hein ? demande Romuald à Scott.

-Il est temps de t'arrêter.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Romuald fonce sur Scott qui soutient Nathan d'un bras. Incapable de se défendre à cause de la position, il se fait attraper par un Bêta et roué de coups par Romuald.

-SCOTT ! hurle Allison. Elle tire une flèche en direction de Romuald mais celui-ci l'attrape au vol et la lance sur Isaac, atteignant son dos à l'endroit précis où ses mains ne peuvent l'attraper, il s'effondre.

Boyd attrape l'un des hommes et à l'intention de le lancer sur leur Alpha lorsqu'il voit un tuyau perforer l'homme entre ses mains au niveau du nombril et rentrer dans son propre ventre. Il lâche un « Oh » de surprise et s'effondre, encore empaler avec l'autre homme.

Scott doit faire quelque chose, Romuald reporte son attention sur lui, il croise le regard de son meilleur ami et sans savoir comment, il sent la force affluer. Stiles tend la main vers lui et murmure « Bats-toi ». Les yeux de Scott prennent une teinte dorée, ceux de Stiles aussi d'ailleurs et il frappe le Bêta qui le retenait au niveau de la tempe avec son coude, le faisant lacher prise. Il se jette sur Romuald qui doit reculer devant la frénésie du jeune homme, sa vitesse et sa force ont changé. Stiles court vers Romuald et lui fait un tacle, profitant du déséquilibre Scott l'attrape et le balance par la vitre qui donne sur l'étage intérieur en contre bas de l'entrepôt.

Aisément, Romuald atterrit sur ses pieds, accroupi, une main au sol. Il lève vers eux un visage de pure haine. Il s'enfuit rapidement en entendant du bruit derrière lui là où quelques secondes plus tard Derek envoi voler une porte et entre avec Erica, Milie et Jackson sur ses talons. Ils ont quelques déchirures sur leurs vêtements et quelques traces de coups mais ils semblent aller bien.

Ils repèrent les autres en haut qui descendent les rejoindre via un escalier. Stiles soutient Scott dont la blessure n'est pas guérie.

-Tout le monde est ok ? demande Derek une fois qu'ils sont tous ensemble.

Jackson voyant Scott esquisse un pas en avant, inquiet mais le regard de Scott le décourage de toute initiative. Il lui en veut, clairement, ce n'est pas très étonnant.

-Ouais, Scott a été blessé et regarde, on en a deux pour le prix d'un fait Stiles en désignant Nathan.

-Tiens, Nathan, nous parlions récemment de toi susurre Milie en approchant. Il parait que tu as dis de vilaines choses à mon sujet.

Nathan se fige, il tente de ne pas avoir l'air gêné mais on sent qu'il donnerait tout pour ne pas être là en ce moment même.

-Je n'ai dit que la vérité.

-Ca t'arrange bien de parler de ce genre de choses hein ? Histoire de détourner l'attention de tes propres fautes.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Oh tu sais, comme ce marché que tu as fait avec Romuald.

-Quel marché ? demande Stiles à l'affut tandis que les autres ne ratent rien de l'échange.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Scott relève légèrement les yeux et croise le regard de Jackson. Il prend alors la parole.

-Ce sont celles de Jackson en revanche puisqu'il est de ta famille. Du coup, d'une certaine manière, nous sommes concernés. Dépêchez-vous de dire la vérité parce que de toute manière, je leur dirais sinon. Je vous ai sauvé la vie alors ne prenez pas cet air énervé avec moi.

Nathan a une lueur de meurtre sur son visage mais il s'abstient de commenter, il n'est clairement pas sorti de l'auberge.

-J'ai donné à Romuald et Salomon les noms de certains membres éloigné de ma famille pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille mes enfants et moi. Je l'ai fait pour les protéger,

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils contaient en faire ? demande Jackson confus.

-Ils voulaient les rallier à leur meute, mais ils ont refusé et on été tué.

Allison s'éloigne de cet homme en entendant cette histoire.

-Mais ce n'est probablement pas la chose la plus horrible que tu aies faites Nathan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tais toi, tu n'as aucun droit…

Elle sourit.

-Je dois y aller, je vais faire un rapport aux autres membres de la meute. On ne peut pas tolérer les agissements de Romuald, il devient hors de contrôle. Derek, j'ai apprécié ce petit moment avec toi, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

En passant auprès de lui pour sortir, elle lui murmure :

-Je ferai en sorte que oui.

Puis elle disparait à son tour.

-Ca va Derek, tu ne sens pas que ce n'est pas le moment de flirter ? fait remarquer Stiles.

-Je ne flirte pas.

-« Je ferai en sorte ouiii » parodie Stiles en papillonnant abusivement des yeux.

-Jaloux ?

-Plutôt me crever les yeux.

-Tu devrais y penser lui répond Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers Jackson dont les yeux s'illuminent déjà d'un bleu électrique.

-C'est de ta faute tout ça ! fait Nathan en se jetant sur Jackson.

Les deux commencent à se battre et Derek empêche les autres d'intervenir.

-Laisser sa fille se faire manipulée, vendre des gens de sa famille, tu n'as aucune limite ?

-Je n'ai pas de leçon de morale à recevoir d'un gamin qui ne sait rien de ce qu'il nous est arrivé. Pour qui tu te prends ?

Les coups fusent et Jackson prend le dessus, à genoux au dessus de Nathan, Jackson s'apprête à lui donner le coup de poing final lorsqu'il est stoppé par Scott.

-Jackson…Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ?

Le jeune homme cligne des yeux, qu'est-ce que veux dire Scott ?

-Quoi ?

-A propos de tes parents.

Jackson se glace. C'était sorti d'un coup lorsque la question était venue et il n'avait juste pas pu dire les vrais noms.

-Tu m'as menti ? demande Nathan le nez en sang et le regard plein de surprises.

-Et alors ? Maintenant partez, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

Jackson se lève et s'éloigne mais Nathan le rattrape presque avec une lueur folle dans l'œil.

- Dis-moi, je dois savoir…

-Ils sont mort de toute façon à quoi bon ? Probablement que vous les avez vendu, comme les autres.

-Non…je dois savoir, je dois…

Nathan s'agrippe à Jackson comme un désespéré. Il a l'air fou.

-GORDON MILLER ! hurle le jeune homme. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait, mon père.

Alors Nathan recule avec effroi, sa main se dirigeant lentement vers son cœur alors que l'air vient à lui manquer. Les battements ralentissent jusqu'à disparaitre tandis que l'affreuse vérité se fait dans son esprit. Il tombe sur le sol, inanimé.

* * *

_ Pow pow powwww alors qu'en pensez-vous ? J'étais partis pour que les Enor soient "les méchants" et les Faÿ "les gentils" mais ce sera clairement plus compliqué que ça, chacun à ses motivations et certaines, à moins d'être à leur place peuvent paraitre vraiment limites..._

_La suite apportera de nouveaux éléments et vous verrez que le manque de communication est un des déclencheurs de nombreux conflits. _

_Pour "l'alliance Lydia/Allison" concernant Jackson et Scott, on aura une petite explication, pour le Sterek, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre se déroule sur un laps de temps relativement court donc ils auront tout le temps d'interagir plus tard :d_

_See ya !_


	11. Famille

_Hello comment allez-vous ? Tout beau, tout chaud le chapitre 11 de cette fanfic. _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Famille.**

Allongé sur un lit dans l'arrière-boutique de Deaton, Nathan se repose. Depuis deux jours il s'est à peine réveillé suite à sa crise cardiaque. Luc et Sonya sont revenus à son chevet.

« Ma mère agit comme si rien n'était mais je sais qu'elle est différente. Je sais très bien qu'elle sait.

-Mais est-ce qu'elle sait que tu sais au sujet de son affaire de mémoire ? demande Scott.

-Je pense qu'elle sait que tu sais et que nous savons. Mais ce qu'on ne sait pas c'est pourquoi elle fait semblant que rien n'est différent réfléchit Stiles.

-Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu fait Boyd en observant les trois et leur air de comploteur.

-Et si…et si elle voulait oublier ? demande Isaac qui propose timidement une solution.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voudrait oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ? s'offusque Sonya qui ne comprend pas.

-Et bien, de ce que j'en sais, votre famille semble avoir un passé assez spécial. Elle a perdu son mari, son enfant, sa sœur, sa mère…dieu sait qui d'autres…

-Si je perdais les gens à qui je tiens, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec admet Scott.

Sonya réfléchit intensément à ces propos.

-Vous croyez vraiment ? Mais pourquoi si longtemps ? Je sais que même affaiblie, il faudrait que mon père entretienne son état au moins une à deux fois par mois…pourquoi elle voudrait oublier tout le monde ?

-Elle n'a pas oublié tout le monde dit faiblement Nathan éveillé.

Elle se précipite auprès de lui.

-Grand père…

-Sonya…je suis tellement désolé, il faut…

-Non, reposes-toi, tu as eu une crise cardiaque.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, écoute moi, s'il te plait. Où est Luc ?

-Je suis là répond le dandy en approchant.

-Bien…Sonya quand tout le monde est mort, ta mère a craqué, c'était bien trop pour elle, d'un coup. Ton père, il ne lui voulait pas de mal, jamais, même si il avait sa propre manière de la protéger.

Toute la meute, même Peter sont présent et écoutent religieusement la confession.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Elle voulait oublier, et peut être, peut être qu'au fond à présent elle se sent prête à affronté ce qu'elle a évité si longtemps, ça fait si longtemps… Mais la perte de mémoire, parfois ça peut être comme une prison. J'ai vu des gens…leur psyché était prisonnière d'eux même, comme si un autre avait pris leur place et qu'ils étaient obligé d'assister au spectacle de leur vie.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? demande Luc angoissé.

-Elle me l'avait fait promettre je n'ai pas pu lui refuser, pas après ce que je lui ai fait.

Nathan éclate en sanglot, sa petite fille lui prend la main pour l'encourager à parler. Ses yeux ont du mal à se fixer sur un point, sans doute l'affût de souvenir qui lui échappe.

-Grand père, il est temps de nous dire, nous devons l'aider au mieux.

-Ta mère était marié au moment du meurtre de ta grand-mère, tu te rappel ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas avec qui.

-Son nom…_Chacun retient son souffle, ses yeux se fixent sur Jackson qui déglutit avec peine…_c'était Gordon Miller…

Jackson ouvre de grands yeux, tout comme les autres. Il se met à trembler comme une feuille. Scott attrape sa main et l'autre s'y agrippe comme s'il allait s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Non…murmure-t-il.

-…Et c'est moi qui suis responsable de sa mort.

-Oh mon dieu ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer Erica.

Isaac et Derek regardent Jackson sont l'expression est totalement interdite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais qu'il avait eu un accident de la route fait Luc.

-Ton cousin Barnabé et Romuald avaient saboté un des ponts à la sortie de la ville. Je ne le savais pas, je le jure. Salomon voulait que je lui apporte Gordon, il lui aurait effacé la mémoire et tout ce qui concernait Maeg. Il était censé pouvoir repartir libre, faire sa vie ailleurs. C'était une des choses que j'avais obtenue de notre accord. Mais Romuald ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille et Gordon était un homme intelligent, il savait ce que je devais faire. Il est parti de l'hôpital quand j'arrivais cette nuit là, je ne savais pas…il était avec les deux nouveaux nés, celui de Maeg et de Nelly, ta tante. Je l'ai poursuivie et quand nous sommes arrivé sur le pont, il a cédé. Il y avait tellement de gens…je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Gordon le lendemain, mort de ses blessures sur la berge. Ce n'est que quand je suis revenu auprès de Maeg que j'ai appris que Nelly était morte, que son mari aussi et que Gordon avait avec lui les deux bébés. Oh mon dieu, je ne savais pas…je n'aurais jamais…il faut que tu me crois.

Il s'agrippe à Sonya qui pleure également, incapable de répondre.

-Donc…Gordon aurait trouvé moyen de sauver les bébés ? demande Luc en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'en sais rien, je suppose…tu sais, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde à l'eau à ce moment là, peut être qu'il a pu les sauver…enfin pas peut être, au moins un.

Tous se tournent vers Jackson.

-Donc…Jackson est mon demi-frère et j'ai peut être un autre membre de la famille dans la nature ? demande Sonya visiblement secouée.

-Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais il a ses yeux, et il est des nôtres, je le sens.

-Je ne comprends pas…c'est n'importe quoi.

-Jackson ? demande prudemment Scott.

Retirant sa main brusquement, il pointe un doigt accusateur sur Nathan.

-Tout ça ce sont des conneries ! Du jour au lendemain je serais ton petit fils ? Bein voyons. Et même si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas faire partie de votre famille de fous. Tu serais responsable de la mort de mon père. Mais je n'y crois pas, ma mère est Margarett Miller, mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts, ce n'est pas possible.

-Ne sois pas stupide, tout le monde sait que Maeg est le diminutif de Margarett. Je te rappel qu'ils ont été marié, mais ensuite elle s'est marié à Salomon, d'où le Maeg Enor, en plus, tu as vu la tombe de Gordon, mais as-tu vu celle de Maeg ?

Jackson se contracte brusquement.

-Je..je…

-Jackson lui murmure Scott, respire, ça va aller. Suis-moi, on va prendre l'air.

Personne ne dit rien tandis que Scott pousse doucement Jackson dehors. Là, le jeune homme se met à faire les cents pas choqué.

-Bordel, c'est juste n'importe quoi…Comment tout ça serait possible ? Rien n'a de sens !

-Il faut qu'on retourne à Salem.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade McCall.

-Non, écoute, admettons que ta mère ait voulu oublié, aujourd'hui est-ce vraiment le cas ? Tu dois lui parler, lui dire qui tu es, et tu dois aider Julian, si tu le peux.

-Je ne dois rien du tout.

-Jackson, tu voulais retrouver ta famille, la voilà, alors arrête de faire le con comme ça, c'est saoulant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? demande Jackson en s'énervant.

-Oh à moins que tu ne fasses comme si rien de tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu, que tu ailles te terrer dans les bras de Lydia parce que tu as trop…

Une claque retentit faisant même tituber Scott qui n'en revient pas.

-Ta gueule McCall, tu m'entends ? Tu la ferme !

-C'est ce que tu aimes faire hein Jackson, fuir ?

-Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ferme la je t'ai dit. Tu crois quoi ? Que sous prétexte que j'ai failli te baiser tu me connais ?

Scott ouvre de grands yeux, choqué par cette phrase.

-Que tu as failli…mais tu t'entends quand tu parles ?

-Oh, ça va, c'est tout ce que tu voulais de toute façon, que je te baise jusqu'à ce que tu oublies Allison.

En parlant de la louve, enfin, de l'humaine, enfin, de la chasseuse, Allison et Lydia arrivent en voiture et sortent, elles ne peuvent que constater la tension entre les deux loups.

-Jackson ? demande Lydia suspicieuse.

-Tiens bébé, justement t'es là.

Jackson se précipite vers la jeune femme et lui roule une pelle en exagérant les sorties de langue. Elle se dégage délicatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, je mettais les points sur les « i » avec McCall. Très franchement Allison, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouvais, ce type…heureusement que tu l'as largué, tu trouveras bien mieux que lui.

Personne ne dit mot, se demandant tous s'il est sérieux ou non. Les deux femmes comprennent que les choses sont en train de déraper totalement.

-Jackson _appel Scott avec une infinie tristesse dans le regard_, je veux que tu répondes à une question avec honnêteté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

-Est-ce que…est-ce que tu me hais ?

-Je ne te hais pas…je te déteste, t'es juste… je sais pas, ça doit être ta sale tête qui me reviens pas.

-Jackson ! Arrête ! intervient Lydia.

-Non, non, il voulait une réponse honnête, je la lui donne, quel est le problème ? Je n'y peux rien si il s'est fait des films.

Scott prend une grande inspiration et souffle lentement.

-Ok.

Il s'en va, ne supportant plus la présence de Jackson.

-T'es vraiment naze Jackson lui lance Allison en courant derrière son ex.

-Ok, c'était quoi ça ? demande Lydia les mains sur les hanches et le regard assassin.

- Quoi ? J'en ai marre Lydia, il me sort par les yeux.

-J'ai accepté de prétendre être toujours avec toi pour « protéger » ton image, mais je pensais au moins que tu serais honnête envers toi-même, avec lui aussi. Pourquoi tu nies aussi fort ? T'es pourtant pas homophobe…si ?

-Non, NON, Lydia, je t'assure, je…je…

-Tu te cherches des excuses, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais Scott est mon ami alors arrête. Ce type a risqué sa vie pour toi et tu n'as aucun respect pour ce qu'il peut éprouver.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous de son côté ?

-Le seul côté qu'il y a c'est la franchise et la connerie, choisi le tiens parce que tu risque de perdre plus gros que tu ne le penses. »

Elle se tourne et pénètre dans la clinique vétérinaire.

* * *

« Scott ! Scott ! attends moi.

Il s'arrête, dos à elle, sur le chemin vers chez lui.

-J'y arrive pas…

-Viens on va parler chez toi.

Ils avancent rapidement jusqu'à la maison de Scott et s'assoient dans le canapé du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous Scott ? Tu peux m'en parler, Lydia…m'a dit deux trois choses mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus ensemble que je ne suis plus ton amie tu sais ?

-T'es vraiment une fille bien. Mais moi-même j'ai du mal tu sais ?

-Je sais…_fait elle malicieuse_, maintenant accouche.

Le jeune homme sourit à l'expression.

-Jackson et moi on s'est rapproché durant le voyage à Salem, au point de s'embrasser plusieurs fois, mais depuis qu'il est revenu, il s'est remis avec Lydia et agit comme le connard. Je me sens ridicule de dire ça à haute voix parce que je n'attends rien de lui, je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver. Jusqu'à cet épisode, je ne me suis jamais posé de questions vis-à-vis de ma sexualité.

-Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais attiré par les mecs aussi je dois avouer que j'ai été quelque peu surprise.

-Et moi donc…

-Et surtout par le fait que tu sois attiré par Jackson. Encore par Stiles, j'aurais compris, Danny aussi…Isaac aussi, bon Boyd ne regarde qu'Erica mais même lui et Derek passent avant Jackson.

-Tu exagères un peu non ?

-Vraiment, toi et Jackson ? Je veux dire, ok il est objectivement beau, mais sa personnalité n'est pas vraiment celle que j'aurais vu pour t'attirer.

-Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais être « avec lui » grommelle Scott doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste essayé de pas sur-réagir, ok je ne m'attendais pas à être attiré par un mec mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde, on vit des choses tellement plus grave que je l'ai juste accepté, mais Jackson quoi ? Mince, ce type est juste horrible en tant qu'être humai parfois.

-Pourtant…le pousse-t-elle a continué.

-Pourtant j'arrive aussi à voir ses bons côtés et…tu sais, même si on est ami je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de te parler de ça.

-Ca va Scott, je suis contente que tu ailles de l'avant même si tu as choisi une personne un peu problématique.

-Le voir avec Lydia… non, c'est juste trop parfois. J'arrive pas à faire semblant que ça ne me touche pas. Mais je sais qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble, ça me passera, faut que je me contrôle mieux.

-Ils ne sont plus ensemble. La phrase échappe à Allison et sa main se plaque contre sa bouche.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien, j'ai rien dit.

-Allison commence à gronder Scott.

-J'étais censé garder le secret mais désolé, j'aime pas te voir comme ça. Jackson a demandé à Lydia de faire semblant d'être de nouveau avec lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ?

-Je ne comprends pas moi-même.

-Ce type est dingue…

Scott se sent perdu, il n'arrive pas à penser. Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

-Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du t'en parler.

-Peu importe, je laisse tomber de toute manière. Bon, il faut que j'aille voir Stiles, c'est la pleine lune ce soir et il doit m'enchainer.

-D'accord. Scott…ne change pas, reste toi-même. Tans pis pour Jackson si il fait n'importe quoi.»

Elle pose un baiser sur sa joue et s'en va.

* * *

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas quel est le problème de Jackson.

- Stiles, s'il te plait, on ne va pas en parler de nouveau, il va bien tôt se pointer et j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à penser à lui.

-M'enfin de là à prétendre sortir avec son ex…

-Tu devrais être heureux Stiles fait Isaac, tu as le champ libre avec Lydia maintenant.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers eux. Vérifiant les chaines qui les attacheront dans quelques heures, ils sont assis dans la station de train abandonnée. Bien évidemment, aucune transformation chez Derek (il ne manquerait plus que ça.)

-Lydia ? Oh, ouais ouais, consoler une jeune femme au cœur brisé, mais bon profiter d'une femme vulnérable ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman, quoique vulnérable…C'est Lydia tout de même…

-Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de se faire consoler fait remarquer Scott.

-C'est le genre de femme qui est pudique au niveau de ses sentiments tu sais ? Elle est forte et délicate à la fois commence Stiles.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer Derek lance une chaine à ses pieds ce qui le fait sursauter.

-Vérifie celle la.

-Il a l'air plus grognon que d'habitude chuchote Scott.

-Depuis la soirée du restaurant mexicain, il semble encore plus bizarre que d'habitude commente Isaac en ne quittant pas des yeux l'Alpha qui cogne un sac de boxe.

-Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose se soir là ? demande Scott inquiet.

Ils se mettent à réfléchir et subitement, un souvenir bien caché remonte à la surface chez Stiles. Ses yeux s'ouvrent rond, Derek se tourne vers lui et croise son regard sans rien dire. Le jeune homme rougit et se lève d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demande Isaac.

-Il n'est rien arrivé, rien du tout, je dois, euh, je crois que je vais y aller, vous allez devoir vous débrouillez sans moi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup ? demande Scott étonné.

-Je dois sauver ma peau, oh Jésus, Yoda, Zordon, protégez-moi.

-On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ?

-Non, vous ne pouvez-pas, il faut que je parte avec discrétion.

-Mais enfin Stiles…

Stiles plaque sa main contre la bouche de Scott, les yeux exorbités il met son doigt devant sa bouche. Vérifiant que l'Alpha est toujours de l'autre côté de la vaste pièce il recule, sans le quitter des yeux. Il se retourne juste pour faire face à la porte mais l'Alpha est là, comme par magie.

-WOW ! c'est quoi ça ? Tu te téléportes maintenant ?

-Où tu crois aller ?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Non.

-Non ? Derek je dois…

-On ne sait pas ce que cette première pleine lune peut déclencher te concernant, mieux vaut que je garde un œil sur toi.

-Ouais, bah de loin alors.

Derek incline son visage en plissant les yeux.

-De loin ? Tu veux dire, hors de portée de tes bras pour que tu évites de…

Stiles plaque ses deux mains sur le visage de Derek, l'empêchant de parler sous le regard effaré des deux autres loups.

-AIE ! _Stiles retire vivement sa main, la frottant_. TU M'AS MORDU ?! _Derek s'éloigne, Stiles sur son dos. _Hey Derek, je te parle, tu te crois où ? tu m'as mordu ! DEREK !

-Arrête de gueuler, je n'aime pas qu'on touche mon visage sans ma permission, et tu sais très bien que tu le méritais.

-Oh ok, on continue les attaques personnelles, mais y'a pas de soucis, après tout, tu n'as pas été si farouche la dernière fois que j'ai touché ton visage sans y être invité.

Cette fois c'est Derek qui rougit.

-Euh, il se passe quoi ici ? demande timidement Isaac.

-Shhhhh fait Scott en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-C'est la 1ère et la dernière fois que tu fais ça, c'est clair ? intime l'Alpha.

-Tu parles de toucher ton visage ou de…oh et puis arrête un peu, tu ne vas pas faire ton Jackson dit avec dédain Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ? demandent Scott et Derek d'une même voix.

-Oh aller, tout ça parce que maaaaaalencontreusement sous le coup de l'alcool il est possible que j'ai sans faire exprès eu un contact buccale avec monsieur le loup aigri il s'énerve, ça va hein ! D'ailleurs en partant c'est moi ou tu as molesté un chat innocent ?

Le visage de Scott et Isaac ressemblent à peu près à ça : O_O WTF ?!

-Et je n'accepte pas ce contact, Stiles ! Ne recommence pas sinon…dit avec force Derek.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas « m'arracher la gorge avec les dents ? » ne sois pas…

Là, sans prévenir, Stiles plante un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Derek qui le plaque contre la porte. _Attaque ninja_ se dit le jeune homme, _tu ne l'a pas vu venir hein ?_ Un deuxième baiser arrive, les yeux de l'Alpha deviennent rouges, un troisième baiser le fait complètement lâcher Stiles, il se recule d'un pas comme si le corps du jeune homme était subitement devenu brulant. Isaac et Scott n'en perdent pas une miette, la bouche grande ouverte, chacun ayant aggripé le bras de l'autre dans un _« T'as vu ce que j'ai cru que j'ai vu et t'as entendu ce que j'ai cru entendre oh mon dieu trop de sous entendu je deviens dingue c'est trop à rebondissement je ne devrais pas écouter mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher oh mon dieu regarde leur tête tu crois qu'il se passe quoi entre ces deux la mon corps n'est pas prêt à supporter tant de bizarrerie _ »

Stiles avance, le regard assuré, passe une main derrière la nuque de Derek et l'embrasse cette fois tendrement. L'Alpha reste interdit pendant quelques secondes et se surprends à répondre au baiser, louchant sur le visage du jeune homme qui s'éloigne avec le plus grand sourire que Derek n'ait jamais vu sur son visage.

-Tu vois, ce n'étais pas si difficile lui lance malicieusement le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demande Derek entre colère et panique.

Stiles jette un regard à Scott dont la tête va de gauche à droite dans un mouvement frénétique. Mais quelque part, l'histoire de son meilleur ami avec Jackson lui donne envie de jouer le tout pour le tout. Même si il ne sait pas lui-même où il va, il préfère vivre en essayant plutôt que de se nier lui-même.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher derrière de fausses excuses ou je ne sais quoi, j'en avais juste envie. J'imagine que c'est normal, tu dois avoir pas mal de gens qui te trouvent attirant, et je ne sais pas, il y a eu quelque chose qui m'a poussé à le faire. Je comprends que tu sois choqué, qui ne le serait pas, je comprends aussi que jamais, jamais, jamais tu ne voudras de moi comme ça. Excuse moi, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, ça m'a juste semblé normal.

-Je savais que Stiles était fou mais là ça dépasse l'entendement dit doucement Isaac.

Derek semble en plein dilemme avec lui-même, ses yeux redeviennent normaux.

-Derek ? demande presque en murmurant Stiles qui commencent à avoir peur.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas quoi.

-Ce que tu veux.

-Oh, euh, je n'y ai pas pensé à vrai dire, c'était le moment, tout ça, tu sais, l'ambiance, comme dans la belle et le clochard tu vois le genre ? J'étais là, tu étais là, nous étions là…

- Tu m'as embrassé juste comme ça ? sans raisons ?

-Tu sais, je viens de faire preuve de beaucoup de folies d'un coup en plus devant témoin, est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard le temps que j'arrête de trembler tellement je suis effrayé ?

Derek acquiesce lentement et retourne préparer l'un des wagons d'un pas mal assuré. Stiles se tourne vers Isaac alors que celui-ci secoue Scott.

-Non…non…je dois être en plein rêve, je n'ai pas vu mon meilleur ami embrassé non pas une, non pas deux, mais plusieurs fois Derek Hale fait Scott en état de choc .

-Tu vois, c'est comme ça que font les pros dit Stiles en fanfaronnant s'attirant au passage le regard outré de l'Alpha à travers la vitre d'un wagon.

-Euh, Stiles, tu nous explique ? demande Isaac.

-Expliquer quoi ? demande Erica qui arrive avec Boyd.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a embrassé sous nos yeux Derek.

-Pardon ? demande Boyd en fronçant les sourcils.

-Plusieurs fois ! fait Scott toujours choqué.

-OK, sérieusement vous n'êtes pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits.

-Qu'est-ce qui est crié sur tous les toits demande Allison en arrivant avec Jackson, Lydia et Peter.

-Apparemment Stiles à embrassé Derek, devant Isaac et Scott.

-PLUSIEURS FOIS ! répète Scott comme si le re-dire rendrait la situation moins bizarre.

Allison et Lydia se regardent puis éclatent de rire.

-Nooooon, sérieusement ? fait Lydia plié en deux.

-Oh mon dieu, Lydia, tu es extralucide.

-J'y crois pas, sérieusement, toi et Derek ? Non mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Erica et Boyd j'aurais commencé à croire que c'est la meute qui vous rend tous bisexuels.

-Je crois que je vais rester en dehors avant d'avoir envie de te faire des gâteries Lydia fait Allison.

-Oh allez, je sais que tu rêves de mon corps.

-Hey ! Fais Jackson choqué de la tournure de la conversation.

-Oh relax Jackson, on plaisante fais Lydia en roulant des yeux.

-Il s'est laissé faire ? demande Erica avec avidité.

-C'était une attaque surprise, il a rien pu faire. Mon charme l'a totalement subjugué.

-Subjugay voulais-tu dire reprends Isaac.

-PLUSIEURS FOIIIIISSSS ! fait Scott dans une parfaite imitation du tableau « Le Cri » de Edvard Munch.

-Scott remet-en lui dit Isaac en le secouant de plus belle.

-Alors comme ça mon neveu est à voile et à vapeur murmure Peter avec un sourire mystérieux.

Une nuée de chaine fond sur la bande et qu'on se le dise, certaines atteignent leur cible.

-Les loups garous, dans les wagons, MAINTENANT ! dit Derek avec autorité.

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire ça à un autre moment ? On va tous morfler maintenant dit Erica en faisant la moue.

-Oh allez, on sait que tu es excitée de savoir fait Isaac en souriant.

-Ouais, mais Derek va se venger sur nous, merci Stiles !

-De rien !

-Bon, on vous laisse, On passait vous dire que Nathan allait mieux. Deaton a offert de les garder cette nuit donc ils ne partiront que demain.

Lydia se dirige vers la sortie, suivie par Allison et par Stiles qui part l'air de rien.

-Stiles…_grogne l'Alpha, celui-ci se fige, balance les bras et grimace_. Tu sais que je te vois ? demande l'Alpha l'air excédé.

-Tu peux pas voir ça murmure Stiles très bas tout en faisant un doigt d'honneur dans son dos.

-Je t'entends en revanche très bien, si tu ne veux pas que j'encastre ta tête dans l'un des murs, tu vas venir m'aider ici, tout de suite. »

Stiles roule des yeux, la nuit promet d'être longue.

* * *

Pleine lune,

Erica, Boyd et Isaac sont déchainés, tenant sans succès de s'échapper de leurs liens. Jackson et Scott sont face à face, s'observant dans une drôle de joute de grognement et de hurlement.

« Bon, je pense que je ne me transformerai pas, yeahhh, je gère trop fait Stiles qui reste à l'entrée du wagon dans lequel les autres sont attachés. Par contre, toi tu n'as pas l'air bien Derek.

Le visage en sueur, Derek semble victime de fièvre.

-Je vais avoir besoin que tu m'attache articule-t-il difficilement.

-Je croyais que tu pouvais garder le contrôle ? En plus, je ne m'approche pas de toi quand tu as ta tête de loup garou du campus !

-Stiles, j'ai besoin que tu m'attache, maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

-Bordel, pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? Ok, tu promets de ne pas me mordre ?

-Dépêches-toi !

L'Alpha tombe au sol, tous les autres Bêta, incluant Stiles ont les yeux brillants. Une sorte d'appel sort de la gorge de Derek, mais Stiles a l'impression que quelque chose cloche.

-Derek ?

-Non…Stiles court ! »

Derek plante son regard rouge dans celui de Stiles et subitement, le pouvoir de Stiles ressent l'appel lui aussi. Avant que le jeune homme ne comprenne, sa main se dirige droit sur le visage de l'Alpha. Il cesse de respirer, a envie d'hurler, voudrait ne pas regarder mais l'Alpha à genoux l'en empêche. Les loups hurlent d'une même voix en même temps que la paume de Stiles touche le front de Derek et c'est comme si une implosion de pouvoir avait lieu en Derek qui fait fondre ses os un à un, brouille sa vue, lui inflige mille morts. Il hurle et en une seule seconde son corps change radicalement.

Là où se tenait Derek, un énorme loup de la taille de Stiles a prit la place. Noir avec une tâche blanche au-dessus du front il hurle et les Bêta se calment instinctivement, regardant avec méfiance et respect le loup. Stiles n'en revient pas, il tombe dans les pommes se cognant légèrement à un siège. Il a juste le temps de voir les autres casser les chaines comme si ils n'étaient plus rien et tout ce beau monde s'approcher de son corps sans défense et bientôt sans vie.

* * *

_Woohoo, alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Est-ce déjà la fin pour notre Stiles ? Après tout, ça lui apprendra à embrasser inopinément Derek ah ah, nanméoh, ce n'est pas open bar hein !_

_Que va décider Jackson vis-à-vis de « sa famille » ? Cen n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait après tout._

_Et surtout, combien de temps va-t-il jouer aux cons avec Scott ? _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, biz les gens !_


	12. Rapprochement

_Hey hey hey, comment allez-vous ? On continue dans notre histoire et je vous remercie de la suivre. Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve après d'accord ?_

_(Au fait, je ne le répète pas systématiquement mais aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient tout ça tout ça)_

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 12 : Rapprochement.**

Le soleil se lève mais ses rayons ne pénètrent pas la station abandonnée, du moins, pas jusqu'au wagon où la meute est.

Sonya ouvre la porte et les repères à l'odeur. Elle n'a jamais mis les pieds ici jusqu'à présent donc c'est prudemment qu'elle avance. Un sourire illumine son visage et discrètement elle sort son portable puis prends des photos de la scène sous ses yeux.

Au centre de tout le monde, une énorme masse noire, un loup presque en boule en train de dormir autour de Stiles. Elle en déduit qu'il s'agit de l'Alpha. Près de sa queue, Boyd et Erica. A gauche du noir, Isaac, un bras sur le le torse de son ami, l'autre sur la tête de Scott. Jackson est à moitié allongé sur « celui qu'il déteste » le tenant par la main. Peter est un peu au dessus d'Isaacà moitié sur un siège.

Elle-même, n'a jamais eu l'occasion de dormir comme ça et quelque part, elle les envies. Elle remarque Scott qui émerge doucement et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Hey, bien dormi ?

-Sonya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Attends, qu'est-ce…wow, okay…euh…je ne capte pas trop ce qu'il se passe fait Scott en tournant sa tête dans plusieurs directions.

-Ca vous arrive souvent de dormir comme une portée ?

-Non…non pas du tout. AHHHHH !

Remarquant la forme noire à ses pieds il hurle, réveillant les autres et se reculant d'un coup, la main toujours dans celle de Jackson.

-Bordel McCall !

Jackson lâche sa main rapidement et se relève.

-Wow, j'ai étrangement bien dormi, même si c'est sur le sol fait Isaac en s'étirant.

-Les…les gars…fait Stiles d'une petite voix.

-Oh la vache, c'est…Derek ? demande Boyd en position assise à présent.

-Il sent comme lui en tout cas fait Erica.

L'une des pates du loup se pose sur l'épaule de Stiles dont les yeux s'ouvrent de peur.

-S'il…vous plait…aidez moi…fait Stiles d'une petite voix aigus.

-Il ne va rien te faire Stiles, relèves toi lui lance Erica en roulant des yeux.

-Si c'est pas mignon, Stiles qui dort dans les bras de son chéri.

-Ce n'est pas mon chéri ! glapit Stiles.

-Tu peux parler Jackson, vu comme tu dormais avec Scotty…

Jackson lance un regard noir à sa demie-sœur, pas du tout impressionné.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ah oui ?

Elle sort son portable et tout le monde peut voir l'air idiot qu'à Scott en dormant, ce qui le fait rougir, mais surtout l'air possessif qu'arbore Jackson la main dans celle de l'autre jeune homme. Les deux rougissent.

-Alors comme ça mon neveu peut devenir un loup en entier, je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne de plus en plus fait Peter avec pour la première fois depuis longtemps un regard de simple tendresse envers lui.

Le loup s'éveille, baille, se mets face à tout le monde est s'assoit, les fixant.

-Ok, vous êtes sûr qu'il ne va pas nous bouffer ou quelque chose comme ça ? demande Stiles en se relevant promptement.

-Je pense qu'il ferait bien de toi son petit déjeuner répond Jackson une lueur coquine dans le regard.

-On devrait les laisser tous les deux renchérit la blonde.

-Ne - Lui donnez pas des idées ! Sérieusement, vous abusez, me laissez pas !

Stiles se place derrière Scott qui rigole doucement.

-Derek ? demande Scott en laissant son pouvoir entrer en contact avec celui-ci du loup.

Le pelage de celui-ci se mets à vibrer puis le bruit des os qui se réarrange se font entendre. Il hurle et en quelques secondes c'est Derek qui se tient devant eux. Il est sur ses genoux, les mains cachant son intimité.

-Isaac, va me chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire s'il te plait.

-Tout de suite chef !

Isaac s'éloigne, les autres sortent du wagon sauf Stiles la bouche ouverte devant Derek.

-Stiles ?

-Pardon, j'ai eu une absence.

Isaac lance les vêtements à Derek qui y jette un œil.

-Tu comptes me regarder pendant que je m'habille ?

-J'aurais vu bien pire…oh pardon, oui, je veux dire non, je ne vais pas rester, ahem, je me retourne.

Derek souris, il passe rapidement un boxer et un jean puis une chemise. Stiles se retourne et ils se regardent. Pendant 5 bonnes minutes Derek le fixe. Il est mal à l'aise, pourquoi l'autre le regarde comme ça ?

-Il y a un problème Derek ?

-A vrai dire oui.

Derek continue de le regarder son rien ajouter, ce qui agace Stiles.

-Ok, bah crache le morceau !

-Tu m'as embrassé.

-Quoi ? Tu es encore là-dessus ? Ok je t'ai embrassé, plusieurs fois et tu sais quoi ? J'ai aimé ça et si je pouvais je le ferais encore. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il y a pire non ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes POURQUOI ?! Parce que tu me plais, voilà pourquoi ! T'es vraiment un glaçon niveau émotionnel et franchement parfois t'es à deux doigts de la maltraitance me concernant. Tu veux toujours me laisser derrière et tu ne me fait pas confiance mais on a toujours été là pour se sauver la vie, pour se sortir de tous les problèmes qu'on a eu. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, même si tu ne me fais pas confiance, moi j'ai confiance en toi. Je suis loin d'être toujours d'accord avec toi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, au fond la seule raison est parce que je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien tenter Derek, tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-…

-…

-Et donc ?

-Et donc quoi ? Je t'ai posé une question, tu as répondu.

-N'es-tu pas censé dire quelque chose ?

-Comme quoi ? demande Derek visiblement sérieux.

-Comme ce que tu en penses ! Derek, sérieux !

-Je pense que tu es un gamin insolent et saoulant. Mais je pense surtout que ce que tu ressens, je le ressens également.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui répond l'Alpha en fixant Stiles avec une telle intensité que ses yeux virent au rouge électrique.

Le sourire de Stiles réchauffe Derek qui détourne les yeux, et c'est plus timidement que jamais que Derek ose enfin demander :

-Alors est-ce que tu veux…

-Quoi, Derek ?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien être à moi ? demande l'Alpha dont le cœur bat à présent comme un tambour.

-Je suis à toi si tu es à moi.

-Conclus.

-Quoi, juste comme ça ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit plus compliqué ?

Ils restent là quelques secondes, Stiles fait un pas en avant, attrapes doucement la main de l'Alpha dans la sienne, de l'autre caresse sa joue et l'embrasse. Ils n'ont pas le temps d'approfondir leur baiser que des applaudissements retentissent, de l'autre côté de la vitre, tout le monde est là.

-Oh mon dieu, c'était si beau…bizarre, mais beau fait Erica émue.

-A leur image quoi rajoute Boyd en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Woooo, c'était trop mignon rajoute Sonya les larmes aux yeux.

-Allons, allons jeune fille, moi aussi je suis choqué dit Peter une main sur son épaule.

-Ok, c'est la fin du monde dit Scott à deux doigts de prier même si il ne croit pas en Dieu.

-Scott, sur ce point je te rejoins dit Isaac en tapotant doucement son épaule.

Derek grogne, ne lâchant pas pour autant Stiles à présent dans ses bras, il ne sait pas trop ou se mettre.

-Ouais bon, on ne va pas en faire un plat hein dit Stiles.

-Attends un peu que ton père l'apprenne répond Scott.

Un frisson glacé parcoure l'échine de Stiles.

-Euh, bah, pas tout de suite hein, je ne peux pas passer dans la même journée de célibataire à en couple…_il tourne son visage vers Derek, comme pour attendre une confirmation de sa part, celui-ci acquiesce_, à veuf !

-C'est si romantique, je dois avouer que je ne pensais que vous deux…enfin bref, je suis venue pour Jackson et Scott fait Sonya en passant un bras sous celui de Scott.

-Nous ? Pourquoi ? demande le jeune homme.

-Je vous le demande en tant qu'amie, aidez-moi pour ma mère et mon oncle. Je sais que tout ce que tu as découvert est énorme Jackson, je le sais parce que moi-même j'en ai découvert autant que toi. Je ne peux pas pardonner à mon grand père, mais c'est ma famille et je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés tu comprends ? C'est « notre » famille Jackson…

-Je n'ai pas très envie de me mêler de ça, ça semble être le beau bordel, et sérieux, découvrir que son grand père et son beau père sont responsable de la mort de son père ça craint.

-S'il te plait…grand frère…

A ces mots Jackson manque un battement de cœur. « Grand frère », lui, le fils unique à présent on l'appel grand frère. Et cette jeune femme qui partage une partie de son sang a besoin de lui…laissant sa fierté de côté il répond :

-Ok, je viens avec toi.

-Merci. _Elle s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras, il hésite un peu puis plonge son visage dans on coup en répondant à l'étreinte_. Et toi ?

Scott lève son regard vers elle, puis Jackson.

-Je peux te parler quelques minutes Sonya ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Elle le suit dehors. L'air est encore un peu frais, à vrai dire, il est tôt. Ils seront largement dans les temps pour aller en cours.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec vous.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas laisser Jackson venir seul !

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais Jackson et moi…Crois moi, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde si ce n'est pas moi qui viens. Je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Non, Scott, tu ne peux pas nous laisser, ok vous avez du mal à vous entendre mais ce n'est pas définitif. Il n'a pas l'air facile, mais il a du cœur, je le sens.

-Je sais, je sais que quelque part sous cette couche de suffisance et de méchanceté gratuite y'a quelqu'un de bien, mais je suis désolé…je n'ai pas de bonne excuse, je ne supporterai pas d'être comme un jouet entre ses mains. J'ai de plus en plus de mal a rester auprès de lui. Plus je lutte, plus mon loup lutte pour être avec lui, et je ne peux pas gagner…

-Il s'est passé quoi entre vous en fait ?

-C'est compliqué, disons que je me suis trompé à son sujet et que maintenant…

-Tu tiens à lui et ce n'est pas réciproque ?

Elle est directe, ça déconcerte Scott.

-Oui…globalement c'est ça.

-Ok…je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi alors, je ne pensais pas que c'était si tendu entre vous.

-Je dois aller en cours, vous partez quand ?

-Ce soir. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup Scott, je suis désolé que mon...frère, soit un petit con lui lance Sonya avec un sourire.

-Et moi donc. »

Scott va récupérer ses affaires puis va en cours.

* * *

Pensant à l'état de sa vie actuelle, Scott finit par se dire que ce n'est pas plus mal. Certes il n'est plus avec Allison mais il commence à définitivement tourner la page et leur amitié est importante pour lui. Son meilleur ami sort en quelque sorte avec son boss, ce qui est vraiment bizarre mais plus que quiconque il sait qu'ils méritent leur bonheur. Et puis il y a Jackson…Normal qu'il soit tendu au maximum vu tout ce qu'il a découvert sur sa famille. Il aimerait le soutenir, oui, vraiment mais ce regard glacial le fait réfléchir à deux fois et il ne peut pas gérer une personne qui s'amuse avec lui. Il ne lui fait pas confiance. Pourtant il ne peut pas laisser Sonya comme ça, le souvenir de Maeg lui serre le cœur, cette femme a traversé tellement d'épreuve que c'était trop pour elle.

A l'inter-cours, il sort tranquillement, Stiles a ce sourire qui lui donne à lui aussi envie d'être heureux.

« Alors comme ça, toi et Derek…

-Yep.

-C'est assez, incroyable non ?

-Ce qui est incroyable c'est que tu n'aies pas essayé de m'en dissuader lui dit Stiles soupçonneux.

-Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu je crois qu'il faut tenter de trouver le bonheur ou on peut. Je n'ai pas à te dire avec qui tu dois ou ne dois pas sortir, je suis content pour toi.

-Tu prends la vie du bon côté, j'aime ça. Tu as décidé quoi pour Sonya ?

-J'aimerais l'aider…

-Mais…

-…Jackson.

-Tu sais quoi, on devrait aller lui mettre deux cocos dans sa tête histoire de lui faire passer l'envie de jouer avec tes sentiments.

Scott se met à rire, Stiles passe son bras autour de son épaule et ils se dirigent vers le self lorsqu'une odeur les interpelle. Se dirigeant vers la source, ils repèrent Derek sur le parking. A croire que c'est une habitude. Stiles entraine son meilleur ami à sa suite jusqu'au parking ou Derek est posé contre sa voiture, lunettes noir sur le nez.

-J'ai jamais vu un playboy pareil dit Scott en avançant.

-Pardon ? Et Jackson ?

-Jackson ? Qui est Jackson ?

Stiles préfère l'ignorer et arrive devant Derek qui n'a pas bougé. Lui, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre il se demande si il est censé l'embrasser ou non. Jouant la sécurité, et parce qu'il n'a clairement pas envie d'être le sujet d'attention de tout l'établissement, il lance un « hey » accompagné d'un geste de la main.

-Hey ? fait Scott en regardant son meilleur ami comme si il lui faisait honte.

-Quoi ? Un problème avec mon salut ?

-Je sais pas, tu devrais pas être du genre à lui sauter dessus ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Mais de quoi je me mêle ? répond Stiles en rougissant.

-Hanw c'ets mignon, regardez le rougir devant son …

-Umh umh fait Derek afin d'avoir leur attention.

Stiles, gêné, lui pose un bisou sur la joue ce qui fait sourire l'Alpha qui l'attire discrètement à ses côtés histoire que personne ne puisse voir sa main posée au creux des reins du jeune homme dont les yeux prennent une lueur caramel sous la surprise.

-Vous êtes bien mignons tous les deux mais Derek, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu pour savoir ce que tu décides de faire vis-à-vis de la demande de Sonya et accessoirement, vérifier que l'insolant à côté de moi ne fait pas de bêtises.

Avant que Stiles ne réplique, Scott lâche :

-Accessoirement hein ? Mouais. Pour Sonya…Derek, tu sais que j'aimerais l'aider, mais il va falloir envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

-J'aimerais que tu y ailles.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'au fond, tu veux y aller.

-Mais Jackson ?

-Jackson ne dira rien, et franchement je ne le comprends pas. Cette manière qu'il a de te regarder est complètement opposée à ses paroles.

-Ca me rappel quelqu'un dit Scott en roulant des yeux.

-Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Isaac ? propose Stiles.

-J'ai besoin de lui pour faire la liaison avec Milie. Erica et Boyd surveillent Peter. Toi et moi on doit garder un œil sur Romuald, il a disparu et ça m'inquiète.

-S'il te plait Derek, n'importe qui, mais pas moi.

Scott laisse transparaitre sa crainte d'être de nouveau seul avec Jackson. Stiles demande alors à Derek :

-Tu peux changer Isaac et Scott ?

Derek fixe Stiles pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesce.

-Merci, je file en cours. Ne sois pas trop en retard Stiles.

-Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Une fois le jeune homme suffisamment éloigné, Derek demande à Stiles :

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait changer ? Ils doivent dépasser leur différent.

-Je connais Scott, crois moi, il ira d'une manière où d'une autre aider Jackson. C'est sa nature. Mais il doit trouver la force en lui, si il se sent acculé, il va se refermer sur lui-même tu sais ? C'est un être sensible le Scott. Et puis sérieux, Jackson déconne.

Derek roule des yeux.

-Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'affronter ce que l'on ressent.

Stiles caresse doucement sa main.

-Je dois y aller Derek.

Il s'éloigne puis se retourne et avance de nouveau vers Derek, tant pis pour les regards, il pose un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Alpha qui tente de l'attraper mais l'ancien humain esquive rapidement.

-Han han han, je suis en retard, alors les câlins ce sera plus tard.

Il s'éloigne alors avec un grand sourire, conscient que l'Alpha n'oubliera pas cette petite phrase.

* * *

La fin de journée approche, le téléphone de Stiles vibre, le faisant sursauter, il a reçu un sms qu'il s'empresse de lire « Réunion de meute dans 40 min, maison des Hale. ». Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'impatience le saisit et ne le lâche plus, les dix dernières minutes de cours sont un supplice. Jackson est en cours avec lui, il n'a pas regardé son portable mais a remarqué le stress qui se dégage de son frère de meute. Sitôt que la cloche retentit il se précipite dehors bientôt rattrapé par le loup aux yeux bleus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu n'as pas reçu le sms ? On a réunion de meute dans 30 min chez Peter.

-Quoi ? Il jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone, mince, je n'avais pas vu. Ok, on se rejoint là bas.

Stiles se demande où va Jackson mais lui-même préfère être à l'heure. Au passage il embarque Erica et Boyd tandis que Scott emmène Isaac.

Ils arrivent finalement tous à peu près au même moment, même Jackson et entrent chez l'oncle de l'Alpha.

Les deux sont assis, face à face, avec une boîte sur la table basse entre eux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Erica. Pouaaaahhh, ça pue un max.

-Il y a quelque chose de vaguement familier dans cette odeur, non ? fait remarquer Boyd.

Sans un mot, Derek tourne la boîte sombre vers eux. On dirait une boite à chaussure. Lorsque Derek soulève le couvercle une expression horrifiée se peint sur le visage des Bêtas. Une main avec une partie de l'avant bras, comme passé au feu, est dans la boîte.

-A qui ça appartient ? se risque à demander Jackson.

-Milie.

-Milie ? Tu veux dire…

-Nous avons des nouvelles de Romuald et ce n'est pas plaisant. Il a l'intention de te récupérer coûte que coûte, il a derrière lui 4 Alphas et on pense que Milie est soit prisonnière, soit morte annonce Peter le visage sérieux.

-Une partie de la meute d'Alpha s'est jointe à lui, l'autre est partie. Sans Milie pour nous informer, on a peu de visibilité sur leurs actions. De plus, on soupçonne qu'il tentera une action vis-à-vis des Faÿ de Salem. Sonya peut être une cible ajoute Derek.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle n'est qu'à moitié Faÿ ! s'insurge Scott.

-Elle n'est peut être qu'à moitié Faÿ mais l'autre moitié est Enor, elle est déjà forte au point d'avoir pu utiliser sa capacité sur un Alpha, si elle développe son potentiel, imaginez ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? dit Peter les yeux dans le vague. En plus, si il découvre que Jackson est de leur famille, il peut les utiliser contre nous.

-On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! On ne sait même pas où et quand Romuald va frapper. Ca peut être ici ou là bas.

-Scott, j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais que j'aille à Salem avec Jackson ? demande Isaac.

Jackson lève ses yeux vers Scott rapidement puis détourne le regard tout aussi rapidement.

-O...ouais, vous devriez y aller.

-Ok, Jackson ça te va ?

-Parfait s'empresse de répondre l'intéressé. On devrait y aller alors.

-Oui, vous partez ce soir, essayez de revenir vite, si Romuald monte son armée privée on va avoir besoin de vous dit Derek.

-Ok chef ! répond Isaac.

-Faut que je passe chez moi, tu viens ? demande Jackson en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Stiles jette un regard à Scott qui hausse les épaules.

-Je vais prévenir Allison de ce qu'il se passe, on ne sait jamais. »

Scott sort, Jackson et Isaac rangent le coffre de la jeep de ce dernier. Ne croisant pas leur regard, il court dans la forêt, récupère son vélo et se dirige vers chez les Argent.

* * *

Arrivé là bas, il raconte à Allison, Chris mais également le sheriff, qui est là pour son entrainement, les derniers évènements.

« On a répertorié une augmentation des attaques de loup garous sur la côte ouest des États-Unis. Si c'est lié à Romuald alors on va avoir du pain sur la planche, ce type sait comment effacer ses traces.

-Il ne pourra pas être bien discret avec un groupe de plus d'une dizaine de personnes fait le père de Stiles en observant une grande carte posé sur la table de la cuisine.

-On a eu des attaques là, là et là point Chris. Aucune vers Salem en tout cas.

-Ce qui veut dire que sa cible peut être aussi bien Salem qu'ici conclut Allison.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de laisser Les Faÿ, Jackson et Isaac retourner à Salem ? Je sais que vous pouvez vous protégez vous-même mais bon…

-Le sheriff a raison, sur tout le monde ils seront vulnérable, même là-bas on ne sait pas vraiment qui sont vos alliés et qui ne le sont pas.

Scott réfléchit, il reçoit un sms d'Isaac : _On est suivi, on arrive chez Allison._

-Merde, Isaac me dit qu'ils arrivent, ils sont suivis.

Scott sort immédiatement les autres sur ses talons. On est en pleine ville, ils ne pourront pas se battre ici ! Il entend la jeep de Jackson arriver, une voiture derrière eux dans laquelle il croit apercevoir Sonya puis deux fourgonnettes.

-Grimpe petit ! lui lance Chris en prenant sa propre voiture dans laquelle sont déjà installé Allison et le père de Stiles.

Démarrant rapidement, ce sont donc 5 voitures qui se chassent. La course poursuite continue sur une petite route passant près de fermes à la sortie nord-est de la ville. L'une des fourgonnettes fait un violent tête à queue à la jeep de Jackson qui finit dans un arbre. La voiture où se trouve Sonya freine brutalement se faisant du coup percuter par la seconde fourgonnette.

De la première, responsable de l'accident de Jackson et Isaac sortent trois hommes et une femme. Scott peut dire que la femme est l'Alpha. Ils s'approchent de la jeep rapidement. A peine à l'arrêt, le jeune homme court déjà dans leur direction. L'un des hommes coupe sa trajectoire et le pousse contre la voiture. Il entend le bruit d'une flèche, l'homme tombe. Il jette un coup d'œil et voit Allison, arc à la main. Sonya, Nathan et Luc se battent à présent contre les trois autres, dont l'Alpha. Isaac aide Jackson à sortir de la voiture et ils rejoignent le combat.

De la seconde fourgonnette sortent 4 hommes rigoureusement identiques. Des quadruplés. Habillés tout de blanc, Scott se demande ce qu'est ce look digne de Matrix avec leurs costumes impeccables et leurs lunettes de probablement de marque. Deux d'entre eux se dirigent vers Allison, esquivant ses tirs. L'un d'eux se fait atteindre par le sheriff au niveau de la cuisse.

-Tuez les sheriff, c'est eux ou nous ! _dit Chris aux prises avec l'un des leurs_. On a pas le temps pour le sentimentalisme.

-Je suis un homme de loi avant tout, même si ce serait de la légitime défense.

Scott voit Allison être plaqué contre une voiture, il se saisit de l'homme au niveau du cou et le cogne trois fois contre le toit de la voiture dans laquelle il était. La femme Alpha vient de lancer Sonya sur Jackson. Deux hommes tiennent Nathan et un troisième le frappe, Luc est étendu par terre. Voulant aider Nathan, Chris reçoit un violent coup de poing à la tempe. Sa fille intervient et les trois humains sont encerclés par les quadruplés dont deux blessés. Puisant dans ses forces, Scott pousse un hurlement en prenant sa forme hybride ce qui déconcentre les quadruplé qui en trois secondes ne sont plus que jumeaux. La femme Alpha est furieuse, déjà sous sa forme lupine, elle donne un coup de griffe à Jackson, Isaac se sert du corps de ce dernier comme tremplin et bondit sur la femme, lui agrippe le bras et casse deux de ses doigts. Jackson profite de ce moment pour sauter sur les épaules de l'un des hommes qui tient Nathan et lui effectue une prise que Scott n'a vu que dans des match de catch. Sonné, mais pas longtemps l'homme se relève déjà, Sonya s'approche de lui et ses yeux s'illuminent. L'homme commence à hurler puis s'enfuit à toute jambe. Le second homme qui tenait Nathan se dirige vers la jeune femme tandis que le troisième est confronté à Scott.

La jeune Enor se saisit du cou du Bêta qui glapit de surprise. Ses yeux s'illuminent encore, son nez saigne mais elle n'en a que faire, lui ne s'échappera pas, la vision est si horrible qu'il s'arrache les yeux et finit prostré à pleurer, Sonya, elle, tombe au sol, prise de spasmes. Luc la protège de son corps tandis que Scott se débarrasse du Bêta auquel il a affaire. Au loin une autre fourgonnette arrive.

-On doit y aller ! crie Nathan en grimpant dans sa voiture.

-La voiture est ok pour vous ? demande Luc.

-Je crois qu'elle est morte ! crie Jackson en esquivant un coup de pied.

-Grimpez, on n'a pas le temps le presse alors Luc.

-On s'occupe du reste confirme Chris, téléphone à la main.

Isaac tente un crochet du droit qui est arrêté par l'Alpha ce qui laisse le champ libre à Jackson d'attraper son autre bras et de le lui tordre. Mise à genoux Scott saute au-dessus d'elle et lui assène un puissant coup de pied derrière la nuque, elle tombe KO, les bras légèrement (si ce n'est totalement) démembré, ou quelque chose du genre vu la longueur anormale entre les épaules et le haut de ses deux bras.

-ALLEZ ! Leur lance Nathan.

Jackson se précipite dans la voiture.

-Scott, vas-y lui dit Isaac.

-Quoi ? non !

- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, je serais plus utile ici, grouille !

-Scott » dit faiblement Sonya dans la voiture.

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure puis grimpe dans la voiture qui démarre immédiatement.

Les revoilà en route vers Salem.

* * *

Il scrute son téléphone, plus que gêné d'être parti comme ça c'est pourquoi une dizaine de minutes après il appel Isaac. C'est au bout de la 3e tentative qu'il décroche, sur haut parleur :

« Scott ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Ouais…un peu secoué mais ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il y avait deux femmes dans la fourgonnette, on s'est caché et même si elles ont probablement pu nous sentir elles n'ont rien fait d'autres que récupérer les corps.

-Récupérer les corps ? Tous ?

-Ouais, bizarre hein ? Le sheriff va faire remorquer la voiture de Jackson. Ensuite on va voir Derek, la situation devient ingérable…Allison te passe le message suivant «Te laisse par faire par ce bipolaire de Jackson ».

-Je ne suis pas bipolaire ! Intervient l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je raccroche avant qu'il ne tente de détruire mon portable, tenez nous au courant de la suite, Bye.

Scott raccroche. Allongé contre lui, Sonya semble pâle. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? demande Jackson inquiet.

-Ouais, la manipulation d'esprit n'est jamais très facile, si elle force trop elle peut se retrouver dans cette situation, ou pire…

-Mais quand elle l'a fait à notre Alpha, elle n'a pas semblé mal après.

-Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore stabilisé, son niveau actuel n'est pas figé, un jour elle pourrait manipuler un humain, le lendemain ne plus pouvoir manipuler qu'un animal de la taille d'un chat lui informe Luc dont les blessures peinent à se refermer.

-Quelle est la suite des évènements ? demande Scott soudainement fatigué.

-On retourne à Salem, on devrait y être demain assez tôt. Il faut qu'on parle à Salomon et Maeg, de la on décidera d'un plan d'action. Salomon ne peut pas prendre le risque de laisser Romuald faire ce qu'il veut. Il a essuyé de nombreuses pertes et ça compromet leur position au sein de la meute d'Alpha, du moins, ce qu'il en reste leur explique Luc.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ils n'interviennent pas ?

-Il faut savoir qu'à la tête de la meute, il y a trois loups garous…ils sont plus fort que les autres. Ils voyagent beaucoup. Si ça se trouve ils ne sont pas encore au courant des agissements de Romuald. Si il arrive à se constituer un groupe assez puissant il pourra prendre leur place. C'est un peu compliqué, ce sont des luttes de pouvoirs et malheureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes que des pions pour eux. »

Jackson regarde par la fenêtre, il n'est pas venu le jour ou il ne sera considéré que comme un simple pion. Dans le reflet, il peut voir Scott, le regard dans le vague…Scott, encore et toujours lui…

* * *

Il s'est fait beau, il a mis un de ses jeans qu'il ne met jamais en temps normal, attendant la bonne occasion, un slim bleu brut. Un t-shirt à manche longues blanc et même son parfum favori qu'il a du racheté parce que même si c'est son favori, il ne l'avait pas acheté depuis trois ans. Ouais, Stiles s'est mis sur son 30. Seulement 30 parce qu'il veut que ça ait l'air naturel, pas du tout préparer, pas du tout comme s'il s'était fait beau pour Derek. Non, pas du tout pour ça. Il a le droit de se faire beau sans raisons non ? Au moment même où il allait se mettre en route il reçoit un sms de Derek au sujet d'une réunion de meute. Il a roulé des yeux et est allé le voir, croisant en route son père qui l'a informé des derniers évènements et, ne voulant pas que son fils traine seul surtout en ce moment, l'a conduit chez l'Alpha.

Isaac et Allison sont là, Peter arrive 15 min plus tard avec Boyd. Erica et Derek arrivent peu après.

Les deux qui étaient présent racontent ce qu'il s'est passé avec beaucoup de précisions. Ils passent un moment à discuter de ce qu'ils devraient faire ou non. Finalement ils optent pour attendre l'entrevue de Jackson et Scott avec Salomon, placer un périmètre de sécurité en coordination avec les Argent et localiser Romuald avant qu'il ne mette sur pied son armée personnelle si tel est vraiment son plan.

A un moment Stiles s'éclipse aux toilettes, puis passe dans la salle de bain se laver les mains. Quand il tourne le regard, Derek est posé négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Wow, Derek, sérieux, arrête d'apparaitre !

-Tu vas quelque part ce soir ?

Décontenancé par la question Stiles répond :

-Quelque part ? Je dois rejoindre mon père chez les Argent donc je vais probablement partir avec Allison.

-Et tu es comme ça juste pour aller chez les Argent ? dit calmement Derek le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-Comme ça comment ?

L'Alpha s'approche et le renifle.

-Le jean…le parfum…

Stiles rougit.

-J…j…j'ai rien fait…de particulier.

-Oh, je pensais que c'était pour moi fait Derek déçu avant de se retourner.

-Attends ! C'était pour toi, je pensais te faire une surprise en passant un peu avant d'aller à l'entrainement mais cette réunion a été programmé et voilà lance d'une traite Stiles.

L'Alpha se retourne, attire à lui Stiles par la hanche et lui susurre avant de l'embrasser :

-Je le savais.

Stiles ne sait tout d'abord pas quoi faire de son corps, ses mains se balancent dans le vide pendant une seconde puis il les enroule autour du corps musclé de son petit amis, répondant au baiser et osant même donner un coup de langue sur la lèvre de son aîné.

-Hop hop hop Stiles, on a pas le temps maintenant alors les câlins...ce sera plus tard.

Stiles est outré.

-Bien joué, tu m'as eu.

-Littéralement fini Derek avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

_Alooorssss ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais qu'il y a beauuuucoup de fan de Sterek donc voilà, ça s'est fait, c'est cadeau, c'est en place. Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment juste pour le plaisir de caser du Sterek, je voudrais que leur relation influence certains personnages d'une manière positive où non. _

_Que mijote Romuald ? Salomon est-il méchant ou "pas si méchant" ? Sonya a-t-elle le Sharingan ? Erica se lave t-elle les cheveux avec des produits Jacques Dessange ? Isaac est-il bisexuel ? Autant de questions pour lesquelles encore et toujours vous n'aurez ou pas des réponses dans le prochain chapitre de Amour, loups garous et corps mutilés, euh pardon, Que je le veuille ou non._

_See ya_


	13. Eveil

_Ah, j'ai complètement oublié de préciser que dans ma fic, seule les descendants des Faÿ ont les yeux bleu en tant que loups garous, du coup Derek n'a jamais eu les yeux bleu quand il était Bêta. _

_J'espère que cette nouvelle partie va vous plaire autant que les précédentes (merci pour vos reviews oh oh oh oh oh)_

**Chapitre 13 : Eveil.**

« Milie a disparu, on a personne pour nous informer de l'intérieur annonce Derek.

-La meute d'Alpha est censé être en bas de cette montagne indique Chris Argent sur une large carte.

-Je ne peux pas envoyer des hommes là bas, ils se feront juste descendre, en revanche, je peux lancer une alerte, si l'un d'eux approche de a ville il sera vite repéré.

-Merci Shérif. Nous attendons des nouvelles de l'une de nos équipes qui gardent un œil sur eux.

-Il faudra être prudent, cette meute à beaucoup d'alliés, si nous ne faisons pas les choses bien on peut du jour au lendemain se retrouver avec une centaine de lycan à Beacon Hill.

-Pourquoi aller aussi loin simplement pour vous obtenir toi et Jackson ? demande le sheriff. Ce n'est pas du tout discret comme procédé.

-Je ne connais pas Romuald, je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi avoue Derek.

Le téléphone de Chris vibre, il décroche :

_« Oui ?... Quoi ?... Retirez-vous ! Retirez-vous !... Vous m'entendez ? ….Allô ? Merde ! »_

_-_Il se passe quoi ? demande Stiles qui a promis de rester calme si il assistait à la réunion entre son père, Chris et Derek.

-L'équipe de surveillance s'est faite avoir. Ils ont juste eu le temps de me dire que Romuald avait détourné tout un bus de touristes, on ne sait pas pourquoi.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il prépare non ? Salomon par exemple !

-Sauf qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce type nous donne des renseignements Stiles, la dernière fois qu'il a vu Jackson de ce que j'en sais, ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé.

-Si Jackson parle à Maeg elle pourra parler à Salomon, de plus, si il découvre qu'il se fait doublé par Romuald on peut espérer qu'il rejoigne notre côté même si c'est malgré lui.

-Le gamin a raison fait Chris, mais on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui donc il va nous falloir un meilleur plan.

-Quelque chose cloche, les moyens employés, le manque de discrétions, les attaques qui auraient pu tous nous exposer…Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix avoir plus de puissance ? se demande l'Alpha à voix haute.

-Salomon est forcément au courant, ce n'est pas possible. Il doit au moins se douter de qui est Jackson maintenant, en tout cas, qu'il est un Faÿ. Hors, le seul moyen pour que Jackson rejoigne Romuald soit qu'il se soit fait laver le cerveau sauce Enor, ce qui n'arrivera jamais puisque ni Salomon ni Luc et encore moins Sonya n'accepteraient de l'aider à devenir plus puissant. A mon avis, ça cache quelque chose, il ne peut pas le contrôler comme ça…

-…sauf s'il récupère l'un des Enor à son service, s'il se débarrasse de Salomon il aura à portée les Faÿ ET Sonya continue Derek après Stiles.

-Si Jackson libère Maeg et réveille Julian…

-…Et que Romuald arrive à les contrôler alors il sera à la tête d'une meute d'Enor et de Faÿ…

-…Ce que Salomon n'a jamais pu accomplir et il lui sera plus facile d'être à la tête de la meute des Alphas conclut Stiles avec un grand sourire.

-Euh, vous nous faites quoi là tous les deux ? demande le sheriff plus que suspicieux.

-Quoi ? rien ! se défend Stiles. Bref, notre raisonnement est valable non ?

-Oui, certes, ça se tient.

-Mais certaines de ses actions manquent quand même de sens ajoute Chris. Bon, restons-en là pour ce soir, on fait un point demain à la même heure.

Derek est le premier à sortir, il s'apprête à grimper dans sa voiture lorsque Stiles l'interpelle :

-Hey ! Je me disais, euh, c'est cool de bosser tous ensemble comme ça, je veux dire on fait une bonne équipe tous ensemble non ?

-Ou veux-tu en venir ?

-Nulle part, juste, euh, je me disais ça comme ça, tu vois ? Umh, bref, tu rentres chez toi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, juste comme ça, ok, bonne soirée alors. Stiles commence à s'approcher, visiblement nerveux.

-Ton père va sortir dans deux secondes.

Stiles se raidit et se redresse d'un coup.

-Oui, mon père, le shériff, oui, il va, umh…

-Tout va bien Stiles ? demande l'Alpha un sourire en coin.

-Non, pas vraiment, je veux dire, est-ce que tout ça est réel ? Je veux dire, c'était une chose de jouer les audacieux mais c'en est une autre de réaliser que tout ça est vrai.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Quoi ? NON ! Non non non non, pas du tout, pas de regret !

Derek sent que Stiles est honnête, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

-Si ta fenêtre n'est pas fermée cette nuit il est possible que je passe te souhaiter bonne nuit…

-Bonne nuit ? demande l'ancien humain sans bien comprendre.

-En personne.

-Ow…oooowww.

Le visage de Stiles est neutre en acquiesçant mes ses yeux deviennent dorées ce qui est bien assez pour Derek qui apprécie de plus en plus l'effet qu'il a sur ce jeune homme.

-A plus tard. »

Il grimpe dans sa voiture et démarre, laissant un Stiles s'insultant de tous les noms pour être une telle midinette parfois.

* * *

La route jusqu'à Salem se passe tranquillement, les trois jeunes loups à l'arrière, Sonya au milieu. Apprenant à se connaitre, Jackson rigolant même aux blagues de Scott. Ce dernier ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, aussi, il ne lui parle pas, comme ça, pas de conflit non ? C'est sans compter sur le sans gêne de Sonya.

« Alors, vous deux, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous êtes brouillé…mais je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi.

Scott et Jackson échangent un regard, c'est ce dernier qui répond :

-Divergence de points de vue.

-C'est vague ça.

Scott saute sur l'occasion.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que nous n'avons pas le même point de vue sur notre relation. Je pensais qu'on était ami mais apparemment non.

Jackson démarre au quart de tour.

-Non, tu pensais qu'on pouvait être plus que ça.

-C'est vrai ça Scott ? demande Sonya poussant la conversation avec exagération mais se sentant réellement concernée.

-Non…oui, ok, c'est vrai, vous savez quoi, c'est totalement vrai, à certains moment j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous mais ça c'était avant que ce type prétende sortir de nouveau avec son ex. Putain Jackson, c'est vraiment ridicule, on ne peut pas parler comme des adultes ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Ce dernier ne répond pas.

-Wow, faire croire que tu t'étais remis avec ton ex, ça craint.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Ok, je sais que c'était pas intelligent.

-Alors pourquoi Jackson ? Si tu ne voulais pas de moi tu aurais pu juste le dire…pas faire ce que tu as fait…

-Ca me rappel quelqu'un murmure Nathan même si tout le monde peut l'entendre, Luc lui donne un coup de coude.

-Je me sens si con, sérieux…j'ai pris sur moi de pas flipper, d'essayer de gérer ça au mieux, je sais que je ne suis pas parfait mais tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être honnête, pas un jour de m'embrasser, le lendemain faire semblant d'être avec Lydia puis me mordre, puis…

-Il t'a MORDU ? s'écrit Sonya en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

-Ouais...bref ce n'est pas vraiment important.

-Umh, fait Nathan.

-Je dirais même plus umh umh fait Luc.

-Quoi ? demande Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu sais que chez les loups le cou est une zone particulière non ? je veux dire, moi si un mec me mord le cou c'est une déclaration de mariage, de bébés et tout le tintouin.

-Tu ne laisseras personnes te mordre le cou avant tes 30 ans jeune fille ! averti Nathan en doublant une voiture.

-Ah ah ah, Scott rigole. Non mais on parle de ton voisin la, Jackson n'a aucune idée de ce genre de détails…

-Qu'en sais-tu, McCall ?

-Parce que si tu savais pertinemment la signification de ton acte, je pense que je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait car ça signifierait que tu es le dernier des connards inconscient, égoïste et que je devrais te botter le cul si fort que pendant un an, même avec ta super guérison tu ne pourras pas t'assoir sans penser à moi répond Scott avec un air candide sur le visage et des battements de cils qui ensembles effraient Jackson mais aussi Sonya.

-Je…je ne savais pas…à ce moment-là…se risque Jackson.

-Okay…donc les garçons globalement on arrive dans à peu près 2h si je ne me trompe pas. On a assez de problèmes comme ça alors grand père, on s'arrête 10 secondes, je change de place avec Scott et on va les laisser causer comme deux adultes qu'en dis-tu ?

-Non ce n'est…commence Scott.

-Ok.

Nathan se place sur le bas-côté de la route et il faut une dizaine de minutes à Sonya pour convaincre Scott de se déplacer, Jackson prétends ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation.

-Tin, t'es vraiment obligé de me coller en permanence hein ?

-Je rêve ! Qui dormait sur moi la nuit dernière ?

Jackson détourne le regard, l'air contrarié.

-Jackson, s'il te plait, commence Scott, c'est usant tu sais ? Je sais qu'on a jamais été amis mais dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour que au minimum tu me supporte ?

-J'aurais jamais fait autant d'effort pour plaire à quelqu'un murmure Luc.

-Mensonge répond simplement Nathan se prenant un second coup de coude.

Jackson ne répond rien, que peut-il dire de toute manière ? C'est juste la merde actuellement dans sa tête et il ne voit pas du tout comment se justifier.

-Je ne me comprends pas moi-même McCall.

-Essai de m'expliquer, juste cette fois, je te promets de te laisser après, juste, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Et Jackson succombe, parce que ce regard de chien battu, Scott le fait mieux que n'importe qui.

-Mon loup…Il veut se lier à toi. Et, ok, je ne nie pas que je ressens quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis d'accord avec tout ça. Mon loup a peut être décidé qu'il...en fait, peu importe ce qu'il a décidé car ça ne me convient pas.

-Si je peux intervenir, ton loup, c'est toi, et toi, tu es ton loup. Si ton loup « veux quelqu'un » c'est que c'était déjà en toi indique Nathan. »

Jackson se sent fatigué subitement. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à réfléchir, sans dire un mot, il se laisse envelopper par la présence rassurante de Scott malgré qu'il se déteste pour ça et s'endort.

* * *

« Non mais regardez, après il dira que c'est de ma faute !

-Il est mignon quand il dort fait Luc.

-Pas touche lui répond Scott dont les yeux prennent une couleur ambre.

-Comment il peut à ce point lutter contre ce qu'il veut, c'est dingue dit Sonya sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

-Tu sous estimes la forme du déni ma chéri, demande à tonton Luc, il en connait un rayon.

-Tu sais, je commençais presque à t'apprécier le vieux.

Jackson a la tête posé sur l'épaule de Scott et une de ses mains est à la limite de son t-shirt.

-Jackson…Jackson…appel doucement Scott.

-Umhhh ?

Jackson raffermit sa prise, collant un peu plus son visage contre l'épaule de son frère de meute.

-Peut être qu'un baiser comme la belle au bois dormant…commence Sonya ce qui ô miracle réveille Jackson qui se redresse d'un coup.

Il lance des regards aigri à la ronde.

-Quoi ? On est arrivé ?

-Ouais, descendez.

Ils se rendent comptes qu'ils ne sont pas devant chez les Enor mais à l'hôpital.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est la ? demande Scott perplexe .

-Il y a quelqu'un que vous devez rencontrer.

-On devrait manger d'abord propose Luc en réponse à Nathan.

-Bien, mais on y va après ».

* * *

Il est environ 10h20 lorsqu'ils entrent dans l'hôpital de Salem. Son allure moderne impressionne Scott à qui l'aspect brique et verre plait beaucoup. Il ne peut s'empêcher de comparer avec celui de Beacon Hill avec lequel il est familier.

« Y'en a qu'un pour entrer avec le sourire dans un hôpital, c'est McCall fait Jackson en roulant des yeux.

-J'avoue que c'est un peu bizarre renchérit Sonya en faisant mine de se reculer.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules.

Nathan les guide vers le centre de santé de cardiologie.

-Cardiologie ? Pourquoi est-il-la ? Son problème n'est pas lié à ça pourtant s'étonne Scott.

-On a peu de contacts dans cet hôpital, et malheureusement on n'a pas pu faire mieux. Il est dans le coma depuis longtemps alors ils nous ont aménagé une chambre juste pour lui dans cette partie. C'est une des plus calmes répond avec tristesse Nathan.

Jackson et Scott entrent dans la chambre avec appréhension. Sur le lit, un homme aux cheveux aussi long que ceux de Luc à la différence que les siens sont ondulés et aussi blond que ceux de Luc sont noirs sauf à un endroit. D'ailleurs, il a une mèche de la même couleur que celle des cheveux de son petit ami qui lui tombe sur le visage. D'un geste tendre, Luc remet sa mèche en place.

-Hey toi, fait-il en lui souriant.

Nathan se place de l'autre côté et Sonya s'essuie rapidement les yeux en allant posé un bisou sur la joue froide de l'homme. Scott le trouve objectivement beau garçon. Son visage lui rappel un peu celui de Jackson sauf qu'il a l'air chaleureux et moins accro à la musculation.

Scott ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire.

-Bonjour…monsieur.

-Hey, Luc…tu sais quoi ? Je voudrais te présenter deux mecs commence Sonya.

-Mais ils ne sont pas pour toi hein ajoute Luc comme si Julian avait dit quelque chose.

-Le beau brun là à l'air de chiot c'est Scott, il vient de Beacon Hill. Le blond là à l'air renfrogné…wow, je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ça, c'est mon beau frère, le fils de Maeg, tu sais le premier…ça me fait drôle de dire ça, c'est ton neveu, Jackson.

Nathan pose une main protectrice sur son épaule. Jackson se sent mal à l'aise, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il est censé dire à présent. Il s'approche et lui saisit la main. Une drôle d'impression l'envahi, comme si il heurtait un mur, il lâche la main rapidement.

-Tout va bien ? demande le vieil homme un peu inquiet.

Jackson le regarde, puis Luc, puis Sonya. Il sait qu'ils attendent quelque chose de sa part, mais et s'il ne peut rien ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-il censé pouvoir faire face à quelqu'un qui est dans le coma ? Quand bien même il le serait à cause d'une attaque psychique de loup garous ! Comment peuvent-ils sérieusement croire que magiquement il va réussir à le réveiller ? C'est ridicule, ri-di-cu-le !

-Désolé, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire.

Il met sa résolution dans cette phrase. Ils ont l'air visiblement déçu.

-Ok, on devrait y aller, on devrait aller voir Maeg fait Luc en se levant.

Il passe devant Jackson et celui-ci sent la tension qui émane de l'Enor. Nathan pose un rapide baisé sur le front de son fils et suit son genre.

-On se retrouve à la voiture lance Sonya en disparaissant à leur suite.

Scott regarde Jackson qui regarde Julian.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux McCall ?

-Rien.

Scott sort de la chambre et Jackson le suit du regard. Il n'aime pas le regard que l'autre lui a lancé, un regard qui l'emplit de culpabilité. Merde, il est juste lui, pas une sorte de magicien ! C'est avec une énorme frustration coincé dans la gorge qu'il sort, à vrai dire, tout ça, c'est juste trop, il a besoin de réfléchir. Plutôt que de sortir par l'entrée principale et de rejoindre les autres, il prend la sortie d'une autre aile et se retrouve rapidement dehors. Il se met à courir, il ne connait pas la ville alors il avance un peu au hasard jusqu'à reconnaitre un chemin qui peut le mener au cimetière. Ralentissant, il prend la décision d'y aller, retourner voir la tombe de son père.

Il s'assoit devant, laissant le calme l'envahir, souffle, puis se met à parler, il parle à la tombe comme si l'homme enterré là pouvait l'entendre. Il aimerait se dire que c'est ridicule mais il pense à Stiles, il sait que le jeune homme fait pareil avec sa mère alors il a l'impression que ça va, que ce n'est pas anormal, même si prendre Stilinski comme référence du normal est assez aberrent en soit.

-Je me demande…est-ce que je dois t'appeler Papa ? C'est bizarre hein, est-ce que tu savais que tu m'avais sauvé ? Je me demande si tu as pu faire quelque chose pour l'autre bébé aussi…tu sais j'ai une belle vie, honnêtement, mes parents adoptifs sont…j'ai rien à leur reprocher, tu sais, ils sont géniaux, je ne sais pas comment tu es, je veux dire, ta personnalité… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi en fait…mais je suis ton fils, et je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Il entend un craquement derrière lui, il bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant du regard lorsqu'une odeur lui parvient et qu'il demande à l'intrus ce qu'il « fout là ? ».

-Désolé, je m'inquiétais pour toi répond Scott en approchant.

-Pourquoi ? demande Jackson de manière bien plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Tu sais que c'est ce que font les gens lorsqu'ils tiennent à toi ?

-Tu tiens à moi McCall ? demande Jackson l'air moqueur.

Le regard de Scott se durcit. Il approche jusqu'à pénétré l'espace personnel de Jackson qui prend sur lui de ne pas reculer. Il ne fait même pas un geste malgré la surprise qu'il a en voyant Scott le prendre dans ses bras

-Euh…commence Jackson. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Je suis désolé de la pression que tu subis en ce moment. J'imagine que tu traverses beaucoup de choses…

-Pourquoi ça t'inquiète subitement ?

Scott baisse la tête, rougissant un peu, puis lui sourit :

-On est de la même meute.

Jackson respire un grand coup et expire, s'autorisant à fermer ses bras autour du jeune homme.

Finalement Scott s'assoit en face de la tombe, Jackson s'assoit également, prenant autoritairement place entre les jambes de Scott dont les yeux s'ouvrent en grand sans pourtant ne faire aucun commentaire.

-Quand j'ai touché Luc, j'ai senti quelque chose. Comme un mur, c'est vraiment bizarre. Ca fait peur, ça dégage une telle…solitude…j'ai peur que ce mur m'atteigne et de ne pas être capable de revenir, c'est pour ça que je suis parti.

-Jackson, tu es fort, tu es plus fort que ce « mur », tu dois essayer, tu es le seul qui peut l'aider.

-Je n'y arriverai pas Scott…

Se calant contre lui, il passe un bras autour de son torse, collant son front contre sa nuque.

-Si, je serai avec toi, on y arrivera, je ne laisserai rien t'arriver.

-Tu crois que je vais gober tes phrases de type prince charmant ?

Scott ri un peu.

-Je le pense.

-C'est ce qui me fait peur » termine Jackson en profitant du moment.

* * *

Ils décident de retourner seuls voir Julian. Comme techniquement rien n'accrédite qu'ils sont de la même famille, ils ont du user de leur charme sur une assistante médicale et un homme à l'accueil pour pouvoir l'atteindre. L'odeur des produits ménagers, des appareils et de l'environnement est si forte qu'ils n'ont pas senti l'odeur de Romuald dans la chambre de Julian. Quad ils entrent, celui-ci tente de l'étouffer avec un oreiller et les pulsations cardiaques s'affolent sur le moniteur.

Leurs regards se croisent, comment se type peut faire ça dans un hôpital en plein jour ? Jackson se jette sur lui.

- Prends-le !

Scott débranche les fils reliant Julian à diverses machines. Prends-le ? Mais il ne peut pas courir avec un corps sur le dos ! La porte est encore ouverte, quelqu'un peut passer d'un moment à l'autre. Jackson et Romuald se battent mais le bruit va vite attirer du monde, Scott sort, repérant une femme avec une chaise roulante entrer dans un ascendeur il se précipite, l'assomme en s'excusant et récupère la chaise roulante. Des regards curieux se tournent en direction de la chambre. Jackson a des bleus sur le visage et est blessé au ventre tandis que Romuald a des traces de griffes sur le visage.

-Jackson !

Scott bondit par-dessus le lit, par-dessus Jackson qui se baisse et projette ses pieds d'un coup sec contre le torse de Romuald qui est éjecté à travers la fenêtre. Le jeune homme est mortifié, c'était une idée stupide, Jackson est bouche bée. Peu importe, ils prennent le corps de Julian et le mettent dans leur moyen de locomotion de fortune, ils sortent tous les deux et se dirigent vers l'ascenseur où Scott a assommé la pauvre femme (qui est toujours dedans). Des gens arrivent et ils ont juste le temps de voir des agents de la sécurité débouler avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Jackson anxieux.

-On choppe un taxi et on avise.

-Comment tu veux sortir avec un type dans le coma comme si de rien ?

-On a pas le temps pour peaufiner, désolé.

Scott sort de l'ascenseur, poussant la chaise roulante avec Julian affalé dessus. Il ne s'occupe pas des interpellations de certains membres du personnel, oh seigneur, dans quelle merde ils se sont fourrés ? Il abandonne la chaise roulante et prends Julian sur son dos en sortant, rougissant au passage en se rendant compte qu'en dehors de sa « chemise de patient » il ne porte rien et qu'un coup de vent à tôt fait de montrer son intimité.

-Merde McCall, profiter d'un mec dans le coma t'es vraiment dingue.

-Si tu as le temps de dire n'importe quoi trouves nous un taxi !

Jackson doit s'éloigner un peu et interpelle Scott qui se dépêche au moment où des agents de sécurité sortent des bâtiments en les cherchant du regard.

Ils posent doucement Julian à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Où allons-nous messieurs ?

-2 secondes. Scott sort son portable et compose le numéro de Sonya. Sonya ? Allô ? Donnes-moi ton adresse, maintenant !...merci, on arrive !

Il répète l'adresse au chauffeur qui démarre.

-Dîtes, vous ne faites rien de louche la les jeunes ? Je veux dire, ce type là…

-Il s'agit de mon oncle, il est dans le coma et son ex femme voulait le débrancher pour avoir l'argent de l'assurance vie, je dois le sauver vous comprenez ?

Le chauffeur fronce les sourcils devant cette explication de Jackson qui laisse couler des larmes pour finir de le convaincre.

-Je sais ce que c'est…je fonce.

* * *

Ils mettent environ 15 minutes à arriver chez les Enor, Luc est sur le porche, ses yeux s'ouvrent si grands en voyant Julian sur le dos de Scott qu'ils menacent de sortir de leurs orbites.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ?

Des gens jettent de drôles de regard dans leur direction, ils pénètrent à l'intérieur de la maison. Nathan lâche sa tasse de thé qui finit au sol, éclaboussant un peu partout. Sonya descend les escaliers.

Qu'est-ce que…QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?

-On est retourné voir Julian et Romuald était là, essayant de le tuer.

-Quoi ? Dans l'hôpital ? demande Luc effaré.

-Oui, on a pu s'échapper mais je pense qu'on va avoir des problèmes, ils ont du penser qu'on l'enlevait continue Jackson l'air sombre. Ouais, définitivement, on va être accusé d'enlèvement, bordel, McCall !

-Tu avais une meilleure idée ? J'ai fait comme j'ai pu !

-Mais tu peux réfléchir deux secondes ? Il y avait des caméras, on va se faire retrouver ! T'es le dernier des imbéciles, tu te rends compte un peu ?

Scott ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, une expression contrariée passant sur son visage.

-Allons, allons, vous l'avez sauvé c'est le principal. Nathan, tu peux appeler l'hôpital ? Je monte Julian dans ma chambre.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent. Scott frotte ses mains comme pour les réchauffer. Sonya les prends entre les siennes pour capter son attention.

-Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Elle le force à lever les yeux et son air est si malheureux qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se laisse faire, principalement car il ne l'a pas vu venir ensuite parce que Sonya est plutôt mignonne même si il n'est pas particulièrement attiré par elle.

Jackson grogne, ses yeux virant azur.

-Un problème ? demande sa demi-sœur.

-Aucun réponds Jackson dont le corps entier crie pourtant « OUI ! »

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Et elle grimpe les escaliers.

Scott la suit du regard, son instinct de survie lui indique de ne pas se tourner vers Jackson, surtout ne pas se tourner…Ok, Scott a un instinct de survie un peu défaillant, donc il se retourne. Jackson le fixe pendant quelques secondes, se contrôlant pour ne pas se transformer. De son point de vue lupin, quelqu'un à toucher cette personne, qui devrait être sien, et ça, c'est inacceptable. De son point de vue humain, il est jaloux, jaloux mais encore plus têtu, il ne dira rien à McCall, non, bien trop fier. A la place, il monte les escaliers et se dirige vers la chambre de Luc. Celui-ci a la tête posé contre le torse de son petit ami.

-Luc, je peux être seul avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-S'il te plait est la seule réponse que Jackson apporte.

Méfiant, Luc se lève et obtempère. Encore en colère, il veut utiliser cette force pour détruire ce maudit mur qu'il a senti. Il attrape donc la main de Julian et voit de nouveau cette image de lui-même, sous forme hybride dans un espace blanc et presque vide en dehors d'un mur. Il commence à cogner l'édifice, donnant des coups toujours plus puissant pour le détruire. Le problème est qu'un mur est en train de se former autour de lui. Il va être piégé. Avec fureur il redouble d'effort mais le mur qui se construit autour de lui est trop rapide et petit à petit ses forces l'abandonnent, il va finir dans une tour, dans le coma, comme Julian, il le sait. Qui a pu mettre en place un truc pareil ? C'est dingue ! Il va finir dans le coma et tout ce qu'il aura dans le cœur c'est de la peur et de la jalousie, de la jalousie...Scott, merde, ce type lui aura retourné le cerveau. Il ne le comprend que maintenant, si il lutte si fort contre ses sentiments c'est parce que malgré lui, Scott le rends meilleur et un peu accro à lui. Jackson Whittemore/Faÿ n'est accro à rien n'y personne…merde, même au bord de la perdition il continue avec ses conneries de paraitre sans faiblesses, le meilleur, tout ça pour quoi ?

Dans cet espace à l'intérieur de lui-même il est à genoux sous sa forme humaine, voyant les briques s'insérer les unes dans les autres jusqu'à réduire la seule source de lumière à un petit point tout en haut. Il ne veut pas finir comme ça, non, ce n'est pas possible…McCall…Scott, aide moi…Scott…SCOTT ! Le mur autour de lui commence à s'effriter et beaucoup de poussière se dégage tandis que les briques tombent autour de lui. Il sent sa présence, Scott est là, il se bat pour lui. Il n'en revient pas…Il cogne à mains nues les parois, il saigne, peu importe, il cogne avec l'énergie du désespoir et finalement il voit son visage, à travers les rochers tombant, luttant pour le laisser être emmuré. L'énergie afflue en lui, la volonté de survivre, la meute à travers eux, il explose le dernier pan de mur et ils sont maintenant face à face, haletant.

-Tu m'as appelé ? demande timide Scott.

-Tu m'as entendu…j'en reviens pas.

Scott hausse les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je ne pouvais pas vraiment te laisser piéger.

Jackson sait que cette phrase n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, au fond il a bien compris le sous entendu.

- Aide-moi.

Il prend sa forme hybride et cogne contre le mur autour de ce qu'il espère être Julian. Scott l'aide, ils arrivent au bout d'un moment à détruire l'édifice. Lorsque la dernière pierre s'est évaporée ils sont brutalement ramenés à la réalité. Nathan, Luc et Sonya sont dans la chambre. Jackson tient la main de Julian dans l'une des siennes, dans l'autre il y a celle de Scott. Le visage résolu il propose :

-On devrait essayer de lui transmettre un peu de notre énergie, ça devrait le réveiller, peut être.

-Il faut qu'on essai ! déclare Luc presque en sautant jusqu'à eux.

Ils se tiennent tous, au bout de quelques secondes ils ajustent leurs énergies afin qu'elles se complètent plutôt qu'elles ne s'annulent (Merci l'entrainement de Derek) et l'envoi dans Julian qui s'arc boute en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. Sa respiration s'accélère et il retombe sur le lit tout à fait alerte mais complètement désorienté.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Julian ? demande Nathan les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh mon dieu, ça a marché…dit Sonya ébahi.

Le regard brun de Julian rencontre les yeux noirs de Luc, leurs mains se touchent d'abord doucement puis rapidement ils s'attirent l'un à l'autre, comme un besoin vital de ressentir l'autre. Leur étreinte secoue le cœur de Jackson, lessivé. Il s'assoit par terre.

-Tu as été génial lui dit Scott en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Je n'y serai pas arrivé sans toi tu sais ?

Scott rougit. Jackson aime le faire rougir et après cette expérience il prend une résolution. Il devra parler avec McCall et surtout être honnête mais avant, il a des choses à faire.

-Mais…comment ? demande Julian visiblement décontenancé.

-C'est Jackson et Scott qui ont fait ça dit Nathan fier des jeunes hommes. On a beaucoup à te raconter.

-Combien de temps ?

-3 ans à peu près.

Son regard s'ouvre grand.

-Où est Romuald ?

Luc lui lance un regard de désapprobation.

-Pourquoi tu penses à Romuald ? Là ? Maintenant ?

-Il a un plan, c'est pour ça que j'ai fini dans le coma, il veut tous nous piéger !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demande Luc sans comprendre.

-Il nous a tous utiliser, il a réussi à voler les capacités héréditaires d'un Enor, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça !

-Ce n'est pas possible fait Nathan en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Il n'est pas parvenu à voler les miens, mais il veut récupérer nos deux pouvoirs pour être un des plus puissants loups garous des Etats-Unis, vous ne comprenez pas, Il y a une raison pour laquelle nos familles étaient en guerre tout ce temps. Nos deux pouvoirs mélangés sont un élément essentiel pour être au-delà de l'Alpha, il veut faire revivre la Caste !

-La Caste…de quoi ? demande Jackson.

-Infinity » murmure Julian.

* * *

_Ohhh my guuudddd, une caste secrète sortie d'on ne sait où au 13e chapitre, à quoi je pense ? Ah ah ah. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis content d'avoir trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire, croyez-moi, cette caste a été détruite pour une raison (bonne ou mauvaise, ce sera à vous de juger)._

_Je suis content d'être arrivé à un point où Jackson veut aller de l'avant, qui sait comment ça va se passer ? En tout cas assez flippant ce que peut faire Romuald hein ? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, Sonya est-elle amoureuse de Scott ? Chris Argent aura-t-il une relation avec le sheriff ? Stiles est-il un jeune homme totalement mené par ses hormones ? Des questions et plus encore dans la suite de Que je le veuille ou non._


	14. Moment de vérité

_Hello !_

_Un chapitre de mise en place pour plusieurs choses et des développements niveau relationnel en perspective._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 14 : Moment de vérité.**

« Okayyyy, la « Caste des Infinity » hein. On dirait un des trucs de geek de Stiles fait Jackson.

-Je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes fait Sonya suspicieuse.

-Il y a une raison pour laquelle ton père te fais surveiller, le rapprochement entre nos famille n'a pas été vu d'un très bon œil pour cette raison principalement. Le mélange de nos deux sangs crée un type de loup garous plus puissant. Tu as bien vu, tu as pu piéger un Alpha Sonya lui dit doucement son grand père. Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas les seules, les lignées de métamorphes ont tendance à développer des capacités particulières…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si spéciaux ? Et quel rapport avec la guerre qui vous opposait ? demande Scott.

-J'avais fait des recherches indiques Julian…Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous déjà ? J'ai senti votre présence, votre énergie et je suppose que vous êtes digne de confiance mais en dehors de ça je ne sais rien de vous.

-Voici Scott et Jackson, ils viennent tous les deux de Beacon Hill…commence Nathan.

-Attends, si j'ai été réveillé, ça veut dire que…son regard passe de Scott à Jackson et se fixe sur ce dernier.

-Il est de la famille…en fait, il s'agit du fils de Maeg et Gordon précise Nathan.

-Non…ce n'est pas possible, il est…

-Mort ? Apparemment non, il a été sauvé et récupérer par une famille lors de l'accident du pont.

Julian a l'air stupéfait, ceci dit, normal d'être en choc quand on vous sort du coma via un neveu que vous pensiez mort.

-Ok…je vais avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler ça, c'est…wow…je suis content…Maeg le sait ?

-On ira la voir après, d'abord finissons notre discutions dit Luc.

-Ahem, oui, alors la Caste des Infinity…en fait il s'agit de loups garous, Alphas où non qui ont la capacité de forcer la prise du gène lycan sur quelqu'un, autrement dit, ils peuvent transformer absolument n'importe qui en métamorphe et d'ailleurs, pas que loups garous je crois, enfin selon les légendes, mais aussi d'enlever ce gène.

-QUOI ? s'écrie Scott incapable de se contrôler.

-Ce n'est pas possible fait Jackson estomaqué.

-C'est ce que j'ai découvert, mais je n'en ai jamais vu. Ca concorde en tout cas avec les histoires qui se transmettent dans notre famille.

-En effet répond son père…De plus il nous a toujours été dit de ne pas nous mélanger aux Enor, qu'une mauvaise chose pouvait en résulter. Mais quand ta mère à commencer à flirter avec Salomon je pensais que ce n'étais qu'une vieille légende, qu'il était temps de passer au-delà, tout était si étrange à l'époque se rappel-t-il.

-Et bien avec les deux sangs et le rituel approprié on peut acquérir ces capacités et devenir l'un des leurs. Mais ces gens étaient considéré comme trop dangereux aussi bien chez les loups garous que les humains. Certains d'entres eux ont formé une alliance et c'est d'ailleurs ces humains qui sont devenu les premiers chasseurs…

Scott a la gorge qui se sert, ainsi donc c'est de la que vient la famille d'Allison ?

-Cette alliance n'a pas du durer bien longtemps se dit Luc à voix haute.

-Oui, c'est vrai…ils sont pratiquement exterminer la Caste mais qui sait ? Leur savoir, au moins, n'a pas été totalement perdu puisque Romuald en a eu vent. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui lui a donné la possibilité d'obtenir les capacités d'un Enor mourant.

-Qui ? demande Luc en plissant les yeux.

Julian détourne le regard.

-Ta tante lors du combat de la ferme Monod i ans…

-Je vais le tuer dit simplement Luc contenant sa colère.

-Je ne sais pas comment il a pu récupérer ses capacités mais il l'a fait. Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à Salomon ou aux siens, nous sommes tous sous sa protection.

-C'est pourquoi Romuald complote pour se débarrasser de Salomon comprends Scott et pourquoi il poursuivait Jackson. Vous êtes tous potentiellement utile pour lui !

-Il n'a pas réussi son plan alors ? demande Julian.

-Oh, on a tellement à te raconter… » lui fait Luc en caressant sa joue, le regard comme si c'était Noël.

* * *

Ils sont chez Peter, aussi bien la meute (Derek, Peter, Erica, Isaac, Stiles et Boyd) qu'Allison, son père et le sheriff.

Après le coup de fil sur haut parleur de Scott pour les informer des derniers évènements, la discutions est animée :

« Attendez, attendez, il faut réfléchir 5 minutes, pour le moment ils y a trop de pièces éparpillées fait Peter. Reprenons. Romuald et Salomon était associé, Romuald veut faire revivre la Caste des Infinity et soit dit en passant je pensais que c'était plus un mythe qu'autre chose.

-Un type qui a ressuscité ne devrait-il pas avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert ? demande Boyd en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas faux…Quoiqu'il en soit, on sait que d'une manière ou d'une autre Romuald a découvert leur existence et un moyen de récupérer les capacités…particulières d'autres métamorphes continue Peter.

-J'ai un doute sur le fait qu'il ait pu découvrir toutes ses informations seul fait Chris.

-Probablement est-ce parce que les Argent eux même ne savaient pas que c'était possible fait Peter malicieux ce qui fait tiquer Chris.

-Vous croyez que Salomon ne sait rien de ce que prépare Romuald ? demande Erica qui n'y croit pas vraiment.

-Impossible à dire avant qu'ils ne lui parlent répond Derek.

-Donc, Romuald a récupérer les capacités d'hypnotisme et d'altération de la mémoire des Enor, ok, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas récupérer ceux d'un des Faÿ déjà dans ce cas ? demande Stiles.

-Si Salomon est effectivement amoureux de Maeg et vu ce que racontait Nathan, Salomon a du les prendre sous sa protection, à mon avis, il est plus puissant que Romuald, même maintenant, mais ça risque de changer. On ne sait pas vraiment comment il va s'y prendre ni si la meute des Alphas est avec lui, on ne sait pas non plus qui la dirige réellement d'ailleurs, Milie n'avait rien dit non ? demande Peter à son neveu.

-Juste qu'ils sont trois et qu'ils voyagent beaucoup.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Salomon aurait laissé toute la famille de Maeg et même sa fille sans « meute » se demande Erica.

-On peut raisonnablement supposer qu'il fallait que Maeg soit au niveau d'une Oméga pour que son tour de passe passe puisse fonctionner répond Peter.

-Jusqu'à présent ils avaient une demi Faÿ, l'un d'eux dans le coma, un ancien Alpha brisé et une Faÿ dont la lycanthropie a été endormie fait Stiles. Mais si Jackson parvient à ramenener Maeg, même si elle est partie d'elle-même e quelque sorte, et qu'ils font une meute, ils seront vachement puissant analyse Stiles.

-Oui répond simplement Derek assis dans un fauteuil.

-Quelque chose m'échappe, Jackson n'aurait-il pas du être un loup garous héréditaire dans ce cas ? demande Isaac.

Sa demande surprends tout le monde.

-Je crois, commence Derek, que la mort de leur serviteur de sang, sa grand-mère et le fait que ça ait déclenché l'accouchement est lié. De plus son père est un humain donc.

-C'est vrai, d'ailleurs je suis surpris qu'il ait survécu… fait Peter c'est un peu un miracle, vraiment une bonne recrue fait-il en tapotant l'épaule de Derek dont le regard tente de ne pas laisser transparaitre sa surprise.

-On peut supposer que Romuald perd patience et compte mettre son plan a exécution non ? demande le père de Stiles. Il a tout intérêt à liquider Salomon et récupérer les Faÿ, surtout avec Jackson non ?

-On en peut pas laisser ça se produire, il faut qu'ils viennent ici, on pourra les protéger fait Derek.

-J'ai cru comprendre que Salomon a un bon service de sécurité indique Peter.

-Ils ne pourront rien contre les capacités de Romuald lui répond son neveu.

-Ce n'est pas faux. Reste encore à savoir pourquoi les enlèvements de gens dernièrement. Il doit être en train de monter son armée de Bêta peut être. Pour le moment on attend la suite donc ?, rien de bien palpitant. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois me préparer.

-Te préparer pour quoi ? demande Isaac surpris.

-Rien qui ne vous conseille fait Peter malicieux.

Chacun se regarde et il fait des mouvements avec les mains pour les pousser à partir.

-On reste en contact dit Chris en sortant suivi de sa fille.

Chacun s'éloigne alors. Stiles attend Derek dehors. La nuit précédente Derek n'a pu passer que tard à cause d'apparition intempestive d'Omega en ville. Stiles pour une fois dormait à poing fermé donc il n'a pas eu le cœur de le réveiller et l'a juste regardé un peu. Finalement, ils n'ont fait que se croiser un peu aux réunions dernièrement, loups garous ou pas loups garous, son père insiste sur le fait qu'il doive faire attention scolairement parlant ce qui forcément, rends les moments ensembles rares.

Derek sort à son tour de la maison l'air soucieux parlant avec Erica et Boyd puis rejoint par Isaac. Enfin, ils s'approchent de Stiles.

-Tu es libre demain ? demande l'Alpha.

-Demain ? Oh, euh…oui oui, je suis libre, parfaitement libre, je dirais bien « tout à toi » mais ça fait un peu cochon non ? Je veux dire…

-On doit s'entrainer.

-S'entrainer ? répète le jeune homme le temps de comprendre. OOOOOOhhh, oui, umh…ils préparent un truc au lycée donc on a cours que le matin… à 13 heure c'est ok ?

Erica pouffe devant la méprise du jeune homme.

-Je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait donné sa journée entière si ça avait été juste pour toi Derek lance-t-elle s'attirant le regard noir de Stiles qui ne fait que la faire rire de plus belle.

Derek se retient pour ne pas laisser un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Au fait, personne ne va parler du fait que tu sois devenu un loup géant la dernière fois ? demande Stiles expert pour changer de sujet.

-Ca fait partie de l'une des choses dont nous discuterons demain. En attendant…

Il marche jusqu'à sa voiture et ouvre la porte passager, tapotant de la main sur le siège en direction de Stiles.

Le jeune homme marche fièrement et s'installe sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Derek le conduit jusqu'à chez lui (malgré que son père aurait parfaitement pu s'en charger). Il n'est pas bien tard mais Stiles a un examen important demain alors pas question de flâner toute la nuit dehors. Ils sortent et Derek le raccompagne jusqu'au devant de sa porte. Le sheriff est déjà l'intérieur mais ils n'entrent pas de toute façon. La lumière du porche n'est pas allumé ce qui limite les possibilités de vision par des voisins trop curieux.

-Bon bah…

-Bonne soirée dit Derek sans émotion particulière déjà prêt à partir.

-Wow, bonne soirée ?

-C'est ce qu'on dit aux gens non ?

-J'ai pas droit à mon bisous ou je ne sais pas moi !

-Ton père pourrait nous surprendre.

-Le grand Derek Hale a peur de mon père ?

Derek grogne et se laisse faire quand Stiles l'attrape par le col pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Les bras de l'Alpha se referment sur le jeune homme qui soupire d'aise lorsqu'un coup de feu frôle Derek au point de laisser une mince coupure sur sa joue.

-VOUS DEUX ! A L'INTERIEUR, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oh merde.

Stiles est rouge de confusion, son père les a surpris et même Derek est un peu perdu a présent, ils obtempèrent parce que la patience du sheriff n'est pas infinie. A l'intérieur, il les observe, arme à la main, l'air furieux, stoïque.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Quoi donc ? Tente innocemment Stiles.

-Vous deux. Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Alors nous étions tous les deux sur le porche donc techniquement nous étions ensemble sur le porche…

-STILES.

-Oui admet simplement Derek assez choqué d'avoir pu se laisser tirer dessus sans s'en rendre compte.

-Non mais je rêve…quand je disais que je voulais que tu t'occupes de mon fils c'était pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pas que tu t'en occupe…comme ça, Hale !

-Papa attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est alors Stiles ?

-Exactement ce que tu crois, mais je voulais juste utiliser la phrase alors…

-Stiles ! Disent ensemble Derek et son père.

-Ok, ok, papa je suis désolé, c'est juste…arrivé, ok ? C'est vraiment nouveau et je n'ai pas d'explications, il…je tiens à lui fini par dire Stiles en essayant de supporter le regard de son père.

-Que toi tu t'intéresse à Derek, allez, soyons objectif, c'est plausible mais toi Derek ? Toi ? et mon fils ?

-Il vous l'a dit, c'est arrivé.

-Je veux une meilleure réponse.

-Je tiens à lui aussi.

Seul le silence suit cette phrase. Stiles regardent alternativement son père et Derek.

-Papa, y'a rien a discuté, je suis avec lui maintenant que ça te plaise ou non. La vie est courte, sérieusement, lui tirer dessus ? Tu esquintes mon…mec ? Je te pensais un peu plus ouvert d'esprit sérieusement, ce n'est pas cool de ta part, pas cool du tout !

-Quoi ? « ton mec » ? Oh Stiles, tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit un mec, tu n'as personne de moins dangereux que l'Alpha de la ville ?

-C'est juste un hasard si il est Alpha. Et puis si tu commence à chipoter, on peut commencer à parler de « vous » parce que je suis a peu près certains que tu n'étais pas un homme de vertu quand tu l'as rencontré.

Le sheriff ouvre la bouche puis la referme. Il finit son verre d'un coup et quitte la pièce sur un bonne nuit. Stiles a l'air préoccupé.

-C'était plus simple que je ne l'aurais pensé finit-il par dire.

Le sheriff revient, pose son verre et lance à Derek :

-On va causer un peu tous les deux, d'homme à homme. »

* * *

Ils sont tous autour de la table du salon. Julian récupère extraordinairement vite mais son corps amaigri le fait paraître encore fragile. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, Maeg n'était pas la. Salomon non plus. Ils attendent, anxieux, l'arrivé de ces deux personnes à qui Sonya a téléphoné 1 heure plus tôt. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit dans l'allée se fait entendre. Julian lance un sourire teinté de peur à Luc qui se tient derrière lui, debout, les mains sur ses épaules.

Jackson ne sait pas où se mettre, mais c'est sa famille alors il fait bonne figure, à ses côtés Scott à le cœur qui accélère, la pression de la pièce est énorme.

La porte s'ouvre, Salomon entre suivi de Maeg. Il s'arrête de suite, la porte à peine fermée, mettant un bras devant sa femme qui le regarde sans comprendre. Ils se regardent tous et on peut sentir le pouvoir de l'Alpha crépiter dans l'air. Il fige Julian. Maeg ne semble pas le reconnaitre, du tout.

«Julian ?

-C'est moi.

-Tu es sorti du coma ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me revoir, Sal'.

-Je crois que la surprise balai toutes mes autres possibilités de sentiments. L'hôpital à appeler pour dire que deux hommes t'ont enlevé et te voilà dans mon salon.

Il jette un œil à Scott et Jackson l'air agacé.

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Je suis…content que tu te sois réveillé.

-Elle ne sait pas qui je suis hein ?

-J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux comme ça admets Salomon.

-Chéri, qui est-ce ? demande Maeg. Oh, les enfants, vous êtes là ? Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Elle s'approche de Scott qui bondi sur ses pieds et le prends dans ses bras. Elle va pour s'approcher de Jackson lorsque son mari l'attire dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ?

-Ca signifie qu'on va la réveiller dit simplement Jackson.

-Toi, je te conseille de te faire petit avant que je ne m'occupe de ton cas.

-Je suis sûr que tu aimerais finir le travail, beau-papa.

La bouche de Salomon s'ouvre et pendant quelques secondes il a l'air d'un poisson.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu répond Jackson triomphale.

-Pourquoi m'appels-tu comme ça ?

-Réfléchis.

Sonya est à côté de Jackson. L'Alpha regarde sa fille, le jeune homme, ils se ressemblent…ils ont le même air, le même regard, une bouche proche…on dirait des…

-Non….ce n'est pas possible…tu es mort ! fait Salomon. C'est impossible…

-Faut croire que si, lui répond du tac au tac Jackson. Enfin, je comprends que tu ne sois pas ravi de l'apprendre, vu ce que tu as fait.

Salomon est perdu, ses yeux vont de gauche à droite rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir gamin ?

-Ta petite tentative pour évincé mon père de la vie de Maeg et qui a mener à sa mort.

Les paroles de Jackson résonnent dans la maison silencieuse. Salomon se calme instantanément.

-C'est vrai.

-C'est tout ? demande Jackson choqué.

-Tu viens dans ma maison et tu t'attends à quoi en fait ? Tu penses que je n'ai pas l'habitude des gens qui cherchent à se venger pour un oui ou un non ?

-Je vois. Tu n'as même pas une once de remord pour ce que tu as fait hein ?

Jackson fonce sur Salomon qui sous la surprise n'a pas le temps de parer, d'un coup sec des deux mains, il est projeté contre la porte d'entrée, Sonya et Nathan retienne Maeg qui s'est crispée sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

-Chouette, casser un petit merdeux pour finir ma journée, rien de tel ! crache Salomon en faisant craquer son coup et en se relevant.

Les deux se mettent à se battre, suite à un coup, Jackson relève la tête et ses yeux ont une couleur électrique. Son pouvoir émane de lui et dès lors qu'il touche Maeg un hoquet de surprise lui échappe.

-Non ! Salomon se dirige vers lui mais rapidement Scott et Luc interviennent pour lui bloquer le passage.

Jackson et Maeg sont comme attiré l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à être face à face, à peine à une vingtaine de centimètres de distance. Les yeux du jeune homme se ferment, il n'entend plus ce qui se passe autour, il est de nouveau dans un espace blanc, et cette grande louve qui bouge la queue d'un mouvement paresseux ne semble pas décider à ouvrir l'œil. C'est sans compter sur ce têtu de Jackson qui lui dit :

-Tu comptes dormir longtemps encore ? Tu ne peux pas rester cacher toute ta vie, des gens ont besoins de toi, ton père, ta fille, ton frère…

Aucune réponse.

-…et moi….maman.

Le loup ouvre ses yeux, s'étire et se redresse. Ses yeux bleus similaire aux siens le font tressaillir. Un grondement monte de sa gorge, répercuter par la louve et soudain c'est tout l'endroit qui tremble, une pression énorme le fait chuter à terre, un déluge de sensations, d'images, de sons le font hurler. Il ouvre les yeux violemment et est de nouveau dans le salon. Il voit Salomon retenu par Nathan et Luc. Scott près de lui le regard inquiet, de même que Sonya. Il ose à peine la regarder en face mais il sent une main sur sa joue le forcer à la regarder.

Un sourire, une larme, une caresse, une nouvelle larme, une chaleur, des tas de larmes.

-Tu es…mon fils…

Alors Maeg embrasse le front de Jackson et le prends dans ses bras. Son cœur bat à tout rompre sous ce contact inédit, il la serre, fort, sent son odeur, gravant dans sa mémoire celle qui est sa mère. Elle relève la tête, caresse tendrement sa fille qui pleure de joie. Se mettant debout elle ose à peine croire que Julian est la devant elle, en bonne santé…elle saute dans ses bras, pousse de petits cris et des « je suis désolé ». Nathan lâche Salomon et se précipite pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Même Luc lui souffle un baiser auquel elle répond en faisant une révérence maladroite.

Enfin, elle croise le regard de son mari. S'approche de lui, laissant son pouvoir se révéler. Fort, imposant. Pendant quelques secondes Salomon a peur. Elle le gifle.

-Ne lève plus jamais la main sur mon fils. Puis elle enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Maeg ? lui demande-t-il sans comprendre.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Salomon. Je me rends compte à présent que la manière n'était pas la bonne mais on fait tous des erreurs et maintenant il faut que l'on soit fort. Je ne fuirai plus devant la douleur, je suis assez forte.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui…chéri, tu t'en es merveilleusement sorti.

-Maman…désolé de t'interrompre mais on a un problème grave. Papa, on va avoir besoin de vous.

Les deux se regardent.

-Dis moi tout répond-elle. »

* * *

Derek Hale a échappé à bien des gens dans sa vie, bien des créatures, c'est un survivant, un guerrier, un loup garou, un homme fier et fort…

« Es-tu totalement inconscient ? Mon FILS ? STILES ? Mais tu as presque le double de son âge !

-Je sais…

-Tu n'en donne pas l'impression ! Tu sais que je peux te faire arrêter pour pédophilie ?

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillent.

-Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, calmez-vous.

-Que je me calme ? Tu as de la chance d'être encore vivant pour pouvoir t'expliquer. Mais qu'as-tu donc dans la tête ?

-Ca fait 1h que je suis assis là à vous écouter me crier dessus, ma patience a des limites fait l'Alpha en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux ce qui, tout de même, fait descendre d'un ton le sheriff.

-Tu peux avoir pratiquement n'importe qui, pourquoi lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est lui, c'est tout.

Dialogue de sourd. Le sheriff inspire profondément. Sort un verre, y mets du whisky, ainsi que dans le siens et pousse l'autre pour Derek.

-Si jamais tu blesses mon fils…

-Vous viendrez me tuer, je le sais. Comme à peu près la moitié de cette ville donc vous prendrez un ticket parce qu'à mon avis Scott sera bien plus rapide que vous.

-Nous nous sommes compris alors.

-Oui, j'ai pensé à tout ça, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, ça me semble être un grand pas déjà non ?

Derek a le visage fermé, comment en est-il arrivé là ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce maudit gamin !

Stiles attend dehors. Il ne peut pas entendre ce qu'ils se disent et c'est frustrant. Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'il est là et très franchement, il a envie d'aller aux toilettes mais son père lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il devait rester dehors et après avoir senti une balle siffler à son oreille, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux être docile…un peu.

Finalement, Derek sort de la maison et son père reste sur le pas de la porte. La lumière intérieure lui donne un air un peu menaçant et son regard « j'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de conneries » ne rassure pas le jeune homme.

-Derek, ça va ? Il voulait quoi ? Vous avez été long, sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez une « conversation », enfin, pas si vite…

L'Alpha ne répond pas, il monte simplement dans sa voiture, le regard fixe sur le volant tandis que Stiles attends une réaction.

-J'y vais.

Derek démarre laissant le jeune homme là, choqué. Alors il se tourne vers son père et avance d'un pas décidé vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit !

-Stiles…commence son père comme pour une conversation qui s'annonce particulièrement longue et déplaisante.

-Est-ce que tu veux rendre ton seul et unique fils malheureux papa ? C'est ça ? Tu veux que je reste un misérable célibataire toute ma vie ?

-Stiles, n'exagère pas, nous avons juste mis les points sur les i, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'être inquiet, ce n'est pas une relation vraiment…conventionnelle.

-Oui, bah c'est celle que je veux, alors si tu viens d'effrayer Derek au point qu'il ne fasse que penser à l'idée de me quitter maintenant (alors que je n'ai même pas pu profiter un peu de son corps) tu devras faire face aux conséquences.

L'air sévère qu'arbore Stiles à ce moment rappel au sheriff sa défunte femme. Il donne une tape affectueuse derrière la tête de son fils.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, allez viens, on va manger. »

* * *

Isaac court à travers la forêt et arrive bientôt à la maison de Peter. Il s'arrête tranquillement sourire aux lèvres tandis que ses trois poursuivants bondissent d'un arbre. Ecume aux lèvres, ils sont sous leur forme hybride. Complètement dictés par leur rage, ils comptent mettre le jeune homme en pièce.

« Bien, bien, bien, et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ?

Le 1er Oméga saute sur Isaac qui l'esquive et le lance contre la porte. Les deux autres tentent de l'attaquer en haut et en bas mais d'un saut presque à l'horizontale il parvient à ne pas se faire atteindre. Il est rapide, bien trop pour eux.

-Isaac, sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas les assommer qu'on puisse les interroger et aller dormir ?

-Il a l'air de s'amuser fait remarquer Boyd à Erica.

-Ouais, ouais, moins d'amusement et plus d'efficacité, si tu me fais descendre du toit je te frappe aussi Isaac.

-Encore faudrait-il que tu m'atteignes lui répond le plus rapide des trois. Bon, allez chercher Peter ou Derek, je m'occupe de ces trois la.

Il n'est pas sous sa forme hybride pourtant il se bat contre trois Oméga presque comme s'ils n'étaient que des humains. Au bout de quelques minutes la voix de Derek résonne parmi les arbres.

-Isaac, abrèges.

-Ok patron !

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, voilà trois Oméga qui reprennent leur forme humaine et s'écroulent par terre. Boyd l'aide à les emmener à l'intérieur. Ils ne sont même pas attachés, à quoi bon ? D'un verre d'eau jetée sur la tête, ils se réveillent l'air hagard.

-Bien, vous êtes réveillé. D'où venez-vous ? demande Erica ravie de jouer les flics.

Ils la regardent comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas. Puis l'un d'eux, un homme d'âge mûr chauve lui répond avec un accent qu'elle identifie comme venant probablement d'un pays européen.

-On est…on est français…

-Et que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous sommes des touristes…qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? demande-t-il paniqué ?

Erica regarde les autres.

-Euh ?

-Vous ne savez pas ? Vous êtes des loups garous répond Boyd en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Il était sérieux ?

-Qui était sérieux à propos de quoi ? demande la blonde.

-Ce type...il disait que c'était un honneur d'être des loups garous, mais…j'avais l'espoir que tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Comme une caméra cachée…

-Vous ne semblez pas si bouleversé

-On a été attaqué par un homme alors qu'on était dans un car avec d'autres. Il s'est transformé devant nous en quelque chose et nous a tous mordu. Il n'a tué personne. Ensuite d'autres hommes sont arrivés et nous ont forcé à rester dans le car. Tout rationnel que je puisse être si un homme devient une « créature » devant moi, je me doute bien qu'il y a un problème.

-Vous êtes combien ? demande Isaac.

-On était environ 50. Mais après la morsure, c'était bizarre certains sont tombés malade et je crois qu'une dizaine sont mort. Ensuite, certains autres ont commencé à se battre entre eux, au final nous ne devons plus être qu'une quinzaine.

-Il a mordu 50 personnes ? C'est possible ça ? demande Erica surprise.

-Oui. Il n'a même pas cherché à savoir qui pourrait survivre à la morsure ou non répond Derek l'air sombre.

-Durant ces dernières nuits, je pense qu'il essayait de déclencher quelque chose en nous. Je l'ai vu torturer des personnes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment, un peu comme lui, puis il les relâchait, juste comme ça.

-Au moins on sait ce qu'est devenu le fameux car de touriste de la dernière fois. Il doit chercher à augmenter son armée, mais pourquoi les relâcher ? se demande Boyd.

-Aucune idée. En plus, il doit savoir qu'il y a des Argent dans le coin, faire ça, c'est créer de la chair à canon répond Derek avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? demande l'homme craintif.

Quels sont ses choix ? Il ne va pas s'occuper d'eux, et encore moins de tous ceux que Romuald a transformé. Il doit prévenir Chris et le sheriff quand à eux…il ne peut pas simplement relâcher des Omega sans contrôle sur eux même. Il sort son téléphone et compose le numéro de Deaton. Il lui explique la situation.

-_Je vais envoyer deux personnes les récupérer. Nous avons des plans pour les cas comme celui-ci._

_-Bien._

Il raccroche. Cet enfoiré de Romuald s'amuse à créer des Omega. Il va falloir l'arrêter avant qu'il ne décide de transformer toute la ville en lycanthropes.

Un van arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Derek se demande comment ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici. D'apparence banale ils mettent les trois personnes à l'arrière et repartent comme si n'air n'était.

-Rentrez chez vous, la journée sera longue demain » indique Derek.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! On accélère un peu les choses aussi bien pour les relations amoureuses que familiales. J'espère parvenir à mettre un peu de subtilité dans la relation Salomon vs sa famille parce que parfois, l'amour fait faire des choses vraiment merdique ah ah. _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, on ramène tout ce beau monde à Beacon Hill (oui, ils passent leur vie en voiture)._

_See you next !_


	15. Quoi qu'il en coûte

**__**_Hey, comment allez-vous ?_

_J'y crois pas que mon histoire en soit à son 15eme chapitre, wow ! Merci à vous de continuer à la lire !_

_Trève de blabla, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 15 - Quoi qu'il en coûte.**

« J'en reviens pas ! Romuald cet enfoiré ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! On se connait depuis qu'on est tout petits et ce fils de pute, sa mère est littéralement une catin, veut ma peau et celle de ma famille ?

-Allons, allons chéri, calmes toi…nous le ferons payer et j'enfoncerai personnellement mes canines dans son petit cou de traitre.

-Euh maman, tu n'es pas censé être la voix de la raison ? demande Sonya un peu surprise.

-C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est raisonnable de le tuer. Non ?

-Je suis d'accord avec ce plan fait Jackson, soutenu par Luc également.

-Sauf qu'il y a plusieurs points à élucider commence Scott, tout d'abord, comment a-t-il récupérer les capacités d'une des Enor, peut-il vraiment prendre l'une des vôtres ? demande-t-il en désignant Maeg, Jackson et Julian. Est-ce une capacité naturelle ? Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce de la magie ? Est-ce que la magie existe ?

De plus, il sait que notre meute sait ce qu'il prépare, si il veut nous contrer il va probablement lui falloir pas mal de personnes puissantes. Qu'en dit la meute d'Alpha ?

-Je viens de prévenir nos leaders, j'attends leur retour. Salomon ne cesse de jeter des regards à Julian et Jackson. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soutiendront Romuald si ils ont vent de cette histoire. Alphas où pas, notre meute ne régie pas les autres, si une alliance se forme ou si des chasseurs s'en mêlent ça va devenir sanglant.

-Ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires mais…ne devriez vous pas…parler…je veux dire…je pense qu'il y a pas mal de choses dont vous devriez discuter tous ensemble niveau familiale. Vous vous dévisagez les uns les autres et j'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile propose prudemment Scott. Enfin, j'ai remarqué l'ambiance pas vraiment saine alors bon.

Ils se regardent tous, mal à l'aise.

-C'est vrai que c'est peut être le bon moment, c'est assez glauque comme situation admet Sonya.

-Je vous laisse.

Scott sort de la maison, il y a quelque chose d'oppressant la dedans. Il décide d'appeler Stiles en attendant.

-Hey, ça va ?

-Tu as raté le moment où mon père à tirer sur Derek lui lance-t-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Il nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser.

-Derek est toujours vivant ? Et surtout, toujours avec toi ?

-Hey ! Mon charme l'a subjugué tu sais ? Enfin bref, ouais il va bien, mais il est parti sans un mot. A la Derek quoi.

-Tu gères ?

-Ouais…c'est bizarre, j'ai du mal à me dire que tout ça est vrai. Bon, je devrais probablement être plus concentré sur Romuald ou sur ma nouvelle condition mais dès qu'il est dans le coin j'ai l'impression qu'il parasite mon cerveau.

-Sois prudent Stiles.

-Ouais, je sais…et de ton côté ?

-Alors…tout d'abord Jackson a réussi à réveiller Julian, l'oncle de Sonya. On l'a enlevé pour le ramener chez elle parce que Romuald a tenté de le tuer…

-Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te mettre dans de beaux draps.

-J'ai honte, je sais. Du coup on est rentré et il y a eu un face à face entre Jackson et Salomon un peu…violent. Du coup Jackson a aussi « soigné » Maeg même si je crois que c'était totalement par inadvertance et la je les laisse parler un peu, je pense qu'une bonne discutions familiale s'impose.

-Je vois le genre, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Tu te rappel ce temps où jamais on ne se serait inquiété pour Jackson Whittemore ?

-Ouais, sauf que l'on est dans la même meute à présent donc ça change les choses, je suppose…Tout le monde va bien sinon ?

-Yep, tout le monde est égale à lui-même. Je vais aller me coucher, faut que je trouve moyen de dormir j'ai un entrainement demain matin avec Allison. Tu y crois toi ? Avant d'aller en cours !

-Oh allez, ça en vaut la peine. Pense à quand tu auras des griffes à la Wolverine.

-Toi tu sais comment me motiver.

-Content d'avoir pu t'être utile lui dit Scott en souriant. Allez je te laisse, passe le bonjour aux autres de ma part.

-Pas de soucis, et évite les ennuis !

Parler à son meilleur ami ça fait du bien, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas mangé et très franchement, il a une sacrée faim. Il irait bien chercher quelque chose mais sa conscience lui dit qu'il faudrait prendre pour les autres aussi et financièrement, ce ne serait pas possible. Tans pis il se laissera mourir de faim comme le pauvre qu'il est. Il sent dans les environs une dizaines de métamorphes. Finalement, Salomon ne parait pas si paranoïaque que ça puisque l'un de ses amis compte probablement l'éliminer. Il a bien raison d'avoir des gardes du corps quand le coin. Après un temps qui lui parait particulièrement long, Sonya sort et le rejoint en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Fiou… Elle essuie une larme, de toute évidence elle a pas mal pleuré.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Je sais que chaque famille a ses secrets mais la…tu sais, c'est juste tellement étrange, je peux même pas me mettre à la place de Jackson, retrouver sa famille pour découvrir que beau-papa est celui à cause de qui votre père est mort…Et puis ma mère fait la forte, mais je sens qu'elle a mal, elle a perdu beaucoup et même si elle est heureuse pour Jackson elle se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé.

-Ils ne vont pas s'entre tuer ?

-Non…ce n'est pas non plus comme si on tombait tous des nues. On a l'habitude des histoires douteuses, crois moi. Quand Luc est venu la 1ere fois pour Julian, il avait l'intention de le réclamer, alors même qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer 5 minutes dans la même pièce sans s'insulter et maintenant regarde !

-Ca a du vous faire un choc.

-Ouais fait-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule. C'était n'importe quoi si tu veux mon avis. Mais bon il parait que de la haine à l'Amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Tu n'as pas faim ? demande-t-elle soudainement.

-Si, une faim de loup, littéralement.

-je te mets 6/10 pour la blague. Viens, je pense qu'ils doivent avoir fini à présent.

Ils se lèvent, et entrent.

-Oh, Scott, te voilà fait Maeg avec un timide sourire.

-Vous allez bien, tous ?

Il peut sentir la tension dans l'air.

-Oh tu sais, ce sont des mecs, là ils sont encore dans la phase « regarde c'est moi qui pisse le plus loin » dit-elle en faisant un grand cercle englobant les cinq hommes présent.

-Hey ! Je n'ai rien fait moi ! dit Luc offusqué.

-On a encore des choses dont nous devons parler mais ça peut attendre fait Nathan.

-Ce soir on devrait célébrer propose Luc sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, deux des nôtres sont revenus de très loin fait-il en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Julian dans un geste qui montre que d'une certaine manière, il lui en veut de l'avoir abandonné même si ce n'est en rien sa faute.

Scott se rends compte à quel point ça a du être dur pour lui aussi. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir sauver son amant dans un contexte aussi particulier et tendu à du lui peser. Il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, Salomon, Nathan et Luc vont récupérer des bouteilles et d'autres choses. Jackson est un peu mal à l'aise et choqué de ce changement d'attitude général. Il est perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Salomon lui tends un verre.

-On a mal démarré mais tu fais parti de la famille. Peut être qu'on ne trouvera pas de terrain d'entente mais on doit essayer, au moins pour eux lui dit l'Alpha.

-Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer, oui lui réponds Jackson en trinquant avec lui sans le quitter du regard.

-Ah vraiment les jeunes…lance Nathan en secouant la tête.

Luc, Julian et Maeg cherchent de quoi préparer à manger.

Scott a le regard dans le vague, pourtant il est tourné vers Jackson.

-Arrête de mater.

-Sonya ? Je ne mate pas ! répond Scott en rougissant et en avalant d'un trait un jus de litchi.

-Bien sûr…ça n'avance toujours pas vous deux ?

-Il n'y a rien qui doit avancer, il n'y a rien entre nous.

Scott tente de se justifier, attirant du coup une oreille indiscrète.

-Scott, je pensais que tu avais passé la phase de déni.

-Oui, et je suis passé par la phase d'acceptation aussi, maintenant je suis dans « ouvre les yeux avant de te rendre malade pour quelqu'un qui ne tient pas une seule seconde à toi ».

-Oh je vois...Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, après tout, tu as du succès.

-Pas vraiment fait Scott avec un sourire timide, flatté que Sonya le pense même si ce n'est pas vrai.

-Tu peux garder ça pour toi ? Il y a quelqu'un dans ta meute qui te regardait vachement intensément quand même fait Sonya malicieuse et envoutante.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Devine !

-Comment je le saurais ? Je suis sûr que tu bluff, en plus ce n'est pas possible. Stiles et Derek sont ensemble et je connais Stiles…juste…non. Et encore moins Derek. Ensuite Erica et Boyd, je crois qu'ils sont en couple…plus ou moins…mais 'est vrai que j'ai eu un petit doute sur Erica a un moment. Enfin apparemment c'était juste qu'en tant que « femelle » elle cherchait plus ardemment un compagnon que nous « mâle ». Mais si tu veux mon avis, Peter rigolait en disant ça.

-Et les autres ?

-Euhhhh il reste Peter et Isaac. Bon certes Peter est biiiiiizaaaaareeee à mort.

-Et dans « bizarre » il y a « bi » fait-elle comme si c'est là la preuve irréfutable de toute son argumentation (inexistante).

-N'importe quoi rigole-t-il. Et puis donc il reste Isaac.

Scott réfléchi. Le jeune homme s'est plutôt montré sympas avec lui mais il ne voit rien qui puisse montrer une quelconque attirance envers lui. C'est juste étrange comme idée. Elle hausse les sourcils plusieurs fois de manière équivoque.

-Tu ne le trouve pas craquant ? Ses cheveux bouclés, ses grands yeux…

-Oui c'est vrai que c'est un bel homme, mais comme les autres. Il n'y a pas un seul homme à jeter dans cette meute grommelle Scott, comme si c'était fait exprès. C'est abusé d'ailleurs ! Je m'en suis pas rendu compte avec les autres mecs, mais c'est vrai que je suis mieux, niveau muscle tout ça, et Erica ? Wow, c'était presque du Miss Swan à ce niveau là.

-Ouais mais son regard la…à Isaac.

-Bon, certes, il a du charme admet Scott en buvant un nouveau verre de boisson. On dirait plutôt que c'est à toi qu'il plait.

-J'avoue que tu en mangerais bien un morceau plaisante-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

-Ah ah ah, t'es grave, laisse le, tu vas me rendre parano après à me demander à qui il s'intéresse.

-Et c'est comme ça que Scott ne vit plus jamais Isaac de la même manière.

Ils rigolent et Jackson les rejoint.

-Alors comme ça vous craquez sur Isaac hein ? Demande Jackson avec un air moqueur.

-Ouaiiiis on veut Isaac ! On veut le goûterrrrr fait Sonya en exagérant au maximum comme si elle était une sorte d'addict .

-Beh, il est mignon quoi répond innocemment Scott encouragé par la jeune femme.

-Plus que moi ? demande de but en blanc Jackson.

Scott écarquille les yeux. Est-ce une question piège ?

-C'est différent, pourquoi est-ce que je comparerais ? Pis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je suis curieux c'est tout.

-Mais non frérot, t'es le plus beau et le plus fort fait Sonya en imitant grossièrement une enfant pleine d'admiration.

-Je, euh, je vais aller me resservir un verre. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? demande Scott prêt à tout pour fuir.

-Une tequila sunrise pour moi ! fait Sonya tout en joie.

-Comme si je savais faire ça ! Tu auras un cocktail au hasard, voilà.

Il s'éloigne rapidement sans attendre une autre intervention et disparait prêt de la table du côté de Luc et Salomon crachant leur venin sur Romuald et à quel point ils auraient du se douter de sa félonie.

-Sonya, tu sais que ce genre de sujet le mets mal à l'aise ? demande Jackson.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas de lui, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne trouve pas l'amour ailleurs lui glisse-t-elle.

-Peut être que tu te trompes fait-il sur le même ton.

-Peut être pas. Je veux dire, quel genre d'homme jouerait avec les sentiments de quelqu'un au point de prétendre sortir avec une fille ET l'empêcher de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre juste pour le garder sous le coude et entretenir un espoir vain ? Qui ? Pas mon demi-frère en tout cas.

Jackson est soufflé, sa mâchoire est crispée. Cette fille est sournoise. Certes, elle a raison, mais c'est sournois. Elle continue :

-Quoique tu choisisses, assumes le. Il ne mérite pas de se faire balader comme ça.

C'est à ce moment que Scott revient, verres à la main.

-Tiens Sonya, ça ressemble plus à un coca moonlight qu'à une tequila sunrise mais ce n'est pas grave. Umh,c'est pour toi Jackson, je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais alors voilà.

Jackson attrape le verre, touchant au passage les doigts de Scott qui a peine à cacher son trouble. Il s'éloigne un peu.

-A table » ! Dit Maeg.

Ils se dirigent dans la salle à manger où l'odeur fait saliver d'avance tout le monde.

* * *

« Ahhhhhh j'ai trop mangéééé fait Scott en s'allongeant sur le lit qu'il occupe dans la chambre où il était déjà venu lors de sa 1ère visite.

Il est environ 1h du matin lorsqu'enfin ils se couchent. Jackson est déjà allongé, sur la couette, les yeux ouverts.

-Elle cuisine super bien. A la maison mes parents adoptifs sont pas trop adepte du « fait maison », ça change remarque-t-il songeur.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà prévenu tes parents du coup ? Que tu as retrouvé tes parents biologiques ?

-Pas encore…j'ai peur de leur réaction. Qu'ils pensent que je ne les aimerai plus ou quelque chose du genre.

-Est-ce que ce sera le cas ? demande le brun.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce sont et ils resteront mes parents. Ils m'ont élevé. C'est juste différent, c'est un peu comme agrandir sa famille.

-Et avec Salomon ?

Jackson inspire profondément.

-Je vais essayer de m'entendre avec lui. On sait tous que l'amour peut mener à faire des choses stupides et j'imagine qu'il est amoureux.

-Ouais…mais bon ça peut nous mener à faire de grandes choses aussi je crois.

-Romantique va.

-C'est censé être une insulte ? demande Scott en pouffant.

-En parlant de ça…est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Oui, bien sûr que tu m'en veux, mais je veux dire, beaucoup ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Pour avoir merdé avec toi ? Avoir agis comme un con.

-C'est du passé. Laisse tomber fait Scott soudainement sur la défensive.

Jackson s'en rend compte. Pendant 5 minutes ils ne font aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. « Et merde » pense-t-il. Il se lève, soulève la couette de Scott malgré un « Hé ! » de protestation et s'installe à ses côtés dans le lit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je m'installe.

-Oui je vois ça ! Jackson, si c'est encore une de tes conneries, va-t-en. Là en revanche je vais vraiment t'en vouloir si tu t'amuses à me rendre dingue.

-Je te rends dingue ? Jackson ne peut s'en empêcher, il a un côté séducteur dans l'âme.

Scott grogne de frustration, lui tourne le dos et ferme les yeux. L'autre le regarde et respire son odeur.

-Arrête de me sentir ! dit Scott en rougissant sur son oreiller.

-Tu sens bon.

Le cœur de Scott s'accélère dans sa poitrine. Maudit Jackson.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jackson s'allonge, d'abord sur le dos puis, se tourne et se colle à Scott, le prenant dans ses bras. Les yeux de se dernier s'ouvrent de confusion. Quand il sent les mains du jeune homme caresser doucement son corps il bondit hors du lit.

-Ca fait deux fois que tu saute d'un lit où on est tous les deux remarque Jackson.

-Je répète, qu'est-ce que tu veux Jackson ?

-McCall, reviens te coucher et cesse de poser des questions stupides. Je fais des efforts.

-Des efforts pour quoi ?

-Pour ne plus être égoïste et con. McCall…Scott…s'il te plaît, laisse moi une chance. Merde, j'essai là.

-Je rêve, t'es dingue ? Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu t'es jeté dans les bras de Lydia ? Tu ne crois pas que je vais juste te servir de je ne sais quoi quand l'envie te prend ?

-Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre avec moi de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des sentiments pour moi non ?

Scott prend sa tête entre ses mains et fait quelques pas de long en large.

-T'es pas croyable…t'es sans gêne, arrogant et immature.

-Et toi tu es indécis, naïf et têtu.

-Tu me cherches ?

-McCall, je commence à perdre patience…

-T'es putain de gonflé !

-…donc voici ce que je te propose : On a jamais été proche tous les deux mais de toute évidence il y a quelque chose entre nous. Peut être que c'est de la pure haine mais j'en doute. On n'a pas un passé commun facile mais on peut tourner la page et faire les choses mieux cette fois d'accord ? Allez-viens, s'il te plaît…Scott.

Avançant avec prudence, Scott s'allonge de nouveau dans le lit. Il se sent comme un mouton prêt à se faire croquer par le grand méchant loup. Jackson reprends sa position en l'entourant de ses bras, pose un léger baiser dans son cou, le faisant frissonner.

-T'es qu'un beau parleur, tu embobine les gens avec tes mots c'est dingue. Tu étais déjà comme ça avant mais maintenant que tu es un loup garou je suis à peu près sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ta vie.

-Je suis honnête avec toi là.

-Permet moi d'avoir des doutes.

-Je comprends que tu sois prudent mais crois moi, je sais que je n'ai pas été correct.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé maintenant ?

- Dors McCall. » est la seule réponse que Jackson donne.

Scott inspire un grand coup, le voilà à présent dans de beaux draps, pourtant, une part de lui crie victoire, mais il se dit que ce doit être la même qui a envie de se jeter dans les bras d'un « joueur » tel que Jackson. Non, non et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'il laisse ce type sexy le câliner que ça signifie quelques chose ! Il se respecte ! Non, il n'aura pas d'érections ! pense...au coach ! Ouais au coach en string ! Ouf, sauvé.

* * *

Au petit matin, Scott a l'impression d'avoir simplement survolé sa nuit. Il attend avec anticipation le moment ou Jackson va tout faire foirer. Il sent l'autre se réveiller, se tourner et s'étirer.

« -'Bjour dit Jackson d'une petite voix.

-Bonjour.

-Bien dormi ? Tu as l'air tendu.

-Bien sûr que je suis tendu, nos « réveils » n'ont pas vraiment été une réussite.

-Déstresse McCall.

Jackson prétend s'étirer de nouveau et pose sans gêne la moitié de son corps sur celui de Scott.

-Ca va je suis confortable ? demande sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

-Ca semble pas trop mal en effet, attends, mets toi sur le ventre.

-Quoi ?

-Sur ton ventre McCall.

Confus, il s'exécute, pourquoi le fait-il d'ailleurs ? Il ne le sait même pas mais il sent rapidement la couette remuer sur lui puis quelque chose se poser sur ses fesses.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ahhhhh, ouais ! Je pourrais dormir comme ça. Tes fesses sont un bon oreiller. Soupire Jackson de contentement.

Scott est abasourdi mais il ne sait pas si il l'est plus par ce que Jackson fait ou parce qu'il le laisse faire. Ils restent comme ça une dizaine de minutes et pendant quelques instants, Scott se laisse prendre à ce qu'il s'attend être un piège). Il sent Jackson bouger, il s'allonge carrément sur lui ! Le souffle de Jackson est dans son cou et vraiment, c'est juste trop perturbant. Il commence a sentir quelque chose au niveau de ses fesses et ce n'est définitivement pas le portable de l'autre loup. Lui-même commence à réagir, non, il ne lui fera pas cet honneur. Il se dégage rapidement, posant ses mains sur son boxer pour cacher ce qui doit l'être.

-Je vais dans la salle de bain.

Jackson se mets à rire et lance un « j'arrive » avant que Scott ne soit sorti de la pièce plus mal à l'aise que jamais. C'est pourquoi une fois dedans, il se tâte à purement fermer la porte. Doit-il le faire ? Doit-il la laisser ouverte pour Jackson qu'il entend arriver ? Oui ? Non ? Argh ! Trop tard, le sourcil interrogateur au dessus de cet œil bleu lui font comprendre que Jackson est déjà là. Ils se brossent les dents et arrivé au moment de la douche, il fait comme s'il se trouvait dans les vestiaires de Lacrosse. Il se met dos à Jackson (ce qui n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée) et se douche sans détourner le regard.

La douche est suffisamment grande pour deux. De l'extérieur on ne peut que deviner les formes et les trois sources d'eau au plafond donnent l'impression d'être sous la pluie. Jackson aimerait ne pas perdre une miette du corps de Scott mais à vrai dire, malgré ses airs, il est tout aussi gêné. Il a clairement envi de l'autre, mais il ne veut surtout pas lui donner l'impression de n'en vouloir qu'à son corps. Il a déjà eu du mal à accepter d'avoir des sentiments pour lui car oui, il en a, mais ce sera encore plus dur pour lui après sa stupide idée de se remettre (sois disant) avec Lydia pour faire accepter à l'autre ses sentiments envers lui. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il peut avoir confiance en lui ? Veut-il vraiment être avec Scott ? Jackson se pose des questions, il sort de la douche rapidement, se sèche et s'habille. Quand il descend les escaliers il remarque un appel manqué de Derek. Il le rappel et arrive dans la cuisine le temps que l'Alpha décroche.

Ils font le point sur les derniers évènements et raccroche.

-Vous avez bien dormi ? demande Sonya le nez dans son bol mais le regard plus que suggestif.

-On a dormi oui répond simplement Jackson qui voir clair dans son jeu.

-Sonya…commence sa mère.

-Quoi ? Le bien être de mon frère et de mon ami m'importe tu sais ?

-Dis plutôt que tu veux savoir si on a fait des cochonneries !

Scott arrive à ce moment là. Maeg rougit quelque peu.

-Les garçons, asseyez-vous pour manger, il est bien trop tôt pour parler de sexe, d'ailleurs on ne parle pas de ça pendant qu'on mange. Après, si vous voulez, mais pas en mangeant, enfin !

-Oui maman répond Sonya avec un grand sourire.

-Où sont les autres ? demande Scott pour rapidement changer de sujet.

-Ils arrivent.

En effet, quelques minutes après les voilà tous les quatre. Salomon a l'air un peu moins grognon que d'habitude. Quand sa femme l'embrasse il se détend.

-J'ai eu Derek au téléphone. Il nous demande de tous venir à Beacon Hill. On pourra vous protéger là bas et monter sur pied un plan pour s'occuper de Romuald.

-Pourquoi aller là bas ? demande Salomon.

-Parce que votre meute y est et qu'il prépare quelque chose là bas de toute évidence vu que tous ceux qu'il a attaqué sont dans ce périmètre.

-Si il prépare quelque chose, ne devrions-nous pas, au contraire rester loin de cet endroit ? demande Julian étonné de la proposition.

-Il est sur notre terrain, de plus nous avons un accord avec les chasseurs de la ville. Jackson jette un œil à Scott en disant cela.

-Nous avons aussi un accord ici, mais jamais nous les mêlerions à des affaires de lycan, ça ne les regarde pas réponds sèchement Salomon.

-En l'occurrence, vu le nombre de victimes que Romuald a fait ce n'est pas une simple affaire de lycans. Ecoutez, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, ceux qui veulent venir avec nous, venez, les autres tans pis lui répond Jackson en haussant les épaules.

-Je te suis lui dit Sonya de toute évidence toujours partante.

-Moi aussi, Julian tu devrais nous suivre, je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul lui fait Luc doucement.

-Je vais lui faire confiance, c'est d'accord.

-Attendez, attendez, on a des hommes ici qui assurent notre sécurité ! fait Salomon un peu mécontent que sa fille et son frère se soient rangé du côté de Jackson.

-Chéri, on ne laisse pas notre fille y aller…

-Ah ah ! Fait Salomon victorieux.

-…seule ! On l'accompagne.

-Grhmph est le seul son qu'émet Salomon suite à ça. Si même sa femme s'y met…

Son portable se met à sonner. Il y jette un œil et décroche.

« Pas maintenant….Qui ? …Où ?...Elles? Ici ? Allô ? Allô ? »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Maeg a son mari qui a une lueur de peur dans le regard.

- Elles sont là, à Salem.

-Qui ?

-Les Triplés.

Luc ouvre de grands yeux.

-Il faut qu'on bouge, vite !

-Attendez, qui sont les Triplés ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Sonya.

-Les bras droit de Carmen, une de nos leader. L'un de mes hommes m'a informé qu'elle a prit parti pour Romuald. Elle a toujours été assoiffée de pouvoir.

-On ne pourrait pas les éliminé ? Demande Jackson.

-Si on s'attaque à elles, ce sera une déclaration de guerre envers toute la meute d'Alpha ET nos leader.

-Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose pour nous répond Jackson un peu blasé.

-Ces trois là sont spéciales. Ce sont des Bêta mais elles sont aussi puissantes que moi.

- Rien de mieux qu'une menace pour faire changer les gens d'avis murmure Jackson avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Scott et de Sonya.

Ils se préparent rapidement, récupérant des vêtements et le nécessaire.

Ils partent dans deux voitures. L'une avec Salomon, Maeg, Sonya et Nathan. L'autre avec Luc, Julian, Scott et Jackson.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit l'idée que je me faisais d'un double rendez-vous fit Julian alors que Luc roulait à vive allure.

-Oh, on n'est pas…commence Scott.

-Ne les embête pas Julian, ils n'en sont pas encore là.

-Pas « encore » oui en effet.

-Attendez, ce n'est pas…essai d'intervenir Scott.

-Tu vois, tu les mets mal à l'aise dit Luc réprobateur.

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, ça ne me pose pas de problème répond Jackson l'air de rien.

-Comment ça, ça ne te pose pas de problème ? demande Scott.

-Ne vous crêper pas le chignon sur ma banquette arrière merci glisse Julian en doublant une voiture et en s'assurant que les autres étaient toujours derrière.

-Ca ne me pose pas de problème, voilà tout.

-Ok, Jackson je dois t'avouer que depuis quelques temps je ne comprends rien à tes actions, je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir. Est-ce que tu essai de te moquer de moi ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Non.

-Non ?

-McCall…

-Quoi ? Je veux des réponses maintenant.

-Tu l'auras voulu.

Rapidement, Jackson se saisit de la veste de Scott et malgré leurs ceintures l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser avant de le relâcher doucement.

-Oh…fait Luc discrètement.

-Tu me plais…Scott…sincèrement. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que je tiens à toi, que je veux être avec toi.

Scott se recule, il se met à fixer un point lointain, totalement sans voix lorsque la voiture freine d'un coup.

-Où sont les autres ? demande Julian dont la panique augmente rapidement.

Ils tentent tous de regarder derrière mais il n'y a pas de signe de la voiture. En faisant demi-tour un peu plus loin ils remarquent la voiture de Salomon sur le bas côté de la route et un mouvement dans les buissons non loin.

Ils parviennent non sans mal à rejoindre leur voiture puis laissent leurs sens rechercher les passagers. Ils entendent des cris et se précipitent. Au milieu des arbres, la famille Enor est là ainsi que les Triplés. Trois jeunes femmes brunes à la carrure imposante. Scott peut dire que ce ne sont pas des Alphas pourtant la puissance qui émane d'elles est effrayante. L'une d'elle tient Nathan par la gorge.

-Tiens donc, voilà le reste des invités fait l'une.

-Maîtresse Carmen a dit qu'il suffit d'un Faÿ.

-Ce qui veut dire que les autres sont inutiles.

Avant même que quelqu'un ait pu faire un mouvement pour intervenir, celle qui tient Nathan par le cou à son cœur dans la main. Elle lâche le corps sans vie de Nathan qui tombe comme un chiffon.

Salomon se jette sur elle. Les deux autres foncent sur Maeg qui parvient à les esquiver. L'une d'elle se stoppe dans son élan pendant une seconde puis court vers Sonya qui ne peut encaisser le coup de poing qui percute son ventre. Luc l'attrape et la mord au bras. La 3e est aux prises entre Julian et Maeg. Ils parviennent à lui tenir tête malgré la force colossale de ses coups.

Sonya tente d'utiliser ses capacités pour stopper celle qui vient de la frapper mais à chaque fois elle n'est ralentie que de quelques secondes. Un coup de pied dans ses côtes l'envoi cogner contre un arbre.

-NON ! crie Salomon. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre, celle contre qui il se battait l'attrape et le serre au point de presque lui broyer les os. Scott saute sur ses épaules et lui assènes plusieurs coups de griffes. Malheureusement son facteur guérison est tel, qu'elle guéri presque aussitôt. Elle lâche l'Alpha pour se concentrer sur Scott. Il esquive la plupart des coups mais il en suffit d'un pour qu'il tombe violemment au sol. Lorsque la seconde casse une articulation du bras de Maeg et que son cri retenti, Salomon se relève d'un bon, agrippe les cheveux de la femme à l'air mauvais et tire sa tête en arrière de sorte que leurs yeux se rencontrent. D'un coup, elle lâche Maeg qui tombe au sol mais la 1ère des triplés revient à la charge et lui donne un coup de pied retourner qui envoi Salomon sur Julian.

-Sonya ! Finis la ! Crie t-il.

Surprise, la seconde des triplés cherche la dénommée Sonya des yeux. Quand elle rencontre ses yeux vert et bleu brillant elle s'arrête pendant une seconde. Scott pense que ça a échoué comme les autres fois tandis qu'elle court vers la jeune femme. Subitement, elle se retourne, Attrape la 1ère triplée et lui fait une prise qui étouffe sa sœur grâce à ses bras. L'autre se débat encore et encore mais Scott lui saute dessus et d'un coup de griffe tranche sa gorge. Il est aspergé de sang et est forcé de reculé. Maeg court vers la seconde et grâce à son mari parviennent à lui arracher le cœur, comme elle a arraché le cœur de Nathan.

Jackson et Luc rouent de coups la 3e. Ils sont plus rapidement qu'elle et lorsque Luc utilise ses pouvoirs, ce qu'il lui montre lui fait pousser des cris, et tenter de fuir. Malheureusement pour elle, aucun d'eux n'a de clémence et sa tête finie séparée de son corps sous l'enchainement de trois coups de griffes experts de Luc.

Scott se demande vaguement comme il est possible de décapité quelqu'un simplement avec des griffes tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Il réalise que Maeg pleure son père, les autres sont choqués.

-On ne peut pas le laisser là dit-elle.

-On l'emmène avec nous, j'ai une bâche dans le coffre…

Elle acquiesce. Sonya et Julian regardent le corps, des larmes silencieuses coulant doucement.

-Je suis désolé leur dit Luc.

-On doit enterrer les corps avant d'y aller fait Julian étrangement terre à terre. Scott, Jackson, aidez-moi.

Surpris, ils se mettent à l'œuvre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les trois corps sont caché sous de la terre et des feuillages. Qui sait combien de temps elles resteront là ? Il faudra probablement les récupère d'une manière ou d'une autre pense Jackson qui ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire à présent. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette perte, il faut avancer coûte que coûte à présent.

* * *

C'est en début de soirée qu'ils parviennent à Beacon Hill. Scott leur propose d'emmener le corps de Nathan au cabinet de Deaton. Il y a une chambre froide…au cas où donc ça lui semble mieux que garder le corps dans le coffre de leur voiture. Comme il a les clés, il entre sans problème (bien qu'il se demande où est le docteur.

Une fois fait c'est dans la douleur qu'ils se rendent chez Derek sans savoir qu'ils sont observés. Tout fonctionne selon ses plans, sa patience va enfin être récompensée.

* * *

_ Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Qui est-ce qui les surveille ? Est-ce Romuald ou quelqu'un d'autres ?_  
_Que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la relation de Scott et Jackson ? Finalement les rôles sont un peu inversés en quelque sorte._

_Au prochain chapitre une bataille dont le dénouement laissera des traces à jamais pour l'un de nos personnages._

_See ya !_


	16. Le baiser de la mort

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes. _

_A chaque chapitre je m'étonne que l'histoire ait durée aussi longtemps. La fin arrive donc j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le baiser de la mort.**

« Au moins, il a choisi un endroit isolé » se dit Allison tandis qu'elle analyse les photos de la propriété que Romuald a investi. La gigantesque demeure appartenait à un acteur de cinéma un peu excentrique jusqu'à ce que celui-ci divorce de son ex-femme trois ans plus tôt. C'est elle qui a récupéré la maison. Elle est devenue une métamorphe un an après et aujourd'hui travaille vraisemblablement pour Romuald.

Cela fait trois jours depuis que Scott et les autres sont revenus. Entre temps, ils ont découvert que Romuald avait beaucoup de connexions mais sa petite croisade avait connu un revers lorsque les deux autres chefs de la meute d'Alpha se sont désolidarisés de la 3e, Carmen. Déjà que les autres meutes ne voient pas d'un bon œil la soif de pouvoir de ce couple particulier car oui, ils sont en couple, le bruit de la résurrection des Infinity ne plait pratiquement à personne. Carmen est une belle femme d'origine mexicaine est très portée sur l'ésotérisme et les légendes. C'est elle qui aurait informé Romuald de l'histoire des Infinity. Romuald aurait actuellement sous ses ordres une trentaine de loups, une bonne partie de ceux qu'il a transformé et qui ont survécu est juste lâchée dans la nature comme si il comptait peupler les Etats-Unis de ses congénères. Malheureusement, pour lui, les autres meutes et les Argent ont fait pas mal de « nettoyage ».

La propriété de Mme Dalin (l'ex épouse du célèbre acteur) est l'une de ses bâtisses que l'on ne voit que dans les quartiers les plus huppés de Los Angeles où les célébrités rivalisent d'extravagance. Grande, tape à l'œil et ultra sécurisée. Bien évidemment, Mme Dalin s'était séparée de tous ses appareils de sécurités notamment ceux qui envoient directement des signaux à la police lorsqu'il y avait un problème. Pour commencer, elle peut à présent parfaitement se défendre toute seule. Ensuite, lorsque l'on a une trentaine de loups garous chez soi, attirer l'attention des autorités n'est pas une bonne idée mais chance pour elle, le positionnement de la maison la protège des yeux indiscrets (sauf par la voix des airs).

C'est ainsi qu'Allison, son père, Derek, Salomon et le Sheriff discutaient stratégie. Ils n'avaient pas connaissance du plan de Romuald, aussi, le plus simple aurait été d'encercler la maison et d'y mettre le feu pour tuer tout le monde tout en plaçant une barrière d'aconit autour de la propriété mais 1) Placer une barrière sans se faire remarquer tiendrait de l'exploit et 2) pas question de parler à Derek de mettre le feu à une maison avec des gens dedans. Allison s'abstient, elle tient à sa vie. C'est elle qui fait le lien entre les quelques agents de terrains et son père c'est pourquoi elle est là. Ils soupçonnent en réalité Romuald de rassembler des Alphas où des potentiels et de se débarrasser des autres. Pendant ce temps les autres s'entrainent sous la direction de Luc.

Ce dernier leur donne de précieux conseils pour contrer les visions qu'un Enor, ou quelqu'un avec les capacités d'un Enor (suivez mon regard) pourrait leur faire voir. Jackson, Maeg, Julian et Sonya sont bien évidemment les seuls à pouvoir y résister totalement mais les autres commencent vaguement à comprendre quand ils sont sujets d'une vision et quand ils ne voient que la réalité. C'est subtil mais une fois qu'on connait le truc on peut se calmer. Bien que ça laisse à minima hors jeu puisque tous nos sens sont concentrés dans la vision, c'est ce qui la rend si réelle.

Dans les trois jours, ils avaient eu une discussion avec Derek et Peter et Deaton pour aider Stiles à comprendre ce qu'il est. De par sa nature de serviteur de sang, Stiles révèle les capacités latentes des métamorphes et leur potentiel. Il sait comment déclencher et arrêter son pouvoir mais pas comment l'utiliser comme une aura plutôt qu'au toucher ou en se focalisant sur une un seul individu. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Derek peut à présent devenir un loup mais uniquement lorsqu'il est proche de Stiles. Confirmant également que Scott est un futur Alpha, Derek ne savait pas comment exprimer ses sentiments mitigés. Le jeune homme l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant qu'ils sont une famille et qu'il ne partirait pas, Alpha ou non. Peter lui, s'était réjouit. Ils devenaient plus forts et plus redoutable. Certes ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés mais il se félicitait d'avoir mordu Scott ce qui avait jeté un froid lorsqu'il avait dit cette phrase à voix haute en levant sa main comme si quelqu'un lui aurait fait un high five.

* * *

Jackson lui, ne tient plus. Depuis leur conversation en rentrant à Beacon Hill, il n'a pas pu être seul avec Scott. Résultat la situation est un peu bizarre entre eux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre en l'état. Jackson n'aime pas l'incertitude. D'ailleurs, il le sait, si il a l'occasion de poser la question proprement, Scott ne pourra dire que oui…non ? Et s'il le rejette ? Bon ok, à vrai dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle il ne lui a pas encore parlé de ça. Il espère un peu que Scott prendra l'initiative mais à le voir rigoler avec Stiles et Isaac, il trépigne. Umh, Isaac, parlons en de lui. Isaac aux grands yeux, au sourire charmeur. Une tête trop mignonne pour son propre bien et surtout, il soupçonne que l'homme soit à minima bisexuel. La froide morsure de la jalousie commence à s'insinuer en lui comme le venin du lézard géant qu'il a été. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas rationnel. Jackson jaloux ? D'Isaac ? Et puis quoi encore ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient souvent ensemble et que Scott parait bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Bref.

« Bien, leur fait Luc, deux d'entres vous vont se battre. Stiles tu devras suivre mes instructions quand je te les donnerai d'accord ? Bien, Isaac…et toi la,gueule d'ange.

-Gueule d'ange ? demande Jackson mi flatté mi surpris.

-Ouais, toi, allez mettez vous en place. D'abord, gardez votre forme humaine. C'est parti.

Face à face dans la salle d'entrainement de Derek, ils se tournent autour. Jackson lance le premier mouvement avec un coup de pied au niveau de la tempe. Isaac le bloque et attrape sa cheville pour le déséquilibré.

-Stiles, sur Jackson !

Stiles observe Jackson, il se concentre pour capté cet « autre chose » qui émane du jeune loup, son pouvoir. Il se « connecte » et lui envoi son propre pouvoir ce qui fait briller leurs yeux. Malgré sa défense, Isaac est propulsé en arrière. Il a plus de mal a éviter les coups, une balayette le fait chuter.

-Isaac, concentres-toi, tu dois utiliser sa force contre lui.

Tandis que Stiles maintient leur lien, Isaac fais de son mieux pour esquiver ou détourner les coups.

-Stiles, maintenant sur Isaac.

Lorsque ce dernier sens l'afflue de pouvoir, il lui devient bien plus facile de lire les mouvements de l'adversaire. A un point tel qu'on dirait Neo. Jackson est soufflé par la fluidité de ses mouvements.

-Bien, maintenant prenez votre forme hybride tous les deux. Stiles, continue sur Isaac.

La sensation est différente pour Isaac, il a conscience de tous ceux dans la pièce et c'est vraiment comme si l'adversaire lui disait clairement ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Jackson est féroce il parvient à le surprendre quelques fois.

-Bien, concentres toi sur les deux en même temps.

Jackson s'améliore mais la capacité d'Isaac est vraiment pratique.

-Stiles, ressens tous les autres membres de ta meute, et j'ai bien dis tous. Derek est dans une autre pièce mais il n'est pas loin. Sers toi du pouvoir de chacun comme une connexion. Les autres, laissez vous aller, répondez à son appel. Jackson, Isaac, continuez de vous battre.

Stiles respire un grand coup. Il touche d'abord Isaac à travers son pouvoir puis Jackson. C'est comme un câble qui cherche les autres, Erica, Scott, Boyd, ok, il les ressent et laisse le pouvoir circuler entres eux. Il transpire et perd la connexion.

-Concentres toi lui dit Luc.

Scott pose une main sur son épaule. Ok, il retente. Il refait le circuit et bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir à travers les murs, il ressent au loin le pouvoir de l'Alpha. A l'aveugle, il s'en approche et fini par le toucher. En trois secondes Derek est dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il l'air froid.

-J'apprends à Stiles à utiliser ses capacités, il a réussi à te toucher ?

-Oui. Derek regarde Stiles tout sourire alors qu'il reprend son souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

-C'est génial non ? Demande Isaac visiblement excité.

-Je…suis fier de toi avoue Derek en sortant de la pièce rapidement alors que son petit ami rougi.

-C'est meuuuugnoooon fait Erica en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Bien, maintenant, Scott et Erica et Sonya, vous vous battrez à trois par ici. Maeg et Boyd, vous serez par là.

-Euh, vous êtes sûr ? demande Boyd pas vraiment partant pour taper sur l'une de leurs invités.

-Crois moi, tu as beaucoup à apprendre d'elle. »

* * *

Dans la douche de Derek, Stiles fait couler l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à une température agréable. Les autres viennent de partir et l'entrainement a été épuisant. Il se dénude, entre dans la cabine et savoure la sensation de chaleur qui l'envahi. La porte s'ouvre et il sursaute.

« Ce n'est que moi lui indique Derek comme si c'est tout à fait normal de rentrer dans la salle de bain quand quelqu'un y est.

-Oh..c'est…occupé ? dit Stiles pas très sûr de lui ce qui fait rire l'Alpha.

-Occupé hein ? Dommage, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche et je pensais que ça ne te dérangerais pas si je le prenais en même temps.

L'esprit de Stiles fait un looping.

-CA NE ME DERANGE PAS DU TOUT DU TOUT DU TOUT !

Derek dissimule un grand sourire, il aime l'effet qu'il a sur le jeune homme. Il enlève ses vêtements. Stiles ne peut pas vraiment voir avec précision à cause du type de vitre qui le sépare de l'extérieur. L'Alpha ouvre les battants et les referme derrière lui. Stiles, penaud, a les mains devant son intimité et le regard sur ses pieds. La vapeur rends le tout étouffant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de cacher tu sais ? ou de te forcer à ne pas regarder…

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Il lève les yeux d'un coup pour plonger son regard dans celui de Derek, les gouttes qui tombent sur lui le font descendre le long de son cou, puis de ses pectoraux dessinés. Ses abdominaux, son nombril, son…oh ciel…Stiles détourne le regard, plus que gêné. Il sent la main de Derek sur son bras et offre doucement au regard sa propre intimité. Il est rouge mais Derek le rassure :

-Tu es magnifique, Stiles.

C'en est trop pour le jeune homme qui emprisonne ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il colle son corps contre celui de l'Alpha, leurs érections déjà prêtes se rencontrent et un gémissement de Stiles fini étouffé dans la bouche de son amant. Ils se séparent et Derek récupère un peu de gel douche qu'il laisse couler dans sa main. Posant le flacon, il commence à frotter Stiles qui n'en demande pas tant. Il se laisse faire et savoure jusqu'à ce que l'impatience le prenne et qu'il rende la pareille à Derek. Stiles explore littéralement le corps, passant sa main à des endroits que même dans ses rêves, il n'aurait osé toucher. L'Alpha se tourne, il caresse son dos, ses épaules, passe directement aux mollets et aux cuisses. Arrivé aux fesses musclées, c'est fébrilement qu'il pose les mains dessus, essayant de voir s'il a le feu vert ou non. Derek n'émet aucun bruit particulier à ce moment la mais lorsque le jeune homme caresse franchement cette partie charnue, son souffle se fait plus lourd. Stiles se colle à son dos et son pénis vers le haut, entre le derrière de son petit ami le pousse à se frotter à lui. L'une de ses mains est sur son épaule, l'autre attrape sa virilité (un morceau à son image d'ailleurs, imposant) et le masturbe. Derek grogne de satisfaction. Au bout de deux minutes cependant il se retourne, se mets à genoux alors que l'eau continue de les rincer et sans le quitter des yeux le prend en bouche. Stiles gémi, maintenu par les mains de Derek sur ses hanches. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux tout en faisant un mouvement de hanches. Derek continue de se masturber de plus en plus frénétiquement.

-Continues…mmmhh.

Derek joue de sa langue, lèche et suçote, tantôt le gland, tantôt les boules, caressant les fesses de Stiles, le faisant gémir jusqu'à son paroxysme.

-Derek…je vais...je vais…

Il n'a que deux secondes pour réfléchir, mais Stiles est à lui, et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il verrouille ses lèvres sur le pénis gonflé et sent le liquide affluer en jets chaud dans sa bouche. Le tout coule le long de sa gorge et il se relève. Stiles n'a jamais vu quelqu'un de si…sexe. Il l'embrasse, se goûtant lui même, lui mordille le cou, le caresse, joue avec ses tétons durci jusqu'à ce que Derek ferme les yeux, jette sa tête en arrière et jouit à son tour, sur son petit ami. Le râle qui échappe de sa gorge mets des étoiles dans les yeux du jeune homme, le regard de Derek est encore plus chargé de sexe, il l'embrasse de nouveau, le plaquant contre l'un des murs.

-Tu es génial lui souffle Derek à l'oreille.

-Je crois que tu étais pas mal aussi lui répond Stiles l'air malicieux.

-Oh, tu vas voir ! lui lance Derek faussement vexé.

-Je n'attends que ça…

Une séance sous la douche plus tard durant laquelle Stiles a effectué sa première fellation, ils sortent enfin de la salle de bain. Le ventre de ce dernier gargouille et ils sentent qu'il est temps de se ravitailler.

-Ca te dit ce soir de se faire une soirée pizza avec Scott et Jackson ?

-Une soirée pizza ? Pourquoi avec eux spécialement ?

-Tu n'étais pas la durant l'entrainement mais je jurerai qu'il y a un truc bizarre entre ces deux là.

-Oui mais ça on le sait.

-Non, non, quelque chose d'autre, je dois enquêter donc dis ouiiii, s'il te plait.

-Non répond sèchement Derek.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? répond Stiles indigné.

-Je rigole, je voulais juste voir ta tête contrarié.

-Pff, tu es un vrai gamin Derek Hale.

-Je suis certain qu'un gamin ne ferait pas ce que je t'ai fait sous la douche. »

Rouge de honte, Stiles se saisit d'un coussin et l'envoi au visage de Derek qui ne prend même pas la peine de l'attraper un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais il sait que la meute à besoin de se détendre. De toute manière vu ce qui se prépare, il vaut mieux qu'ils restent ensemble le plus souvent possible. Peter et Isaac sont chargés de garder un œil sur les Enor ce soir avec un renfort d'Erica et Boyd s'il faut. En attendant ils patrouilleront avec Allison.

* * *

Sonya n'est pas particulièrement ravie d'être surveillée même si c'est pour son bien mais elle trouve ça bien plus supportable de l'être par Isaac. Il s'est montré aimable depuis le début avec elle et être près de lui la met de bonne humeur. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si il lui avait montré un intérêt particulier mais elle a le droit de rêver non ? D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive.

« Hey

-Hey, lui répond le grand brun en souriant.

-Donc c'est toi qui assure notre sécurité ce soir ?

-Avec Peter, oui, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour vous défendre, ta mère à mis une sacré branlé à Boyd tout à l'heure.

-Ouais, elle est forte.

-Tu es plutôt douée toi aussi, tu as du avoir un bon entrainement.

-Papa voulait que j'ai des cours d'auto défense il y a deux ans du coup je me débrouille en bottage de fesses.

-J'ai vu ça, j'ai encore mal aux miennes plaisante-il.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un œil aux dîtes fesses avant de remonter ses yeux rapidement.

-Ahem, je vais aider ma mère.

Elle s'éloigne en se cognant contre un petit meuble avec une lampe dessus et trottine jusqu'à la cuisine ou sa mère la gratifie d'un sourcil levé et d'un regard entendu.

-Je vois que tu te fais des amis ici aussi.

-Maman !

-Quoi ? Tu ne veux rien dire à ta pauvre mère ? Avant tu me racontais tout pourtant !

-Oui, quand j'avais 7 ans et peu de conscience de moi-même.

-Ce que tu es timide, c'est mignon.

-Biennnnnnn, quoiqu'il en soit on devrait faire des courses non ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger dans cette cuisine, c'est à se demander si Peter se soucie de la nourriture. Je pari qu'il est un de ces excentriques qui mangent des biches comme des vrais loups.

-Actuellement il ne m'est arrivé que trois fois de manger du lapin lors d'une chasse dit Peter en passant l'air de rien.

-AHHH ! s'écrie Sonya en sursautant. Comment ce type pouvait apparaitre sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte ? Il y a quelque chose de suspect chez lui pense-telle.

-Sonya, ce n'est pas très poli la réprimande sa mère.

-Pardon, j'ai été assez surprise. Bon je vais aller faire les courses hein.

-Tu ne peux pas partir toute seule lui dit sa mère.

-J'irai avec elle indique Julian en entrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Moi aussi dit Isaac.

Ok, mais vous ne trainez pas et soyez prudent d'accord ? Leur demande Maeg un peu inquiète.

Elle griffonne sur un papier une liste et la donne à sa fille avant qu'ils ne sortent.

Le supermarché le plus proche est à dix minutes en voitures. Ils y sont donc rapidement et font les courses ensemble. Ils finissent avec quatre sacs remplis qu'ils portent comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Ils les mettent dans le coffre et repartent au son de la radio. Isaac conduit. La route lui semble de plus en plus brillante et lui se sent de plus en plus léger, si léger que la voiture décolle de la route et s'envole dans le firmament. Un peu comme E.T.

« Attends, comment est-ce qu'une voiture peut voler ? » se demande-t-il sortant un peu de son euphorie. Il ressent un picotement dans la nuque…ça lui rappel quelque chose…une illusion ?! Il est piégé dans une illusion ! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment est-ce qu'il en sort ? Il essai d'entrer en connexion avec les autres membres de la meute mais il a du mal, il n'a jamais essayé de faire ça avant. Ce lien qui les uni…Peter, Peter est le plus proche ! Il se concentre, ferme ses yeux et fait appel à leur lien pour l'aider comme on sort d'un puit avec une corde puis les rouvre. La voiture est proche d'un arbre, mais elle ne semble pas abimée. Il n'y a personne d'autre à l'intérieur mais il entend Sonya crier. Il défait sa ceinture, se précipite à l'extérieur, les premiers pas sont incertains mais il se reprend. Romuald et un autre homme sont là Ce dernier se bat avec Sonya. Isaac se précipite à leur rencontre et lui arrache un cri de douleur quand les griffes du grand brun s'enfoncent dans son dos.

Le combat est violent mais Isaac doit les protéger coûte que coûte. Voir le filet de sang au coin des lèvres de la jeune femme le pousse à se dépasser infligeant de sérieuses blessures à l'Alpha tout en parvenant tant bien que mal à esquiver les coups les plus violent en lisant ses mouvements.

Il se baisse pour esquiver un coup et remarque que Romuald est contre Julian. Sa surprise est totale quand il voit Romuald l'embrasser, au point qu'il est percuté de plein fouet par le poing du métamorphe qui recommence à s'occuper de Sonya. Mais celle-ci tente d'en prendre le contrôle. Vraisemblablement c'est un Alpha et ça ne fonctionne que deux secondes avant qu'une gifle la face tomber au sol. Isaac veut rejoindre Julian mais sa route est barrée par l'autre homme. Ils recommencent à se battre et il assiste impuissant à la scène où Romuald se glisse dans une sorte de gant bordeaux avec des tas de cristaux dessus remontant jusqu'au coude. Puis, il enfonce son bras dans la poitrine de Julian qui hurle et se débat. Sonya s'est relevée, furieuse, elle frappe de concert avec Isaac jusqu'à ce que l'Alpha soit à terre. Elle court ensuite vers Romuald qui est obligé de retirer son bras mais à la grande surprise d'Isaac, il n'y a pas de sang dessus.

-On a ce qu'il nous faut dit Romuald.

L'autre se relève et ils disparaissent à toute vitesse.

-Mon loup…mon loup…

Julian est prostré sur le sol,

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demande Isaac prudent.

-Mon loup...il a…

-Oh mon dieu s'écrie Sonya en tombant à genoux près de son oncle.

Celui-ci se met à vomir du sang et son visage reste tourné vers le sol. Sonya le secoue, essai de capter son attention mais ses yeux restent désespérément vide. Se rappelant de ce que Scott lui avait appris pour trouver le pouls de quelqu'un, il tente de ne pas trembler quand il vérifie si Julian est toujours vivant. L'oncle de Sonya n'est plus. Réalisant sa mort, il tombe sur ses fesses et recule quelque peu.

Sonya se tourne vers lui, comme pour chercher la confirmation de ses craintes et ce qu'elle lit sur le visage du jeune homme la fait éclater en sanglot en serrant le corps contre elle. Isaac reprend ses esprits, il s'approche d'elle et la prend à son tour dans ses bras auxquels elle s'accroche à présent désespérément. Ils ne peuvent pas rester la. Il sèche ses larmes.

-On doit y aller, on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être surpris ici ou que Romuald revienne.

Délicatement il lâche la jeune femme. Il n'a pas le temps de la rassurer tout de suite, la priorité est de partir d'ici. Il porte le corps de Julian jusqu'à la voiture, le pose sur la banquette arrière tandis que Sonya s'installe sur le siège passager. Ils conduisent en silence et arrivent bien trop vite au goût d'Isaac chez Peter. Ils s'arrêtent non loin de la bâtisse.

-Sonya je…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute…on aurait mieux fait de commander dit-elle dans une tentative d'humour malgré ses larmes.

-Je suis vraiment désolé…

-Isaac…je n'arrive même pas à penser…mais ce que je sais c'est que tu m'as protégé, merci.

Ils se penchent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'à avoir le front l'un contre l'autre. Ils se donnent du courage, conscient du corps encore chaud de l'homme qui les a accompagné. D'une main fébrile, Isaac envoi un sms à Derek pour qu'il vienne au plus vite chez Peter. Il attend un peu, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de l'Alpha mais également de Stiles, Scott et Jackson lui parviennent, signe qu'ils sont proches. Alors seulement il récupère le corps, le portant dans ses bras, Sonya un peu devant. Ils échangent un dernier regard avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer chez Peter.

* * *

Quand Derek arrive, Salomon est en train de rouer de coup Isaac. Dans le salon, Luc pleure son amant, Erica tente de le soutenir. Maeg pleure également, sa fille dans ses bras. Boyd ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire parce qu'il sait qu'Isaac se laisse frapper intentionnellement. Les trois autres Betâ sont derrière Derek, il les empêche d'avancer et dit simplement :

-Isaac.

Le jeune homme, qui jusqu'à présent se laissait frapper bloque de sa main le poing de Salomon qui ouvre de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande Scott.

En réalisant pourquoi ils pleurent, Jackson se précipite sur le corps de son oncle, essayant de vérifier par lui-même s'il est bien mort.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ton Bêta a laissé l'un des miens se faire tuer, Hale (il ne s'adresse même pas à Scott).

-Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça se décide à intervenir Sonya, se plaçant devant Isaac.

-Isaac, que s'est-il passé demande à son tour Derek au jeune homme.

Ce dernier tourne son regard vers lui et croise alors celui de Jackson. Jackson et lui n'ont jamais été amis mais le regard qu'il lui porte le fait sérieusement douté qu'ils soient amis un jour.

Prenant une grande inspiration il raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé. Sonya intervient et confirme qu'il a bien été sous l'emprise de Romuald au milieu de la route.

-Je crois qu'il a pris le loup de Julian. Je pense qu'il est mort à cause de ça. Quand il a retiré sa main, il n'y avait pas de sang. Il n'y avait même pas de plaie, ce gant…il y a quelque chose de bizarre la dedans explique Sonya. Par contre je vous préviens tous, Isaac…

-C'est bon Sonya, laisse tomber lui demande le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Non, ils doivent comprendre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu t'es battu, et sans toi je serai morte peut être aussi.

Derek se tourne vers Salomon et avance. D'un geste rapide et précis il tord son bras en se plaçant dans son dos puis le cogne contre un mur ce qui fait tanguer un vase placer non loin sur un piédestal. Peter esquisse un geste pour le rattraper au cas où il tomberait puis se ravise, il hait ce vase.

-Nous essayons de vous protéger mais que cela soit bien clair, nous n'avons aucune obligation de résultat envers vous. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec votre incapacité à vous tenir tranquille. Ne touchez plus jamais à l'un de mes Betâ Salomon, suis-je bien clair ?

Les yeux de Salomon prennent une couleur rouge mais un coup contre le mur fait cesser sa tentative de rébellion.

.clair ? demande de nouveau Derek.

-Oui fini par cracher l'homme.

Derek le lâche. Scott se dirige vers Isaac et vérifie s'il n'y a pas de problème majeur.

-On doit ramener le corps à Salem dit Luc qui était resté silencieux.

-Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas bien prudent pour vous de repartir maintenant dit Peter. Vous devriez le mettre avec Nathan…

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée fait Maeg. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai besoin de m'allonger un peu. Il y a-t-il une chambre de libre ? demande-t-elle poliment à Peter.

Il lui indique la chambre qu'elle peut occuper. Derek, Scott et Salomon emmènent le corps au cabinet de Deaton. Lorsqu'ils reviennent, il n'est plus vraiment question de nourriture. Chacun va se coucher. Sonya ne veut pas dormir seule ce soir, elle est donc rejoint par Isaac et Scott. Ne voyant pas de raison d'être à l'écart, Jackson les rejoint également. Il remarque qu'Isaac fuit son regard et fuit tout court lorsque subitement en le voyant, il essai de dormir ailleurs.

-Un problème avec moi Isaac ? Il ne voulait pas que son ton soit aussi cassant.

Le jeune homme ne lui répond pas.

-Laisse le tranquille s'il te plait demande Sonya avec lassitude.

Mais Jackson n'est pas un homme qui abandonne facilement.

-Isaac ?

Le jeune homme le regarde à présent.

-Jackson, laisse le tranquille dit Scott en s'interposant.

Jackson est frustré, pourquoi tout le monde prend la défense d'Isaac et personne n'essai de le comprendre lui ? Il remarque un bleu sur sa joue, ça lui rappel ces fois où Isaac se faisait battre par son père…père qu'il a tué d'ailleurs. C'est vrai, il l'a laissé se faire battre, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ses affaires.

-Bien, je vous laisse avec votre précieux Isaac, amusez-vous bien avec votre ménage à trois.

Jackson sort avant que quelqu'un ne dise un mot.

-Je dois lui parler dit Isaac.

Il sort à sa suite .

* * *

C'est derrière la maison qu'Isaac rejoint Jackson, ce dernier ne lui jette pas un regard.

-Je suis désolé Jackson.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-Désolé que tu te sentes menacé par moi.

-Quoi ? Je ne me sens pas menacer par toi s'offusque Jackson.

-Tu crois que je m'intéresse à Scott et que c'est réciproque. On sait tous que tu le veux.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? répond Jackson sans confirmer ou infirmer.

-Scott est mon ami. Je veux veiller sur lui. On est dans la même meute. Mais il n'y a pas « ce genre » de sentiments entres nous.

-Tu lui plais.

Isaac sourit.

-Il me plaît aussi, mais tout comme tout le monde dans cette meute à son propre charme tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui et c'est flippant.

-Jackson…je ne suis pas intéressé par Scott comme une personne avec qui je voudrais sortir.

-Tu n'es pas gay ?

-Bi, et d'ailleurs je suis intéressé par une fille en ce moment.

Cette révélation surprend Jackson.

-Quoi ? Qui ?

-Je te le dis seulement si tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir pour Scott. Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être si peu sûr de toi. J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu m'en voudrais pour Julian mais ça ne semble pas être le cas.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois un menteur concernant ce qui lui est arrivé.

Jackson ne répond rien, le dos contre un mur. Isaac attrape son bras et l'attire à lui dans une étreinte qu'il espère amicale. Jackson souffle exaspéré puis y répond.

-C'est comme ça que tu as amené tout le monde à t'apprécier ? à coup de câlin ?

-Mes câlins sont magique répond Isaac avec un grand sourire.

-Tu te vantes un peu.

-Un peu, mais avoue que tu as aimé.

-Tu flirtes Lahey ?

- Je prends exemple sur toi.

-Touché. Donc cette fille ?

-Ta demi-sœur.

-Wow, Lahey tout doux, en 10 minutes tu passes de « mystère ambulant » à « rival » pour finir par « éventuel beau frère » ?

-Je sens comme une connexion entre nous. J'aime être près d'elle. C'est mignon tu joue les grands frères protecteur ?

- Bien évidemment que je dois la protéger, mais bon, tu es un gars bien, je crois. C'est réciproque ?

-Ouais, je crois que ouais…j'ai jamais connu ça encore tu sais ?

-J'imagine, tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Je suis désolé pour avoir été un tel con, égoïste et lâche pour tu sais quoi.

Isaac ouvre de grands yeux.

-C'est ok…de toute façon, j'imagine que tu t'es rattrapé par la suite répond-il en souriant d'un air entendu.

-Ca c'est de l'humour vraiment noir de plaisanter avec l'assassin de son père dit Jackson.

-C'était mon père certes mais honnêtement une partie de moi veux juste te remercier. Je sais que pour toi ça sera différent avec Salomon.

-Ouais, j'ai du mal avec ce type. Je sais que tu as fait ton possible tout à l'heure face à Romuald. Le laisse pas te descendre, tu ne lui dois rien.

-Merci. Au fait, je te soutiens avec Scott. Parfois il faut le bousculer un peu dit-il en rigolant. Allez, viens, on a bien besoin de dormir.

Ils rentrent tous les deux, seul Peter est encore debout dans le salon. Ils arrivent dans la chambre et Scott s'apprête à aller à la douche. Sonya viens d'en sortir, elle a un des peignoirs qu'ils ont acheté au cas où. Erica avait insisté quelques semaines auparavant pour que Peter et Derek aient des réserves de ce qu'elle appelait le « nécessaire » dont la liste était incroyablement longue aux yeux de l'Alpha.

Isaac poussa discrètement Jackson pour l'encourager à suivre Scott, ce qu'il fit avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable. A la porte de la salle de bain, Scott le laisse délibérément entrer pour verrouille derrière eux. Pendant quelques minutes ils se regardent.

-Tu sais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi. Tu peux avoir n'importe qui Jackson.

-Je ne veux personne d'autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi c'est si dur à croire pour toi McCall ?

-Je n'ai rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

Jackson réalise à quel point Scott n'a pas confiance en lui, du moins sur un plan sentimentale. Dans ses yeux, il lit la peur qu'il joue encore avec lui, qu'il le laisse, que s'il se donne à lui, il souffrira.

-Je te jure, je suis sincère avec toi, je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal, je veux être à tes côtés, que tu sois aux miens. J'en ai marre qu'on se prenne la tête. Je sais que tu en as envie aussi. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Scott !

Doucement il lève son visage. Comment croire cet homme ? Il l'a déjà blessé avant. Pourtant quand il sent ses lèvres sur les siennes, son corps contre le sien, il donnerait tout pour ne plus quitter cette sensation.

-Scott, s'il te plait…

-D'accord…je veux bien essayer.

Jackson ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme s'il décroche le jackpot. Il pose ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme. Il sait que tout n'est pas gagné, qu'il devra faire attention mais il est avec lui à présent et il ne compte pas le laisser filer. Scott de son côté s'est retenu, peur de souffrir, mais tans pis, il décide de prendre le risque. On ne sait jamais après tout.

-Maintenant sors de la salle de bain, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir un peu.

-Quoi, je ne peux pas me doucher avec toi ? demande déçu Jackson.

-Pas ce soir, allez hop hop.

Il pose un baisé sur les lèvres de Jackson et ferme la porte. Celui-ci attends de l'autre côté avec un air satisfait.

* * *

Lorsque finalement il finit de se doucher après Scott et revient dans la chambre, les autres sont déjà dans le lit. Sonya au milieu, Scott à sa droite près du bord et Isaac de l'autre côté. Vu la disposition, la place de libre est à côté d'Isaac. Bon, il en demandait peut être un peu trop de dormir à côté de son nouveau petit ami donc il ne fait aucune remarque. Lorsqu'il s'approche, Isaac soupire et recule, entrainant Sonya dans son sillage. Les deux le regarde avec un sourire coquin, le même qu'il avait déjà vu sur le visage de Lahey lors de cette rencontre en boîte gay. Scott tapote doucement la place à côté de lui et Jackson plonge littéralement dedans. Oh oui, il va bien dormir ce soir, ça ne fait aucun doute.

* * *

_Alors que vous inspire ce chapitre ?_

_ Il est centré sur Isaac, Sonya et Jackson parce que je me demandais comment Isaac et Jackson pourraient bien interagir ensemble. _

_Enfin on va voir ce que peu donner Scott et Jackson en couple, yahou ! Désolé que ça ait mis si longtemps à arriver, mais bon il y avait déjà eu des interactions sympathique entres eux non ?_

_J'espère que vous suivrez le(s) dernier(s) chapitre(s) de cette fanfiction._

_See ya ! _


	17. L'attaque

_Hello les gens comment allez vous ?_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, fiou, 17 chapitres tout de même ! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié !_

_Merci à vous tous et toutes de m'avoir suivi la dedans et d'avoir pris le temps de la lire : Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 17 : L'attaque**

Deaton avait réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à obtenir des informations sur ce que souhaite accomplir Romuald. En regroupant les informations sur lui fournit par Luc et Salomon ainsi que sur le fameux gant, il avait pu découvrir que ce dernier avait volé l'essence, « l'âme » de Julian. Luc s'était engouffré dans la brèche, disant que si ils pouvaient la récupérer tout irait bien, malheureusement, Deaton l'avait détrompé rapidement. Julian ne reviendra pas, c'était impossible. Le gant était, selon la légende, un des artefacts d'un ancien sorcier qui, jaloux des pouvoirs de la caste des Infinity avait mis des années à trouver une sorte d'équivalent. Or, il n'était pas dit que le gant puisse aider quelqu'un à devenir Lycan et il n'a jamais été dit que retirer le loup de quelqu'un devait le tuer. En somme, ce n'était qu'une sorte de contre façon bon marché qu'avait réussi à se procurer l'homme.

Personne ne savait en revanche de quelle manière ces capacités pouvaient devenir siennes après. Tout ce que Deaton pouvait supposer c'est que de par sa nature de loup garou, Romuald aurait besoin d'un évènement lunaire particulier pour lancer son sort ou son rituel de manière optimale. La nouvelle lune a lieu le lendemain, ça semble être une bonne piste. S'ils se trompent, ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

Souhaitant prendre le moins de risques possible, ils ont décidé d'attaquer le soir même, le lendemain de la mort de Julian. Aucun des Enor/Faÿ n'a fait son deuil mais ce n'est pas le moment, tans pis. Derek passe la matinée à planifier avec Chris Argent, Peter et Salomon le plan d'attaque puis à expliquer à chacun son rôle. Celui-ci est assez simple, éliminer tout le monde.

Salomon a même eu la bénédiction des deux autres leaders pour éliminer Carmen, ce qu'il fera avec joie. Sonya insiste pour les accompagner mais il ne veut pas, il estime que ce sera trop dangereux. Elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille mais il l'oblige à rester avec Stiles, Maeg, Luc et Isaac.

Ces derniers acceptent docilement, trop docilement aux yeux de Derek qui profite d'un moment pour attraper Stiles en tête à tête.

« Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu quitteras cette maison ce soir.

-Wow, mec, détend toi fait Stiles surpris. Pourquoi est-ce que je sortirais ?

-Je te connais, tu n'as même pas essayé de pinailler, ça signifie que tu comptes venir, mais c'est hors de question !

-D'accord.

-…

-…*sourire*

-C'est un piège ?

-Tu es trop suspicieux pour ton propre bien dit Stiles en posant un rapide bisou sur son front et en s'éloignant, laissant là l'Alpha qui finit par se demander si il ne serait pas un peu trop soupçonneux.

Stiles grimpe les marches et se dirige vers la chambre où ont dormi Scott et les autres. Il y rejoint l'équipe des laissé pour comptes.

-Hors de question qu'on reste ici ! On doit leur prêter main forte dit doucement Sonya.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, on a perdu bien trop des nôtres, nous devons mettre un terme à cette folie renchérit la mère.

-J'ai une idée, fait Luc. Voici ce que nous allons faire…»

* * *

Scott n'aime pas l'expression « Carpe Diem » ou tous ses synonymes. C'est une chose de savoir au fond de vous que vous pouvez mourir à n'importe quel moment, s'en est une autre de mener une vie de batailles où la mort plane autour de vous en permanence !

Pourtant, il est là, profitant d'une courte pause, assis contre un arbre. Dans quelques heures ils se jetteront dans un combat et alors il devra tout donner pour protéger les autres, rester en vie et surtout accomplir son objectif, avoir al tête de Romuald. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le loisir de se poser des questions, jusqu'à présent il a plus où moins réussi à ne pas faire de « victimes » mais dernièrement, les combats qu'il a mené impliquaient tous une notion de « survie ». Ca le travaille, il a du prendre des vies et il devra le faire de nourrir pour protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Il est tiré de sa rêverie par une voix familière et le bruit d'un corps qui vient de sauter d'un arbre non loin :

« -Je pari que tu es en train de culpabilisé McCall.

-C'est pas vraiment mon truc de tuer des gens tu sais ?

Alors qu'il réfléchit, il déplace légèrement Scott de sorte qu'il puisse être assis derrière avec Scott dos à lui.

-Je sais…mais parfois c'est nécessaire. On doit être rapide et précis par ce qu'ils nous tueront sans aucun doute.

Scott se tourne et lit dans les yeux de Jackson qu'il n'a pas le même genre d'états d'âmes.

-Ca ne te fait rien ?

-Je pulvériserai tous ceux qui vous blesseront, j'ai déjà perdu deux membres de ma famille, je pense que c'est trop. Si jamais il devait t'arriver quelque chose...Est-ce que tu m'en veux de penser comme ça ? Je sais que prendre des vies est mal, mais c'est ce que nous sommes d'une certaines manière. Beacon Hill est un aimant à problèmes.

-Je sais…je crois que je me voilais pas face d'une certaine manière.

-On y arrivera Scott. »

Alors il le sert contre lui, posant sa tête contre son dos.

* * *

Jackson regarde ses mains, elles sont pleines de sang. Il a déjà éliminé trois hommes dans la demeure des Dalin et il n'oubli pas son objectif mais tout se passe si vite…L'adrénaline dans ses veines semble accélérer le temps et diriger son corps à sa place. Il est une bête, il est une arme, il est un homme. Leur mission est Romuald et Carmen, les autres…ceux qui sont assez idiots pour se mettre sur sa route le paient de leur vie et ceux qui sont suffisamment intelligent pour fuir ont intérêt à être chanceux également car une troupe d'Argent entoure la villa, prête à les cueillir. Il n'a aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est mais il continue d'avancer. Il y a des dizaines de Bêta et autant d'Alpha mais ils manquent tous d'expérience. Une armée à la va vite ne vaut pas grand choses. Ils ont réussi à avancer avec discrétion pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un ne donne l'alarme et déclenche le chaos.

* * *

Ils ont été séparé, Jackson se retrouve avec Peter, Boyd et Erica mais ils y a quelque chose de bizarre avec eux. Plus ils se dirigent vers ce qu'ils pensent être la cuisine, plus ils agissent sans prudence. Peter récupère rapidement mais les capacités de guérison des deux autres Bêta sont mises à mal.

Passant par une grande porte à battant ils se retrouvent effectivement dans une cuisine. Malgré la pénombre il peut voir qu'elle est tout équipée. Jackson a une pensée des plus clichée à ce moment là : «C'est trop calme ». Comment avec ses sens de loups il peut ne rien sentir ? La lumière est allumée violemment. A l'autre bout de la pièce, une femme, très belle, de long cheveux bouclés noir, une bouche mutine et des yeux sombres. A côté d'elle, une jeune femme qui pleure avec un sachet à la main. A son odeur, cette dernière est humaine en revanche la première…une Alpha à n'en pas douter.

« Ca sent le piège, on se tire d'ici annonce Peter.

Ils se retournent pour rebrousser chemin mais les portes refusent de s'ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Lâche Boyd.

-Et ça ma chère, c'est ma manière de me débarrasser des nuisibles glisse la femme à l'humaine.

Elle s'éloigne pendant quelques secondes et revient avec un grossier jouet pour enfant, un pistolet à eau mais en bien plus gros, énormément plus gros. Elle arme puis tire, le liquide transparent arrose toute la salle et malgré leurs réflexes, quelques gouttes les éclaboussent. Quoiqu'elle ait envoyé, c'est parfaitement incolore et inodore. Elle se met à rire :

-Au fait, je suis Carmen et cette jeune femme ? Votre mort. Les garçons ? Arrosez moi tout ça.

Des Bêta, qui devaient vraisemblablement être caché derrière elle, apparaissent dans l'embrasure de la porte et tirent eux aussi avec des pistolets à eau afin d'arroser toute la cuisine. La jeune femme qui pleure plonge sa main dans le sachet qu'elle tient et trace une ligne avec la fine poudre blanche devant la porte. C'est alors que Jackson remarque la suite de le barrière qui fait le tour de la salle.

-Ils ont mis une barrière anti-loup ! remarque Jackson. On ne peut pas sortir !

-Je suis désolé fait d'une petite voix l'humaine tout en sortant un briquet.

Ils sont là, coincés dans une cuisine, arrosée de quelque chose et cette fille compte déclencher un feu ? Le liquide doit être inflammable et tandis que Peter en vient à cette conclusion, Erica se jette en avant sur la future pyromane. Malheureusement elle l'effraie et ce faisant, la jeune femme lâche le briquet allumé qui tombe au sol et embrasse l'endroit où se trouve Erica. Elle hurle, Boyd veut se diriger vers elle pour l'aider mais Peter le retient :

-C'est trop tard, si on s'approche d'elle on est mort ! il faut trouver un moyen de briser cette barrière !

Jackson a le souffle coupé, les cris d'Erica se font déchirant alors que les flammes la rongent. Dans ses dernières moments de lucidité elle se met le plus loin possible des autres, collant son corps au maximum à la barrière. Le feu commence à se propager un peu partout dans la cuisine et la blonde semble chuchoter « je t'aime » à l'attention de Boyd avant de s'écrouler. Boyd hurle, prenant immédiatement sa forme hybride, il veut aider sa compagne même s'il est trop tard, même si il ne reste qu'un corps calciné. Peter sait ce que c'est, après tout, c'est en partie comme ça qu'il est mort. Le feu avance, centimètre par centimètre.

Le rire de Carmen s'efface tandis qu'elle s'éloigne avec ses minions. Et les trois restant se plaquent contre la porte, incapable d'imaginer comment ils pourraient s'enfuir de la. Jackson le sait, l'eau n'est pas toujours un ami pour éteindre le feu, surtout quand on ne connait pas ce qui a été utilisé pour l'alimenter. La porte à battant s'ouvre subitement et c'est le visage de Stiles en sueur qui apparait. En entrant, grâce à son pied mais sans s'en rendre compte, il a rompu la barrière qui les empêche de sortir, ils se précipitent dehors, les flammes léchant à présent l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant.

-Stiles, Maeg ? Que faites-vous ici ? demande Peter soulagé d'être en vie mais faussement surpris. Il connait peu Stiles, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il est peu probable qu'il reste tranquillement à les attendre alors que les autres sont ici.

-Oh arrête Peter, tu savais qu'on ne resterait pas chez toi pendant que vous vous faites rôtir dit Stiles. Percevant immédiatement un malaise il demande : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où sont les autres ?

-Derek, Scott et Salomon ont emprunté un autre chemin, en revanche…

Peter jette un regard à Boyd dont les larmes coulent sur son visage. Jackson pose une main une l'épaule du noir.

-Erica…commence Boyd sans parvenir à continuer sa phrase.

Stiles jette un regard à Jackson et celui-ci fait « non » de la tête. Alors, avec crainte il sonde les environs, il cherche a entrer en connexion avec tout le monde, tissant un réseau entre les membres de la meute. Il se rend compte, mais les autres aussi, qu'Erica n'est plus. Il a mal, c'était son amie.

-On doit y aller, Carmen a fait ça et elle est dans le coin » fait Peter.

Ils repartent donc dans la direction d'où ils sont venus à la recherche des autres.

* * *

Derek est un homme dangereux, en tant que loup garous et plus encore en tant qu'Alpha, ses émotions jouent un rôle sur ses capacités. Dans cette pièce où il devait s'occuper de deux Alphas et un Bêta, il aurait du être en difficulté pourtant plusieurs choses sont arrivés en même temps et c'est avec une rage décuplée qu'il brise la colonne vertébrale de l'un des Alpha.

Il a repéré l'odeur de Romuald quand une douleur le saisi à la poitrine. Il est incapable d'identifier ce à quoi ça correspond.

« Derek ? demande Scott en approchant.

Soudainement il sent les autres membres de sa meute, il les sent, sauf une…

-Erica…

Scott se fige, stoppé par la surprise, Erica est morte et Stiles est venu ? Comment peut-il même le savoir ? Il le sent, c'est tout. Merde ! Il espère que Stiles fera attention.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande Salomon en se dirigeant vers l'odeur de son ancien frère de meute.

-L'une des nôtre a péri.

-J'en suis désolé.

-Votre femme et votre fille sont ici continu Derek.

-QUOI ? Mince…on n'a pas le temps, Romuald n'est pas loin, je le sens.

-Il a raison Derek, il faut qu'on accélère.

L'alpha regarde Scott. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'attendre, les autres vont devoir se débrouiller. Ils foncent dans un couloir et ralentissent lorsqu'ils entendent du bruit de l'autre côté d'une grande porte.

-…Luc, mon cher ami, je suis content que tu sois ici.

-Va te faire fouttre, je vais te buter !

Un bruit étouffé leur parvient.

-Allons, allons, ce ne sont pas des manières de parler à ton frère.

-Tu n'es pas mon frère Romuald, tu ne le seras jamais.

-On a pourtant le même père. Tu sais, quand je l'ai découvert, j'étais vraiment heureux, mais vous...vous m'avez rejeté. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous. Je n'étais pas un Alpha et pas de « sang pure ».

-Ca n'a rien à voir, c'est parce que tu as toujours été un con. Comment t'as pu me faire ça, comment t'a pu m'enlever Julian…

La voix de Luc n'est plus qu'une plainte. Derek, Salomon et Scott écoutent attentivement.

-Je n'ai pas eu de père à cause de vous et j'avais des vues sur lui bien avant toi je te rappel.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, tes raisons sont merdiques !

-Peu importe que tu me comprennes ou non. Je ne même pas besoin de toi. Vous pensez probablement que je n'ai pas anticipé votre venue ? Je me ferai un plaisir de vous enlever vos loups à tous.

Salomon, ne tient plus et fonce à travers la porte, il n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'un coup de feu retentit et percute sa cuisse le faisant tomber à terre. Derek plonge à sa suite, esquivant un coup de feu, Scott entre à son tour. Luc est maintenu par trois hommes, le visage en sang. Romuald possède une arme et apparemment, les balles doivent contenir de l'aconit. Scott court vers lui alors que son Alpha fait diversion, il agrippe la main de Romuald, surpris et fait rapidement pousser ses griffes pour lui faire lâcher l'arme qui atterrit sur le sol. Derek se jette sur l'un des hommes qui retient Luc ce qui permet à ce dernier de se dégager des deux autres suffisamment pour en regarder un dans les yeux et l'envouter. Il commence à attaquer le troisième et il peut rejoindre son frère.

Romuald est à l'autre bout de la pièce, il sort de sa poche le gant incrusté de pierres à l'éclat si unique. Il fait face aux quatre loups mais ne semble pas le moins du monde gêné.

Derek lance un rapide regard à Scott qui acquiesce. Ils se jettent ensemble sur Romuald, esquivant, frappant, sautant et griffant. L'homme est tend son bras et un doigt pénètre dans le torse de Scott qui écarquille les yeux, Derek le force à reculer et lorsque le jeune homme relève les yeux, une sorte de fureur l'envahi.

-Dommage, je suis sûr que ton loup a très bon goût lui dit Romuald. Il claque des doigts et par la porte d'entrée apparait Carmen suivi de la jeune pyromane et de deux Alpha.

-Faite comme si je n'étais pas là, je viens simplement…D'un coup elle frappe Luc et Salomon qui tombent inconscient au sol, récupérer mon bien.

Romuald perd son sourire.

-Ce gant est à moi maintenant.

-Certainement pas. J'avais besoin que tu récupères les âmes nécessaire au rituel et maintenant que c'est fait, merci mais j'aimerai le récupérer. Tu essais de me doubler ?

- Es-tu folle ? C'est moi qui ai le pouvoir maintenant !

-Non mon chou, donne à maman son gant avant qu'elle ne t'éventre.

Elle prend sa forme hybride.

-Alors comme ça tu pensais simplement pouvoir te servir de moi hein ? Bien, je vais tous vous éliminer, il reste suffisamment de Faÿ et d'Enor pour que je puisse me resservir.

Carmen s'apprête à courir vers lui lorsque le reste de la cavalerie débarque. Boyd n'attends pas une seconde et se précipite sur elle, Peter sur ses talons.

Sonya, Isaac et Stiles se tournent vers l'un des Alpha tandis que Maeg et Jackson se tournent vers l'autre. Romuald lui, profite de la confusion pour s'entailler le bras au dessus de sorte que son sang coule sur le gant enfilé jusqu'à son avant bras. Les gemmes se mettent à briller et le tissus, semblable à du velours se mets à fondre sur sa peau laissant un tatouage d'inspiration tribale sur l'ensemble de son bras, comme des racines. Ses yeux prennent une couleur noir.

-Merde ! Vous l'avez laissé absorber les deux âmes ? demande Carmen comme si c'était de la faute de Derek et des autres.

Elle esquive un coup de Boyd mais Peter attrape son pied ce qui la fait chuter. Romuald se met à avancer, d'un coup il envoi Derek à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il attrape Scott à la gorge et Jackson tente d'intervenir mais Romuald se sert du corps de son petit ami pour l'empêcher de porter ses mouvements. Sonya et Luc parviennent à pousser l'Alpha de Carmen restant à foncer avec eux pour une attaque mais c'est peine perdue. Au final, Boyd a un bras cassé, Peter à des traces de griffes sur son corps et seuls Carmen et Romuald sont debout.

-Oh amour, avoir la puissance de eux Alphas en plus ne te rend pas meilleur que moi tu sais ?

-Tais toi pétasse.

Choquée, elle le gifle, il sourit, elle recommence. Il prépare sa main et la baffe qu'elle reçoit la fait se cogner contre un mur.

Isaac et Salomon tente d'intervenir mais Isaac se fait maitriser et Romuald enfonce profondément des doigts griffues dans les plaies de Salomon qui hurle. Maeg attaque mais Romuald l'esquive. Profitant de ce moment pour s'enfuir, Carment se fait arrêter à deux pas de la porte. Elle se débat mais il la tient par son épaisse chevelure. Et cogne sa tête contre le mur, le cassant en partie jusqu'à ce que le corps de la femme ne soit plus qu'un chiffon sans réaction. Enfin il la lâche.

Il se tourne vers la dizaine de personnes dans la pièce, l'humaine s'étant enfui déjà. La plupart sont blessés, l'odeur du sang est à peine supportable.

-Stiles, on va avoir besoin de toi là dit Derek sans quitter des yeux l'Alpha. Je compte sur toi.

Stiles se relève, essuie le sang qui coule de sa lèvre et se tient prêt. Romuald se mets à rire puis il se lance. Stiles augmente la vitesse d'Isaac pour qu'il puisse mettre Maeg hors d'atteinte. Sonya tente d'intervenir mais un coup l'envoi valsé, elle est rattrapée par Boyd qui l'éloigne. Scott fonce à son tour, il donne plusieurs coups de griffes à Romuald et Jackson fait de même, relayé par Isaac. Au final, ce sont trois loups garous qui tournent autour de Romuald.

-Stiles ! »

Stiles fixe Derek, il semble une puissance l'envahir et il l'envoi sur l'Alpha qui commence à gronder, ses yeux deviennent rouge et des poils poussent rapidement sur son corps. En quelques secondes c'est un loup sombre qui est à sa place. Il se jette sur Romuald et mord son bras gauche avec fureur. Du droit, il tente de dégager le loup en hurlant mais Boyd l'attrape et le maintient. Romuald parvient d'un soubresaut à se dégager mais son bras gauche n'est plus retenu à son corps que par quelques malheureux ligaments.

Il se transforme à son tour en loup mais sa patte n'est pas soignée pour autant, les deux loups se sautent dessus, mordent et griffent, une gerbe de sang gicle du cou de Derek. Stiles tente de rester concentrer mais la peur le saisi concernant son Alpha. Derek recule. Romuald montre les crocs et lui saute dessus mais Jackson donne un violent coup de pied dans sa gueule, Isaac finit d'arracher la patte qui pend lamentablement et lui donne un coup avec. Avant que Romuald n'ait pu se tourner, Luc le laboure de ses griffes son dos. Enfin Derek bondit et saisi sa gorge avec ses dents. Alors il appui, appui, appui, sentant le gout du sang dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement sinistre se fasse entendre et que le corps de Romuald s'affaisse. Derek le lâche et le corps de l'Alpha qui voulait devenir un Infinity redevient humain, sans son bras et le gorge rongée.

Romuald est mort.

* * *

Il faut près de deux mois à la meute pour se remettre de cette histoire. Les blessures physiques ont disparues mais le vide laissé par Erica est dur à supporter pour tous mais plus principalement pour Derek, en tant qu'Alpha, quand l'un des siens disparait c'est une part de lui qui disparait également mais surtout pour Boyd. Le jeune homme a réussi à s'ouvrir à Isaac et Scott à ce sujet mais il pense à elle tous les jours.

Peter fait remarquer à tous que cette meute 100% masculine devrait peut être connaître l'ajout de deux ou trois membres féminine. Derek y réfléchira.

En parlant de Derek, il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles parviendrait à le changer malgré lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser quelqu'un devenir important pour lui comme l'est Stiles. Il est à Stiles et Stiles est sien.

Jackson et Scott sont encore en période d'ajustement mais ils ont une volonté de fer et l'alchimie entre eux est trop forte pour être ignorée. Scott avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une histoire de fesses mais après leur 1ère « vraie » fois, ses doutes s'étaient envolés en voyant le regard que Jackson portait sur lui à ce moment là.

Sonya et sa famille ont décidé de venir à Beacon Hill. Même si l'endroit leur rappel de mauvais souvenirs ce n'est pas aussi dur qu'être à Salem où ils ont enterré convenablement Nathan et Julian.

La jeune femme s'est bien intégrée au groupe et s'entend bien avec Lydia et Allison. Elle commence à fréquenter depuis quelques jours Isaac.

Peter et Luc se sont rapprochés. Amicalement parlant j'entends, ils sont un peu comme des co-pilotes l'un pour l'autre. Un loup garou adulte qui n'essai pas de le tuer est appréciable aux yeux de Hale.

Stiles se dit que tout est bien qui aurait pu finir pire mais il préférerait éviter les batailles pour le moment, le temps d'apprendre à se défendre efficacement. Tandis qu'il entre chez Derek, il jette un coup d'œil à la meute, présente pour une réunion. Ouais, il peut compter sur eux, il sent la force qui les unit, la force qui fait d'eux plus qu'une meute, une véritable famille.

Il cherche des yeux son loup garous de petit ami qui apparait derrière lui et le prend dans ses bras, inspirant longuement le jeune homme qui frémit sous le contact.

«Vraiment, vous êtes des obsédés lance Scott avec un grand sourire.

-Oh tu peux parler, tu sors avec un poulpe rétorque Stiles sur le même ton.

-C'est faux ! dit Scott.

-Il est assis sur tes genoux dit Derek sans même se tourner vers eux.

Scott rougit et Jackson bombe encore plus le torse comme s'il était sur une sorte de trône.

-Au fait c'est une réunion à quel sujet chef ? demande Isaac tandis que Sonya passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Un groupe de wiccan arrivent en ville. Ils nous demandent la permission d'effectuer l'un de leur rassemblement dans la forêt près de la propriété des Hale.

-Des wiccans ? Genre…des vrais ? S'étonne Scott.

-Crois moi Scott, tu n'as pas idée du nombre de bizarrerie qu'il y a dans ce monde glisse Peter.

-Ca a l'air fun conclu Stiles.

-Bien, parce qu'on risque d'avoir du pain sur la planche » dit l'Alpha.

Cela fait deux mois mois environ depuis leur dernière bataille, mais clairement, ce ne serait pas le dernier des combats qu'ils devront mener.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est la fiiiiiiiiiinn. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Si vous avez aimé cette fanfiction (j'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour dire oui muahhaa) je vous informe que je pense déjà à ma prochaine histoire avec un couple que je n'ai pas développé dans une de mes histoires jusqu'à présent je vous laisse faire vos suppositions (qui sait, peut être que l'un de vos pairing m'inspirera encore plus que ce que j'ai en tête !)_

_See you next._


End file.
